Fate Megami Tensei
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: Imagine a Persona game but instead of Personas they're Servants. Honestly plays more like a Shin Megami Tensei game but this that's not too off base. There are also some original characters and Servants but there are plenty of returning names...from the Fate series.
1. Chapter 1

First Tensei: The City of Murdrum

* * *

Please Enter Your Name: **Enman Kyouya**

 **OK**

* * *

 _"_ _Service has ended prematurely for today due to incidents on the track. This train will be returning to the station shortly."_

I woke up groggily as the voice on the train faded away. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I stood up and took a quick glance around. The setting sun directed it's final rays into the station and onto the train itself. There was no one left on the train and no one on the platform. Quickly getting off the train, the doors closed not a second longer after I passed through them and the train quickly began to make it's way out of the station. I slowly made my way towards the station's exit.

The station dropped me off in the middle of a square. Here people bustled around, the first ones I have seen since entering the station. There were people moving from store to store and down the streets, finishing their shopping and returning home for the day. And then there were the people gathered around the fountain with puzzled and frustrated looks, no doubt annoyed with the train's sudden last stop. I joined them, taking a seat on the rim of the fountain and checked my phone. There was little to no information on the train's sudden stop and no plans or idea on when it would be fixed. With the day waning I could overhear talks of looking for a hotel nearby. I turned back to my phone and continued to dig for information on the train schedule. But before long I felt my eyes get heavy and I drifted back to sleep.

* * *

I woke up on the ground. A thin blue ran underneath me and underneath it was smooth, cool stone. And all around me were racks and racks of weapons. Spears, swords, shields, axes, maces, lances. Quickly getting up, I quickly took stock of my surroundings which consisted of rows and rows of weapons in a wide room. Following the rug, I could see the moon through the opening of a grand balcony, peaking through tall pillars to bathe the room in a blue light. In front of the balcony stood a desk, adorned with papers and pens, untouched and unmarked.

"Oh. I didn't expect any visitors this early."

From the rows of weapons, a gnarled and short old man walked up to the desk and turned to me.

"Welcome. My name is Igor and this is the Velvet Room. In the days to come, you may find yourself in a position where you will require our services. However, only those who have formed a special contract may enter here. You may be here now because that sort of fate lies in your future. But without a contract, I'm afraid there is little else I can offer you. Soon, you will wake up and be faced with a strange fate. But you will not have to face it alone. Look deep inside yourself and you will find the person that has been waiting for you. The name that is etched deep into your heart. I look forward to meeting this person and in return I will introduce to you my assistant. But that is all til the next time we meet."

* * *

I woke up again, lying on the fountain's rim. Night had fallen and the moon hung in the sky. Nobody was left in the square and the shops had closed for the night. Getting up I made my way down the street and into the city of Murdrum.

The city felt eerie. A place meant to service a great amount of busy people now left with no one as they all retired for the night. Following the streetlights I made my way through the empty streets and into a shopping district, decorated with closed shops. The streets split off in varying directions and without any sense of where to go I made my own way down a random street. There weren't even any cars left parked on the side of the road, much less any that would run down the lanes. The more empty the city felt, the heavier the air felt. And yet there was an energy in the city. Not in the air but below. As if below ground ran something. Something that cared not for what happened on the surface. Mysterious and enigmatic.

I stopped as the streetlight above me began to flicker. And behind me I heard a low rumble. Spinning around, I watched as a black mass of...something emerged from the ground itself, shaping and manifesting itself in twisted and wretched shapes until something resembling a mask poked out of it's inky depth and seemed to stare directly at me. I stumbled back as the monster let out a screech and pulled the rest of it's body out of the ground. My body told me to turn and run but I was too scared to take my eyes off the grotesque amorphous thing. Stuck between the two desires, my feet tripped and I fell onto the ground as the slime pulled itself closer with thin human arms.

"No you don't!"

A small girl with a blue cap appeared out of nowhere to smack the monster with a bat, slamming it against a wall.

"Refuse of the Holy Grail, you will not take the life of an innocent while I am here!"

The monster moaned as it directed it's many arms to grab the girl.

"Go!" The girl cried as she swatted the monster's arms away with her bat, "Forget everything that you saw here today!"

I quickly stood up, unsure of what to do. My body eventually pulled me around and I began to run off.

"Ah! Wait! No-not now you piece of garbage! Not that way!"

* * *

I ran faster and faster until my lungs began to burn. Stopping to catch my breath, I kept a careful eye out for anymore strange monsters. My escape had brought me to an open park that showed no signs of life. The light of the park promised me a bit of safety so I made my way in. Finding safety in the familiarity of the children's playground, I sat down on a bench and tried to regain my composure.

 _"_ _True Name release, on standby."_

 _"_ _The evil dragon will fall and the world will now reach the twilight."_

Hearing voices further into the park, I got up and walked towards them. Standing atop the roof of a playground was a girl dressed as a ninja and an armored man with a large sword, both of them standing against each other.

" _Wind gather...Kashin Code Activate!"_

 _"_ _Fall!"_

The armored man stopped as he raised his sword and noticed me, a look of horror dawning on his face. His reaction drew the attention of the ninja girl as she turned around and took notice of me as well.

"No! Run!" The man called.

The woman suddenly disappeared as the man jumped off of the playground and ran towards me.

"Humans must be eliminated."

The voice of the woman came from behind me as I felt her arm wrap around my neck and choke me.

"Curse your own fate for bringing you here."

From the corner of my eye, I saw something glint in the moonlight.

"Balmung!"

The man's sword flew through the air and clashed against the woman's blade, forcing her back. Grabbing the sword again and pushing me back, the man stood against the girl once more.

"Run!"

After hearing those words once tonight, I began to run off again, pushing my fatigue to the side.

"Why do you protect that human? It is our duty to keep our existence a secret."

"I will not allow you to harm innocent people!"

"Is that so? Archer. The human."

"Don't!"

I ran out of the park and turned down the street, unsure of where to go next. In the distance, I saw the glint of something and my body immediately stopped. The ground suddenly exploded in front of me, throwing me back. Panic tore at me as I quickly got up and ran into the road. The ground continued to explode behind me, as I did my best to weave in and out, trying to make myself a more difficult target. One explosion. Two explosions. Three, four, five. The ground below me creaked and rumbled as I suddenly had a terrible feeling. The ground in front of me exploded again and the ground finally gave way completely.

I fell into a pool of rushing water, the rapids moving faster than I could keep myself up. Tired and confused, I let the water carry me away, too tired to resist as my mind drifted away.

* * *

I woke up again to the sound of trickling water. Pushing myself up once more the ground had a thin film of moving water. Standing back up and looking around, I recognized the structure of sewer tunnels around me. I seemed to have been deposited into an intersection, where the water slowed down and split off. In the middle of the intersection was a raised platform, above the water and sitting on that platform was what seemed to be a large cup that seemed to be overflowing with water. The cup drew my attention like nothing else. Everything else faded away, my fatigue, the events of today, my surroundings. I found myself walking towards the cup and staring at it's golden sheen. Water ran down it's length and mixed in with the sewer waters, going down every tunnel. Entranced, I reached out and touched it. Immediately, there was a burning shock as I made contact with the thing. Something that coursed through my body and burned away at me from the inside out until it reached my brain and I thought it was beginning to fry. I cried out in pain, my scream echoing around me and down the tunnel, as I once again collapsed onto the ground.

"What is this?"

"A human?"

Two voices seemed to enter my mind as I laid there, comatose.

"How did a human get here?!"

"He's soaked. Perhaps the rapids carried him here?"

"Impossible, that is a one in a million chance of happening."

"But the possibility isn't zero."

"Tch. Thankfully it seems that the grail fried him."

"No, he's still alive though I don't know if he'll ever recover."

"Regardless, we can't let anyone find out about this location. Take him away and kill him. I'll relocate the Holy Grail."

"Roger that."

I felt somebody pull at my shirt and drag me away. As I was dragged away questions drifted though my semi-conscious mind. What was that? What was going on? What happened to me? Why did this happen?

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I heard my abductor say as I was leaned against the wall, "But I'm afraid you won't ever get the answers."

No…

"...I'm sorry. May the Divine Buddha have mercy on you...and me."

Was I going to die here?

I heard the jingling of brass as something was raised into the air.

"Please rest peacefully."

No...I didn't...want to die. At the very least...I wanted to struggle a bit. To be strong enough to try and find out what was going on. No matter what it was...even if the truth would drive me mad...I want...to fight.

"What's going on?!"

The ground below me began to glow.

 _"_ _I am thy Servant. Thou art my Master. From the sea of souls I have been summoned."_

"A summoning?! Here?!"

I felt somebody grab my shirt and pull me into the water once more, running away into the waves.

* * *

"Master. Master."

I woke up again on dry ground. Opening my eyes, the moon was still high in the sky and the tops of buildings told me that I had escaped the sewer.

"You're awake."

At my side was a young blond girl in a blue dress. Her eyes seemed empty, devoid of passion or life.

"You are my Master now." The girl said, "I am Berserker. My true name is-"

"Ah! There you are!"

Pushing my aching body up once more I turned to see the girl with the bat from earlier run up to me.

"You're safe! Thank goodness. And...you're a Master?!" The girl cried, surprised, "Why didn't you tell me?! But wait...you weren't a Master before! What happened in the short time I was gone?!"

→ _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **What's going on?**_

"That's what I want to know! Just what is going-" The girl stopped as the sound of a familiar screeching came from around the corner.

"It caught up already?!" The girl yelped, "Aaaahhh! We have to run!"

The gelatinous monster peaked from around the corner with it's mask-like face and locked onto us as targets.

"Dammit, if I had more magic I could defeat a Shadow like you easily!" The girl cried, "For now we have to run!"

I stood up and faced the Shadow.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

The monster dragged it's body towards me. As it made itself taller and taller as if to make itself scarier or to try and swallow me up. I remained steadfast as I stared down the monster and spoke up.

"Ber...ser...ker."

The girl in a blue dress from earlier ran up and stabbed a knife into the body of the monster.

"This is the enemy?" Berserker asked.

The monster screeched as it began to wrap itself around Berserker, trying to consume her. In a few short slashes, the body of the monster exploded into bits as Berserker cut apart it's body from the inside. The bits of the creature's body continued to move though as each piece picked itself up and pulled out their own masks from their body.

"T-That shadow's comprised of multiple smaller shadows!" The girl with the bat called.

"Berserker."

Berserker slashed away at any Shadows that came close but even as he knife struck away at the horde of monsters, they would simply reform and begin to pile together into bigger and stronger monsters.

"This isn't working!" The girl with the bat moaned, "Don't you have anything else? A Mystic Code or something?"

I felt my eyes suddenly sharpen and words appear in my vision. Stats and skills began to cross my sight until I spotted his weakness.

"Agi." I raised my arm and fire wrapped around my hand, shooting off and smashing into the body of one of the Shadows, melting the creature away.

"Fire!" The girl with the bat cried triumphantly, "Their weakness is fire!"

"Berserker."

Berserker made one last slash at the Shadows before jumping back and holding out her knife towards me.

"Agi."

I sent my flames into her knife until it glowed red hot. The knife itself began to burn Berserker's hand but she didn't react as she lunged forward once more and slashed away at each of the Shadows once more, killing each of them until we were finally alone once more.

* * *

"Nice...Nice going, Master!" The girl with the bat cried, smacking me on the back.

 _ **→Owww…**_

 _ **…**_

"You're a fresh new Master but you commanded that situation like a pro!" The girl with a bat grinned, "So what's your name?"

…

"Enman...Kyouya."

"Okay. And this is your Servant?" The girl turned towards the girl with the blue dress, "You said she was a Berserker? No wonder. Nobody else would be able to shrug off wield a burning 1000 Degree knife without flinching like that! So what's her name?"

I turned to Berserker but she seemed to look back at me, as if for confirmation.

 _ **→What's your name?**_

 _ **Go ahead.**_

"...Berserker. True Name...Alice. Alice Pleasance Liddel."


	2. Chapter 2

Second Tensei: The Velvet Room

* * *

"Sensei! We're back!"

"This late?" A middle aged man with a cane walked towards us as Alice and I walked inside, "And who's this?"

"A fresh new Master that I rescued from the streets!"

"Is that so?" The man asked as he turned towards me.

* * *

 _ **→Yep.**_

"Yep! I totally saved him! What a good heroine I am!"

 _ **Actually I kinda saved her.**_

"W-Well we kinda saved each other."

* * *

"Is that so?" The man smiled wryly, "I expect you are confused and tired. But it's important that you understand what has happened to you. Allow me to explain.

There is a tradition where Magus, people who practice magecraft preform a ritual to summon Servants, historic figures from the past and from fiction. The Masters of these Servants, traditionally 7 of each, participate in a battle royale called the Holy Grail War. The winner of this war, the Master and Servant that is the last one standing, attains ownership of the Holy Grail and with it's immense magical power, are allowed to make a single wish that the grail will grant."

"The 7 classes are Saber, Lancer, Archer, Rider, Assassin, Caster and Berserker." The girl with the bat explained, "Your servant is of the class Berserker. There are also classes that are not traditionally summoned like Ruler and Avenger but obviously that's not something magican usually summon."

"Now that you are a part of this Holy Grail War, your life in in danger." The man explain seriously, "People may attack you at anytime to eliminate the competition. That's how it should be but the current Holy Grail War is a bit different.

However, I expect that you're tired by now. If you'd like, we can introduce ourselves tomorrow morning. I can offer you a safe place to sleep for the night. You and your Servant."

* * *

 _ **→That'd be nice.**_

 _ **Do you have a shower?**_

"Of course. I'll see what clothes I can get for you."

"Don't worry. I assure you that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe."

* * *

I woke up again in the armory. Picking myself up, I walked down the velvet rug to the desk where Igor was before. Sure enough, Igor was there, now sitting behind the desk patiently.

"Welcome. To the Velvet Room." Igor grinned when he saw me, "It seems you have finally formed your contract."

"Master?"

I turned around as Alice stood by my side, staring at Igor.

"True Name...Alice is it?" Igor mused, "Alice of Wonderland. What an interesting Servant to have summoned. It seems that her psyche is shattered, making her sense of reasoning limited. I'll soon be able give you more information on Alice for you but I wonder...if you can restore her mind would she still be a Berserker? Now. Let me introduce you to my assistant."

Igor gestured to the white haired girl in a blue uniform beside him. She bowed as I turned to her.

"My name is Cassandra. I will be assisting both you and Igor for the duration of our contract."

Cassandra smiled, "Just think of me as another one of your Servants. Hm? What Class? I'll let you decide."

* * *

 _ **→Saber**_

"Ooooooh. The coveted Saber class. Often well-rounded and having some skill in Riding. How generous. I am honored."

 _ **Lancer**_

"Lancers. I hear they have a tenancy to die or was that just one servant in particular? I won't be participating in the Holy Grail War however so there should be no worry of me dying on you."

 _ **Archer**_

"Archers lend support from afar with their ranged weapons. How fitting that I shall be supporting you from the confines of this velvet room. I accept wholeheartedly."

 _ **Rider**_

"Hmmm...Riders are a class that specializes in riding mounts. I don't believe I have anything that I can consider a mount, but perhaps I will the next time that we meet. If I don't end up finding anything, will you consider being my mount for me, Master?"

 _ **Assassin**_

"Assassins. Traditionally the Servants are called from a group called the Hassassins but that has been opened up to include other capable Heroic Spirits. I may not be killing but I will be in the shadows helping you so it is fitting."

 _ **Caster**_

"Good choice. Casters are Servants who are proficient in their own forms of magic. The work that we do here can be described as magic. Perhaps this Velvet Room is simply a form of Territory Creation or a Reality Marble. Who knows?"

 _ **Berserker**_

"Oh my. First you summon a Berserker and now I am to be a Berserker? Does Master perhaps have a thing for Berserkers? I accept your decision but I shall be quite precise in my work."

 _ **Ruler**_

"A Ruler! A class that is often summoned by the Holy Grail as a neutral third party that makes sure that no illegal actions are taken during the war. I may not be a Heroic Spirit but I will be a third party. Just be sure not to tell anybody that I'm helping you, okay Master?"

 _ **Avenger**_

"Mmmm...Avengers are anti-heroes that take upon themselves the hatred and anguish of the human race and work as a manifestation of those negative feelings. It's a scary class not often seen...but don't they sound so cool and mysterious? I'm in!"

* * *

"Now that that has been settled, allow me to explain what we shall be doing to help you in this Holy Grail War. Master Igor can examine any Servants you form a contract with and fuse them together. While that may not change the Saint Graph of the base Servants, it can strengthen them. However, should you want to, Igor can provide a Persona Fusion where two or sometimes more Saint Graphs are used as a catalyst to summon a new Servant. As for me, I will chronicle the Servants you come across. I might dig up something that you might find useful so do check in once in a while. Or, if you prefer, I can summon Servants that you've made a contract with before. I can't summon Servants that you already have though...and the system isn't exactly complete yet so I can't do that particular service for you just yet. There is something I can do for you right now though! All Masters have their own magecraft that they can develop as Mystic Codes. I can track what magecrafts you have attained and sort out what you can equip as Mystic Codes. Right now, you have Analyze and Agi, the fire spell. As you develop, you might find more magecrafts. I'll be happy to help you equip those once you do find them."

"Do you have any questions?" Cassandra asked.

 _ **→Yes**_

"What do you want explained?"

 **→Igor's Services**

 **Cassandra's Services**

 _ **No**_

"One more thing to mention, Alice will not be able to be used as fusion material or as a catalyst for a new summon. It's just a hunch for now but it appears that Alice's Saint Graph is too unstable to be used with others. That might change in the future but Alice is quite a peculiar Servant. Take good care of her, okay?"

* * *

I woke up in the same bed as before, no more worse for wear. I picked myself up and found a new set of clothes put out for me. Putting them on, I walked outside and the room across from me opened up as well as Alice walked out.

"Good morning Master." Alice said in a quiet voice.

Together we walked down to see the people from last night.

"Good Morning." The man from yesterday looked up as we walked down, "I trust you had a pleasant sleep?"

 **→Yes**

 **What's with these clothes?**

"I took the liberty to register you at Unlimited Brain Works, a school that teaches magecraft, among other school subjects. That is their uniform and your semester shall begin the day after tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. Even if you don't intend to participate in the Holy Grail War, you are safer in their school's grounds than wandering outside. And while in the school you have an opportunity to learn the basics of being a Master. What's more with the current Holy Grail War, you can't leave even if you want to, Master or not. It may sound unusual but I assure, you I can explain."

"Sensei! Is Breakfast ready?"

"Not yet." The man smiled as the girl with the bat ran down the stairs.

"Ugh, I should just go back to sleep." The girl moaned.

"Now now, you should introduce yourself to our guest."

"Oh that's right." The girl smiled as she turned to me, "Morning! I am Assassin. True Name: Mysterious Heroine X! Don't confuse me with that Mysterious Heroine Z!"

 _ **→Mysterious Heroine...X...**_

 _ **Are you a Chuuni?**_

"If my name is too difficult for you, you can just call me Mysterious Heroine or just Heroine for short! ...My name is now X isn't it?"

→ _ **Yep**_

"Figures." X sighed.

"Now now." The man laughed, "Don't be so discouraged. My name is Kanjo. Sumeragi Kanjo. Like you I am a Master...with...complications."

 _ **→You're a Master?**_

 _ **Is X your servant?**_

"Master! Breakfast is ready!"

"Yahoo! What are we having?!" X cried, her mouth drooling.

"Eggs, bacon and some sausages." A woman wearing a blue water-like dress walked out, carrying breakfast for everyone.

"Fried?!"

"Just the bacon. The eggs and sausages are boiled."

"Aww..."

"You need to eat healthier, X."

"I'm the only one who needs to be concerned about that!" X pouted as she took her plate of food.

"Yes, yes. Here you go, new Master. Breakfast."

"Allow me to introduce to you." Kanjo grinned, "This is my servant, Nimue. Saber class."

"I am Nimue. One of the Ladies of the Lake of Arthurian Legend." Nimue curtsied with one hand while holding onto her tray, "Nice to meet you, young Master and Alice."

"I forgot to mention." Kanjo added, "X told us your names while you were asleep. Apologies but we already know your name. It was just your names she told us however. What happened to you last night?"

* * *

"Hmm..."

"Do you think..." Nimue glanced towards Kanjo.

"It's a possibility. But it seems like they already moved it." Kanjo nodded, "Regardless, it seems that contact with the Holy Grail is what caused you to become a Master. Why it would do something like that is unknown to me. Just to be clear, just because you touched it, that does not mean you are now it's owner. It's owner is the one who wins the Holy Grail War, the last one standing.

The Holy Grail War is a vicious and traumatizing experience however. I understand if you want no part of it. If you like, I can transfer ownership of your servant. There aren't a lot of good candidates for Masters at the moment but so long as you don't have a Servant, you shouldn't be targeted as a participant of the war. What do you think?"

…

"I see. You seem quite determined despite being human only one night ago. I'll be cheering you on. There are many things about this Holy Grail War that is different from previous Holy Grail Wars but it'll be best for you to learn about those on your own than just explaining it. For now, take your time to adjust to your new surroundings. You're welcome to stay as long as you like here."

"Nimue! Seconds!"

"There are no seconds."

"What?!"

"X. Can you escort the young man here around town?"

"I'm not done with my breakfast yet!"

"X..."

"...Yes sir." X sniffed as she got up and grabbed her bat, "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Third Tensei: Broken Weapons

* * *

"This is Murdrum Mall. There are a bunch of cool stuff here. The Golden Ramen shop is pretty good and it's pretty budget friendly. For more budget options, there's Da Vinci Mart. She sells a lot of things but her food is just generic fast food. Good for a quick fix. That there is Tamamo Cafe. It's a really suspicious cafe, run by twins but if you're into fox girls and maids, then give it a shot. Their food isn't that bad either. That over there is Emiya's Grill. They're the best. Never go there."

"This is UBW High. You'll be going in there starting tomorrow. Everybody there is pretty nice. I think. Their school store mostly sells candy and sweets. Their cafeteria food is all made by the president. So it's all really good. I sometimes sneak in during lunch break to...sample some of the food. Huh? Classes? Ain't nobody got time for that!"

"This is Murdrum Park. What's that? You were here before? That explains the hole in the road. Anyway, there's this really nice old lady that comes around here and she sells some really good fish and chips."

"Who's an old lady?" A red haired woman pushing a cart frowned as she arrived behind X.

"Boudica! Good timing! One order of fish and chips okay?!"

"Are you going to pay?"

"Hehehe...leave it to my buddy here!"

Boudica turned to look at me with a sad sympathetic look.

* * *

→ **Umm...I'm** _ **broke.**_

"What?! Nooooo! I was counting on you!" X cried, literally bursting into tears.

"Fine, fine, I'll put it on your tab." Boudica sighed, "Give me a moment."

 _ **Sure, I'll pay.**_

"Yahoo! I owe you best buddy!"

* * *

"Hmhmhm. This is the best." X grinned as she munched away on her food, "This is the best, Boudica."

"Thank you."

"Shirou's food is still better but not bad at all!"

"Thanks." Boudica sighed, "You're her new friend huh? You're a Master and this girl is your Servant?"

Alice stared at her silently.

"Not very sociable are you?" Boudica chuckled, "But...you're quite adorable. Mmm, like a flawless china doll. Come here you."

Boudica smothered Alice in her bountiful chest. For a moment, Alice's hand twitched and reached for her knife on her hip, turning her eyes towards me.

→ _ **Don't do it.**_

 _ **I'm jealous.**_

"By the way, you're a Master aren't you? Come with me for a moment." Boudica said as she released Alice.

"Here." Boudica handed me a box of fish and chips, "It's on the house. But listen. X and her friend, Kanjo. They're both in really dangerous situations. I don't mean for you but for them. Both of them were attacked by a really odd Servant and their Saint Graph and Magic Circuit were damaged. I know it sounds hard to believe but...neither of them can operate properly. X lost almost all of her combat capabilities and Kanjo can't give Nimue mana anymore. At this rate...both X and Nimue will disappear from the world. If you can...please consider giving both of them some of your mana. I'm not asking you to make them their Servants just...enough to keep them alive. Gods, it must sound really odd, asking to let them stay while this city is enthralled in war but...us Heroic Spirits...we're summoned here as weapons. We all view our new lives differently but for X and Nimue...it's a torturous existence to slowly fade away without being able to do anything about it. Broken before they achieve anything. So...please...think about it."

Boudica turned around and returned to her cart.

"Ah, Boudica! Refill!"

"Seriously? I'm running a business here!"

* * *

"You're back." Kanjo smiled when I returned with Alice, "I have a uniform here for Alice too. I wasn't sure about it but it seems that Alice's status as a Servant is a bit hard to distinguish. She might have some skill in Presence Concealment. So I thought that it should be fine for her to join you at school. The process hasn't been entirely finalized yet so she won't be with you tomorrow but she should start the day after. Be careful though. This is a school that teaches magecraft so there will be other Masters that can call their Servants in a heartbeat. Just try to blend in and...use Alice discreetly.

* * *

→ _ **Where's Nimue?**_

"Hm? She making dinner. What's wrong? Your face seems quite grim."

 _ **About X…**_

"Hm. Yes I have something I'd like to ask you regarding that girl."

* * *

"I see. So Boudica told you about our little situation here." Kanjo sighed solemnly, "It's true. We were attacked by a particular Servant that was able to damage Saint Graphs and Magic Circuits. I don't know how it's possible but X lost her sword and I lost my ability to transfer mana. Thankfully, Nimue seems to have some level of Independent Action so she was able to remain around longer but X doesn't have that. Both of them are reaching the limits as Servants. I wanted to ask you. It was my fault that Nimue is in this situation. I won't ask you to cover for my mistake. But at least X. Please, lend X some of your mana. Just enough to keep her alive."

"No way!"

"X?!" Kanjo cried as X burst through the door.

"It's not your fault that Nimue is dying! What's more, why would you want to save me?! My Saint Graph is broken! I can't even fight anymore! The obvious choice is Nimue!"

"X, please." Kanjo frowned, "This isn't up for debate."

"Like hell it is!" X cried, "Listen up, buddy! If you're going to give one of us mana, then give it to Nimue! She can cook, she can clean, she even requires less mana due to Independent Action! Save her!"

"That's enough, X."

"Nimue?!"

"Kanjo and I talked about this already." Nimue said as crossed the room and stood by Kanjo's side, "If one of us were to be saved then we want it to be you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Our time has passed." Kanjo explained, "I lost this Holy Grail War. It's just a longer defeat than I thought. But you have the opportunity to live. No, you have the desire to live. So that's why-"

"Nimue wants to live too!" X shouted, "You haven't lost yet! Nimue hasn't given up on fighting so neither should you!"

"The same can be said for you, X." Nimue said sternly, "You lost your saber but you haven't given up have you?"

"That's only because of you! Because of you and Kanjo...I'm sure that someday the two of you can turn this around and win the Holy Grail War! I'm just...I'm just a broken weapon!"

→ _ **You seem to have a lot of faith in Kanjo.**_

 _ **You think they can win?**_

"You wouldn't know but Kanjo was a survivor of THREE Holy Grail Wars!" X proclaimed proudly, "He's a veteran among veterans! A super cool Master!"

"Stop that." Kanjo couldn't hide a nostalgic smile, "That was a long time ago."

"No! I'm sure that you can totally win! We just need to find some help! Someone who can fix you! My Master died the day I lost my saber. I failed her and my right as a weapon was taken away that day. For such a failure like me...this is a fitting end!"

"That's not true, X." Nimue said as she stepped forward but suddenly double forward in pain.

"Nimue?!" X cried and tried to run to her side but she too fell to the ground in pain.

"Already?!" Kanjo cried as he stood up, "I didn't think that it would happen now. Shoot, they're running out of mana! Please I ask of you! Save X."

"No! Save Nimue!" X cried over her pain.

"X..." Nimue winced.

→ _ **I'll save both!**_

 _ **I was planning on saving both of you from the beginning.**_

"What?!" The three of them said surprised.

* * *

"Nimue?" Kanjo said cautiously as he held Nimue in his arms.

"Yes..." Nimue smiled, "I'm fine."

"...Why...why did you save me?" X asked.

→ _ **I owe both of you.**_

 _ **Both of you deserve to live.**_

"But...you have your own Servant." X frowned, "Are you...sure about this? ...'You're sure you'll have more mana in the future so it's no big deal'? That's not how it works! ...I think."

"It's fine." Kanjo breathed a sigh of relief, "Let's just be thankfully for this little miracle today. Someday, you might have enough mana to give to Alice, X and Nimue but for now, disaster has been adverted thanks to you. I'm grateful. Truly I am. Now...shall we have dinner?"

"Dinner?!" X's eyes lit up.

"That's right." Nimue smiled, "I need to finish cooking."

"What are we having?"

"Today I went big and bought a turkey."

"What?! It's not even Thanksgiving! Yahoo!"

* * *

That night, a knock came on my door.

"Hey...got a minute?"

The door opened and X walked in, closing the door behind her.

"...Listen. I'm thankful that you save Nimue. And...for saving me. But it's true. I lost my weapon. I can't fight anymore. But you still saved me. Why? ...That's what you said before. Is that really all? ...I'm a weapon but I'm broken. If I'm still alive, I want to live but I won't do it at the cost of others. I owe you a debt. You save both my life and a life of a dear friend. I'm just a no good sword hilt but...if you need me, I'll help. So...I guess...what I'm saying is...from now on, you can treat me as one of your Servants! I...can't do much but I'll offer moral support if I have to! I'll even enter the battlefield again if you need me to! I'll be right there along side you from now on! Okay?!

...Good! Ah, I won't be there while you're in school though! Classes are way too boring! You might see me during Lunch time though!"


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth Tensei: UBW High

* * *

"This is Enman Kyouya. Our newest transfer student. Everyone be sure to welcome him."

The class clapped as my introduction concluded.

"Let's see...Kyouya…there appears to be a seat next to Sayaka there. Take your seat there."

I walked over and sat down at the desk next to a shy looking girl with glasses.

"H-Hello." She bowed politely, "My name is Tobeame Sayaka. You're...Enman Kyouya right? We'll be sharing a lot of classes together so let's get along okay?"

→ _ **Please take care of me.**_

 _ **It's nice to meet you.**_

"Y-Yes! It's nice to meet you." Sayaka smiled.

* * *

"Yo!" A rowdy looking boy came up to me once classes ended, "You're the newbie right?! Name's Tetsuya. Katsuragi Tetsuya! You used to our little city yet? I can show you around if you like! Ah. You can come along too, Sayaka!"

"Eh?! M-Me?!"

"Yep! So, you two ever been to Murdrum Mall?"

→ _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Only briefly.**_

"I've been there a few times for shopping." Sayaka nodded.

"You guys haven't checked out the arcade? Or the move theater?" Tetsuya blinked.

"N-No, I've never had a friend to go there with."

"What's the matter if you're alone? Well, then let's go there together then!"

→ _ **Let's go!**_

"Yeah! Let's go!" Tetsuya grinned.

 _ **And here I thought Murdrum Mall was only good for food.**_

"Huh? Well I guess there's a lot of restaurants there but…there are other stuff there." Tetsuya blinked.

* * *

 **Murdrum Mall**

"Alright!" Tetsuya said when we arrived, "Where do we go first?! Take your pick, newbie!"

"I'm good with anything." Sayaka added.

→ _ **Movie Theater**_

 _ **Restaurant**_

 _ **Arcade**_

* * *

 _ **Movie Theater**_

"Hmm...what kind of move should we watch today?" Tetsuya mused as he looked at the list of showings.

→ _ **An action movie.**_

 _ **A horror movie.**_

 _ **A romance movie.**_

 _ **A comedy movie.**_

* * *

 _ **An action movie**_

"Yeah! Nothing like an action movie to relieve the boredom and frustrations of class! Let's go!"

After the movie:

"Ahh. That movie was the best!" Tetsuya grinned.

"It was certainly thrilling." Sayaka added, "I didn't think any one man could take on so many enemies."

* * *

 _ **A horror movie**_

"EH?!" Sayaka yelped.

"Hm? What's wrong, Sayaka?" Tetsuya asked.

"N-Nothing! A-A-A horror movie right? T-Then let's go."

"Hmmm..." Tetsuya grinned slyly.

After the movie:

"That...was way more intense than I thought." Tetsuya shivered, "Stuff like that just isn't right. How'd you hold up there Sayaka?"

Sayaka stood shock still, almost like a statue.

"Can you get home okay?"

…

"I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

 _ **A romance movie**_

"Ehhh..." Tetsuya seemed deflated by the idea.

"Oooh! If we're doing romance then I have a really good one I can recommend!" Sayaka grinned.

After the movie:

"It never ceases to move me to tears." Sayaka sniffed, "Such a tearful good bye."

"Yeah it was...really tearful." Tetsuya said.

* * *

 _ **A comedy movie**_

"A comedy huh?" Tetsuya mused.

"Hmm...I've watched a fair bit of comedies before." Sayaka said as she looked over the list, "A lot of these I've already watched before though."

"How about this one then?" Tetsuya said as he pointed to a title, "This one's pretty famous."

After the movie:

"That was horrible." Tetsuya nodded.

"Awful." Sayaka agreed.

"So bad."

"The acting."

"And the plot."

"It was all so bad...that it was funny!" Tetsuya laughed.

"I know right!" Sayaka burst out into laughter as well.

"What was with that moment? He was all angry and stuff and then it's just 'Oh hi Mark.'"

"Stop, stop it! Just remembering it is making me laugh!" Sayaka laughed hard as she clutched her sides.

"'You're tearing me apart, Lisa!"

"Stop iiiiiiiit!"

* * *

 _ **Restaurant**_

"You hungry? I'm a bit peckish myself." Tetsuya grinned.

"There are quite a few restaurants around." Sayaka said, "Do you have any you want to go to?"

→ _ **Golden Ramen**_

 _ **Da Vinci Mart**_

 _ **Tamamo Cafe**_

 _ **Emiya's Grill**_

 _ **Boudica's Cart**_

* * *

 _ **Golden Ramen**_

"I've been there quite a few times." Tetsuya smiled, "If you need a recommendation, I can help with that!"

"I have a special custom order I like to get there." Sayaka added, "Let's go."

"Welcome!" A large blonde man in sunglasses greeted us loudly once we entered, "What are you having?!"

"I'll have a Tonkatsu Golden Miso Ramen!" Tetsuya replied.

"I'll-"

"Ah, Sayaka huh? Brought friends with you this time?"

"Ah, y-yes!"

"The usual right? Spicy Red Bean Beef Ramen?"

"Y-yes..."

"Order up!"

After the meal:

"Phew. Nothing's as filling as a bowl of golden ramen!"

"Y-yes. It was certainly was delicious."

"But man, your order sure sounded weird at first."

"..."

"But it sure looked good when it came out! Maybe I have to try it myself next time!"

"...thank you." Sayaka muttered.

* * *

 _ **Da Vinci Mart**_

"What, are you broke?" Tetsuya laughed, "Don't worry, I am too!"

"I'm not that hungry either." Sayaka smiled, "So one riceball will be enough."

"Riceball? I was thinking of getting a jelly doughnut." Tetsuya smirked.

"Yes, yes." Sayaka sighed.

After the meal:

"Ah. Hey, I'm gonna go get some drinks. You guys want anything?"

"Ah, I'll take a milk tea!" Sayaka said.

* * *

 _ **Tamamo Cafe**_

"Err...that's quite the taste you have there." Sayaka blinked.

"Hey, don't judge a man by his fetishes." Tetsuya nodded, "Plus...I know what's going on here."

"Do you now?" Sayaka frowned.

"You're curious aren't you?" Tetsuya grinned slyly, "I gotcha. I'm curious too. Let's go."

"...I'll come along and make sure none of you get into trouble...socially." Sayaka sighed.

After the meal:

"That was surprisingly pleasant." Sayaka smiled, "I've never had Tiramisu that good. It was like it was made by an actual Frenchman!"

"Hehehe..."

"Um...Tetsuya?"

"Hehe...boobs."

"Oh boy." Sayaka sighed.

"Fluffy fluffy tails."

"Shall we move on?"

"Maids..."

* * *

 _ **Emiya's Grill**_

"Oh, I don't think I've been there actually." Sayaka said.

"Me neither!" Tetsuya smiled, "Well, something new is something learned! Let's go!"

"Welcome!" A young looking boy with auburn hair greeted us when we walked in, "Table for th-"

"What are you doing here?!" X cried as she choked on a piece of meat.

"Friend of yours, man?" Tetsuya asked turning to me.

"N-Nice to meet you!" Sayaka bowed.

After the meal:

"That was surprisingly good!" Tetsuya grinned.

"Indeed." Sayaka nodded, "I didn't know there was a restaurant that good around here."

"Ughhhh...I want to die..." X sniffed.

"What's wrong with her?" Tetsuya asked.

"Nothing." X replied, "I'm just gonna go now."

"Ah, thanks for treating us!" Sayaka called.

"You're welcome..."

* * *

 _ **Boudica's Cart**_

"Eh? A cart?" Tetsuya blinked.

"In the park?" Sayaka said, "But we just got here."

"Well...if that's what you want man." Tetsuya shrugged.

After the meal:

"This is amazing!" Tetsuya cried.

"This is the best roast beef I have ever tasted!" Sayaka shouted, "Who knew that a simple looking cart had food this good!"

"Amazing!"

"Amazing!"

"C-Can't your friends, eat quietly?" Boudica said, embarrassed, "Heh, don't worry about the bill for today. I heard what you did for X and Nimue. Thank you. It must be odd for a stranger like me to go so far for them but truthfully, life just wouldn't be the same without those two."

* * *

 _ **Arcade**_

"Alright! Time to wrack up some high scores!" Tetsuya shouted, "I saved up a week's worth of money for this!"

"I...I don't think I have ever played video games before." Sayaka said shyly, "I don't know if I'll be any good."

"That all depends on what game we're playing!" Tetsuya, "So go on, newbie, pick something out already!"

→ _ **Fighting Games**_

 _ **Puzzle Games**_

 _ **Shooting Games**_

 _ **Skee-Ball**_

* * *

 _ **Fighting Games**_

"Ahhhhh!" Sayaka cried, "Stop doing that!"

"What?" Tetsuya sneered.

"Blocking! I don't don't know how to block!"

"You just hold back."

"I'm trying but I just turn around! Ah, stop it! Stop it! Don't combo me again! No! Was that a super?! How do you even do that?!"

"Hehehe..."

* * *

 _ **Puzzle Games**_

"Ummm..."

"Quiet."

"But we've been here for a whi-"

"I'm up to speed 9, don't distract me!"

"...I've have never seen someone do so well at puzzle games." Tetsuya said, "It's crazy."

"Ummm..."

"What?"

"I think I just got the top score." Sayaka said.

"Seriously?!" Tetsuya cried.

"What do I do?"

"What do you mean? Just input your name."

"But I heard that there was this tradition of naming yourself AAA if you ever get the top score."

"Who told you that?!"

* * *

 _ **Shooting Games**_

"Hang in there newbie!"

"That's a lot of zombies!" Sayaka cried.

"Don't worry about it, we're already dead!" Tetsuya said, "It's all up to you now! If you manage to kill our corpses, you can pick up our weapons! Just don't get overwhelmed, okay!"

"Ah, there's a zombie behind there!"

"Shoot it! No, wait, shoot that barrel!"

* * *

 _ **Skee-Ball**_

Thud.

"This is nice." Tetsuya said.

"Yes." Sayaka agreed.

Thud.

"Yeah. Nice and relaxing."

"Mmhmm."

Thud.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I went to the arcades."

"But this is nice in it's own way."

Thud.

"Yeah." Tetsuya sighed.

* * *

"Looks like it's getting late. See you tomorrow, okay newbie?" Tetsuya grinned as we left the mall.

"See you tomorrow, newbie!" Sayaka smiled, "Ah, now he's got me saying it."


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth Tensei: Quiet Girl

* * *

"This is Alice. Our newest transfer student. Everyone be sure to welcome her."

The class clapped but Alice stood there, apathetic.

"Now then...Ah, there's a seat right behind Kyouya. You're both newbies so you should get along."

Alice stood there, blankly.

"...Um..Alice?"

Alice walked to her seat, keeping her head down, not looking at any of the other students.

"A...alright then. Time for class! Today we're learning about the magecraft of ice! Does anybody know the name for that particular magecraft?! Kyouya?"

→ _ **Agi**_

 _ **Zan**_

 _ **Zio**_

 _ **Bufu**_

 _ **Agi, Zan, Zio**_

"Wrong! The name for an Ice magecraft is Bufu! Study more next time!

 _ **Bufu**_

"Correct! Bufu is the first stage of Ice type magecraft! Perhaps one day, you can succeed me as a teacher!"

* * *

After classes ended, Tetsuya walked up.

"Yo! Got any plans for today? You too, Sayaka."

"I-I'm sorry. I have plans for today."

"Oh? What you got on the dock?"

"A...a book."

"A book?"

"Sorry. I really want to finish reading it."

"I mean it's fine but...you really can't do it when you get back?"

"My curiosity is bugging me so I'm sorry." Sayaka smiled apologetically, "Ah but I have a gift for you."

Sayaka handed me a card.

"It's the Mystic Code for the Ice magecraft, Bufu."

"Oh, I have one of those!" Tetsuya added, "Here. Take one."

Tetsuya gave me another card.

"It's the Mystic Code for the Lightning magecraft, Zio! These things sure are handy. Not everybody can cast magic on their own."

"Right… Well, see you around."

Sayaka bowed and quickly left the classroom.

"That's a shame. Just when I thought this was getting somewhere."

→ _ **Expecting something?**_

 _ **Getting somewhere?**_

"Hehe. Don't take it personally, newbie but...I kinda have a bit of a crush on Sayaka. Don't tell her though. You two seemed to hit it off so I figured I can use this as a chance to at least get friendly with her. You don't mind do you?

* * *

→ _ **No.**_

"Nice. Don't worry though, I'm not such an asshole to just use you. We're friends.

 _ **She's mine!**_

"Whoa. You've got good taste. Alright then, that makes us rivals! Let's see who can get her heart first!"

* * *

"Now, if we're down a man then we'll just have to make up for it! By quality or quantity. What do you think, Alice? Want to come hang with a pair of dudes?"

Alice didn't answer, her head still hung down.

"Uhh...Alice?"

"..."

"Well...I didn't hear a no!" Tetsuya smiled, "Let's go then!"

* * *

 _ **Murdrum Mall**_

"So where do we go today?" Tetsuya asked, "Senpais have to take care of their kouhai so today's all on you Alice!"

…

"Alice?"

Alice looked up.

"Umm...do you have anywhere you want to go?"

"..."

Alice pointed down one of the halls.

"That way?"

* * *

"Huh. I didn't know a Junes opened up here." Tetsuya blinked when we arrived in front of the supermarket, "Got something you need to get in there, Alice?"

"..."

"Right, so let's let's take a look! I could use a few knick-knacks!"

* * *

As we walked around the supermarket, Tetsuya wandered off and Alice began to walk on her own, guiding me towards the furniture section.

"Here."

Alice pointed at a wall mirror. Nothing about it stood out from the other mirrors and nothing seemed different about it.

→ _ **Something wrong?**_

 _ **Do you want a mirror?**_

Alice pushed one hand against the mirror...and her hand went through it. To my surprise, Alice continued to push through the mirror until she walked completely inside, her figure not even appearing on the mirror itself. Checking around for a quick bit, I placed my hand against the mirror and sure enough, my hand pushed through the glass. Cautiously I made my way through the mirror.

* * *

"Ah. Welcome." Igor greeted me as I arrived on the other side of the mirror and stepped into the Velvet Room, "I see you have found your way into our little room."

"Welcome back, Master." Cassandra greeted us.

 _ **If Saber was chosen:**_

"As you requested, I have managed to procure a sword from the many that decorate this room. I hope this is sufficient to honor my class?"

 _ **If Lancer was chosen:**_

"I found a lance that I thought would fit my new class. What do you think? Do I look reliable?"

 _ **If Archer was chosen:**_

"I found a bow and a quiver to go with it. Perhaps when needed, I can fire an arrow at you with a message?"

 _ **If Rider was chosen:**_

"Unfortunately I was not able to find a horse or other beast of burden to serve as my mount. Master Igor also refused to serve as my mount. So I guess the only option left is you, Master."

 _ **If Assassin was chosen:**_

"Look! Thin leather armor, a hood and a wrist mounted hidden blade! This hood used to be white but I dyed it blue to match the Velvet Room! Well? Do you think I camouflage well?"

 _ **If Caster was chosen:**_

"Nothing says Caster better than a long robe, don't you think? I also found a staff of mysterious origin. Perhaps I might cast a spell on you?"

 _ **If Berserker was chosen:**_

"I thought about it and in the end, the only thing that can truly represent Berserkers is bare skin! As such I have adapted my uniform to be more revealing! Don't stare too much, okay Master?"

 _ **If Ruler was chosen:**_

"A Ruler is a high honor but I'm afraid it might be too presumptuous for me to get a crown so perhaps this princess look will suffice!"

 _ **If Avenger was chosen:**_

"I am the Avenger! I am the night! Isn't this trench-coat intimidating? My hat might be a bit small but I think it's cute! Hm? Not very scary you say? It's all in how you use it!"

"It seems you have formed a contract with a new Servant." Igor said, "However, this Servant appears to be too damaged to serve as fusion or catalyst. What a curious fate that has befallen this girl. What enemy could have possibly done such damage? Hm? Enhancement? Ah. You're asking if enhancement could help fix her. Unfortunately there doesn't appear to be anything to repair or fix. It is not a simple bruise that can heal over time or be fixed with medicine. What happened to her is more akin to losing an arm or a leg. There is no replacing it.

Ah. It appears that you have acquired a few Mystic Codes already. How wonderful. As proof of our partnership, I too have procured a Mystic Code for you. Do consider using it in the future."

I got the Mystic Code for Zan!

* * *

Alice and I exited the Velvet Room from the mirror just as Tetsuya arrived.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Tetsuya said as he noticed us, "Where were you? I was looking for you for a while. Hm? Going to buy a mirror? I'll help ya carry it. Don't want it break now."

* * *

"Welcome back." Kanjo greeted us when we returned, "Bought a mirror have you? You could have just asked us to get one for you."

Alice walked past Kanjo, carrying the mirror over her head as she brought it upstairs.

"How diligent of her." Kanjo chuckled, "She seems oddly normal for a Berserker class. I would assume that her first day went well then?"

→ _ **Actually…**_

 _ **Well…**_

"Hm." Kanjo nodded after hearing about Alice's first day, "Curiouser and curiouser. Heh. Well it's not always a bad thing to have such a docile Berserker. All the more scary should something ever hit her trigger though. Hm? Ah, it is merely a formal term. I've seen it many times. A Berserker that comes across something that robs them of their already fraying madness, sending them into a frenzy until that trigger is annihilated. I admit it is difficult to see Alice in that state but you never truly know with Berserkers. As much as I'd love to see her remain the quiet little girl, this will definitely impact her performance as a Servant. Like a Saber without her sword or a Lancer without their spear, a Berserker that doesn't go mad is no doubt a suppressed Servant. Normally it is the Master's job to bring out the latent power of their Servants but considering the task, I would not dream of asking you to make someone mad. Hmm...but at the same time, without your Servant's true power, I don't know how long you can last in this Holy Grail War."

→ _ **What should I do?**_

 _ **Is there some way to get stronger?**_

"Don't worry. There is of course a way for you to become stronger. It's not foreign for the Master to participate in combat as well. It is unorthodox for the Master to be participating in combat more than their Servant but I'm sure Alice will not let you down when the time comes. Until then, you can begin learning how to fight yourself."

→ _ **How?**_

"I can teach you of course." Kanjo smiled, "Well, my body is not as healthy as it was before but I know of a certain Servant that's in your debt that can help."

"Indeed."

I turned around as Nimue walked down the stairs and stood in front of me.

"I am indebted to you twice over for saving not just me but X as well. As a Servant of the Saber class, I can teach you how to wield one like a Saber yourself. Well, that might be an exaggeration but should you want to learn, I will devote all my knowledge to teaching you."

…

"I see. Then we shall have a few preliminary courses after school for a bit. Once you've gotten the hang of a sword, we shall have our classes during the weekends. Don't want to cut into your studies now do we?"

* * *

That night, as I entered my room I noticed that lying on my bed was the mirror, still wrapped up. As I unwrapped it and placed it on the wall next to the door, the talk with Kanjo wandered into my mind again. I exited my room and made my way across the hall to Alice's room.

Opening up the door, I found a room that was furbished very similarly to mine. A window, a desk, a lamp, a chair and such laid in a design that was uniform to mine. However the table and chairs didn't seem to have ever been touched and the shelves were as empty as the walls. And sitting on the bed, against the wall and hugging her legs close to her chest was Alice, who seemed disconnected from everything until the moment I walked in.

"Master. Orders?" She asked, looking at me with quiet eyes.

→ _ **No…**_

 _ **No, sorry.**_

"I see."

Alice turned her head away from me to gaze straight ahead. Quietly, I left her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth Tensei: Disappearance

* * *

"Hmmm...Sayaka hasn't been around for nearly a week." Tetsuya sighed, "Do you think she got kidnapped? Or worse killed?"

→ _ **That is unlikely.**_

"What makes you think that?"

 _ **It's possible.**_

"Don't say that, now I'm more worried than ever."

* * *

"In fact, there have been some disappearances lately. You don't think Sayaka got involved do you?"

→ _ **Disappearances?**_

 _ **Tell me more.**_

"What, you don't know?" Tetsuya blinked, "There have been stories that people who visit the decrepit hospital at night have been disappearing. I don't even know why people would go to a place like that."

"Hey you two! Class has already started! You there! Can you tell me what the determinant for magecraft with an Anti-Team range is?!

→ _ **Ma-**_

 _ **Ka-**_

 _ **Zo-**_

 _ **Te-**_

* * *

 _ **Ka-, Zo-, Te-**_

"Wrong! I haven't heard answers that wrong since I was teaching gorillas sign language! Oh yeah, let me tell about that story!"

 _ **Ma-**_

"Correct! However this classification is not used for Physicality magecrafts. I'm sure you know that already though!"

* * *

"I've heard stories about that place." X said as she ate Nimue's ramen, "It could definitely have something to do with Servants. Well, this city is full of Servants so there's no shortage of phenomenons around. But one that has stuck around for this long...they could be really strong."

"Are you planning to check it out?" Kanjo asked as he blew on his ramen.

"Well we have to start out search for the Holy Grail somewhere." X shrugged.

→ _ **What about the Holy Grail War?**_

 _ **Aren't we fighting a war?**_

"Well...it's not far to say that every conceivable servant is hanging out in this town." X explained, "So if you want to kill EVERY ONE of them. Then yeah sure, we can fight them all. Or we can secure one of those Holy Grails for ourselves. I don't know why they're there but it's got to be powerful."

"Although, why is it that the ones that have the Holy Grail haven't done anything yet?" Kanjo said, "With that kind of power, there must be something they can do to upturn the war."

"Who knows." X said as she finished her ramen, "So are we going to investigate tonight? Then I'll be coming with you! Hmmm...what can I do as a damaged Servant you say? Hmhm. Don't worry! I'm sure I'll be helpful! But first to fill my tank! Nimue! Seconds!"

"Give me a moment, X." Nimue said with a worried look on her face as she stared at Alice, "Alice? Honey?"

Alice sat there quietly, her ramen left untouched.

"Alice."

Alice finally looked up.

"Alice, are you not hungry?"

…

Alice turned to look at me.

"You don't need orders to eat, honey."

Alice stared at me for a few seconds before turning back to her ramen and finally began to eat.

* * *

"Hey!"

X waved her arms as Alice and I walked outside with Nimue and Kanjo following behind.

"Is that the sword that Nimue gave you?" X stared at the sword in my hand, "Hmm...not bad. It's certainly been well forged but it's no Secret-caliber. As one of the Ladies of the Lake, I would have thought Nimue could give you something better than that. Then again, I suppose you're still learning the ways of a Saber. Well, don't worry about it!"

"Be careful out there." Kanjo said firmly, "I would lend you Nimue but she doesn't have enough mana to be of any help in combat yet."

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Nimue nodded, "But if anything gets too dangerous, be sure to run, okay?"

"Hey! You coming or what?" X called from her motorcycle, "Come on! My blood's been aching to get back into the fight somehow! By the way…impressed? This is my friend, Du Stallion III! He can drift and jump like a dream! He was just an injured little foal when I found him but with some love I've nursed him back to health and now he is my pride and joy. Hop on, I'll show you how awesome Du Stallion III is!"

"X?" Nimue said.

"Hm?"

"How do plan to have three people on your bike?"

"Three?" X blinked, "Oh. OH! Sorry, I forgot Alice was there!"

"Honestly..."

"It's not my fault that she never talks!" X pouted, "But this is a real problem. We can't go in without a Servant to back us up. But then again, I don't think I can fit three people on Du Stallion III."

"You can use the sidecar." Kanjo suggested, "It's under a tarp in the garage."

"Ugh..." X grimaced, "A sidecar?"

"Something wrong?" Nimue asked.

"It's just...not cool..."

"X..."

"I know, I know..." X sighed, deflated, "I'll get it..."

"Don't forget to wear your helmet and pads."

"But Nimue-"

"No complaining."

* * *

"Here we are." X grumbled as Dun Stallion III halted in front of a decrepit old hospital, "You didn't have to take the sidecar, Master."

→ _ **It's fine.**_

 _ **I like the sidecar.**_

"If you say so." X sighed as she removed her helmet and put her cap back on. As we dismounted the bike and approached the hospital there was a small group of middle schoolers slowly making their way in.

"Dude, we're so dead."

"Man, quit your whining. It's fine. It's just an old hospital, what could be there?"

"Hey! You there!" X called, "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?!"

"Get away from there and go home!"

"Tch, you're not the boss of us!"

"Don't make me call your parents!" X shouted

"Oh yeah?!"

"Let's just go another day."

"Hmph. Fine. These guys ruined it anyway."

The middle schoolers walked away but not without one of them sticking their tongue out at X.

"Kids these days." X scowled.

→ _ **You're not that much older than them.**_

"Hmph, I'm at least a few hundred years older than them!"

 _ **What a stupid thing to do.**_

"Yeah. Well, it's not like we're any better, going in there ourselves."

* * *

"Alice, you ready?" X asked, turning to Alice.

Alice nodded, knife already in hand.

"Well at least you're actually with us instead of being in your own world all the time." X sighed.

X removed her backpack where her bat was stored and pulled out a computer tablet.

"Hmmm...Good. Looks like Du Stallion II is fully operational. Alright then Master, get in there and do your thing!"

→ _ **Wait, you're not coming?**_

 _ **What about you?**_

"Before you say anything, I will say now that I'm not afraid to go in there. But I'm not going to be of any help in combat so I've thought long and hard about how I can help. So I figured I can help by providing support! I'll keep track of your position and with Du Stallion II's technology, I can scan the area and determine enemy positions, movements and strength! What's more, with me out here, maybe I can guide you out if you end up lost. This way, it'll be much harder for you to disappear!

→ _ **Sounds good.**_

"Right?! I knew you'd understand Master!"

 _ **Some help you are.**_

"Hey, I'm trying! If I was at full power, I'd run in there with Secret-caliber myself!"

* * *

"One more thing. Keep this walkie-talkie with you. That way, I can talk to you at anytime. Now we aren't getting anywhere by standing here. Go on, Master! I believe in you! And Alice!"

Sword in hand, Alice and I entered the Hospital.

* * *

 **Murdrum Medical Clinic**

"Good, Du Stallion II is operating perfectly. I can see everything you can." X's voice crackled out of the walkie-talkie.

"It appears that there are quite a few low level Shadows hanging about. No wonder. Even from out here I can tell that an air of tragedy and sadness lingers in the air. To us Heroic Spirits, that is almost like a Reality Marble. Be careful."

Alice and I made our way through the hospital's first floor. The floor tiles have cracked and broken apart at random, making the terrain more treacherous than normal. The wallpaper were ripped and hanging off the wall at certain places. Lights hung, ripped off of the ceiling proper and not functional. In front of the entrance was a waiting room for patients and visitors. There was plenty of room to move about but the chairs were desolate and dusty along with the reception desk. Papers littered the area around the desk, the cabinets inside showing signs of being ransacked.

"Hmmm...these papers seem to be of clients." X said as I picked up one of the sheets, " 'Psychotic, Anti-Social, Paranoia, Violent.' That's quite the resume. 'Treatment: Isolated Room. Only hospital personnel are allowed to enter and interact with patient. Don't let patient leave or lose track of him. Potential danger to others. Introduce welcoming interactions one at a time.' Geez, they make it sound like he's a potential serial killer. Sounds like the guy could have been an agoraphobe. Or an anthropophobe. Are we even sure they know what they're doing?"

A loud moan suddenly echoed through the halls.

"What was that?!" X cried startled.

Quickly making our way to where the sound came from, we followed it back to the stairs.

"Upstairs huh? I'm detecting stronger Shadows up there. The further up you go, the stronger the Shadows. They won't be like the slimes that you fought before. Be careful."

Checking that Alice was still with me, we made out way up the stairs.

* * *

"What an anguished cry that was..."

Alice and I arrived on the third floor, entering into a hallway where the rooms of patients resided. Standing in the hall was a woman carrying a large staff with a cross tip and a...strategically cut robe.

"Careful!" X called, "That's a Servant!"

The woman turned towards us and smiled gently, "Ah. A Master and his Servant. Have you come to explore this dreadful place? Do not worry. I have no intention of harming you. Rather, I too am interesting in exploring the depths of this hospital. If you would allow me, I would rather like to accompany you. Safety in groups after all."

"Are you sure you can trust her?" X said cautiously, "She's well-mannered and she looks like a Saint but...you never know what side she's on. Or what side her Master might be on."

"I promise you that neither I nor my Master wishes to do anything more than exploring the mystery of this hospital."

"Oh yeah? Where's your Master then?" X asked.

"He's...busy."

"What Servant goes around without their Master? Even if she had Independent Action, entering a place where there may be other Servants is suspicious."

"...I apologize for seeming suspicious but my motives are true. Is there anyway that I can prove that to you?"

→ ** _What is your Class?_**

 _ **What's your True Name?**_

"Oh. Of course. My Class is Rider. My True Name is Martha."

"Martha?!" X cried, "Martha the Saint?!"

"Indeed, that is the title I was bestowed."

"She's the one that tamed the dragon Tarasque." X said, "One of few Rider Class Servants that can ride the Dragon Kind."

"Tarasque is actually quite a good boy once you get to know him." Martha smiled.

"...If it's Saint Martha, even I am starting to believe her words." X admitted.

→ _ **I think she's trustworthy.**_

 _ **Me too.**_

"Oh my, thank you." Martha said with a light blush, "Does that mean I am allowed to accompany you?"

"...I guess." X said begrudgingly, "But we're not revealing our True Names!"

"Very well." Martha bowed, "But if I may, can I have the Master's name and the Servant's Class? Something to call you by."

* * *

"I see." Martha smiled, "Enman Kyouya. Berserker and the voice is Assassin. I'll be in your care then."

"Wait, you're not going to help us fight?" X asked.

"I'm afraid my Master only asked me to explore and not engage. I have no wish to harm any being here either."

"Not even the Shadows?"

"Hmmm...those are a separate matter altogether. I am technically allowed to engage Shadows but I am hesitant to do so."

"Why?"

A crashing sound suddenly came from one of the rooms and out of the door burst a shadowy figure.

"A Shadow!" X reported, "And it has a definite form so it's stronger than usual Servants!"

"Please wait." Martha said as I readied for battle, "Allow me to speak to her first."

"Speak?!" X cried, "You want to speak to it?!"

"Indeed." Martha nodded, "If I can, I wish to save them."

"As expected of the Saint that tamed a Dragon." X sighed, "But are you sure that's even possible?"

"One can only try." Martha said as she turned to the Shadow.

"Hello there."

"Urrrggghhh." The Shadow moaned.

"Don't be afraid. I am here to talk."

"Uraugh!"

The Shadow swiped at Martha who stepped back before it can hit her.

"Do not be agitated. Tell me, what is wrong?"

"Ooooooaaaaaahhhhh!"

"It seems like I am not making any headway." Martha sighed, "Perhaps what is needed is the touch of a Master."

"What?!"

"Come, Enman. Try talking to this Shadow."

→ _ **Are you sure?**_

 _ **Can it even talk?**_

"Do not be afraid to try. Have courage and new possibilities will open up for you."

Martha brought me forward to speak with the Shadow.

* * *

 _"_ _What...what am I?"_

→ _ **A Shadow**_

 _ **A Servant**_

 _ **A Demon**_

 _ **A Hero**_

* * *

 _ **A Demon**_

 _"_ _A Demon...I remember...the fear of people...the horror on their faces..."_

* * *

 _"_ _What...what am I forgetting?"_

→ _ **Your Honor**_

 _ **Your Weapon**_

 _ **Your History**_

 _ **Your Partner**_

 _ **Your Identity**_

 _ **Your Mission**_

 _ **Your Mind**_

 _ **Your Love**_

 _ **Your Hate**_

* * *

 _ **Your Partner**_

 _"_ _My Partner...I'm lonely...So lonely..."_

* * *

 _"_ _Who...who am I?_

→ _ **Invoke True Name**_

 _ **Guess**_

 _ **Give Catalyst**_

* * *

 _ **Invoke True Name**_

"I...I remember."

* * *

The Shadow burst into light and from the light, a new figure emerged.

"I am Medusa. Class: Rider. You...are you my new Master? Don't...call me cute okay?"

 _ **Medusa Joined the Party!**_

* * *

"Amazing." Martha grinned, "To think that you could turn the Shadow into a Servant. Perhaps you are an even greater Saint than I."

"How...did you do that?" X asked, "How was that even possible?"

"Shadows are the refuse of the Holy Grail. Such things are normally not possible but such is the state of this Holy Grail War. Why that Shadow took on the shape of a Heroic Spirit is a mystery. Perhaps that Spirit was defeated? But why was she not returned to the Sea of Souls? As for how that was possible, I do not know. Just that now I know that it is and it seems that only a Master can save them. Regardless I shall leave it up to you if you want to save these poor souls. Now then, shall we go?"


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh Tensei: Unplugged

* * *

"This is the third floor." X said as we approached the next set of stairs, "So that should be the stairs to the roof."

"We haven't come across anything other than Shadows so far." Martha thought aloud, "Whoever is behind this incident can't be further away."

"How's Al-Berserkser doing?" X asked.

I turned to Alice but she seemed as stoic as ever. Barely even out of breath.

"She's a trooper." X said, "But most Berserkers have a crazy amount of stamina."

"Indeed." Martha added, "She is very composed for a Berserker. Are you certain that is her class?"

"Everyone's been wondering that."

"Everyone?"

"Dammit!"

"Do not worry, your alliances are safe with me." Martha giggled, "Come. Let us proceed."

* * *

Slowly the three of us climbed the stairs and upon exiting the staircase we found ourselves in another set of hospital rooms.

"Wait, what? There's a fourth floor?!" X cried, "But there's only three floors! I'm looking at the building right now!"

"Ooooohhhh? Assassin is waiting outside?" Martha smiled as she glided to the windows.

"Huh?! Wait stop!" X cried.

"...As I thought."

"Huh?"

"Take a look." Martha said.

Taking a look out the window as well, the view was exactly the same as the third floor but X was nowhere in sight. In fact, everything past the hospital gate was a mass of shadows in the shape of what should have been there.

"I believe we've walked into a Bound Field." Martha sighed, "There's no way out other than defeating the one who set it up."

"A Bound Field?" X repeated, "Hmm...my communications seems to be going through fine. But who knows if we keep going further."

"There's no point in going back down." Martha stated, "We're stuck here. If we don't wish to die of starvation or worse, we need to keep going and find the one who set up this Bound Field."

"Alright then." X sighed, "If I knew this was going to happen then I would have packed some provisions.

* * *

→ _ **No helping it now.**_

"You're pretty chill about this."

 _ **You would have eaten them all by now anyway.**_

"Hey! ...You're probably right."

* * *

Alice and I proceeded down the hall, cautiously on the lookout for any Shadows.

"What's this?" Martha said all of a sudden.

She leaned down and picked up one of the papers on the ground.

"Something up?" X asked.

"Look."

Martha handed the paper to me.

"Let's see… 'Self-Obsessed, Arrogant, Narcissistic...this looks pretty normal."

"Look at the picture."

"Hm? It's a girl."

"Yes. Now look at this."

Martha picked up another picture from a desk and gave it to me.

" 'Difficulty speaking, Paranoid, Violent...' The picture is of the same girl."

"Who is this girl possibly?" Martha mused, "Is she behind what's going on?"

"Hmmm..."

"Let us continue."

* * *

We climbed floor after floor, past swaths of enemies until we finally decided to take a break in a safe room.

"Hey..." X said, her fatigue leaking into her voice, "That voice from before."

"The deep roar?" Martha asked.

"Yeah. We haven't heard it since we arrived here." X noted, "Why is that?"

→ _ **Has it gone to sleep?**_

 _ **Maybe it's dead.**_

"I doubt that." X replied, "What were the circumstances where we heard that voice?"

"You think that voice is important?" Martha asked.

"Of course." X said, "If that is the voice of the perpetrator, then we need to find him."

"Hmmm...well then what were you doing at that time?"

"We were at the reception desk." X explained, "What about you?"

"I was examining one of the patient's room."

"What were you examining?"

"The machines. Some of them seemed fully operational despite having no patients. I couldn't seem to turn them off however so I pulled the plug."

"And then?"

"That was when the roar happened."

"Maybe that's it." X said, "Master, try unplugging one of the machines here!"

Looking around I found a EKG Machine that was still on and showing signs. Reaching around, I grabbed the plug and yanked it out. The machine quickly closed and once again a roar broke out, strong enough to shake the ground this time.

"That's it!" X cried, barely audible over the roar, "We need to unplug the machines!"

"A distasteful action to be sure but if that is the only way to escape then we have no choice." Martha sighed, "Let's do it then."

* * *

Running around the floor, we found what few machines we could and unplugged them, each time incurring a roar that became louder and more agitated, shaking the building more and more violently.

"We're making dreadful headway." Martha sighed as we reconvened by the next stairs, "Whoever that voice is, they are getting restless. Most assuredly we will meet the perpetrator soon. Be careful. Fighting these Shadows is different from fighting a Servant."

→ _ **Let's just get this over with.**_

 _ **Leave it to me.**_

* * *

Climbing the stairs once more, we found ourselves in an entirely new environment.

"What...what is this?" X said, sickened.

The hospital had changed from health center to that of a mental clinic. The doors became heavily reinforced, the rooms became cells, padded with white walls and desolate. And running across the floor and walls were blood. Splattered across the cells and the walls, leaking out from below the doors.

"What...happened?" Martha said, covering her mouth in horror, "This...this isn't the work of a Servant. This is...the Bound Field became influenced by the memories of the hospital and took on this shape. What happened to this hospital?"

We continued, exploring the disheveled clinic while keeping an eye out for any remaining medical machines. The more we explored the more decrepit the hospital became, blood pooling into the space where tiles were cracked or missing, the sound of something dripping emerging from the endless hallways from seemingly no origin. We found no machines to unplug but as the path became more straight, the cells disappeared until we were walking down a singular, flickering hallway. At the end of it, we found a large set of doors with a single bar of light above it.

 **IN OPERATION**

"This seems like where the mastermind resides." Martha nodded, "Be ready."

Take a moment to check on Alice and Martha one last time, I pushed through the door...and suddenly began to fall. As I fell the roar returned, this time coming from below me as I began to close in on it. I crashed into the ground, relatively unharmed.

"Are you okay?!"

Martha landed on her feet along with Alice.

"Where are you?" X asked.

Pushing myself up, we seemed to have landed in some sort of ring, surrounded by dank stone walls. The floor was dirt now, no signs of the hospital remained in this new location. There was only one exit, a tunnel of stone with nothing but shadows within. And from the tunnel heavy footsteps began to echo out.

"Here they come." X gulped.

"It seems like we've fallen into an arena." Martha clutched her staff tightly, "I'll help you. I may not fight but I can heal."

A figured poked itself out of the shadow of the tunnel and out emerged a giant man, carrying equally giant axes in each hand, wearing an iron mask with horns. He roared the same roar we had been hearing.

"It's him!" X cried, "He's definitely a servant! Looks like a Berserker!"

"Here he comes!" Martha cried.

* * *

The Berserker charged headfirst, forcing us to dodge to the side.

"Berserker!"

Alice leaped towards the Servant and stabbed him with her knife. Jumping back as the Servant tried to throw her off, the turned towards us again, showing no signs of damage.

"His hide is tough." Martha noted, "You will need something stronger to pierce it."

"Agi."

I fired a spell at him only for it to be cut apart by his axes as he charged towards us again. Alice put away her knife as readied herself. The Servant crashed into Alice who caught him by the horn, pushing against him and managing to put him to a stop. As Berserker raised his axes, I ran around Alice and pushed my arm against his stomach.

"Bufu!"

The Berserker was pushed back by a strong blast of ice, freezing a large amount of his body. The Berserker moaned as he struggled against the ice, breaking it apart and freeing himself.

"He broke out of that way too easily." X said, "And who knew A-I mean, Berserker...err...your Berserker was that hecking strong!"

"Does he have a weakness?" Martha asked.

"Ice actually seemed to be effective for a bit." X reported, "But there has to be something. Give me a moment."

The Berserker charged once more swatting Alice aside with his trunk of an arm and raising his axe to chop down on me.

"Bufu!"

The Berserker was stalled for the slightest instant by the ice before breaking free and smashing his ax into the earth after I dodged out of the way.

"Dia!"

Martha healed Alice and helped pull her out of the wall.

"Don't be reckless!" Martha said as I ran up to them, "This isn't an opponent we can beat with brute strength!"

"He doesn't seem to be all that intelligent." X said, "Maybe you can trap him?"

"How?" Martha asked.

The Berserker roared as he charged at us again. Alice charged to meet him, jumping over his body and grabbing him by the horns. Landing on his back, she pulled back, bringing his momentum to a stop as he buckled and struggled to throw her off.

"Hang in there!" X called, "Alright. Do...do we have any idea on who he is?"

→ _ **He created this maze.**_

 _ **He has horns.**_

"Of course!" X cried, "It's the Minotaur! I'm not sure on his True Name but I can try and dig something up now!"

Alice tumbled across the dirt as Minotaur finally threw her off and roared in victory.

"Dia!"

Martha's spell allowed Alice to return to her feet once more but Minotaur finally began to turn his attention towards Martha.

"Oh dear." Martha smiled nervously, "Perhaps we can talk about this instead?"

The Minotaur roared and charged at Martha.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

"Bufu!"

I aimed the ice spell at the monster's feet, freezing it in place and causing him to fall to his knees. Alice took the opportunity to land on his body and try hacking away at his back. The knife did little damage to him.

"Hey!" X cried again, "I might have found something! The Minotaur of legend, he was killed by Theseus!"

→ _ **How?**_

 _ **What did he do?**_

"He used a special sword...I think. Ah, but he stabbed it in the throat and decapitated him!"

"What a gruesome end." Martha grimaced. But he wears that iron mask so getting to his throat is difficult."

→ _ **I've got a plan.**_

 _ **Trust me!**_

"Very well. If I must, I will act as decoy!"

"Berserker!"

Alice jumped off of Minotaur as he finally broke free of his ice shackles.

"Over here you...you...base creature!" Martha called as she waved her staff.

Alice returned to my side as the Minotaur chased after Martha.

"Master. Orders?" She asked.

→ _ **With me.**_

 _ **Follow my lead.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight Tensei: Shadowfication

* * *

"Is, is that as fast as you can run?!" Martha called back as she ran around the arena, "Why, you could be fast enough participate in competitive races! Ah, but all you will ever achieve is second place!"

"She seems to be really bad at this." X chuckled.

"Y-you're so strong, perhaps you can find work as a lumberjack? Ah, but you might not look very well in overalls!"

"I'm dying here." X said, "Save her already."

"Berserker!"

Alice leaped up and threw her knife, embedding it into one of his horns and staggering him. As he turned around, Alice leaped up into the air again, throwing herself over his head and grabbing him by the horns once more, pulling him down to his knees. Keeping him in place by knocking his mask against her knee, I jumped up on the Minotaur's back and placed a hand upon the mask.

"Bufu!"

Blasting the mask with as much ice as I could, the Minotaur moaned as the ice invaded his head. Alice grabbed and removed her knife from his horn, quickly jabbing it into the ice and with a sharp twist, breaking the mask apart. Free from his mask, he quickly threw Alice and I off. The Minotaur raised his head again only to glare at Martha once more.

"O-Oh my. That's quite a handsome face. B-But I am devoted to God so I'm sorry but we can only be friends!" Martha said nervously.

The Minotaur roared and picked up his axes once more.

"Why me?!" Martha cried as the Minotaur chased after her once more.

"Now I just feel sorry for her." X said, "His throat is exposed now. Get to it!"

"Berserker."

Alice leaped forward once more but this time, Minotaur turned around early and grabbed Alice by the head, easily lifting her up and smashing her into the ground.

"Shoot, he's learning!" X cried.

"D-Dia!" Martha cast her spell on Alice once more but Minotaur kept his grip and smashed Alice back into the ground over and over.

"RAUGH! ORAUGH!"

Ahhhhhh! Stop him!" X yelped.

I ran towards the Minotaur who spotted me coming and grabbed one of his axes, swinging it right at me.

 _"_ _You're not particularly built for combat yet so it's good to learn how to dodge your opponent's attacks. However, you have to learn how to dodge properly. Not getting hit is not enough to win. Position yourself and your weapon. Charge into the attack and in that skirmish, strike at your opponent._

Dodging underneath his swing, I held the blade of the close to my body as I pushed forward. Once it was safe, I turned the point of my blade upward and plunged it into the Minotaur's throat, the blade piercing through quite easily. But as I pulled at my sword to try and decapitate him, It refused to bulge. Despite getting stabbed, the Minotaur reared up, it's massive hands grabbing my entire body at once. I struggled to keep my hand on my sword as he began to try and crush my body, grinding my bones together with his immense strength. As my consciousness began to fade I suddenly felt the Minotaur's grip lessen. Opening my eyes again, I saw Alice's knife embedded into the Minotaur's neck as well. Together we pulled and finally decapitated the giant monster.

* * *

Collapsing onto the ground, Martha quickly ran over and began to heal us.

"You two are quite a pair." Martha grinned, "It was a bit dicey there for a bit but you two managed to pull it off splendidly."

"I have to admit, I didn't think you were going to survive there for a moment." X laughed nervously, "But we don't have time to stick around here."

The arena suddenly began to creak and rumble and the walls began to break apart and fall into the void.

"The Minotaur was the source for this Bound Field. Now that he's dead we have to leave before we disappear with it."

"Come now." Martha said as she slung my arm over her shoulders and picked up Alice under her arm and began to carry us out the tunnel.

* * *

Following the path, the darkness of the tunnel gave way to the flickering lights of the old hospital's hallway again. Soon we came across the double doors again. With our safety ensured, Martha set us up against the wall again and began to heal us again.

"Diara." Martha sighed, "What lies beyond these doors must be what the Minotaur was trying to protect. Let's hope it's nothing dangerous."

"Are we sure we want to go in?" X asked.

"We can't leave without learning the truth now can we?" Martha smiled.

"Ugh, I just hope we don't end up in another fight."

After a few minutes, Alice and I were able to stand again and together we pushed through the door once more.

The doors revealed a spacious operation room. Tables of various surgery tools were upturned and thrown on the ground in exchange for various medical machines. All of them hooked to a single little girl that laid on the surgery table.

"If you are here...that means that you've killed Asterios." The girl said as she slowly got up.

Martha took a horrified step back as she saw the black mass that was seemingly consuming half of the girl's body.

"If he's dead...there's no point in me being here anymore." The girl said sadly, "Rejoice. I am the goddess Euryale. A Master-less Servant. My Class is...my...my class is..." Euryale held her head, "Huh? What...what was my Class?"

"What...what's going on?" X breathed.

"My class...Assassin...no...Rider...no...no...no no nono! Remember!" Euryale cried, "I am a...I am...A-Archer! Yes! My Class is Archer! My True Name is...no...nonono! My True Name is..."

"Is she...becoming a Shadow?" Martha gasped.

"My name! My name! How could I forget my True Name!" Euryale's breath began to grow shorter and quicker, "My Class is Lancer! My name...No! My Class...My name..."

"Hey…" X spoke up, "What's going o-"

"Kill me!" Euryale sobbed, "Kill me before I forget! Before I become one of those things! Please!"

"How did this happen?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. I don't...I don't remember! Where am I? Who am I? Why can't I remember?!"

…

Eurayle suddenly looked up and her eyes made a quick trace around the room.

"There!"

Euryale suddenly ran off, shaking off whatever instruments were still attached to her and grabbed something that was on one of the tables, scattering it and the rest of what was on it onto the ground.

"I am Archer. My name is Euryale. I am Archer. My name is Euryale." She began to repeat to herself as she hugged an ornate bow tightly to her chest.

…

"Should...we kill her?" X asked.

"Please!" Euryale cried, standing up and turning to us again, "Please! I don't want to become...one of those things!"

"Err-"

"Asterios...that idiot bought me here after I was attacked...after I became like this… He knew this place was a place of healing but there was no one there to help us. And he didn't know how to work the machines. So he just attached me to whatever else he could find and set up the Bound Field so nobody could harm us. But now he's dead...and I...I don't want to forget."

"You won't." Martha said firmly.

"Huh?" Euryale looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"Come now, Enman. You know what to do." Martha said.

"What? What's going on?" X asked.

"Hush Assassin." Martha smiled, "This requires a Master's touch."

I walked up to Euryale, a bit unsure of what to do. Euryale looked scared as well but not unwilling. I reached out and placed a hand on her cheek.

→ _ **Your Class is Archer.**_

→ _ **Your True Name is Euryale.**_

I sent her a bit of my mana and the Shadow that was consuming her burst into light and began to disappear.

"My Class is Archer." Euryale repeated calmly, "My True Name...is Euryale."

When I withdrew, there were no signs of the Shadows anymore.

"What...I'm..." Euryale look at her arm and body again, shocked at her sudden recovery.

"The bond between Master and Servant is truly wonderful...and mysterious." Martha grinned, "Well, you're not yet her Master though."

"I...I'm..." Euryale stammered, still shocked.

"It's fine. You're safe now." Martha said gently.

"Who...are you?" Euryale asked.

"I am Rider. True Name, Saint Martha. Ah, but I can't very well speak for those two over there." Martha smiled, glancing towards us.

"...Thank...you." Euryale said softly.

"You are Euryale yes?" Martha asked, "If you would like, I am a part of a faction in this Holy Grail War that safeguards stray Servants. If you would like, I can take you there and provide a Master for you. You won't be asked to take part against your will, don't worry. But we can keep you safe and alive."

"O...okay..."

"Very well."

"Wait, what's this?!" X cried.

"I apologize for the confusion." Martha smiled, "Rest assured, it was not my intent to deceive you. Nor was I trying to use you. I truly was here to explore this incident but after coming this far, I cannot help but extend a hand to this poor girl. Perhaps someday I can repay you for what you've done here. Now, come."

Martha held Euryale gently by the shoulders and guided her out.

…

"Well..." X sighed, "I'll bring Du Stallion III around to pick you up. Good news though. I can see some people running out of the hospital right now. Whoever was trapped in that Bound Field are also freed too. Hm? Sayaka? You mean that gloomy girl from your school? I don't think I saw her come up but who knows? I'm sure she's fine. Let's get home and go to sleep.

I turned to Alice whose head was still bleeding a bit from being tossed around by the Minotaur but otherwise unperturbed by the events. I reached out and patted her on the head, drawing her attention.

→ _ **Let's go.**_

* * *

"Yo." X greeted when Alice and I left the hospital. She was sitting in the sidecar, legs propped up and munching on a riceball, "What a night huh? You know, I'm starting to appreciate this sidecar. Huh? I look comfy? W-Well, I was really worried for you two, you know? Huh? W-Well I figured I'd swing by the local Da Vinci Mart and grab something to eat while you guys got out. A...Are you angry? B-But I got some food for you too, Master!"

* * *

"Sounds like quite an adventure." Kanjo smiled as we ate our breakfast the next day.

"It was real dangerous, I'll tell you that." X sighed, "That Minotaur was a tough one."

"Hmmm...but to think that you could recover Servants from Shadows." Kanjo mused, "No one else but Martha would think of doing something like that. But if that was possible, surely we would have discovered it by now."

"There are some Shadows that don't look like Servants. I don't think they can be recovered." X noted.

"Regardless, you've done magnificently for your first outing as a Master." Kanjo smiled at me.

→ _ **Martha took Euryale away.**_

 _ **What are these Factions?**_

"Ah. I suppose it's time you learn the state of this Holy Grail War." Kanjo nodded, "It's not that complex a concept. What the problem is why things are the state it is. You see, in a normal Holy Grail War, alliances are rare as the point is to kill the other Servants. Although it's not unprecedented in larger Holy Grail Wars. The problem here is that we have so many Servants, those with and without Servants, in such a small area. Alliances are difficult to form when you may be attacked at any moment for any reason. However, things change when you have a Holy Grail. With it, you can threaten and dissuade Servants. Create a place of safety and you end up able to use that safety as a bargaining chip for others. With one big enough Alliance, you just become a powerful enemy for those who aren't allied to you. But with two, you split the Servants in three groups that are too afraid to attack each other. That is the situation in this Holy Grail War. Yes, that means there are two Holy Grails out there. Not counting the one to be won with this war. The group that Martha belongs to is called Sanctuary. It touts itself as a safehouse for Servants but there are talk of them aggressively pushing it upon hesitant Servants. Some claim that they killed some particularly stubborn Servants. That doesn't seem to be the case with Martha but you never know. Ah, I'm sure Euryale is safe though. They have no reason to injure those who join up with them."

"I'm back!" Nimue called as she returned home, "Hm? Kyouya, what are you doing here?! It's nearly time for school!"

"Huh?!" X blinked, "But we just saved a ton of people from a haunted hospital! Give him a break."

"There is no brakes on the train of learning." Nimue crossed her arms, "Now come on. The three of you get dressed up and head out right now."

"Why me too?!" X cried.

 **Euryale is now available for Fusion!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth Tensei: Songs

* * *

"Hey." Tetsuya walked up to me at the start of the school day, "Did you hear the news about the disappearing people? They suddenly returned. Turns out they were trapped in that hospital. They don't seem to understand why they couldn't find their way out but it's a good thing they got out."

→ _ **You don't sound too excited.**_

 _ **Something wrong?**_

"Well just look around. Sayaka isn't back yet." Tetsuya sighed as he glanced towards Sayaka's desk next to mine, "If she isn't back it probably isn't due to what happened in that hospital. It's been way too long. I have no idea what could have happened to her."

"Sit down! Sit down!" The teacher called as he entered the classroom, "Come on, it's time for attendance!"

* * *

"Sayaka is still gone?" X frowned, "Hmmm...that's really strange. Where could she have gone then? I'll do some digging and see if there are any incidents that might lead us to her. Although, why are you so keen on finding Sayaka? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

→ _ **No, that's Tetsuya.**_

 _ **Of course. I'm in a middle of a boiling rivalry!**_

"Is that so?" X smirked, "Well, I'll let you know if I come up with anything. You just focus on your lessons and healing. Ah, speaking of healing, here."

You got the Mystic Code for Dia!

"Some healing magecraft." X grinned, "Since I can't be there to take care of you, you need to take care of yourself! Alright. I'm off to investigate!"

* * *

That night, I was drawn into the Velvet Room along with Alice.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." Cassandra greeted us when we arrived, "It appears you have acquired new Servants. These Servants have been recorded and are available for Fusion and enhancement. But first there are some information missing from the Compendium."

"Indeed." Igor said, "Servants are strange creatures formed of Saint Graphs. Without being able to read that Saint Graph, all we can provide is combat attributes and their history. For more detailed information, I have a special Mystic Code for you to use. Yes, this here."

Igor showed an ornate machine with a stack of papers on it with a brace sticking out of it on an arm. There was a feather and inkwell crafted into the machine itself with an actually skeletal arm holding the feather in the inkwell.

"This is a Mystic Code that I have been working on that can give you more information on your Servants so that you may utilize them more effectively. Do give it a try with Alice won't you?"

"Here we go." Igor said once he attached the brace to Alice, "This will read your Servant's Saint Graph and write down any traits they might have. Of course, once they become stronger, more might be added. For now, this can give you some insight on your Servant."

The machine hummed to life, the hand pulled the feather out of the inkwell and began to write on the paper. Once it was done, Igor ripped it out and handed it to me.

* * *

Berserker Alice

True Name: Alice Pleasance Liddle

Class Skills:

Independent Action: F

While capable of existing without her Master's mana supply for a long time, her shattered psyche makes it difficult for her to function without a Master. Without a Master's order to draw her out of her crazed mind, she will be content to stand there until her mana supply runs out and she disappears. While her inactivity is a form of conservation, it is almost impossible to snap her out of her wonderland, even when attacked by other servants.

Mad Enhancement: A

A docile girl by nature, her mind has been scarred by her adventures in Wonderland. Unable to respond to anybody other than her master, it is not far to say that she lives in her own world. However when she is forced to fight, her madness overtakes her docile nature and she fights as madly as the residents of her mind.

Presence Concealment: D

Due to her trapped psyche and unassuming nature, it is easy to overlook Alice as a servant. Those not actively attentive of servant presences may not be able to spot her among a crowd of people. However, in every other situation or against a servant with high perceptiveness, her Servant status is easily revealed.

Personal Skills:

N/A

Noble Phantasm: N/A

* * *

"Hmmm...interesting. All very interesting." Igor nodded, "As I expected, the reason for her Berserker class is due to the state of her mind. But to think that even her personal skills haven been hidden from you. Time can only tell how this may impact you. Most interesting though is her Noble Phantasm. It seems, you cannot access it yet. How peculiar for something that is tied to closely to the identity of a servant. Is this too, part of her broken mind? Regardless, it is my hope that this helps you in your future battles."

* * *

"Good Morning." Kanjo said as I walked down the stairs, "Hm? Got something you want to talk about?"

"Hmmm...A sealed Noble Phantasm?" Kanjo mused, "It's not often but it does happen. Usually it's because the name of the Noble Phantasm is unknown to the user. This probably isn't the cause but damaged Saint Graphs can cause loss of Noble Phantasm. X can't truly manifest her Noble Phantasm ever since she was damaged. But what a peculiar sheet you have here, detailing the skills of your servants. I'm sure you'll unlock Alice's Noble Phantasm in time as you participate in the Holy Grail War. Although...Berserkers have a tendency to have a trigger. Something that would case them to lose all rationale and go into a frenzy. Perhaps in finding this trigger, you can find her Noble Phantasm. ...No, this would be different than whenever she enters battle. She would be uncontrollable. Nothing short of a Command Seal would stop her.

Hm? Ah, we haven't explained Command Seals to you have you? Well, surely you've noticed the red crest on your hand. That is your Command Seal. It allows you to enforce any one command you make to your Servant. Each use will have a part of that crest fade away. In total, all Masters have 3 uses. However, it is not an absolute order. An order that is agreed upon by both you and your Servant can give your Servant great power. Likewise, an order that your Servant disagrees with can be resisted. I don't see you having to use one on a Servant like Alice though. ...Truth be told, the Command Seals were made to force your Servant to kill themselves once you obtain the Holy Grail. I could never bring myself to do that though. Ah, don't worry about it. Like I said, Alice is an abnormally obedient Servant so even if you wanted her to commit suicide, I think she would do it. I...do hope that there never comes a time where you have to give such an order, Command Seal or not."

* * *

"Yo." Tetsuya came up to me once class was over, "I know Sayaka isn't around but, you feel like going to the Murdrum Mall? I need something to get my mind off of this. Something just feels...off… Ah, Alice can come with us too! She seems to like hanging around you anyway. By the way, why is that, Alice?"

"..."

"Alice?"

"..."

"Right, well shall we get going?"

* * *

 _ **Murdrum Mall**_

"Here we are." Tetsuya sighed, "It's kinda hard to get into the mood but...I can't let that stop me! I just need something to keep me on track. Which is why today we're going to crack the nut that is you!"

Tetsuya pointed right at Alice who didn't notice.

"Today we are going to finally get you to hold a conversation with someone!"

"..."

"Or failing that, I'll at least get you to smile!"

"..."

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Count me in." X grinned as she suddenly walked up from behind us.

"Whoa!" Tetsuya cried, startled.

"If we're going to crack Alice like a nut then we need to think like a nut!" X nodded, "So what's the craziest thing you can think of?!"

"No, I said we were going to crack the nut that was Alice."

"Same difference!" X replied, "Now I don't know about you but the craziest thing I can think of is going to Caesar's Holy Roman Restaurant!"

"That crazy expensive fine dining restaurant?!" Tetsuya cried, "There's no way I can pay for a meal there! And how is that going to get Alice to open up?!"

"Hm? Don't tell me you don't get emotional after a good meal."

"Not really no..."

"Me neither."

"Then why'd you bring it up?!"

"Fine, we'll go to Golden Ramen."

"Why is it food again?!"

"What, are you not hungry? Master, are you hungry?"

* * *

→ _ **Not really.**_

"Boo...Master is a buzzkill."

 _ **Let's go to Emiya's Grill.**_

"Absolutely not! We can go anywhere but there!"

* * *

"Did she just call you master?" Tetsuya blinked.

"Erm, a-anyway." X interrupted, "If we're going to try and get to know more about Alice then it's got to be a hobby!"

"A hobby?" Tetsuya repeated.

"Yep! If we learn what her interests are we'll surely learn something about her!"

"Well...at least you're starting to make sense now." Tetsuya smiled, "So what do we do to get her a hobby?"

"I know just the thing!" X said proudly, "There's this awesome cart run by an old lady near the park that sells really good fish and chips."

"Food again?!"

* * *

In the end we decided to walk around and find a gift that Alice liked.

"What do you think about this bracelet?" X asked, holding a shiny gold bracelet in front of Alice. No response.

"No go huh?"

"Check out this Swiss Army Knife!" Tetsuya said, "It's got so many different tools!"

"Why would she do with those tools?" X frowned, "Plus she already has an even better knife."

"There are tons of things you can do with a Swiss Army Knife! Wait, what do you mean she has a better knife?"

"Are necklaces more your thing?" X asked, shoving a glittering necklace in Alice's face, "Maybe a ring?"

"I thought we were looking for a hobby, not jewelry."

"I thought we were trying to get her to smile too! Plus how is a Swiss Army Knife going to do either of those?!"

"Don't you mock the multi-purpose tool that is a Swiss Army Knife!"

As the two bickered, Alice walked away. I followed her.

* * *

→ _ **Something wrong?**_

 _ **What's up?**_

"Noisy." Alice muttered.

Alice quietly left the Junes and stood in front of the entrance. I quickly moved her out of the way and stood with her by the side.

"...Master. Orders?" Alice asked, looking me in the eyes.

* * *

→ _ **No orders.**_

Alice turned her gaze downward again.

 _ **Tell me what you like.**_

"What...I like?" Alice looked down.

* * *

We stood there for a few minutes, without moving. Finally, I decided to bring Alice along to various other stores and walk around. Our walk took us to an antique store. Surrounded by various historical trinkets, Alice suddenly looked up and walked off. Following her, she stopped herself in front of an old phonograph, moderately detailed and playing "Man In The Mirror" by Michael Jackson.

"Interested?" The shop keeper asked, "It comes with five records for free if you buy it."

I watched Alice stand there by the phonograph, not any less stoic than she was before. I flipped through the records and picked out a new one. Putting into the phonograph, "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse began to play. Alice seemed to twitch as the song began to play and turned away from the phonograph. Taking the hint, I removed the record and found a new one. Placing it on, the sounds of "September" by Earth, Wind and Fire came on and Alice turned back to face the phonograph.

* * *

"You bought a phonograph?" X blinked as Alice held the phonograph in her arms, "Why?"

"I didn't even know this mall had an antique store." Tetsuya blinked, "What kind of songs did you get? Let me see."

"My Favorite Things" by the Lennon Sisters, "Under Pressure" by Queen, "Blackbird" by The Beatles, "Mr. Sandman" by Pat Ballard and "How Deep Is Your Love" by the Bee Gees?" X read aloud, "Those are some really old songs!"

"You couldn't get anything more modern?" Tetsuya asked, "...She only like these songs? Are you sure? What does 'like' even mean when it comes to Alice?"

"Well, if her Master says she likes them then there's not much we can do about it." X sighed.

"There's that word again. What kind of relationship do you have with X and Alice man?"

* * *

That night, I decided to peak into Alice's room again. The phonograph had been set up on a table near the door and it was playing "My Favorite Things" by the Lennon Sisters. When I walked in, Alice looked up, still huddled up on her bed.

"Master. Orders?"

When I shook my head, Alice returned to staring in front of her. I decided to leave her alone for the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth Tensei: Information Erasure

* * *

"You ready for the test today?" Tetsuya sighed, "I'm not good at magecraft myself so I'm not feeling all that confident."

→ _ **Me neither.**_

 _ **What is the name for a third level anti-team Light magecraft?**_

"Huh?! Oh come on man, at least give me a warning first!"

* * *

"Okay class, it's time for your exams!" The teacher called as he entered the classroom, "But first...attendance...here it is. Alright, call out when I say your name!"

"Okay." The teacher sighed once he finished taking attendance, "Time for your exams."

"Teacher." Tetsuya raised his hand with a frown, "You forgot Sayaka."

"Huh?"

"Sayaka. She's not here today but you forgot to call her out."

"I don't see an Sayaka on this list."

"Huh?"

"In fact, I don't remember there ever being a student named Sayaka in this class."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Tetsuya cried, "Sayaka's been here since last year!"

"I have no idea who you're talking about." The teacher frowned, "Sit down and be quiet, you have a test to take!"

"But-"

"Quiet!"

* * *

"Hey..." Tetsuya walked up to me once the test was over, "You remember Sayaka right?"

→ _ **Of course.**_

 _ **Yeah.**_

"Thank god." Tetsuya breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought I was going crazy for a moment there. In fact, I was so anxious, I didn't pay attention to the test at all. But seriously...first she disappears and now nobody remembers her? What's going on? What if someone else disappeared from our class and I just don't remember it? What if I disappeared? This is getting really scary."

→ _ **I wouldn't forget you.**_

 _ **Sayaka hasn't fully disappeared yet.**_

"Yeah. Thanks." Tetsuya gave a small smile, "But something fishy is going on. I'm going to search for Sayaka. Starting at her house and then working my way back to when she first disappeared."

→ _ **You must really like Sayaka.**_

 _ **That's a lot of work.**_

"Part of it is because it's Sayaka, sure." Tetsuya admitted, "But it's also the idea of forgetting something you never want to forget. Like something was taken from you without ever knowing. Something like that...I can't let something like that happen without doing something!"

→ _ **I know how that feels.**_

 _ **Anything I can do to help?**_

"Thanks. But I think I'm going to do this alone." Tetsuya nodded, "If it really is dangerous, I don't want more people ending up getting erased. So long as there's one of us that still remembers then we haven't lost right? Even if it's just you, so long as I'm remembered then I existed. Just try to keep good memories of me okay? Alright. I'm heading out! Wish me luck okay?!"

Tetsuya ran out of the classroom with a determined look on his face.

* * *

"Erasure?!" X cried, sitting up on the sofa quickly, "You mean nobody remembers her?! That's real suspicious."

→ _ **We still seem to remember her though.**_

 _ **Tetsuya still remembers her too.**_

"Hmmm..." X nodded, "This definitely smells like a Servant's work. The only reason why we might be immune is because we're tied to the Holy Grail. Well, you are anyway as a Master. And me too as your Servant. I don't know why Tetsuya might be immune though. Regardless, I think I read something like that a while ago."

X pulled out her tablet and began to flick furiously through notes.

"Here." X showed me an article with the picture of a mysterious shadowy figure that was seemingly reading a book beside a large bonfire.

"This guy's been seen around around various locations. Always next to a giant fire, reading a book. He throws his book into the fire and both him and the fire disappears."

→ _ **Sounds suspicious.**_

 _ **How is this relevant?**_

"The one who reported this was also reported missing. Following the posts related to this it seems the user was posting on site, while watching this figure. After this post, he hasn't posted again and nobody seems to know who the poster's true identity was despite his history of posting."

→ _ **Sounds promising.**_

 _ **How do we find this figure?**_

"There doesn't seem to be a pattern to where this figure appears though." X sighed, "All we can do is patrol around and hope we find him."

* * *

→ _ **Hope Du Stallion III is fuel efficient.**_

"Du Stallion III is the most fuel efficient! I just gotta make a few adjustments..."

 _ **Sounds like a long night.**_

"I'll tell Nimue to make a few bentos...or a ton of bentos."

* * *

"Come to think of it, you haven't had time to explore the city, have you?" Nimue smiled as she handed us a stack of bentos, "Take the time to explore and get used to this city. You may be stuck here but it's really quite a nice city."

"We're not going for a joyride." X said as she tried to take the bentos from me, "This is serious business."

"Yes, yes." Nimue said, swatting X's hand away from the bentos, "Alice, make sure to not let X eat her bentos early okay?"

Alice didn't reply.

* * *

→ _ **I'll make sure she doesn't eat too much.**_

"Thank you, dear."

 _ **Alice, help me with these bentos.**_

"Order acknowledged." Alice said as she took the bentos from me.

"Alice, you traitor!" X cried.

* * *

"I packed a bentos for each of you and an extra one for X if she starts getting peckish." Nimue explained, "Tomorrow is a weekend but don't be out for too long, okay?"

"We'll be back in time for breakfast!" X promised.

"I know you will." Nimue sighed.

"Don't you think you're mothering a bit too much, Nimue?" Kanjo laughed.

"Nonsense." Nimue crossed her arms, "I still can't fight so I have to make sure they're safe somehow."

"Right, we're leaving now." X said.

"Ah! X, you put on your safety gear right now!"

"But Nimueeeeeee-"

* * *

"That over there is Semiramis' Special Cafe." X said as she pointed to another restaurant, "They're actually a pretty shady place. Like, it's really strange that that place is still open. I don't think most people going there are even there for the food. Last time I tried their food, I almost died."

→ _ **This city has a lot of restaurants.**_

 _ **Know any places that aren't a restaurant?**_

"There's nothing more important than a good restaurant." X nodded, "Anyway, do you see anything?"

* * *

→ _ **I think I see a Mexican restaurant.**_

"That is neither Mexican nor a restaurant. That's just Taco Bell."

 _ **There's a McDonalds.**_

"Oh, that place isn't actually a McDonalds. It's actually a club run by a DJ named MC Donald."

* * *

"Wait, no! The fire! The figure! Do you see anything like that?"

→ _ **No.**_

 _ **Nope.**_

"I guess he wouldn't be hanging around in the middle of town." X sighed.

→ _ **He's probably some place remote.**_

 _ **Where was the last place he was spotted?**_

"I guess we're heading to the city's edge." X said, turning Du Stallion III down the empty streets.

* * *

"That's the Murdrum Airport." X said as we drove around the airfield's fence, "That's mostly been shut down for a long time since planes can't seem to leave. Flights to Murdrum has been canceled too with the excuse of a natural disaster that tore apart the airport. Honestly I'm surprised we're still getting away with that."

→ _ **You said the airport's closed?**_

 _ **Nobody goes there right?**_

"Yeah. Wait." X said as she stopped Du Stallion III, "...What's that light out on the runway?"

→ _ **There's somebody there too.**_

 _ **I think I see someone.**_

"No way… Let's go!" X said, turning the Du Stallion III around.


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven Tensei: Reunion

* * *

"Don't think there's anybody here." X said as we sneaked through the airport terminal, "Do you know how to get on the runway?"

→ _ **Probably some stairs somewhere.**_

"You sound real confident in that."

 _ **Why are you eating your bento already?**_

"Hey, if we end up in the deep end, I want to have a last meal!"

* * *

The airport was completely dark except for the various exit signs and guiding tape that guided passengers to the exit in cases of emergency. Together they enlightened enough of the darkness to avoid running into any of the myriads of stores.

"Airports are surprisingly creepy in the night." X shuddered, "I mean...when there's nobody else is around and the entire thing is shut down..."

Something rattled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" X cried, nearly throwing away her bento in fright, "Dammit, why don't we have a flashlight?!"

→ _ **Agi.**_

I lit a fire in my hand with fire magecraft.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?!" X sobbed as she began to shake me back and forth.

"Meow."

The new light revealed a small gray cat.

"Oh gosh, it's a kitty!" X grinned, "Commere. Commere kitty."

"Mrow?" The cat walked up to X and licked her hand.

"Oh, you're so precious!" X squealed.

The cat stood up with it's paws on X's leg and poked it's head into her bento.

"No! Bad kitty! This is my bento!" X cried, pulling the bento away.

→ _ **How horrible.**_

 _ **You have two bentos.**_

"Ooooh...alright, you can have one piece of meat." X frowned as she picked out the smallest slice of meat from her bento and held it towards the cat who gobbled it up.

"You're not getting anything else okay?" X pouted.

The cat finished eating and walked away from X, sitting down in front of Alice.

"Meow."

Alice didn't respond.

"Oh come on Alice, it's a kitty cat. Here." X handed me her bento and went to go pick up the cat, "Come on. Look."

X held the cat in front of Alice and poked her with it's paws. Alice looked up and stared at the cat.

"...Cat." Alice said quietly.

"That's right, Alice. This is a cat. Here."

Alice took hold of the cat as X shoved it into her arms.

"Go on. You can pet it. Like this." X coaxed Alice, demonstrating how to pet the cat.

Alice watched for a bit and looked down at the cat in her arms. Finally she began to pet the cat who purred loudly in approval.

"Aww, you're so precious." X grinned, "Maybe we should keep it."

→ _ **I don't think Nimue would approve.**_

 _ **What about the figure?**_

"AAAAAHHHH!" X cried, "Why are you eating my bento, Master?! I trusted you too!"

* * *

The three of us made our way through the terminal with Alice holding onto the cat, until we reached the gate that was closest to the fire.

"Don't let them see you." X said, crawling on her stomach and peering over the edge.

The figure stood by the fire while reading a book, deeply immersed in the text. His form seemed to shift constantly, making him hard to identify. The fire burned right beside him, carefully contained to not cause an outbreak.

"Look at those." X whispered.

There was a line of formless Shadows that made their way to and from the fire, carrying books and papers and throwing them into the fire.

"Are...they working with that Servant?" X frowned, "I didn't know you could do that with Shadows."

Another figure, plainly lit by the fire walked up to the one in shadows.

"Whoa. That's definitely another Servant." X bit her lip, "This is definitely the work of a faction."

→ _ **We need to get down there.**_

 _ **What are they talking about?**_

"Alright, let's take the elevator-ah wait, there isn't any electricity. The stairs it is!"

The stairs eventually guided us towards the baggage claim and eventually to the runway. Making our way around the edge of the building, we spotted the fire from a distance and stealthily drew closer, coming to see where the Shadows were moving to and from. They seemed to be retrieving their books and papers from the back of a truck moving it from there to the fire.

"So how are we going to play this?"

→ _ **Get closer.**_

 _ **Prepare for combat.**_

"Okay, Alice, I think it's time you let that cat go." X whispered.

Alice put down the cat who quickly darted off.

* * *

The three of us made our way closer to the truck until their conversation drifted back to us.

"How's your search?"

"Nothing. It appears nobody truly remembers me."

"Isn't that fine? It is the dream of any thief to be unknowable."

"That was before this. Being reborn as...this...vexing existence. No being can live as such."

"You are a weapon. Just like me. Just like all Servants. That is all."

"Being a weapon is not the problem. This mass-less, nameless form. My existence is much too close to these wretched Shadows."

"Perhaps that's why they're so fond of you."

"Cease with your tasteless jokes before I cease it for you."

"Well if you're not up for a bit of conversation perhaps you'd like to help with our little rat problem."

"DUCK!"

* * *

The truck exploded as all of dove down onto the ground.

"Spies huh?" The shadowy figure closed the book and tossed it into the fire, "Are they enemies?"

"This is a Holy Grail War. They're all enemies."

"This is bad..." X winced as she got up, "That's a ridiculously strong Archer."

"Oh? I'm honored."

"Who are you?" X called, "What are you doing here?!"

"All questions we would like to ask you." The shadow figure said as he drew a knife, "Will we have blood first or answers?"

→ _ **Only if you answer first.**_

 _ **We'll just have to beat the answers from you!**_

"Now now." The Archer said, stepping in front of his comrade, "Introductions are customary. I am the Archer of Volkisch."

"Tch. Berserker of Volkisch." The shadowy figure said, "Now explain yourselves."

"Berserker? Archer? Of Volkisch?" X repeated, "They have got to be part of a faction."

→ _ **We are investigating a series of disappearance.**_

 _ **Berserker and Assassin.**_

"Wh-hey!" X cried, "Why'd you go and tell them that?!"

"I see." Archer smirked, "You're here for the disappearances? The answer to that is simple."

"Really?"

"Archer." Berserker warned cautiously.

"Does it matter?" Archer laughed, "Nobody will know once we erase them."

"So you are the culprit!" X shouted, "What have you done?"

"Our jobs." Archer sneered, "We collect any information regarding magic and destroy it."

"Destroying information about magic?" X frowned, "Why?"

"Oh? Is that not the ideal of your own Mage's Association?"

"The Mage's Association is a group dedicated to the study of magic!" X said, "They wouldn't order something as ridiculous as destroying research notes for the sake of their secrecy!"

"Quite." Archer laughed, "But...perhaps the Mage's Association and magic itself shouldn't exist."

"What?"

"Enough, Archer." Berserker said, pulling Archer back, "There's no point in telling them."

"Indeed."

"Here they come." X gulped.

I stepped forward.

→ _ **I know you.**_

 _ **What's your name?**_

"Hm?" Archer blinked, "You're talking to me?"

→ _ **That attack…**_

 _ **You're the one that attacked me.**_

"Ah, I recognize you." Archer nodded, "Yes...yes...Ha...haha! To think that you survived and became a Master! What, is it all for revenge?"

→ _ **I will find out the truth of this city.**_

 _ **I will put an end to the Holy Grail War.**_

"I see." Archer smirked, "Well then, if you will be opposing me, you're going to need a name. I am Archer of Volkisch. True Name: James Moriarty."

"Moriarty?!" X cried, pulling out her tablet, "That's the name of the great rival to the legendary Sherlock Holmes!"

"Ah, what a nostalgic name." Moriarty laughed, "But that information will not be of any help."

"You said too much, Moriarty." Berserker scowled.

"Come, there is an order to all things."

→ _ **Let's go, Alice.**_

"Order recognized." Alice said as she drew her knife.

"Alice?" Moriarty raised an eyebrow, "I see. Returning the favor?"


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth Tensei: Berserker

* * *

My body dodged Moriarty's attacks as I charged towards the two Servants. Experience told my body how to dodge his attacks effectively.

"Ho. Looks like you've learned much." Moriarty smirked.

As I pushed forward, I could feel the Berserker's killing intent appear behind me. Before he could strike though, Alice tackled him to the ground.

"Nice, Ali-I mean Berser-actually I guess it doesn't matter now." X frowned.

"Standing back and letting others do your work for you?" Moriarty smiled, "What an indulgent Servant."

X yelped as she dove behind a pillar, avoiding Moriarty's attack at her, "I'm not staying back because I want to!"

"Zio!"

Moriarty stepped aside as I threw a lightning attack at him.

"A Master coming to attack a Servant?" Moriarty scoffed as I closed in on him, "How foolish."

I slashed at him, pushing him back until he blocked one of my swings with his cane.

"Master have no chance against a Servant. That is why you summon Servants, to serve as your weapon. What is a Master like you doing on the battlefield?"

→ _ **I will fight with my Servant!**_

 _ **I will not lose to a Servant!**_

"Oh? Then perhaps you should pay attention to your Servants."

"Aaaaahhhh!" X cried as Berserker appeared beside her, "Help! Help!"

Alice jumped in front of her and blocked the attack, pushing Berserker away.

"T-Thanks, Alice! Nice save!"

Alice stood between X and Berserker, knife at the ready.

"See?" Moriarty chuckled, should you not be paying attention to your Servant?"

* * *

→ _ **What have you done with Sayaka?**_

"Oh? A friend of yours?"

 _ **Why are people disappearing?**_

"Inquisitive aren't you?"

* * *

"If you're as smart as Sherlock then you'd figure it out."

Moriarty pushed me away and pointed his gun at me.

"Hama!"

I used a searing Light magecraft to blind Moriarty for a split second before he could fire. It didn't do much damage but it was enough to move out of his gun's range and launch an attack.

"Your skills are impressive but you are much too predictable."

My swing fell inches too short as I felt Moriarty's cane puncture my side. Coughing up blood, I quickly retreated.

"Do you see now?" Moriarty sighed, "You are not enough to entertain me."

"Dia."

Moriarty raised an eye as I began to heal my wound, "Quite the talented mage we have here. In respect to your efforts, I'll tell you about our little operation. It is the ideal of Volkisch to eradicate any and all forms of magic. To prevent anyone from ever practicing magic again. As such, we burn any and all books regarding magic. With this, the fire from the Holy Grail itself. Infused with the wish of our Master, any thing burned in it shall be forgotten, erased from existence. If your friend was a mage, it would have been our duty to kill her and burn any information regarding her and magic. Thus erasing her from existence."

My hand over my sword tightened its grip until my knuckles turned white.

"Well, you've got passion and talent." Moriarty laughed, "But you're not nearly smart enough to match Sherlock."

→ _ **I do not need Sherlock to beat you.**_

 _ **You are not my goal.**_

"Oh. Oho. Then, if you have the skills, surpass me!" Moriarty laughed manically, "Take your next step and we will see if you will turn me into a stepping stone or if you will trip and die here!"

* * *

"W-W-Who are you?!" X cried as Alice clashed with the Berserker of Volkisch.

"You do not need to know that." Berserker said bluntly, "You will die here."

"B-B-But you're looking for your true identity right?!" X said, "I-I might be able to help with that!"

"...True." Berserker jumped away from Alice, "I do not particularly care for the aspirations of Volkisch. I only joined them to scour the information they collect for any hints to my true identity. There may not be anybody alive who can tell me my true identity but if one exists then I must know. Tell me then, modern Servant. Can you discover the true identity of Jack the Ripper?"

"...You're…Jack the Ripper?" X gulped.

"Yes."

…

"Pull the other one."

"What?" Jack the Ripper frowned.

"Isn't Jack the Ripper supposed to be a practically naked loli girl?" X blinked.

"WHAT?!" Jack the Ripper cried, "NO! Why would you think that?!"

"But it's true." X frowned, "And aren't you supposed to be an Assassin and not Berserker?"

"I am NOT a lascivious loli!" Jack the Ripper cried, "I am one of Britain's greatest serial killers!"

"But you've never been identified, have you?" Moriarty called, "Who knows, perhaps you truly are a little girl on in the inside."

"Shut up Moriarty!"

"You're certainly acting like a little child."

"I am not a child!"Jack the Ripper cried, "That defies logic itself!"

"Well I mean..." X shrugged, "We are brought into being by magic."

"Enough!" Jack the Ripper roared, "Clearly you are of no help!"

"Hey, I try!"

"For your insolence, I will kill you!"

"Shoot, I think I triggered him."

Jack the Ripper swung at X but Alice intercepted him, pushing him back.

"You again." Jack the Ripper scowled, "Fine, I'll rip you apart first!"

"Aha, he said the thing."

"Shut up you annoying woman!"

I swung again at Moriarty who parried each of my attempts with his cane. With his other hand on his gun, he wasn't afraid to fire at close range, each shot that he took I only dodged by a hair's breadth."

"You fight like a Saber but you do not have the power of one." Moriarty said, "Such is the difference between a Servant and a Master. Let me engrave that difference into your mind!"

Moriarty swung back with his cane, catching me by the side and sending me flying back.

"Good bye, entertaining little Master." Moriarty said as he pointed his gun at me again.

Before he could fire, Jack the Ripper came flying from the sky, right at Moriarty who swatted him aside with his cane again. Alice landed in front of me, knife at the ready.

"Master."

"Oho." Moriarty raised an eyebrow, "It seems her power dwarfs yours, Jack."

"Unlike me, she is probably a true Berserker." Jack the Ripper scowled as he stood up, "I am only a Berserker by convenience."

"To think that a little girl could hide such immense strength. Perhaps your true calling as a little girl is fortuitous."

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!"

"Whatever you say, Assassin."

"I am a Berserker!"

* * *

"Hey." X's voice crackled to life over the walkie-talkie again, "Sorry, but I don't think I can be of any help this time. I've been searching but it doesn't seem good. One enemy was only defeated by the legendary Sherlock Holmes and the other is an unidentified serial killer. Maybe if he was a little girl I can figure something out."

"All of you can go to hell." Jack the Ripper growled.

→ _ **Something wrong, little girl?**_

"Bite me."

 _ **I don't think you're a little girl.**_

"Thank you. I'll kill you first."

* * *

"Moriarty. We've spent too much time here." Jack the Ripper said.

"Indeed." Moriarty smiled, "But we have no choice but to erase this Master and his Servants first."

"Then let's wrap this up quickly."

'Together?"

"Together."

"They're coming." X gulped.

Alice and I stood together against the two Servants.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Our attention was suddenly drawn away by the sound of loud destruction across the tarmac.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Tetsuya yelped as he ran across the field, "Somebody help!"

"Tetsuya?!" X cried, "What is he doing here?!"

"T-That Servant!" Jack said, shocked.

"That is..." Moriarty frowned, "The Knight of the Lake. Berserker Class. Lancelot."

A knight dressed in black armor, carrying a black staff chased after Tetsuya, smashing the ground as he took repeated swings at Tetsuya relentlessly.

"W-What?!" Tetsuya cried as he noticed me, "What are you doing here?! Ah, but first maybe a little help?!"

Alice lunged forward and with all her strength, deflected Lancelot's next attack to the side before tackling him to the ground.

"T-Thanks, Alice!" Tetsuya cried as he ran up to me, "Whoa, you're surprisingly strong for a such a little girl."

"I will not be a little girl!" Jack roared.

"What's his deal?" Tetsuya flinched.

"Entertaining Master." Moriarty smiled as he addressed me, "It is not hard to guess but Lancelot is a Servant who attacks anybody he sees as an enemy relentlessly. Perhaps we can have a bit of a truce until we've dealt with this menace."

→ _ **Fine.**_

 _ **No.**_

"Tetsuya, what are you doing here?"

"Is that X?" Tetsuya blinked as he glanced at the walkie-talkie.

"Idiot! Don't use my actual name!"

"What? Why?"

"Nevermind that!" X moaned, "Just tell me what you're doing here!"

"I-I went searching for Sayaka!"

"I know that!"

"I-It turns out that she was studying magic or something! There were like runes and circles painted over her basement! I figured she disappeared after preforming some ritual but no! I kept going and followed the trail here!"

"Why is Lancelot here?!"

"You mean that scary black guy? He was holding this blond haired girl by the throat and I threw something at him to get him to stop!"

"Are you kidding me?!" X sobbed, "Are you suicidal?!"

"I didn't know he was that strong! I thought he was just some weird cosplayer!" Tetsuya moaned.

"Today...today is not my day." X wept over the walkie-talkie, "First James Moriarty, Next a Jack the Ripper that's not a loli and now Lancelot?!"

"Wait what?" Tetsuya frowned, "Why would Jack the Ripper be a loli?"

"You get it!" Jack the Ripper cried.

"Arrrrrr." Lancelot moaned, "U...RRRRRRRRRR!"

Lancelot leaped towards us brandishing his staff.

"Zio!"

I fired my lighting at his rod, using it as a lightning rod and electrocuting his entire body. It stopped him for only and instant before he continued forward unfazed. Alice stepped forward to meet him but all she could do was block as he swung down at Alice over and over again, bashing Alice with enough strength to cause her to flinch.

"Dia!"

I recovered a bit of Alice's health but his attacks wore her right back down.

"Agi! Zio! Bufu! Zan! Hama!"

Each spell hit Lancelot directly but all it did was stall Lancelot for another moment before he roared and finally smashed Alice to the side.

"A-Alice?!" Tetsuya cried, "She's not dead is she?!"

"It takes more than that to kill a Servant." Moriarty scowled as he pointed his gun at Lancelot, "...No. Curses. If he takes The Freeshooter then he'll be unstoppable."

"What?" Jack the Ripper frowned.

"His Noble Phantasm allows him to utilize any weapon." Moriarty explained, "No, not just use but to take control. I must leave."

"What?!" X cried.

"We've done our job here." Moriarty shrugged, "If I remain, I risk putting everyone in danger, not just us. Freeshooter is not a normal weapon."

"You're just going to leave?!" Jack the Ripper cried.

"You're free to leave too, little girl." Moriarty sneered as he turned around.

"What was that?!"

Lancelot roared as he jumped at Jack the Ripper and smashed him over the head with the staff.

"Augh! Now you've done it, you bastard!" Jack the Ripper scowled and turned around to begin fighting Lancelot.

"Quick! Over here!"

X waved towards us as she knelt next to the fallen Alice.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteenth Tensei: Artoria

* * *

"Is she dead?" Tetsuya asked as we ran up to X and Alice.

"No, she's just hurt." X said, "She'll be fine after a few minutes."

"Are you sure she's human?"

"Actually no, I'm sure that she's not."

"What?"

"We'll explain later!" X scowled, "I'm trying to think!"

"Hey man." Tetsuya said turning to me, "What's going on?"

→ _ **Long story. You?**_

 _ **You first.**_

"Me? Well, I was checking Sayaka's house right? And there was all these magic stuff lying around. But it also seemed like her room and basement were ransacked and a lot of books and pages were taken. Her parents...they didn't even know who Sayaka was. But they explained that somebody had come to pick up some books from them. I asked around and found out that there was this group that was collecting books and pages from various people. Eventually I traced them to this airport."

"That's some detective work." X blinked.

"Where there's a will there's a way." Tetsuya grinned, "Well, I haven't found Sayaka yet. I don't suppose you guys..."

* * *

→ _ **She...she's dead.**_

"WHAT?! N-No way that can be true!"

 _ **No we...haven't found her.**_

"Drat, you too?"

* * *

"How about we focus on surviving first?" X moaned, "Lancelot isn't something we can just ignore."

Alice rolled off of X's lap and began to try and push herself up.

"Alice?!" X cried, "You're okay?"

"Master...Orders..." Alice said as she stumbled to her feet.

"Whoa, you can at least wait until you can move properly can't you?" Tetsuya said, "You look like you can barely fight a breeze."

"Master. Orders." Alice said, drawing her knife.

"We don't even have a plan yet!" X groaned, "Calm down!"

Another of Lancelot's roars interrupted the conversation, drawing our attention to him. Lancelot stood over Jack the Ripper's twitching body, about to deal a finishing blow.

"H-Hey this looks bad!" Tetsuya yelped, "Once he's done with that...thing, he'd going to be after us!"

"More like he's going to be after you!"

"Way to throw a guy under the bus, X!"

Alice ran forward as Lancelot raised his staff over Jack the Ripper. I ran after her, dreading the worst. Alice jumped into the air and wrapped her arms around Lancelot's armored neck, pulling him back. As they struggled against each other's strength, Alice quickly drew her knife and stabbed it between the folds of his armor and into his neck. Lancelot roared and grabbed Alice's arms, pulling her off of him.

"Bufu!"

Lancelot spun around and smashed apart my ice spell with his staff.

"Don't let him take the knife!" X cried, "His Noble Phantasm will take control of it!"

Lancelot held Alice by her knife hand, lifting her over the ground. He began to strengthen his grip on her wrist, threatening to crush it. Alice keep her grip on her knife but no matter how she pushed or pulled with her body and arms, she could not break free of his grip. She quickly let go of her knife, transferring it to her free arm and throwing it to the side. I quickly ran and picked up the knife before Lancelot could come for it. But he didn't. He picked back up his staff instead and lifted Alice by her arm higher as he swung back his staff.

 _ **WHACK**_

Lancelot smashed his staff against Alice's body, making a sickening crunching sound. Over and over again he attacked the defenseless Alice, the horrifying sound echoing across the empty airfield, paralyzing anybody who heard and saw it with shocked disgust. Alice's cries started out small even as he shattered more and more of her body until even she could not hide the pain from her own voice, stifled but ragged. Finally he tossed her aside, broken and battered.

"H-How horrible..." Tetsuya shivered.

Lancelot turned around and faced me, snapping me out of my stupor. He walked towards me, Alice's blood still fresh on his staff.

"Hey!"

Lancelot turned around as X stepped up, throwing off her cap and drawing her baseball bat, "You dare call yourself a Knight of the Round Table?!"

Lancelot stopped as he looked at X.

"Arrrrrr…"

"..."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrr….ARTHURRRRRRRRR!"

"..."

"ARTHUR!"

Lancelot charged at X in an unnatural frenzy. Barely able to raise her bat in time, X tried to block Lancelot's swing. The bat held up for only a split second before it snapped cleanly in half under the weight of Lancelot's staff.

"Shoot."

Lancelot quickly grabbed X by the throat and lifted her up.

"Arthur!"

"I'm not...the king you're looking for." X said between pained gasps, "But...I suppose that doesn't matter to you."

"Arthur!" Lancelot roared as he lifted his staff once more.

"H-Hey!" Tetsuya called as he threw a rock at Lancelot's head, bouncing it off his helmet, "Let her go!"

"It's not going to work." X gasped, "He's not going to care about anything until I'm dead."

"W-What?!"

"M-Master." X gagged as Lancelot's grip strengthened, "Take Alice...run...It's been...an honor to serve you."

→ _ **Hold on, I'll save you!**_

 _ **Let her go!**_

"Please...your life...in exchange for this broken weapon...it is the least I can do." X sobbed.

"Arthur!" Lancelot roared, whacking X across the head.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Tetsuya threw rock after rock at Lancelot to no avail, "Why...why is this happening?!"

Somewhere in my panicked mind, I registered something. Drawing my attention away, I found myself looking to the sky for the sound. And in the air I saw a small plane begin to swing around.

"HEY! Berserker!"

Lancelot turned his head as the plane roared towards him and began to lay a barrage of bullets, bouncing off his armor but doing enough damage to finally get him to drop X. Lancelot roared at the plane but his eyes turned back to X as she coughed on ground, catching her breath. He reached down for her again as the plane flew away...and began to swing back, flying closer to the ground.

"Don't take your eyes off of me!"

A figure dropped out of the plane and rolled across the ground. The plane screeched against the ground and smashed into Lancelot, dragging him away and across the ground before exploding.

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow."

"Sorry about that. But looks like we arrived just in time huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, you just sit back and let me handle this okay?"

"I-I'm counting on you!"

The plane's pilot got up, gently putting another girl back on the ground.

"Roger that!" The pilot grinned as she walked up.

"Wait..." Tetsuya said as he lost the strength in his legs and dropped to the ground, "S...Sayaka?!"

"Tetsuya! Kyouya!" Sayaka waved, "I came to help!"

Lancelot threw away the wreckage of the plane that the pilot was in and began to pick himself back up.

"Yo." The pilot smiled as she stood across from Lancelot, "We didn't get a chance to talk last time. I'm Rider. Nice to meet you."

Lancelot roared at her as he grabbed his staff again. Rider lifted her arm as two things manifested over them.

"Alright, bring it on." Rider said as she gripped what looked to be an airplane propeller in her hand, "You Berserkers don't understand anything other than battle anyway."

Lancelot charged at her.

"That's right. My heart is excited!"

Rider blocked Lancelot's strike between two of the propeller's blades.

"My body is shaking!"

The large gauntlet over her other arm began to shake and roar. Twisting Lancelot's staff down, Rider drew back her roaring fist and smashed it against Lancelot's face.

"I...am right here!"

Rider's punch roared and sent Lancelot flying again, tumbling against the ground until he smashed through the airport's wire fence.

"A...Amazing." X said, her voice coarse, "Who...who is that?"

"That's my Servant!" Sayaka squealed delightedly, "Rider Class. True Name: Amelia Earhart!"

Amelia smirked as she turned back to Sayaka, "Yo, Master! Don't forget about your friends now!"

"Ah right!"

Sayaka helped X stand up again and carried her over to me.

* * *

"There we go." Sayaka said as she handed X over to me, "You'll be fine now."

"I thought I was going to die." X shuddered, "But forget about me! Alice! We need to help Alice!"

"She's right here." Tetsuya winced as he walked up to us with Alice's still body on his back, "She's not dead somehow but I don't think she's going to last much longer."

"My god." Sayaka shivered as she took Alice off of Tetsuya, "How cruel. I'll help you right now, okay? Diarama!"

Alice glowed a soft white as she began to breathe again.

"...Sayaka..." Tetsuya said.

"Hm?"

"You're...a mage?"

"Hehe...I guess I am now." Sayaka smiled, "I was reading some book about magecraft and I thought that...I really wanted to summon a Servant of my own."

"That's what the stuff in your basement was about?!" Tetsuya cried.

"Y-You went into my basement?!" Sayaka cried, "But those were all failed attempts."

"Failed attempts?" Tetsuya frowned.

"Yeah. No matter what I did. No matter what catalyst I would try, no matter what incantation I would write up, I couldn't get one to appear."

"So...so how..."

"Ehe...well I was walking home from the store one night when I saw some Servants fighting. I decided to watch from afar and eventually the fight was interrupted by that Berserker."

"Lancelot?!" X cried.

"Yeah. He beat the other Servants really easily and when I tried to run away, he spotted me and chased after me."

"Why?" Tetsuya frowned.

"I-I don't know." Sayaka shivered, "But I tried to lose him in the woods by the highway. But no matter how far I ran, he was always a few steps behind. Scared for my life, I decided that I needed to summon my own Servant again. It was...just what I had with me and I...I didn't know what incantation to use. I just went with whatever came to me at the time and it work!"

"You summoned Amelia Earhart?" X said.

"Yes!" Sayaka grinned, "She was so cool! So handsome! But she was just recently summoned so she didn't have the power to beat Berserker yet. So we ran away. Or rather, we flew away!"

"You flew away?!" Tetsuya cried, "How?!"

"Amelia Earhart was an accomplished pilot." X mused, "Riders are often able to materialize their preferred form of transportation. So it's not ridiculous to say that Amelia summoned her plane?"

"It's a Lockheed Electra Model 10!" Sayaka grinned, "She told me herself!"

"She can just summon a plane with guns?!" Tetsuya cried.

"It's likely that Amelia's plane wasn't fitted with guns when she was alive. But being summoned as a Servant, her plane took on the capabilities of combat to better suit her needs in the Holy Grail War." X nodded.

→ _ **So you just flew away?**_

 _ **Are you sure you want to be part of this?**_

"Amelia explained everything to me while we were flying." Sayaka said, "The point of summoning, the Holy Grail War, everything. But I'm not afraid to fight!"

"Is that what you were doing?" Tetsuya frowned, "You were gone for days!"

"Huh?! Oh no, I was flying the whole time!"

"You were in the air for days?!" X cried, "How?!"

"Well it was Amelia's idea." Sayaka giggled, "She was so excited to meet her new Master that she said she was going to celebrate. We did a few flips and circles in the air and then she said that we were going to go on a trans-atlantic flight."

"You flew over the ocean?!" X cried, "But...wait, you can't leave the city!"

"We found that out pretty quickly." Sayaka sighed, "Amelia was pretty angry about that but she said that she wanted to keep flying over the city for a while and get used to everything."

"Nobody saw you?" Tetsuya asked.

"No. Amelia said that she had something called Presence Concealment while in the air."

"Amelia Earhart disappeared while in the air during an attempt to circumnavigate the world." X nodded, "That's most likely an extension of that event. She's undetectable so long as she's in the air and not in direct combat."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"This is the Holy Grail War. Get used to it."


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteenth Tensei: Noble Phantasms

* * *

"Whoa!"

Lancelot's staff smashed against Amelia's gauntlet with enough force to crack the ground underneath her.

"Here I thought I'd be having an easier time after everybody else had their fun with you." Amelia winced, "You Berserkers really are something else."

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Amelia's legs buckled for an instant under Lancelot's strength.

"But I'm not going to be that easy to beat." Amelia grinned as her gauntlet began to shake again, "My body is aching. My mind is racing. And my soul is soaring!"

Amelia pushed Lancelot's staff to the side and struck a heavy blow to his armored ribs. She quickly slammed him with another gauntlet-ed attack, and then again.

"Take this!" Ameilia cried as she quickly attacked her propeller to her gauntlet, "Sky Beast's Roaring Fang!"

The propeller made horrendous screeching sounds as it slashed against Lancelot's armor and blew him away.

"How's that?" Ameila shouted as she removed her propeller again, "Think you got the guts to stand up again?!"

* * *

"Amelia's quite boisterous isn't she?" Tetsuya blinked.

"I know!" Sayaka smiled, "Isn't she great?!"

"Well she's certainly something..." X sighed, "But Lancelot is not somebody you can just beat with an attack of that level."

Lancelot moaned as he pushed himself back up, picking up his staff again.

"Got a hankering for more huh?" Amelia said as she took her stance.

Lancelot gripped his staff in both of his hands...and snapped it over his knee.

"What?!"

Tossing the staff aside, Lancelot's influence on it disappeared and it turned back into a normal metal pipe. Holding out his hand, dark energies began to gather under Lancelot as the handle of a sword began to lift out from the darkness.

"Arondight." X scowled, "He's finally drawn his sword."

"Fancy little toothpick you got there." Amelia blinked.

"It's not a toothpick!" X shouted angrily, "It's a holy sword bestowed to the knight of knights with power comparable to Excalibur itself!"

"Oh?" Amelia blinked, "Sounds like a Noble Phantasm. Hey Master, should I unleash my Noble Phantasm?!"

"Noble Phantasm?" Sayaka blinked.

"It's like a super technique!"

"A super technique?! Please do!"

"It's a little bit more than just a super technique." X muttered.

"Righto!" Amelia said as her gauntlet and propeller disappeared, "Well then hope you're all ready for a treat. This is the Noble Phantasm of one famed Amelia Earhart!"

* * *

Amelia placed a fist over her heart, _"Here and now I stand. My heart is shuddering. My soul is shaking. My engine...is roaring!"_

Amelia ran forward as a plane materialized around her and she took off into the skies.

 _"_ _Take flight! Maidens of the free skies!"_

As Amelia soared in the sky, the sounds of more and more engines began to fill the air as, all of a sudden, more planes joined her in the skies.

 _"_ _Five by five, Zero in! Ninety-Nines!"_

Lancelot looked up as he faced what seemed to be a locust swarm of planes of old models.

"THAT'S A LOT OF PLANES!" Tetsuya shouted over the roar of a multitude of engines, "Where did they come from?!"

"They were summoned by Amelia's Noble Phantasm." X said, "The Ninety-Nine...The International Organization of Women Pilots is a group that Amelia Earhart helped formed. Her Noble Phantasm calls upon all of them to fight her enemies. But this is a little bit too literal isn't it?!"

"AMAZING!" Sayaka cried.

* * *

Lancelot roared at the myriad of planes as they approached him slowly.

"Dust him!"

The air in front of Lancelot was suddenly filled by a cloud of bullets as each plane began to fire their guns at the lone knight.

"Aaaaaaaa-" Lancelot moaned as he was pelted by bullet after bullet that bounced off his armor, "AAAAAAA-!"

Lancelot charged through the storm of bullets with his sword in hand.

"He's going in?!" Tetsuya cried.

→ **The** _ **absolute madman!**_

 _ **He's crazy!**_

"Wait." X muttered, "Ninety-Nine. Knight of Owner. ...THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST NOBLE PHANTASM TO USE AGAINST LANCELOT!"

"What?!" Everyone cried as they turned towards X.

"B-But wait." X huffed, "He's drawn Arondight. That seals his Noble Phantasm. So as long as he doesn't lose it..."

Explosions began to rattle the ground, drawing our attention away. Crashed planes littered the ground as Lancelot began to jump into the air and smashed his sword against plane after plane, destroying them in one blow.

"He's wiping them out so easily!" Tetsuya yelped.

"A Noble Phantasm that creates so many copies..." X sighed, "Of course the copies wouldn't be of the best quality. It seems like durability has been compromised for sheer firepower."

"But it's still not doing a thing against Lancelot!" Tetsuya said.

"That's Lancelot for you." X moaned, "Just please, please don't take Arondight from him..."

As Lancelot wrecked another plane, another one flew right in front of him. Through the cockpit, he could see Amelia.

"You leave my girls alone!" Amelia said as she began to unload her bullets into Lancelot who bunched his body together to minimize the damage.

Amelia's plane shifted sideways as it flew past Lancelot and he dropped to the ground.

"What are you going to do now?!" Amelia called as she leaned out of the window of her plane, "I got your sword!"

She waved Arondight in her hand tauntingly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" X cried, briefly turning into Lancelot herself, "WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE HIS SWORD?!"

"Hm? Something wrong with that?" Amelia asked.

"Do you not understand what his Noble Phantasm is?!"

"It's this sword isn't it?!"

"NO! Knight of Owner allows him to take control of any item he deems as a weapon!"

Lancelot stared at his empty hands then turned to the skies. Jumping back up, he landed on top of one of Amelia's planes, digging tendrils into the plane and infecting it with a black influence. The plane suddenly broke out of formation and began to open fire on the others.

"What?!" Ameilia cried as she quickly returned to steering.

"Idiot!" X sobbed, "Your Servant is an idiot, Sayaka!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

* * *

"Turning this into a dogfight huh?! Fine. Bring it on you throttle jockey!"

As the fight left the ground, the skies began to light up with the sparks of guns and the explosions of planes. Even as the plane that Lancelot was in was destroyed, he quickly jumped onto another plane and took control of that one as well.

"C-Can we win?" Tetsuya asked.

"Not when the planes are pretty much shields for Lancelot. He can just hop from one to another. If he doesn't straight out beat Amelia in this dogfight, we'll just be back where we were before we started this Noble Phantasm business."

"That sounds...bad."

"It is!"

"I'm sorry!" Sayaka sobbed.

"Dammit, Sayaka, it's not your fault so shut up!"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Everyone turned as we saw a shadow figure on the ground looking up at the fight above.

"Each and every one of you. Just decided to go and forget me huh?"

"Oh shoot!" X cried, "We forgot Jack the Ripper!"

"That's Jack the Ripper?!" Tetsuya cried.

* * *

→ _ **He's supposed to be a naked loli girl.**_

"No I'm not!"

 _ **I completely forgot about him!**_

"Screw you!"

* * *

"All of you just went and did your own thing while I was recovering." Jack the Ripper scowled, "If it's a fight between Noble Phantasms then I'll show you what a real Noble Phantasm looks like!"

"That's not necessary!" X cried.

 _"_ _Fear and discontent. The massless suffocation. Wild speculation. Take the form of the one they fear the most."_

Jack's body began to shift and grow, sprouting wings and horns.

 _"_ _From your thoughts I am born and now I arrive. From Hell!"_

Jack stood in the form of a demon.

"What the hell?!" Tetsuya cried, "Jack the Ripper's a demon?!"

→ _ **It's based on the fantasies of other people.**_

 _ **There's more.**_

 _"_ _Strife and unease. The suffocating masses. Guessing the unknown. Form together the ones they fear that we are."_

Shadows drifted off of Jack's body and began to form together into figures that looked like him.

 _"_ _Birthed from your paranoia I come into being! Natural Born Killers!"_

An army of demonic Jack the Rippers stood, ready to take flight.

"Now there's more of them?!" Tetsuya shouted.

→ _ **It's based on the idea that there were multiple people as Jack the Ripper.**_

 _ **There's around 50 of them.**_

"Without a proper Master, the strength of my Noble Phantasms is diminished somewhat." Jack the Ripper growled, "But I will still destroy all of you! You and Lancelot!"

The Jacks all spread their wings and joined the fight in the air.

"What the?!" Amelia cried as Jack the Ripper began to tear away at her planes, "I heard of flying devils but this is ridiculous!"

→ _ **This is starting to turn into a hot mess.**_

 _ **A fight for air supremacy?**_

"A-Amelia won't lose!" Sayaka cried.

"Heh. Now that my Master is expecting things of me, I can't let her down! Come on then!"

"W-What do we do now?" Tetsuya asked.

"Pray." X held her head in her hands, "There's nothing we can do here."

We watched the fight in the sky like very violent fireworks. Slowly the numbers began to dwindle. Oddly enough, Lancelot seemed very adept at killing Jack the Ripper who was good at ripping apart Amelia's planes but Amelia was good at destroying whatever plane Lancelot took control. Eventually the only ones remaining was a lone Jack the Ripper and two planes, one with Amelia and the other one with Lancelot on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lancelot roared as he charged forward with his plane.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jack the Ripper shouted as he charged in as well.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" Amelia called as she drove her plane forward.

The three crashed into each other in a giant explosion that lit up the sky like a second sun. And among the plummeting scraps of planes, the three of them crashed into the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteenth Tensei: Madness

* * *

"So..." Tetsuya blinked, "Who won?"

"Who do you think?"

"Amelia?!" Sayaka cried as she turned her eyes up at the sky again.

"Yo." Amelia grinned as she floated downward on her parachute, "Can you believe those idiots actually thought I would crash with them?"

"Amelia!"

"Raugh!"

Eyes suddenly turned downward again as somebody pushed themselves out from the wreckage of the planes.

"Hehe...I did it...now...it's your turn."

"Jack the Ripper survived?!" Amelia cried.

"Of course I did!" he roared, "I am a demon now! Something like a little crash wouldn't even phase me!"

"Geez. Women don't like obstinate men you know." Amelia sighed as she landed on the ground.

"If I cared for your opinion, I'd ask for it!" Jack the Ripper cried, "Now then...you all know too much about Volkisch. Damn that Moriarty."

"Moriarty?" Tetsuya looked around for an explanation.

"Later." X sighed.

"I'll have to end you all myself." Jack said as he licked the blood from his hands.

"Master. Orders."

"A-Alice?!" Sayaka looked down as Alice picked herself up, still battered but determined nonetheless.

"Calm down, Alice!" X cried, "There's no way you can fight in your condition!"

Alice ignored her and looked to me.

→ _ **Let's go then.**_

 _ **Don't forget this.**_

I handed Alice her knife and helped her get up. Together we stood with Amelia against Jack.

* * *

"Touching." Jack the Ripper sneered, "I thought you would be dead for sure after that beating that Lancelot gave you."

Alice didn't reply as she stood unsteadily with her knife.

"Alright then...I'll finish what he started then!"

Jack the Ripper charged at us with his claws out stretched. Ameilia stepped in front of us and stopped Jack by grabbing his arms.

"No matter how I look at it..." Amelia grimaced as she pushed Jack the Ripper back, "That little girl is in no shape to fight. Get her out of here."

"I'm not a little girl! I'm a demon!" Jack the Ripper roared.

"I wasn't talking to you dammit!" Amelia scowled.

Alice jumped forward, using Amelia's shoulder to jump off of as she spun around, over Jack the Ripper and slashed at his back, cutting him and causing him to roar in pain. But as Alice tried to land, Jack the Ripper's tail whipped around, smashing and flinging her across the ground.

"Alice!" Sayaka cried.

Alice struggled to get up on her knees, her body heaving to grab as much air as she could.

"Why you..." Amelia growled as her gauntlet began to shudder, "Take this!"

Lifting Jack the Ripper by his arms, she smashed him against the ground and threw him to the side.

"Hey! You okay, little Berserker?"

Amelia and I ran up to help Alice who had no strength left to push herself up.

"Master..." She said as I knelt down to help her, "...Orders..."

"My tank is running low." Amelia scowled, "But I have enough to escape. I can get us all out of here if we need to."

"Like I'm going to let you do that!" Jack the Ripper roared, "I'll tear you apart until there's nothing left!"

"Ignore him." Amelia said, "Master! We're leaving!"

"Y-Yes sir, Amelia!"

Amelia ran onto the airport's runway and began to manifest her plane. But as the plane was being constructed, a large crushing sound alerted Amelia to a giant piece of debris flying towards her.

"Whoa!" Amelia cried, catching the rock with her gauntlet-ed hand and throwing it aside.

"Just try to run!" Jack the Ripper laughed, "I'll tear apart this airport and knock you out of the sky!"

The support pillar besides Jack was completely destroyed along with part of the airport terminal above it, creating plenty of debris for him to use.

"Ugh..." Amelia grimaced as Sayaka and Tetsuya ran up to her, "If I can just get into the air, we'd disappear but if I can't even call my ride then we're stuck."

"I-Isn't Jack the Ripper supposed to be more subtle or something?" Sayaka asked nervously.

"Subtlety and Berserkers don't tend to mix." Amelia smiled.

"Say all you want." Jack the Ripper sneered, "You're not getting out of here alive."

"What do we do?" Amelia asked, turning to her Master.

"M-Me?!"

"You're the Master. If anybody can come up with a plan it's you."

"B-But I've never fought before!"

"Just be yourself. Just like when you summoned me."

"Just be myself?" Sayaka blinked.

"That's not going to help." X said as she walked up.

"You got a plan then Saber?"

"I'm not a Saber!"

"Really? But you had the bat."

"I'm an Assassin!"

"Don't look like an Assassin."

"Quiet! Master, what do-"

X stopped, "Alice?"

Looking at Alice, her body had begun to quiver but her eyes were locked on Jack the Ripper.

"A...Aaaaahhhh..."

Alice suddenly pushed herself up and charged towards Jack the Ripper.

"Alice?!"

"Amelia, back her up!" Sayaka cried.

"Wilco!" Amelia said as she ran after Alice.

* * *

"Brave little thing aren't you?" Jack the Ripper sneered, "Just when I thought you were out of commission."

Jack the Ripper hurled another piece of the airport at Alice who stepped to the side to avoid it, maintaining her run towards him.

"Alright then, come on!" Jack the Ripper roared as he reached out with his dagger like fingers, "If you think you can stop the Demon of London then come!"

Alice jumped as Jack the Ripper jabbed at her with his hand. Hanging above him, Alice gripped her dagger with both her hands and rammed it deep into Jack the Ripper's shoulder blade. As Jack began to scream in pain, Alice pushed him aside and fell to the ground.

"Right! I'll get you for that!"

"Sorry." Amelia said as she quickly jumped in front of Jack and grabbed the knife with her gauntlet-ed hand, "I'm taking this back."

Amelia slashed down, pulling the knife from Jack the Ripper's body and sending him reeling back in pain.

"G-Good job!" Sayaka said as the rest of us quickly arrived.

"What's wrong, Alice?" X asked as she turned to check on Berserker.

Alice knelt there, her fatigue seemingly forgotten as she pushed away debris after debris. Underneath the pile of debris, a pool of blood had begun to leak out. And I slowly began to have a bad feeling.

As Alice pulled away the last piece of debris, X gasped and everyone turned in horror. Reaching down with shivering arms, Alice scooped up the body of the dead cat and hugged it close to her chest.

"A...cat?" Tetsuya blinked.

"It got crushed by the debris." X gulped.

"Di...nah..."

Alice's shivering body slowly got up, holding tightly onto the cat. Slowly she turned to me and looked up. Blood covered her body and face but which was hers and which was the cat's was hard to tell. But Alice's eyes had not changed, carrying the same emotionless gaze as the day I summoned her.

"Master. Orders."

Alice asked me for orders the same way she always did. But she kept her arms wrapped around the cat.

→ _ **Go.**_

 _ **Defeat the enemy.**_

Alice nodded and handed me the dead cat. She walked up to Amelia who handed her the knife again.

"Ghh...you'll pay for that." Jack the Ripper growled as he stood up, clutching his wound, "I'll rip you apar-" He stopped when he saw Alice. Alice stopped and did a little curtsy.

"Good evening."

"..."

"Mad Tea Party."

Alice disappeared and all of a sudden, Jack was missing an arm.

"A...Aaaaa..." Jack the Ripper could barely speak as he stared at his stump, "AaaaAAAA-"

Alice appeared in front of Jack the Ripper and slashed his throat, cutting off his scream. Jack the Ripper swiped at Alice again but she was gone once again, this time on his back and holding onto one of his wings. With a snick, she sliced off his wing. As Jack struggled to scream and began to writhe around in pain, Alice grabbed his other wing and sliced it off as well. Then she was in front of Jack, stabbing her knife deep into his body, deftly cutting open his stomach. Next she made a quick stab into his heart and jumped back as Jack the Ripper's body began to fall. Raising her knife once more, she stabbed it into the back of his head and smashed him onto the ground. There she withdrew her knife once more and began to stab it vehemently over and over again into his still body.

"A-Alice?"

Alice kept on stabbing.

"Alice, he's dead!"

Alice stopped. She stood up and walked back, putting away her knife. She walked up to me and held out her arms once more. I handed the dead cat to her and she cuddled it close to her face.

"Dinah..."

…

"So..." Tetsuya spoke up, "Is it over? Just like that?"

"What a night." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tell me about it." Sayaka laughed nervously, "It's almost time for the sun to rise."

"Man, I'm exhausted." Tetsuya yawned, "Goddammit Sayaka, if I knew you were safe, I wouldn't have gone looking for you."

"Y-You were looking for me?!" Sayaka cried.

"Cause you disappeared and everything!"

"I-I'm sorry."

"My bad too." Amelia laughed.

Slowly, everyone began to let out a collective laugh, our exhaustion fading with our proof that we survived. And then a screeching sound came from the runway. Jumping and turning around, we all turned to the flaming wreckage that marked the end of the fight in the air. And out crawled Lancelot.

"Arrrthurrrrr..."

"He's still alive?!" Tetsuya cried.

"Give me a break!" Sayaka moaned.

Alice stepped forward, drawing her knife.

"Wait."

Alice stopped when X grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Let me."

Alice stared at X for a moment before turning around and handing her the knife.

"Thank you."

Everyone watched as X walked towards Lancelot.

* * *

"Hey."

"Arrrthurrrr..." Lancelot growled as he crawled across the ground towards X.

"Like I said, I'm probably not the Artoria you want."

"Arrrrthuuu..."

"I know...you want to kill King Arthur. Perhaps in a different circumstance we could have been friends. But at the very least...let me tell you the things that Artoria wasn't able to tell you."

"Arrr...ARTHUR!"

Lancelot leaped up and grabbed X, pushing her to the ground.

"Assassin?!" Amelia cried. She made a move to run forward but I stopped her.

"Lancelot." X said as she hugged Lancelot close to her, "You were my bravest...my best...and the most shining Knight of the Round Table. It was my honor to fight alongside you. No matter what you did, no matter how you became this. You will always be a Knight of the Round Table to me."

"arrrrr..."

"Now...just rest."

X pulled the knife out of Lancelot's neck and gently pushed him to the side where he slowly disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteenth Tensei: Returning Home

* * *

"X?" Nimue said as she answered the door, "You're back? Goodness, you're bleeding."

"Alice is much worse off." X moaned as she pushed through the door, "I just wanna sleep for a bit."

"Alice?" Nimue said as she turned back, "Oh goodness! Alice?!"

Alice didn't respond as she hugged her cat.

"Is that...oh dear..."

"U-Um!" Sayaka spoke up, "I-I'm Sayaka Tobeame. This is my Servant,"

"Amelia Earhart." Amelia bowed, "Good evening ma'am."

"T-There's been some trouble and...well I need a place to stay for now." Sayaka sniffed.

"I...I see." Nimue smiled, "You're free to stay so long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Thank you."

Ameilia and Sayaka walked into the home as Tetsuya walked up.

"Um...So it's a long story but-"

"Yes, yes, feel free to stay the night."

"T-Thanks."

Tetsuya walked into the home.

"...Now then." Nimue sighed, "Alice? Dearie?"

Alice looked up.

"Are you okay?"

Alice didn't answer.

"If you want we can dig a grave for your cat. Is that okay?"

…

Alice nodded.

"We'll bury her next to the tree then. Master, go grab the shovels okay?"

→ _ **Sure**_

 _ **Yes ma'am.**_

* * *

At the foot of the tree, Alice gently lowered the cat in and sat there staring.

"I see." Nimue sighed, "So that's what happened. How horrible."

→ _ **Is this okay?**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

"It's fine." Nimue smiled, "You did your best. You and Alice. I must be sure to thank your friend and her Servant the next morning too. Speaking of, let us hurry. Both of you must be exhausted."

Together we buried the cat and helped Alice inside.

* * *

"Good afternoon." Kanjo said when I walked downstairs, "I heard what happened. That was quite the adventure you had last night. I might be missing a few bits though. X still hasn't woken up yet."

"So that was what happened to Alice." Kanjo nodded, "I'm sorry. But it appears that Alice has awoken to her triggered state. I'm sure you won't need a cat to access it from now on, don't worry. Simply knowing the name of her skill should be enough to get Alice to use it."

→ _ **Skill? Not a Noble Phantasm?**_

 _ **I need to get stronger.**_

* * *

 _ **Skill? Not a Noble Phantasm?**_

"Indeed. A Noble Phantasm is much more powerful than that. I'm sure you saw that for yourself last night. How to access it is a difficult thing to say, especially for a Berserker. There's no way to force it out of a Berserker naturally. Either they know it and they'll use it or they learn before they end up dead. For now, you can just continue the way you are. I'm sure you'll grow strong enough on your own."

 _ **I need to get stronger.**_

"I know. Don't worry, I have somebody in mind that might be able to help. I'm sure you have your own ways of becoming stronger but I'm sure he can help."

* * *

"By the way." Kanjo added, "I had a few of my friends investigate the airport. The signs of your fight that night were already starting to get cleaned up but that fire you said Volkisch used was gone."

→ _ **The fire that came from a Holy Grail?**_

 _ **Did someone take it?**_

"I doubt that anybody stole the flame while you were fighting or after. From the signs of the remains, it was taken much earlier. I'm guessing that Moriarty took the flame with him when he left."

→ _ **Moriarty…**_

 _ **I should have taken a bit of it when I could.**_

"Don't bear yourself up over what happened. It took all you had and more to survive. And I'm proud that you did. From what I heard, even X had a fight of her own."

"By the way, regarding your friend, Ms. Tobeame. It seems like nobody else seems to remember her, even after she returned. Yes, not even her own parents. I'm sorry but I don't know if they will ever remember. All I can do is register her as a transfer student for UBW High so she can continue her studies as a Magus. Until we find a way to recover other people's memories, she and Amelia will be staying here."

"Take it easy for the rest of the week. Alice will need some time to recover so just relax. Nimue is preparing some new lessons to help you get stronger as well. The war will only escalate from here. But for now you are safe so be sure to be ready for what comes next."

 **Lancelot (Berserker) is now available for Fusion!**

* * *

 **Alice's Saint Graph was updated!**

Berserker Alice

True Name: Alice Pleasance Liddle

Class Skills:

Independent Action: F

While capable of existing without her Master's mana supply for a long time, her shattered psyche makes it difficult for her to function without a Master. Without a Master's order to draw her out of her crazed mind, she will be content to stand there until her mana supply runs out and she disappears. While her inactivity is a form of conservation, it is almost impossible to snap her out of her wonderland, even when attacked by other Servants.

Mad Enhancement: A

A docile girl by nature, her mind has been scarred by her adventures in Wonderland. Unable to respond to anybody other than her master, it is not far to say that she lives in her own world. However when she is forced to fight, her madness overtakes her docile nature and she fights as madly as the residents of her mind.

Presence Concealment: D

Due to her trapped psyche and unassuming nature, it is easy to overlook Alice as a Servant. Those not actively attentive of Servant presences may not be able to spot her among a crowd of people. However, in every other situation or against a servant with high perceptiveness, her Servant status is easily discernable.

Personal Skills:

Mad Tea Party: C

Representative of the Tea Party in which Alice took part in. Forever stuck in the time for a tea party, the party was truly endless with no time to clean or replace the utensils. As such the participants had to move from one seat to another. This skill allows Alice to move at great speed for a short moment.

Politeness: B+

Originally a docile girl that was taught the importance of manners before she arrived in Wonderland, her interactions with the residents were not just polite but she often criticized the manners of the odd residents. Even after becoming a resident of Wonderland herself, that politeness remains.

Noble Phantasm: N/A

* * *

The next day, when I returned home, a man in a long overcoat was sitting on the sofa.

"Hey. You must be the new Master."

* * *

→ _ **I guess that's me.**_

"Nice to meet you then."

 _ **No, that's Sayaka.**_

"Oho. We got a jokester here?"

* * *

"Hey there." Kanjo greeted as he came out of the kitchen with two cups of tea, "This is the friend I talking about."

"Name's Roger. Roger Lupine." The man introduced himself.

"He's a former Master himself." Kanjo explained.

"Ah, I'm not damaged like Kanjo or anything." Roger added, "I just survived the last Holy Grail War and decided not to join the next one."

"Roger was quite strong himself back in the day." Kanjo smiled, "Not just his Servant but he was quite a skilled Master."

"Hmph. Well I don't think I was as good a mage as the kid here." Roger smirked as he sipped his tea."

"Roger was a former military soldier. He's retired from that as well but he his connections."

"The old man told me that you needed some weapons." Roger said, "That's fine by me but I don't work for free. So if you want some professional weapons, you better be ready to cough up some cash."

* * *

→ _ **Do I need a license?**_

"Worried about the legalese? This isn't something any normal court can cover."

 _ **I'll find a job.**_

"How responsible of you. If only more kids these days were like you."

* * *

"Well, I'll take my leave now." Roger said as he got up, "If you need me, I run a shop in Murdrum Mall."

"Leaving already?" Kanjo said, "You don't want to have a chat about the old days?"

"If I wanted to feel old, I'd go and join the Holy Grail War." Roger scoffed as he left.

* * *

 _ **That Night...**_

"Good morning!"

"It's evening, X." Nimue sighed.

"Oh...do I still get dinner?"

"Yes but on one condition."

"What?"

"Come here."

X walked up to Nimue confused. To her surprise, Nimue hugged her.

"You met with Lancelot didn't you?" Nimue said as he hugged X tightly, "You finally said what you wanted to say to him. Good job."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry...I couldn't save him..."

"He was always meant to go down that path. Just like how yours is different than Saber's. Do not feel guilty for what you did not do."

"Nimue..."

Tetsuya stopped on top of the stairs, unnoticed as he watched Nimue and X. He spotted me hiding behind the sofa and shot me a look.

→ _ ***Go back upstairs.***_

 _ ***Come back later.***_

Tetsuya slowly made his way back up.


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeenth Tensei: Other Masters

* * *

"Yo." Amelia greeted me as I arrived downstairs, "You busy? I figure it'd be good to have a chat with the friend of my Master."

→ _ **Where's Sayaka?**_

 _ **What have you been up to?**_

"Sayaka's been sneaking back to her parent's house to collect her things while they're out. Actually, I've been doing it for the longest time but today she insisted that she do it herself." Amelia sighed, "I know, I know, we look like thieves but it was always her stuff to begin with. Well, enough about that. Ah, where's your little Servant? Berserker...Alice was it?"

→ _ **Probably in her room.**_

 _ **Actually I haven't seen her around.**_

"That's no good." Amelia grinned, "If I'm going to thank you, I wanna do it to both of you! Let's see if she's in her room."

* * *

Going up to Alice's room and trying the knob, we found her room locked.

"Huh. Is she always like this?" Amelia asked.

→ _ **No.**_

 _ **Alice? Are you in there?**_

There was a sound of a shuffling of sheets then loud knocking sounds that made the door shudder until the knob popped off and rolled onto the ground. Finally the door creaked open.

"Master. Orders?"

Alice was dressed almost entirely in bandages, from around her head, to one covering one of her eyes to one of her arms being in a sling.

"I-I'm sorry!" Amelia bowed, "I didn't know you were this hurt!"

"..."

"I-I just wanted to say thank you for your help the night we met! Please, go back to resting!"

"...Master. Orders?"

→ _ **S-Sorry, go rest.**_

 _ **Please rest.**_

Alice walked back to her bed and sat down, staring into midair.

"I-I'll just give you some privacy." Amelia said as she closed the door. Without a knob however, the door just creaked open again.

"...Is Nimue going to be angry?"

"Oh yes. Very." Nimue said behind us.

* * *

"I'm sorry!" Sayaka cried as she bowed in front of Nimue.

"It's fine." Nimue sighed, "It wasn't your fault and Amelia wasn't doing it for any wrong reasons either. But until Alice is fully heal, don't bother her. And you, her Master. Tell her to stay in her room and heal. She keeps wanting to break out and ask you for orders."

→ _ **Y-Yes ma'am.**_

 _ **Sorry, ma'am.**_

"Well. It's fine so long as she focuses on healing. I'll go install another doorknob. Until I'm done, you all stay here."

Nimue walked off with her set of doorknob installing tools.

"...Sorry." Sayaka bowed to me as well, "My Servant got you into trouble."

"W-Well...Right, I'm sorry too." Amelia bowed.

→ _ **It's okay.**_

 _ **How's the move?**_

"Ah, I've finished moving my things over." Sayaka smiled, "I'll be taking a room in the floor above you so don't be afraid to visit me!"

"I'll be there too." Amelia added, "If you ever need anything, just come to my room!"

"...Actually, I wanted to ask." Sayaka said, "I...I'm a part of this Holy Grail War now but I...I'm not very good at...giving orders."

"Nonsense, Sayaka, your order to back-up Alice was spot-on!" Amelia patted her Master on the back.

"B-But...I'm not comfortable doing it...also, I don't know anything about combat. So...I was thinking...maybe when you decide to go out again, we could come along? I-I'm sure we can help! And we'll be sure to follow your orders if you have any! S-So..."

→ _ **Sure.**_

 _ **We could really use your help.**_

"T-Thank you!" Sayaka breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll do my best!"

"Me too." Amelia grinned, "I'm confident that Sayaka can make it on her own but if it's her wish, I'll follow along! So that makes you...Ground Control! Ground Control to Major Tom!"

"Ground Control?" Sayaka blinked.

"What, you don't like it?"

* * *

→ _ **Can I be Major Tom?**_

"Not if we don't want to end up in trouble!"

 _ **Ground Control is fine.**_

"See? It's fine!"

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"So...today we have another new student." The teacher announced, clearly tired of the odd frequency of new students, "Come in."

"M-My name is Sayaka Tobeame." Sayaka said as she stood in front of the class, "It's...nice to meet you?"

"Alright then." The teacher sighed, "There's a seat next to Kyouya over there."

"Oh. Okay then."

Sayaka sat back down on her desk once more and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." Sayaka giggled, "It's just...after all that happened recently...it's just nice to be able to do something that I used to do again. Does that...sound weird? Ah. I suppose that makes you my Senpai now doesn't it?"

→ _ **No way.**_

 _ **Guess so.**_

"Haha. Well, take care of me Senpai."

* * *

Once classes ended, Tetsuya joined us once more.

"Yo!" He grinned, "You settling into your new home well?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes." Sayaka smiled, "Everyone there has been so kind."

"I'm not surprised. But...man...what happened to you is really messed up."

"..."

"To not even be able to see your parents again? They don't even remember you anymore? I don't know how I would handle that."

"It's fine." Sayaka sighed, "I'm sure that one day they might remember me again."

"...Hey, now that we're back together again, why don't we go for a trip to Murdrum Mall again?!"

"Huh? But Alice is still recovering."

"Oh!" Tetsuya glanced towards the empty desk, "Sorry I...she doesn't usually speak up so..."

"It's fine. I still have some unpacking to do. You two have fun okay?"

Sayaka got up and walked away.

"...Sorry man." Tetsuya sighed, "I thought that after all that, everything would be the same again. I'm...trying my best to get used to everything that I learned a few days ago. I didn't know that magecraft was being used like that. And...I guess I kinda messed up today huh? Sorry, guess I have more things to think on than I thought. I'll go and do that now."

* * *

 _ **The next day…**_

"Magecraft that enhances the user's abilities come in different categories. You! What is the root word for the magecraft that increases your speed and agility?!"

→ _ **Raku**_

 _ **Suku**_

 _ **Taru**_

* * *

 _ **If Raku or Taru was chosen:**_

"Wrong! If there was a magecraft that enhanced your brain maybe you'd better learn it!"

 _ **Suku**_

"Correct! Clearly someone knows their way around magecraft!"

* * *

"Hey." Tetsuya said as lunch began, "Do you have a moment? I need to talk to you about something."

→ _ **Sure.**_

"Okay, good. I'll see you on the roof."

 _ **Can I get lunch first?**_

"Huh? O-Oh! Yeah, sure. Just meet me on the roof when you're done.

* * *

 _ **Roof**_

"Hey!" Tetsuya said once I arrived, "Nice, you came! Well, I didn't have any doubts but...look, I have something to talk to you about. So...after everything that's happened, I went to talk to Sayaka about...magecraft and...becoming a Master."

→ _ **Do you want to become a Master?**_

 _ **That is a bad idea.**_

"Yeah...about that...You can come out now."

"Hello." I jumped when a large man robed in a white toga, carrying a lotus tipped scepter and a large axe on his back came out from around the roof's entrance, "I am Archer. Should I reveal my True Name?"

"It's fine. I trust him."

"Alright then! Once again, I am Archer. True Name: Zeus. Zeus Labrandeus!"

→ _ **It's nice to meet you.**_

 _ **What have you done, Tetsuya?**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteenth Tensei: Divine Spirit

* * *

"Ameeeellliiiaaaa..."

"Yes?"

"Tetsuya summoned a Servant..."

"He sure did."

"He even summoned the infamous Zeus."

"So it seems."

"He did it on his first try too."

"So he did."

"Even though it took me so many tries to summon my own Servant."

"I'm sure you did your best."

"I helped teach him how to summon but he did it so easily."

"I'm sure you were a big help."

"So um..." Tetsuya blinked as Sayaka sobbed into Amelia's lap, "Can I get the whole story about the Holy Grail War again?"

Before I could begin, someone called down the stairs, "Hey, Master!" X said as she arrived, "Have you seen my bag of chips? I could have sworn I-OH GOD, IT'S ANOTHER SERVANT!"

* * *

"So that's what's going on?" Tetsuya chuckled.

"Yes." X moaned, "I can't believe this."

"Me neither. I just thought magecraft was some advanced computer science stuff."

"No! I can't believe that someone like you summoned a Servant at all." X sighed, "You know back in the day, summons were done by the most prestigious and skilled families of Magi right?"

"Maybe I'm a descendant of one?"

"Trust me, we'd know if you were."

"You hear that Amelia? He's not even an aristocratic Magus."

"Neither are you, dear."

"So?" X laid her head on the table, exhausted, "What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Tetsuya grinned, "This means I'm a part of the war now right?"

"Yep."

"So that means I'm part of the team!"

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you hear the part about the wish?"

"Yeah."

"Any wish that you want?"

"Yeah."

"Granted for free?"

"Yeah."

"Do you even have a wish you want to make on the Holy Grail?"

"Well I figured I'd think about that when it comes up."

X moaned.

"But you know for now, I'm thinking about restoring people's memories of Sayaka."

"What?!" Sayaka cried, bolting up from Amelia's lap, "You'd waste your wish on me?!"

"Well, I mean...why not?"

"Don't you have something...bigger to wish for?"

"Like what?"

"I-I dunno...world peace?"

"Was that your wish?"

"It...might have been?"

"Master." X tugged on my sleeve, "I quit. You handle this."

 _ **Welcome to the team, Tetsuya and Zeus.**_

 _ **Guess we don't have a choice but to adopt them.**_

"Nice!" Tetsuya grinned, "So that means I'll be living here too right?!"

"Are your parents okay with that?" X frowned.

"I'll think of something."

"Good!" Zeus grinned as he turned towards me, "Now, rejoice! I shall allow you to make demands of me, child!"

"He reminds me of a very annoying person." X scowled.

"I am a god like no other! Why don't we take the time together to learn about each other?"

"You touch me and I'll kill myself." X growled.

"That's...a bit extreme isn't it?" Tetsuya gulped.

"If you need me, you can summon me back from the Throne of Heroes." X said as she swatted away Zeus' hand, "Maybe I'll be able to fight then too."

"That is some hate." Tetsuya blinked.

"I don't tend to like gold Archers."

"Umm..." Sayaka said as she walked up to Zeus, "I have a question."

"What is it child?" Zeus asked as he turned to Sayaka with a flirty grin on his face, "Tell me and perhaps once I am done answering, you can tell me a bit about you."

"I'll pass." Sayaka said, "But you are a Divine Spirit right? You're in a different level than normal Heroic spirits. How were you summoned?"

"Hmm...sharp. What a learned girl you are." Zeus nodded, "To answer your question, I am a very narrow representation of the Zeus that you know."

"Narrow representation?"

"Indeed." Zeus said as he stood up, "In the land of Labraunda, there is a depiction of Zeus that wields the axe of Hephaestus."

"Labrys?" Sayaka blinked.

"Indeed." Zeus said as he drew the axe on his back, "There is little modern information on this form of mine so my power has diminished to the extent that I can be summoned under the right conditions."

→ _ **How'd you summon him?**_

 _ **What did you do?**_

"I just...kinda lined the circle with Christmas lights." Tetsuya shrugged.

"What makes you an Archer though?" Amelia asked.

"Good question, my heroic beauty."

"Touch me and I will break you."

"I am still an aspect of Zeus. As such, my Noble Phantasm is none other than Labrandeus Bolt."

"You can fire off lightning?!" Tetsuya cried.

"Indeed I can!" Zeus grinned, "I may be a weaker reflection of the mighty Zeus but all my divine power is poured into a single bolt with the power of a nuclear bomb!"

"That's terrifying!"

"That is an Archer for you! No, that is Zeus, God of Olympus!"

"Just don't hit me when I'm flying, okay?" Amelia frowned.

"Oh?" Zeus smirked as he turned to Amelia, "And what gives you the right to fly in MY skies?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am the ruler of the skies, Rider. You fly in my space and on my winds and with my consent. I think that is deserving of a bit of tribute."

"I have your tribute right here." Amelia smiled maliciously as she summoned her gauntlet.

"Aaaaahhh! I have an idea!" Sayaka cried, quickly coming in between them, "Why don't we have a little session to get to know each other! Masters and Servants! Since we're going to be working together and all."

"I agree." Zeus scoffed, "If I am to work with humans and Servants, they should have the common courtesy to introduce themselves."

"I'll introduce something to you all right." Amelia growled.

→ _ **That's a good idea.**_

 _ **We need Alice for that then.**_

"If we're doing this then we should go outside." X sighed, "Before things start blowing up."

* * *

Everyone moved outside as I went to get Alice. She was still bandaged up but some of her wounds have healed up. Well enough for her to use both eyes unobstructed once more but her arm still remained in a sling. Zeus raised an eyebrow when I guided Alice in but didn't say anything.

"Everybody's here." X sighed, "How do we want to do this?"

"I shall go first! Such is my generosity!" Zeus grinned.

"It would be generous of you to shut up." Amelia crossed her arms.

"Class: Archer. True Name: Zeus Labrandeus! My weapons are these, the axe Labyris and this scepter, the Lotus Bolt! I have Divinity with the rank of A, Rank A in Territory Creation and Item Construction! My Noble Phantasm is Labrandeus Bolt!"

"What's your rank in Item Construction?" Amelia asked.

"...C."

Zeus scowled as Amelia smiled condescendingly, "Tell me your skills then, Rider!"

"Why not?" Amelia shrugged, "Class: Rider. True Name: Amelia Earhart. I use a plane propeller and engine adapted as a gauntlet. I have Rank A in Riding, Rank B in Independent Action and Rank D in Presence Concealment. My Noble Phantasm is the Ninety-Nines."

"It seems my Ranks are higher than yours." Zeus sneered.

"But I don't have any glaring flaws in my skillset." Amelia shot back.

"A-Alice!" Sayaka whispered as the two Servants began to glare at each other again, "It's your turn!"

"Berserker. True Name: Alice Pleasance Liddle."

…

"Is that all?" Zeus frowned.

→ _ **Independent Action: F, Mad Enhancement: A and Presence Concealment: D**_

 _ **She doesn't know her Noble Phantasm.**_

"That cannot be all." Zeus crossed his arms as he looked down at Alice, "One look at her state and one can tell that she is no normal warrior. All those wounds and not a hint of shame from her Master. Clearly these wounds were sustained against a great enemy and yet it was she who was the victor. Despite your stature, you may have the will of an Olympian!"

Alice didn't respond.

"Right then." X blinked, "Guess it's the masters' turn now?"

* * *

"Tobeame S-Sayaka! Class 2-4-oh wait. Umm...I like books...and magic! And books about magic!"

"I assume you are well-versed in magecraft then?" Zeus said.

"Y-Yes! I am skilled in a variety of Healing magecraft! From Dia to Diarama and Media! I...don't have any Mystic Codes per say."

"A healer." Zeus grinned, "How wonderful. Might I ask you for help when I get into trouble?"

"Ummm..."

"Hey." Amelia said as she grabbed Zeus before he could slide closer to Sayaka, "Touch her and I'll return you to the Sea of Souls itself."

"Test me and I know exactly where my next bolt will hit."

"T-Tesuya!" Sayaka hissed.

"O-Oh! Right!"

"Katsuragi Tetsuya!" Tetsuya saluted, "Age 17! Blood Type: B! My favorite foods are ramen and ravioli! I...I had a Mystic Code for Zio but I lost it..."

"You...lost it?" Sayaka blinked.

"Y-Yeah..."

"How'd you lose a Mystic Code?" X frowned.

"My room's pretty messy."

"Pathetic." Zeus shook his head, "How unsightly for my Master."

"Well excuse me." Tetsuya pouted.

"You shall not be excused!" Zeus cried, "I shall train you myself until you can use magecraft itself without the need for a Mystic Code! Until you become a Master befitting a Servant!"

"T-That would be awesome!" Tetsuya cried, "Please teach me, sir!"

"That enthusiasm is what I expect from one of my worshipers!" Zeus smiled, "I shall train you until you become an Olympian yourself!"

"So...I guess it's your turn." X sighed.

→ _ **Enman Kyouya.**_

 _ **I have a variety of different Mystic Codes.**_

"Good, good." Zeus nodded, "You will be the leader of our little coalition so I expect many things from you, child."

"Where'd you even get that many Mystic Codes anyway?" Tetsuya asked.

"They're sold at Da Vinci Mart." Sayaka explained.

"They are?!"

"Well, you can only buy them if you're a Master."

"I gotta go there myself." Tetsuya muttered.

"Well I guess we're done here." X shrugged, "Let's go back then.

→ _ **What about you?**_

 _ **Wonder what's for dinner...**_

"You." Zeus turned towards X, "You haven't said anything yet."

"There's not much to tell."

"Go on then."

…

X sighed, "Class: Assassin. True Name: Mysterious Heroine X. My skills and Noble Phantasm doesn't matter. I lost them when my Spirit Origin was damaged."

"So it seems." Zeus frowned, "What kind of enemy was it?"

"Can't tell you much about him." X scowled, "He looked like a completely normal Servant at first but then he attacked and before I knew it I ended up like this. Can't even tell you his Class."

"Ominous." Zeus nodded, "I acknowledge your bravery in combat. Your fate was an unfortunate one and you have my sympathy. And I suppose we can use a mascot."

"Mascot?!" X cried, "I'll have you know, I can record battle information and access information on the net while everybody else is fighting!"

"A support then!" Zeus grinned, "I'll be counting on you."

"You'll be counting the...stars over your head once I'm done wi-" X muttered to herself.

* * *

As everyone went back inside, I spotted Alice standing over the place where her cat was buried.

→ _ **Something wrong?**_

 _ **You okay?**_

"Gravemarker." Alice said as she stared at the makeshift cross that marked the resting place for her cat. On it was the name of her cat, "Dinah."

→ _ **You like it?**_

 _ **Nimue helped make it.**_

"...Thank...you."


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteenth Tensei: Families of Magi

* * *

"Hm." Tetsuya blinked, "I didn't know why our school had gloves as part of our uniforms before. Who knew that it was for hiding Command Seals?"

"You won't hide anything if you talk about it." Sayaka sighed, "Although, I didn't know why that was a thing either. At least now I get why some people use it."

* * *

"I don't." Tetsuya frowned, "Wouldn't wearing gloves just tell other Masters that you're a Master?"

→ _ **Some non-Masters are bound to wear it.**_

"I guess, since it's part of the uniform and all."

 _ **It's not meant to protect Masters, it's meant to protect non-Masters.**_

"Oh, I get it. So if a Master wants to hunt for another Master they at least know who not to go after."

* * *

"Anyway, I realized that we missed something very important yesterday."

"Really?" Sayaka blinked, "What?"

"A name!" Tetsuya grinned, "We need a name for our team!"

"Really?" Sayaka sighed, "Well...I suppose it would be inconvenient to not have a name."

"Right?" Tetsuya said, "So I thought about it and I figured out a name for us!"

"This should be good." Sayaka muttered.

"What do you think of The Grandmasters?!" Tetsuya asked.

→ _ **Not bad.**_

 _ **Horrible.**_

"That makes us sound really old." Sayaka grimaced.

"Old...or wise?" Tetsuya admitted.

"Old."

"Well what do you have?"

"Hmm...Oh, I know!" Sayaka said, "How about Aramathea?"

"What does that mean?" Tetsuya frowned.

"Joseph of Aramathea was the man who handled the burial of Jesus after he was buried. The Holy Grail was said to be the cup that held the blood of Christ so as Aramathea, it is out duty to handle the Holy Grail."

 _ **→Sounds nice.**_

 _ **Sounds complex.**_

"Are you sure Aramathea isn't a Servant already?" Tetsuya replied, "We can't use the name of someone who could be summoned at anytime."

"Really?" Sayaka sighed, "Then, Senpai, what do you think?"

→ _ **The Seekers.**_

 _ **The Knights of the Command Seals.**_

"Vetoed." Sayaka and Tetsuya sighed.

"Guess we'll have to figure it out some other time." Sayaka said, "I have club activities to attend to."

"Club activities?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm part of the gardening club." Sayaka said, "I mostly use it to grow things like Rosemary and stuff for rituals but their collection of equipment is really extensive."

"How extensive can it be?" Tetsuya scoffed.

"We have chainsaws."

"THAT...is badass."

"Well, we're not supposed to use that without permission." Sayaka sighed, "We don't usually need it anyway. Anyway, I have to go now."

"Have fun with the chainsaw!" Tetsuya smiled as Sayaka left, "Hey speaking of, I heard you were getting lessons from Nimue on how to use a sword."

→ _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Interested?**_

"Actually, I've been secretly learning how to use an axe." Tetsuya grinned, "Zeus has been teaching me how to use it. The goal is one day to be able to use an axe on the scale of Labrys. Though finding one like that might be hard.

* * *

→ _ **I can help with that.**_

"Can you?!" Tetsuya laughed, "I'll come to you then when I think I'm ready to upgrade!"

 _ **Sounds promising.**_

* * *

"Zeus has also been teaching me some magecraft." Tetsuya added, "I still can't get anything to work but I'll be sure to get it to work once we start going out! Speaking of, I need to get back to training! So I'll see you later!"

As Tetsuya left, I spotted a mysterious student staring at us from around the door. He quickly looked away and walked off. He had his hands in his pockets.

* * *

"You're concerned about Alice?" Nimue said in the middle of our training, "She's healing fine, the inactivity has done a lot of good for that. But she's nowhere near healthy enough to start fighting again. It'll take at least three days. Why do you ask?

→ _ **I have a bad feeling.**_

 _ **There was this suspicious person.**_

"Hmmm...A student seemed to be scoping you out huh?" Nimue nodded, "But fights between Masters and Servants are strictly forbidden in UBW High. Although there have been instances of people infiltrating UBW and using it as a hunting ground for other Masters. If he had to hide his hands, why didn't he use the gloves? Then again, it's not exactly concrete evidence. For now, just try to avoid fighting okay? If Alice gets into a fight in her condition, there's no telling how she'll end up."

→ _ **I'll try.**_

 _ **But if push comes to shove…**_

"Hmmm...If it was possible, I would allow you to use me as a Servant but your Mystic Circuits don't seem developed enough to sustain another Servant. Believe me, I would love to fight with you but I won't be able to do anything without a proper mana supply. I'm sorry. Just trust and rely on Tetsuya and Sayaka for now."

* * *

"You there." A student approached us the next day, "I need to talk to you three."

He removed his gloves, flashing us his Command Seals before putting the gloves back on.

"...Alright then." Tetsuya said.

"Let's go to the roof." Sayaka gulped, "Nobody will get in the way there."

"Agreed." The student said as he pushed up his glasses.

* * *

 _ **Roof**_

"So...you're a Master huh?" Tetsuya said as he removed his own gloves, "Trying to pick a fight?"

"We're not defenseless you know." Sayaka said.

"Yahoo!"

Amelia landed on the roof with Zeus who arrived in a bolt of light.

"Nice!" Amelia smiled, "Looks like your plan worked!"

"Indeed." Zeus smiled, "Using Rider's Presence Concealment to hide our presence in the air until we are needed. Not bad for a child."

"You're the leader here?" The student said, looking at me, "You seem to be one Servant short though. Whatever."

The student took off his glasses and fixed his collar, "My name is Seiren. Michinori...Seiren."

"Tobeame Sayaka."

"Katsuragi Tetsuya."

"...Tobeame and Katsuragi." Seiren sighed, "Neither of you are from any noble Magi families are you?"

"W-What about it?" Sayaka frowned.

"This war is only for those suited for it." Seiren said, "What if a madman off the street or a foolish commoner were to win the Holy Grail? What would they wish for? A tank? A missile? A bag of sour cream and onion potato chips?"

"I'm more of an onion and garlic guy." Tetsuya replied.

"I like mine spicy." Sayaka added.

 _ **→I prefer Barbecue.**_

 _ **Plain all the way.**_

"You're all wrong!" Seiren shouted, "Sour cream and onion is the only way to eat chips! This is why only esteemed Magi are allowed to participate in the Holy Grail War!"

"Because of their chip preferences?" Tetsuya blinked.

"NO! Because it is only with discipline and duty that a proper wish can be made on the Holy Grail! Unwavering discipline and duty to the people! That is why the Holy Grail War is a war between Magi of honor!"

"We have wishes too." Tetsuya frowned.

"Oh? Do tell then. What possible wish could you possibly want to make on the Holy Grail?"

"I want people to remember Sayaka again!" Tetsuya cried.

"Still?!" Sayaka yelped.

"You would waste you wish on something like that?" Seiren scoffed, "Such small thinking. There are many others who could benefit from your wish! Have you thought about them?!"

"I don't really care for people I don't know." Tetsuya frowned, "That's why I do my best to protect the people I do know!"

"Pathetic." Seiren said dismissively, "Your lack of empathy is what makes you a commoner. What about you, Ms. Tobeame?"

"Huh? Um...World Peace?" Sayaka replied.

…

"Are you insane?" Seiren scowled.

"W-What?!"

"Do you think that if we could achieve world peace we would not have already? If your wish was granted can you even imagine how that would be done? World peace is not something we can just enforce, we have to make it real with our own hands! Not wait for somebody to give it to us!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"And you! Leader of this misfit group! What is your wish?!"

→ _ **Don't really have one.**_

 _ **A bag of chips.**_

…

"You are the most foolish of them all." Seiren sighed, "Indeed. None of you are qualified to make a wish on the Holy Grail. As such it falls on a properly raised Magus like me."

"Well what's your wish?" Tetsuya asked.

"Omnipotence." Seiren smiled, "To know all, including the best way to make everybody's lives better."

"...Aren't you just saying you want to become God?" Amelia frowned.

"Of course not! I may have infinite knowledge but I will realize it with my own limited power!"

…

"Well I wouldn't listen to you." Tetsuya said.

"Doesn't matter. I will know a way to make you listen."

"You're starting to sound like a villain." Sayaka said.

"Enough!" Seiren cried, "It is clear that you all are not suited to take part in this war! As such..."

Amelia and Zeus tensed up.

"Why don't you hand your Servants over to me?"

…

"Huh?" Everyone said blankly.

"It is something that can be done." Seiren smiled, "You can transfer ownership of your Servants to another Master. And obviously I am the only one qualified to participate so why don't you transfer ownership of your Servants to me and just go back to living your normal lives?"

"No."

"No."

→ _ **No.**_

"Are you certain?" Seiren scowled.

"I chose this life for myself." Sayaka said, "I worked hard to become a Master. I don't care what I wish on the Holy Grail. I'm going to see this to the end."

"Me too." Tetsuya added, "I kinda stumbled onto all this Magus business but I haven't felt like I can truly be anything until I discovered this. I will not back down!"

"I see." Seiren growled, "Then I have no choice."

Amelia and Zeus tensed up.

"I'll come and ask you again tomorrow." Seiren said as he turned around, "I truly wish to reach an agreement peacefully so do think about your roles in this war and in your worlds properly tonight."

And with that he left.


	20. Chapter 20

Twentieth Tensei: Anti-magecraft

* * *

"What a freak." X said as she ate her fish and chips as she swung on the park's swing, "I can't make heads or tails of this Seiren guy's logic."

"Me neither." Sayaka said as she poked at her sausages, "Why can't we wish for anything? Even if we don't know what we want..."

"A dream is different than a wish." Boudica smiled, "It's okay to dream but to make a wish is different, especially when it's on the grail."

"So what, we're just a group of dreamers?" Tetsuya frowned as he munched on his scone.

"Well...yes. Right now." Boudica chuckled, "But like I said, it's fine to dream. I'm sure you'll find a wish someday."

"Thanks…" Tetsuya sniffed.

"You're really similar to Amelia." Sayaka said.

"Am I? I'm flattered." Boudica laughed.

"Me too." Amelia said, "So long as I'm being compared to such a great cook!"

"Oh you." Boudica laughed, "Do you want some extra sausages?"

"Yes please!"

"What about me?!" X cried.

"Nimue told me to not give you any extras."

"Damn you Nimue!"

"Well, if you help them out, I might reconsider." Boudica teased.

"I'm always helping them!" X pouted, "But I get it. I'll see what I can dig up on this Michinori family."

"Oh my! Then you're going to need some energy!"

"Does that mean more sausages?!"

"Have a salad."

"You tricked me!"

The next day, Tetsuya and Sayaka greeted me as I arrived downstairs.

"Yo. How's Alice? No go?"

"Have you thought about what Seiren said?" Sayaka asked.

* * *

→ _ **A little.**_

"I ended up thinking a bit about it as well." Tetsuya nodded, "Well, I have no intention of handing over Zeus or quitting but I've been thinking about what I want."

 _ **Not at all.**_

"Same." Sayaka nodded, "I don't care who or what he thinks is proper, I can't see him taking care of Amelia even if I handed her over to him. There's no way I can trust him with something like that."

* * *

"Anyway, ready to go?" Tetsuya asked.

"I'm coming with."

Everybody turned as X walked downstairs in the UBW uniform.

"Wow!" Sayaka grinned, "You look cute in our uniform!"

"T-Thanks? I guess." X shifted uncomfortably, "It's mostly a hold-over back when Kanjo tried to get me to go to school."

"So you've been skipping school all this time?" Tatsuya smirked, "What are you a delinquent?"

"Geez. At least call me an otaku!"

"That's supposed to be better?!"

"Anyway, I'm going to be going to school with you today. Okay Master?"

→ _ **Any particular reason?**_

 _ **Sure.**_

"I want to talk to this Seiren myself." X said seriously, "Plus, if there's going to be a fight, I might be able to help."

"Sure you don't want to ride my plane?" Amelia smiled, "We might be going around in circles but it's still quite fun."

"Maybe another day, Amelia." X smiled back.

"Suit yourself. Come on, Archer, we're going on ahead."

"You fly with my permission this one time, Rider."

* * *

"Hey."

As I was heading to class, I was stopped by a large man sporting what seemed to be a more elaborate version of our uniform.

"Are these your Servants?"

Behind him, Amelia and Zeus stood there, slightly disheveled and dressed in our school's uniform. They looked at me apologetically.

→ _ **More or less.**_

 _ **Ummm…**_

"I heard about your situation from Nimue." The man said, "I'm not naive enough to deprive someone of their weapon when there appears to be a fight in the horizon. So long as you do not intend to cause trouble, you can have your Servants accompany you but only for today. Good luck to you."

And with that, the man walked off.

"So is that it?" Amelia asked, "Are we off the hook?"

"Seems like it." Zeus scowled, "That man is no ordinary Servant. He shot us out of the sky."

"How did he even sense me through my Presence Concealment?" Amelia frowned, "Does he have a ridiculous Eye of the Mind skill?"

"Regardless." Zeus crossed his arms, "It appears we can join you for school today!"

"I'm going to class." Amelia smiled, "It's been a long time since I've been in classroom so it should be interesting."

"Do you really think you would pass for a student?" Zeus smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that you-"

→ _ **Don't make me get your Masters.**_

 _ **You're in a school.**_

* * *

When the day ended once more, Seiren approached us.

"I hope you have thought about what I said yesterday." He smirked.

"Oh yeah? I hope you're ready." Tetsuya scowled.

"..."

"Let's go." X said as she got up from Alice's desk, "I have some questions for you, Michinori."

"Oh?" Seiren raised an eye, "You brought a friend?"

 _ **Roof**_

"Well?" Seiren asked once everyone gathered together on the roof, "Let's hear you answer then."

"No."

"No."

→ _ **No.**_

"You just refuse to understand do you?" Seiren scowled, "Why can't you see that I'm trying to help you?!"

"We can help ourselves." Tetsuya frowned.

"What's more, you haven't even displayed any proof that you would be a good Master yourself." Sayaka added.

"You want proof?" Seiren scoffed, "Fine! You!"

"Me?" Amelia blinked.

"Tell me your weapon! I shall predict your Class based off of solely that!"

"...I use a plane propeller."

"..."

"..."

"...You're a Berserker aren't you?!" Seiren cried.

"I'm a Rider." Amelia sighed.

"What?! Ridiculous! What do you even ride?"

"Planes."

"The Throne of Heroes has advanced to the age of aviation?!" Seiren blinked, "Hmmm. Well, do not mind my first attempt! That was simply a warm up! You there! Tell me your weapon!"

"I use an axe." Zeus smirked.

"An axe?"

"Yes."

"Hm. There's not an Axer Class." Seiren blinked.

"You want a hint?"

"No. I got this." Seiren said as he began to think.

…

"Heh...gotcha. You may use an axe, but it's all in how you wield it! Isn't that right...Assassin?"

"No, I'm an Archer."

"DAMMIT! What do you just throw that giant axe?"

"No. I throw lightning."

"Curses!" Seiren growled, "I've been foiled once again!"

"You're the one that messed up." Tetsuya frowned.

"And I'm not sure that would have even proven anything." Sayaka added.

"Curse you and your trickery!"

"We didn't do anything!" Tetsuya cried.

"Excuse me." X said as she stepped up, "I have something to ask you, Mr. Michino-"

"Weapon."

"Huh?" X blinked.

"You're a Servant aren't you?" Seiren said, "It took me a while to recognize it but tell me your weapon. I will guess your Class."

X sighed, "I use a saber."

…

…

"Sa-"

"Assassin."

"DAMMIT! I should have known when I failed to recognize you at first! You must have a high rank in Presence Concealmen-"

"I don't even have Presence Concealment!"

"You don't?! How are you even an Assassin then?!"

"ANY. WAY." X said annoyed, "Michinori!"

"You can call me Seiren you kno-"

"You're a part of the Michinori family of Magi right?"

"...Yeah." Seiren said as he fixed his collar and glasses again, "I am indeed a member of that prestigious family of-"

"The Michinori Family was wiped out years ago."

"WHAT?!" Everyone aside from Seiren cried as X spoke.

"They were wiped out by the Mage's Association." X said as she checked her tablet, "Their mansion was burned to the ground in a big fight between their members and the Magi of the Association. The reason was because the Michinori family had begun to study Anti-magecraft."

"Anti-magecraft?" Tetsuya blinked.

"Magecraft meant to erase other magecrafts." X explained, "It's one of the forbidden types of magecraft."

"Is that even possible?" Sayaka gulped.

"There are a few Servants that display Anti-magecraft capabilities. But that's usually in the form of a Noble Phantasm or skill. As for actual non-servant magecraft, no, not right now. It's merely the concept that's been banned. No actual research has been done into that concept until the Michinori started."

"..." Seiren sighed, "Indeed. I am a member of that disgraced family. Now that you know, I suppose there's no longer a point in this conversation. If you will not hand over your Se-"

"Where is your Servant?!" X demanded.

"W-What?"

"You Michinori studied Anti-magecraft! If anybody was be responsible for what happened to me and Kanjo it has to be you!"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"X and Kanjo were injured by an Anti-magecraft attack!" Sayaka gasped, "So...it was your doing?!"

"Wait, no. What are you talking about?" Seiren said, startled, "Like you said, Anti-magecraft is only a concept right now! A forbidden one at that!"

"But if one of you survived then you must have continued your work in it!" X cried, "And then you passed it onto your Servant! Isn't that right?!"

"Y-You're mistaken!"

"Then show me your Servant!" X shouted, "I may not know his True Name or his Class but I damn sure well remember his face! Show me your Servant if you really are a Master!"

Everyone glared at Seiren who seemed to shrink from the situation. But eventually he sighed and straightened himself up once more.

"Very well." Seiren said, "...Come on out."

The door to the roof opened and another person wearing the school's uniform carrying a long wrapped up object walked in.

"Good afternoon." The student smiled, "I am Lancer. It seems like my Master has been causing you trouble. I deeply apologize."

"...What's your True Name?" X demanded.

Lancer turned to look at his Master. Seiren nodded and Lancer turned back.

"Class: Lancer. True Name: Fujiwara no Masazane."

…

X turned to her tablet and began to rapidly swipe and type.

"...The famed blacksmith of Japan that created one the three legendary Japanese spears."

"Tonbokiri." Masazane smiled as he patted his wrapped up object, "Right here. Would you like to see it?"

"...Do you know anything about Anti-magecraft?" X asked.

"Nope. Haven't even heard about it until today." Masazane shrugged.

"Liar." Amelia scowled as she summoned her gauntlet, "Shall I beat an answer out of him?"

"W-Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Masazane said, backing away, "I really don't know a thing!"

"Do you have any proof?" Zeus frowned.

"Proof you say? There's not really a way to prove something like that."

"Can we check his Saint Graph or something?!" Sayaka cried, "Maybe it's in there!"

"Anti-magecraft didn't even proceed far enough to have a single operational spell." X sighed.

"B-But they might have finished one!" Tetsuya said, "It's been years after all right?!"

"..."

"A-And this guy tries to take other people's Servants!" Sayaka added, "He might be hiding more!"

"W-Wait no!" Seiren said, "I-I don't have any other Servants!"

"I find that hard to believe." Tetsuya frowned.

"It's true!" Seiren hung his head, "I've been trying to take other people's Servants but nobody want to give them up!"

"That's pathetic!" Sayaka said, "You really expect us to believe that?!"

"Auuu...I know it's pathetic but it's the truth." Seiren sniffed, "Please believe me!"

"Liar." Amelia said, "How do we even know Lancer here is the Servant you summoned? He could be one of many. Or maybe you're just using a friend's."

"I don't have any friends!"  
"That's even more pathetic!"

"It is but it's true!" Seiren sobbed, "Do you want me to use a Command Seal to prove it?!"

"Whoa! Hold on there, Master!" Masazane cried.

X just stood there thinking as everyone argued.

→ _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Do you recognize him?**_

"...No." X sighed, "It wasn't Masazane. And...it probably wasn't Seiren either."

"T-Thank you, Ms. Assassin!" Seiren bowed deeply, "I am in your debt! Masazane! Bow!"

"O-Oh right! We're in your debt!"

"Stop it." X sighed, holding her head, "I haven't ruled out the Michinori as a possibility yet. If there's one of you there could be more of you."

"I assure you it's only me!" Seiren said, "I'm the last remaining member of the Michinori family!"

"We'll see if that's true." X sighed again.

"...Well...if X is okay with it." Sayaka nodded.

"Alright." Amelia said, "Get out of my sight, you poser!"

"I...I'm sorry." Seiren said as he backed away with Masazane, "You'll never see me again."


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty-First Tensei: Shadows

* * *

"Welcome back." Kanjo grinned as all of us returned, "Hm? X, did you go to school today?! Good on you!"

"I'm sorry." X sighed as she plopped herself on the couch.

"No need to apologize. It's good that you've finally taken an interest in your education."

"That's not it." Sayaka said, "She finally thought she had a lead on the Servant that injured both of you."

"You did?!" Kanjo cried.

"It was a false alarm." X groaned, "His Servant was completely different."

"Thank goodness." Kanjo sighed, "But X that was much too reckless."

"What?!" X cried, sitting up.

"If you did in fact find that Servant again, you might not survive." Kanjo said sternly, "What do you think would happen if you were just to disappear without warning? What would I tell Nimue?"

"But if I find him, he might have a way to undo the damage!" X cried.

"It's not worth risking your life over." Kanjo replied, "It's fine. Once the Holy Grail War ends, you will be able to be summoned again at full strength again and I won't need to participate any further. There's no need to risk yourself by hunting him down."

"No need?" X cried, "After what he did to both of us?! Not to mention that even if I do recover when I am re-summoned, your Magic Circuits are still damaged! That's not going to disappear once this war is over! Aren't you angry?"

"X...after bring in three Holy Grail Wars, I can assure you that simply surviving is a gift enough. In a way I am glad. In the same way a soldier who lost a leg is retired from the field of battle."

"No way!" X cried, "We can't just let him get away with that! Even if he can't undo this, we shouldn't let him go! If not for our sake then for the sake of others!"

"That doesn't mean we have to be the ones to go after him." Kanjo frowned, "And that doesn't make it safe to hunt him down so recklessly."

"Gh...you..."

X got up and stormed upstairs.

"...I'm sorry for that." Kanjo sighed, "I know that as long as you are part of this Holy Grail War, you will end up meeting this Anti-magecraft Servant eventually. I just don't want it to be too soon. Or ever if it can be helped. Regardless, I'm afraid I have to ask one of you to explain what exactly happened today."

* * *

"I see." Kanjo mused, "To think that a member of the Michinori family survived. Although...why would he be gathering Servants?"

"Beats me." Tetsuya shrugged, "Sounds like he hasn't succeeded once either."

"How pathetic." Sayaka scoffed.

"Harsh words from Sayaka?" Kanjo smiled, "How rare."

"He's the type of person that I hate the most." Sayaka said darkly, "Acting so arrogant. Like he knows what's better for everybody."

"Well...regardless of how this ended, I'm glad to hear that everything got resolved without a fight." Kanjo smiled, "And now the case of the mysterious student has been solved."

→ _ **No it hasn't.**_

 _ **It wasn't Seiren.**_

"What?" Kanjo said, surprised, "It wasn't Seiren that was watching you?"

"Are you sure? I wasn't really paying attention."Tetsuya asked.

"Hmm..." Kanjo thought aloud, "Well if you say so. All we can hope is that he doesn't show up again. And if he does, it's not for a fight."

* * *

"I failed again today, Masazane."

"Indeed you did." Masazane laughed.

"It's not funny."

"Well, at times like this, all you can do is laugh."

"What should I do?"

"Aside from laugh?"

"I'm not even laughing in the first place."

"Hmm...when a sword is too broken to fix, you reforge it. Melt it down and add new materials where needed to construct something entirely new."

"Look around you, Masazane." Seiren sighed as he sat down in the middle of a burned down mansion, "There's nothing around me to add."

* * *

The next day I went back to the roof to find Seiren sitting there alone. He spotted me and balked.

"G-Good morning." He said.

→ _ **What are you doing here?**_

 _"I could say the same to you."_

 _ **Where's Masazane?**_

 _"He's...off doing stuff with the Kendo Club."_

"You...have questions for me don't you?" Seiren asked.

→ _ **Not really.**_

 _ **Maybe.**_

"I'm not afraid to tell you what I know." Seiren said, "We may end up becoming enemies in this war but if I can help good people then I shall. Such is my Noblesse Oblige, you might say."

Seiren sighed, "Although...I suppose I'm no longer a noble anyway."

→ _ **Being a noble is overrated.**_

 _ **Kindness is not and should not be an obligation.**_

"I guess you're right." Seiren chuckled, "...If I may...what IS your wish? You didn't really answer last time."

→ _ **I don't know.**_

 _"And yet you're still in this war?"_

 _ **A bag of chips.**_

 _"If it wasn't for your face, I would actually start to believe that."_

"...I want to bring back the Michinori family." Seiren admitted, "That...would probably be my wish."

→ _ **Not omnipotence?**_

 _"Such a responsibility would crush me I fear."_

 _ **The family of Anti-magi?"**_

 _"The Michinori wasn't always a family of Anti-magi."_

"I want to bring back the original Michinoris. The ones who weren't bent on destroying magecraft." Seiren sighed, "I don't know anything about them and I'm not sure if they would turn against magic again but I don't think we deserved to be wiped out."

→ _ **You just want your family back.**_

 _"Yes...yes I suppose that's true."_

 _ **Are you lonely?**_

 _"A bit tactless but I suppose that's true."_

"...It's odd." Seiren smiled at me, "I seems so easy to be honest with myself when I'm talking to you. No wonder you're the leader."

→ _ **Want to join?**_

 _"M-Me?! Are you sure you want me? I...No, it's fine. I have to find my own way first."_

 _ **I'm sure your wish will come true.**_

 _"Wish huh?"_

"Honestly I'm not sure if that 'wish' would even be a good thing. I can't even imagine that it'd be everything I dream it is. I guess it's just kind of a desire."

"Anyway, thanks for the talk." Seiren smiled, "I have somethings to do now. Have fun while you're up here."

* * *

"The difference between a wish and a desire?" Kanjo blinked, "I'm not really good with that kind of stuff. Why don't you ask Nimue?"

"A wish is something you want earnestly." Nimue explained as she prepared the swords for our training, "A desire can be earnest but can also be something you want in spite of yourself. Dreams are the sparks that signal the lighting of a wish or a desire."

Nimue smiled as she handed me a sword, "What a curious question. Do you have something you desire?"

→ _ **Not really.**_

 _ **Maybe?**_

"Hehe. Don't get too worked up over the difference between a wish and a desire. You're still figuring things out both as a Master and as a child. Now then. Let's see what you've learned since our last lesson."

"Master." X said as the day came to an end, "I have some information on Michinori family that I think you need to hear."

→ _ **Let's hear it.**_

 _"Right. Well..."_

 _ **I'm kinda sleepy.**_

 _"I'm sleepy too but this seems really important."_

"Listen to this." X said as she checked her tablet, "The Michinori's first forays into anti-magecraft were specifically anti-Servant measures. There were dozens of different methods that were recorded but never put into practice. The first step would be to cut off the Servant's connections to the Holy Grail and if they have one, their Master as well. This kind of connection isn't something that can be afflicted through force so their method seems to be a spell that would integrate itself into the Servant's Saint Graph and disrupt this connection from within. Afterwards multiple ways of destroying the Servant could be introduced. From physical damage to anti-magic attacks to more disruptive methods. Things like disrupting their mind and perceptions and forcing them to forget their name and classification."

→ _ **That sounds like…**_

 _ **But that…**_

"I know." X nodded grimly, "That sounds like Shadows doesn't it? However, all these were still in the hypothetical stage. They were still working on anti-magic spells before they were wiped out. Still, I had Du Stallion along with some other friends of my do a quick sweep around the city to record the locations of various Shadows. There are some places where they seem to gather, places with thick emotional history like that hospital are swarming with Shadows. There are a few places where Shadows seem to be collecting that seem strange but most importantly...here."

X handed me her tablet. Gray to black dots marked the spots where the Shadows seemed to be gathering and the intensity of their infestation. One of them was red.

"This group of Shadows seems to have been gathering for quite a while." X explained, "They were usually centered around this burned down mansion. I checked into that mansion's history and of all things, it was the Michinori Mansion."

→ _ **Are they creating Shadows?**_

 _ **The Shadows are originating there?**_

"No, they were gathering there." X shook her head, "No new Shadows seem to be forming or leaving from that place. I don't think there's anything happening there. With the history around, the Michinori mansion, it's no wonder that Shadows would gather there. But here's the twist. The Shadows around the mansion has begun to move. Not just a few of them, not just a lot of them. All of them have begun to make their way away from the mansion. Look at what's in their path.

→ _ **UBW High?!**_

 _ **Our school?!**_

"Yeah..." X crossed her arms, "Of course, it's possible that they might just pass it by. But...the Michinoris' research resembles the Shadows and their ideal was the destruction of magecraft. If another one of them were still alive a school that teaches magecraft would be a big target for them."

→ _ **We can't let them destroy the school.**_

 _ **We have to stop them.**_

"I thought so." X nodded, "They only seem to move at night though. And given their speed, they'll reach the school tomorrow. Sayaka and Tetsuya are already asleep though. I say we move tomorrow night. We'd have time to prepare and warn the principal. Not that much time but we can make sure nobody is there when we move in."

→ _ **Concerned about the other students?**_

 _"I may not go to school often but I know they're good people. That don't deserve to get wrapped up in this."_

 _ **Still looking for that Servant?**_

 _"Of course I am. Not even a Command Seal is going to stop me."_

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be hectic."


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty-Second Tensei: Master of Shadows

* * *

The next day, as I prepared for class, I checked up on Alice. Her smaller bandages have disappeared, leaving only the ones around her head and her cast remaining. A few bandages were still wrapped around her ribs as well.

"Master." Alice said, "Orders?"

* * *

"Hm? You're the Master that's been living with Kanjo aren't you?" The man in red stared sternly at me, "I hope your business have been taken care of? What? Shadows? ...I see. Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure this building is desolate when they arrive. That includes you. Don't do anything reckless. I'll get down to the bottom of this."

* * *

"Hey." Sayaka said as I entered class, "I had Amelia check out the mass of Shadows and they all seem to be still for now. She's anxious to poke at them though."

→ _ **Don't.**_

 _ **We have to find out if there's someone behind this.**_

"Understood." Sayaka whispered as the teacher walked in, "I'll tell her to get back."

* * *

As soon as the school day ended, the three of us gathered together.

"Yo." Tetsuya said nervously, "Looks like Alice is still out of commission. Don't worry. Just leave it to us! We'll be counting on you to come through with those orders!"

"Right!" Sayaka smiled, "Lets do our best! Ah, but I haven't picked up my weapon yet! I have to get some practice in too! I'll meet you at night okay?!"

"Same here." Tetsuya added, "I'll get some training in with Zeus! This is my debut after all! I won't disappoint!"

With that the two ran off.

* * *

"Oi. The time has come." Masazane called.

"Alright." Seiren said as he got up, "Let's go."

"Oh yeah. Take this."

"Hm?" Seiren turned around as Masazane handed him a dagger, "What's this?"

"Well, I got to thinking about that sword metaphor." Masazane said as he unwrapped his spear, "I said to reforge a broken sword with new materials but you said you didn't have anything to give. So here."

"A dagger?"

"If a broken sword can't be reforged, then you take what you have and make what you can. Take what remains and compact it. Refine it. What comes out may be different but it is still carries the spirit of what it was before."

"...Thanks."

"No problem. Shall we get going?"

* * *

When I arrived at the school again, the sun had fully set and moon hung full in the sky. Tetsuya waved at us as X and I got off the bike.

"Yo!" Tetsuya grinned, "Looks like we're finally starting. Hope you're prepared."

"About as much as we can be." X said as she slung her bag over her shoulder, the handle of a new bat poking out, "This is the most information that we had before going into a mission."

"But we should still be careful." Zeus added.

"Where's Sayaka?" Tetsuya asked, looking around.

A plane suddenly flew past us at amazing speeds.

"AAAAAAAAAA-"

"Hup. Yo!" Amelia grinned as she suddenly landed next to us with Sayaka in her arms, "We all set now?"

"What about your plane?" Tetsuya blinked, "Isn't it going to crash?"

"Eh. It'll disappear soon." Ameila shrugged as she let Sayaka down, "No problems."

"Y-Yeah." Sayaka said as she leaned against the school gate to steady herself, "N-No problems."

"Seems like we're still missing the little Berserker." Amelia frowned as she looked around, "Guess she still isn't fully healed?"

"Not even close." X bit her lip, "Lancelot really beat her badly."

"Don't worry! I'll take her place for now!" Tetsuya said as he held up his axe.

"Aww...that's an adorable axe." Amelia smiled.

"Hey! This is my weapon!" Tetsuya frowned, "It's small but I can move around really easily! I can even throw it."

"How are you going to get it back?"

"I mean...I can but I probably won't." Tetsuya muttered, "How about you, Sayaka?"

"Oh yes! I borrowed this from the gardening club!"

"Is that a scythe?! That's freaking scary man!"

"N-No! This is gardening equipment! Gardening equipment!"

"She's going to reap our souls man!"

"It's not even that big!"

"Are we done?" X frowned, "Can we go in now?"

"We're going into the school?" Sayaka blinked, "We're not going to intercept the Shadows?"

→ _ **There's almost certainly a mastermind.**_

 _ **The school is a trap.**_

"If it's just a group of Shadows migrating then they will not need to attack the school." X explained, "If they are under the command of a Michinori then we need to root him out. We'll be sure to reduce the damage as much as we can but our best chance to find out the truth is to let them arrive here."

"O-Okay." Sayaka gulped.

"We'll split up and monitor different parts of the building." X announced, "Tetsuya and I will be in the gym. Sayaka and Amelia will go to the roof. Master and I will be patrolling the first floor. Once the Shadows arrive, we meet up in the school building proper. Any other questions?"

"No. I got it." Sayaka gulped.

"Roger that!" Tetsuya saluted.

"We don't have Alice." X said, "And I can't fight. Once the Shadow comes it might get dicey. So I will call if something comes up. But this way, we can monitor the Shadows from various directions and positions. If there is a mastermind he will not escape."

* * *

"Seems like they've arrived." X said as she peeked over the windows outside, "If the mastermind is around we have to find him. Let's go."

X and I made our way through the hallways as Shadows began to pour out of the windows and doors.

"Maragi!"

Melting as much of them as fast as I could, we made our way through the halls, carefully sweeping the rooms for any suspicious individuals. In the middle of the school's courtyard, I spotted the figure that was looking at me a few days ago. He stood in the middle of the shadows roaming about with a distant smile on his face.

"He sure seems suspicious." X agreed, "Let's confront him."

→ _ **Quietly.**_

 _ **Call out to him.**_

Before we could approach him another figure walked into view.

"Seiren?!" X hissed.

* * *

"Hehehe. Finally. These Shadows are so slow. But who wins wars without an army? But what a disgusting army it is. Magic...magecraft is so ugly. I'll destroy it all. Starting with this disgusting school."

"Ouja."

"Seiren." The figure scowled as Seiren walked up to him, "What do you want?"

"I want you to stop this." Seiren replied, "This isn't what we should be doing."

"What we should be doing?" Ouja repeated in disgust, "I don't want to be hearing that from you. And you dare call yourself a Michinori?"

"The Michinori family is dead!" Seiren cried, "There's no point in continuing their work!"

"You say that but I've been hearing that you've been using the name yourself." Ouja sneered, "And for what? To try and take other people's Servants? What foolishness is that?!"

"...Ouja, don't do this."

"Or what?!" Ouja laughed, "You'll stop me?!"

"If I must." Seiren said, drawing a dagger.

"How sad!" Ouja roared in laughter, "That's your weapon! That's pitiful!"

"Then would you like to die by my spear?" Masazane said as he drew his spear.

"Don't touch me with your disgusting spear." Ouja growled, "I don't want to be touched by your filthy magecraft."

"The only thing filthy here is you." Masazane said as he leveled his spear at Ouja.

"Hmph. Shadows!"

Shadows dropped out of the upper floors and surrounded Seiren and Masazane.

"We don't nearly have enough room to fight them all." Masazane frowned, "If only we had some help."

"It's just me, Masazanae." Seiren said as the Shadows dragged themselves closer, "Sorry if I'm just no good."

"No. I wouldn't want to die with any less of a Master." Masazane grinned.

"Maragi."

I extinguished the Shadows closest to Seiren and Masazane as X and I stepped into the courtyard.

"Rider. Archer. Courtyard." X reported.

"Coming."

"Coming down!"

"Wait, hold on, AmeliAAAAAAA-"

A Shadow splattered into pieces as Amelia landed on top oh it with Sayaka on her back.

"A-A-A-Amelia, can you please listen to me sometimes?" Sayaka shuddered as she stumbled back onto the ground.

"Sorry. Just speak up in time, next time."

"I was!"

"More Servants?" Ouja gagged, "This is getting too crowded."

"I'll say." Amelia winced as she looked around, "This place is way too cramped to fly."

"Hmph. Seiren."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you a treat. I'll show you what a Master of Shadows can do." Ouja said as he held up his Command Seal, "Shadows. By the power of this Command Seal, I demand that you combine together!"

The Shadows surged as part of Ouja's Command Seal disappeared. More Shadows dropped and moved towards Ouja, gathering together as it picked up Ouja and carried him upward.

"H-He used a Command Seal?!" Sayaka cried as the Shadows began to tower over her.

"Are Shadows even able to be commanded like that?!" X said.

"It's a technique created by the Michinori." Seiren scowled, "He's definitely way too big now! Get back inside!"

* * *

"Hey!" Tetsuya and Zeus arrived as we went back into the school, "We saw the giant Shadow. What happened?!"

"Ask him." X scowled at Seiren.

"...The Michinori conceived the Shadows but weren't able to bring them into being." Seiren explained, "But Ouja continued their work, developing a method to control Shadows."

"How?" X asked.

"It...requires a sacrifice." Seiren bit his lip. "You must first become a Master...then turn your Servant into a Shadow."

"You what?!" X shouted.

"The Command Seals are still tied to your Servant even though they've became something else. The consciousness of Shadows seem to be connected on some level so using a Command Seal to take control of a large amount of them is not impossible."

"But it's still a Command Seal." Tetsuya said, "Don't you only have three uses of that?!"

"Shadows are a lesser form of Servants." Seiren sighed, "The amount of effort and mana required to command them is significantly less. They won't listen to commands until you force them under your will but due to their simple nature, you use only half a regular Command Seal on commands."

"So...he can make SIX Commands?!" Amelia cried.

"Four now." Seiren nodded, "One to make Shadows obey him. The other to make them combine."

Everyone stumbled as the school suddenly shook.

"Seems like the giant shadow has finished forming." Seiren scowled, "I'm sorry you all got involved. I don't know why you're here but you can leave this to me!"

"No way!" Everyone replied.

"Eh?"

"I need to have a talk with that guy." X scowled, "Plus I can't have this guy tearing down this school!"

"This school is all I have left of my previous life." Sayaka nodded, "I won't let it disappear as well!"

"I...don't really care for the school but I can't stand by as it get terrorized!" Tetsuya added.

→ _ **Let's fight together, Seiren.**_

 _ **Join us.**_

"You guys..." Seiren gulped, "Alright. I'll help you. I have something to settle as well!"


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty-Third Tensei: Moving on up

* * *

Shadows poured from ever crevice as we all fought our way through the hallway.

"The stairs aren't too far now!" Amelia shouted, "Push forward!"

"Maragi!"

Clearing the way forward, we ran towards the stairs only for the foot of the giant Shadow to smash through the wall, blocking our way.

"Shoot! What do we do?!" Sayaka cried.

"Move it out of the way!" Amelia said as she punched it with her gauntlet.

"Amelia, help me out!" Tetsuya said as he knelt down and grabbed the bottom of the foot.

"Gotcha!"

"Ready? One. Two. Tarukaja!"

Together the two managed to lift the Shadow's foot and make him stumble back.

"Get moving!" Tetsuya cried, waving for everyone else to move. As we made out way to the stairs, the foot swung back, threatening to smash Sayaka and Masazane. Tetsuya and Amelia quickly stepped in front of it.

"Rakukaja!"

The two were pushed back by the force of the Shadow but they left enough room for Sayaka and Masazane to ran to the stairs.

"Amelia!"

"Get outta here!" Amelia cried as she punched the foot once more pushing it back and allowing them to reach the stairs as well.

"Quickly!" X shouted, "Before he tries to destroy the stairs!"

Without a break, the group ran up the stairs moments before a giant fist demolished it.

* * *

"Too...too close." Sayaka gasped as she laid on the ground.

"Did you see that man?" Tetsuya laughed as he gave me a thumbs up, "That's the results of my training with Zeus! That was some of my best magecraft yet!"

→ _ **Impressive.**_

 _ **Looks like you got a heck of a lot more reliable.**_

"Yeah! Leave it to me!"

"The stairs got destroyed though." Seiren frowned, "What now?"

"There are stairs at each of the four corners of this building." X explained, "We'll make our way to the next set of stairs and proceed up the floors. There are two more floors above this one before the stairs to the roof. Even if he takes out each staircase, if we reach them before he can, we'll reach the roof."

"What if he starts destroying the stairs before we get to them?" Tetsuya asked.

"We cannot allow that." X grimaced, "We'll have to distract him."

"How?"

"Leave it to me." Zeus grinned as he walked up to the window and withdrew his scepter.

 _"_ _Lightning crowds the skies as the thunder heralds the coming of a God. Strike the earth and let all of creation know the will of the gods that shepherd their lives. And the anger that comes from their weakness!"_

The lotus on Zeus's scepter opened up as the shaft began to turn into lightning.

 _"_ _Labrandeus Bolt!"_

Zeus hurled the lotus tipped bolt at the giant Shadow and it pierced it's stomach, sending a current of electricity throughout it's enormous body, staggering it and forcing it to it's knees.

"It's just a little bit of my electricity." Zeus sneered, "Otherwise this school would be a crater."

"Wait, can you destroy that giant?" X cried.

"Without destroying the school? Perhaps. In due time. But I've no doubt that such power would cook the child riding atop that giant as well. And I assume we don't want that to happen?

→ _ **We don't.**_

 _ **If we can avoid it.**_

"I don't want that either." Seiren gulped, "Thank you."

"I knew." Zeus smiled magnanimously, "I heard your wish in my heart. Why? How? Because I am Zeus! God of-"

"Right. Let's get moving." Amelia said as she walked off.

* * *

Together we began to move through the hallway, killing the many shadows that have escaped the cloud of poison that had actually begun to wrap around the giant. Just as it was in sight, the hand of the giant smashed through the wall and blocked our path.

"Its still moving?!" Sayaka cried.

"Is it a spasm?" Masazane cried.

"Hmm..." Zeus mused, "Is it starting to develop a resistance to my electricity already? What an adaptable creature."

"It's not moving out of our way." X scowled.

"You want some more then?!" Tetsuya cried as he ran forward.

"Wait." Seiren said as he grabbed Tetsuya by the collar and pulled him back, "This isn't like a foot. He could try and grab you. Then what?"

"Well...what should we do?" Tetsuya blinked.

"I'll hit it with magic." Seiren said.

"Are you sure one or two spells will even affect it?" Amelia asked.

"If I can get some time to concentrate." Seiren said as he stood in front of the hand and closed his eyes, "The world spins and swings, marking the time of Winter. Abound with white snow, the bounty of ice is reaped. Bufu!"

Seiren threw forth an enormous ice spell that pierced the hand, forcing it to withdraw.

Move!" X called as we all ran up the stairs again before it was destroyed once more.

* * *

"T-That was one heck of a spell." Sayaka gasped as we took a small break on the third floor.

"Two verses." Seiren laughed as he gasped for breath, "With two verses even a simple Bufu magecraft can be given greater power. I'm afraid I can only manage up to two verses right now so I'm no match for that Servant."

→ _ **I didn't know about verses.**_

 _ **You might be a better magus than me.**_

"Heh. Well the effect of verses peter off with more targets. I don't really know much anti-group magecrafts nor magecraft above the basic level. It appears that you can use at least Stage Two Magecraft and anti-group magecraft. To me, it seems you're quite the accomplished magus yourself."

"I-I can use Diara and Mediara!" Sayaka added.

"Sukukaja is my specialty!"

"This isn't a contest you know." Masazane sighed.

A crash alerted us outside again. Rushing to the windows once more we saw the giant struggling to shake off the lightning.

"Aaaaahhhhh! He's going to be able to move soon!" X yelped.

"C-Can you do something?!" Tetsuya asked, turning to Zeus.

"Hmm..." Zeus watched calmly, "I can raise the voltage but I don't know how much longer that child will be safe."

"Is there another way?" Seiren scowled.

"Right now he's stunned." Zeus smiled, "But I can do this as well."

With a snap of his fingers, the lightning gathered together and formed a binding that began to block the giant's movements again.

"If stunning him is losing it's effect, I'll use the lightning as a bind to prevent him from moving. No fear of getting fried either."

"That's good." X said, "Move before it crashes into our way again!"

* * *

We made our way through the third floor as fast as we could. As we rounded the corner and saw the end of the hallway we found it blocked by a fist.

"Magecraft is going to have trouble piercing through that." Seiren scowled, "Even with three verses."

"I could still get grabbed." Tetsuya admitted.

"Are we stuck here?" Sayaka cried, "What if he starts destroying the hallways too?!"

"Sorry." Amelia scowled, "If we had enough room and height, I could just fly us up there."

→ _ **I have an idea.**_

 _ **Into this classroom everybody!**_

Everyone followed me into the classroom.

"What are we doing here?"

→ _ **Agilao**_

 _ **Bufula**_

 _ **Zanma**_

 _ **Zioga**_

I blasted a hole in the front of the classroom. Right behind it was the stairs.

"Sneaky! I like it!" X grinned.

"A praiseworthy feat indeed, child!" Zeus smiled.

"Everyone march forward!"

* * *

"This school is getting unstable." X said as she peered out one of the windows, "Are you sure this is going to last?"

"I haven't felt the school shift at all though." Amelia noted, "Is this really a normal school?"

"Good question." Seiren nodded, "This a school of magecraft, it's possible that it's been reinforced with Mystic codes."

"This kind of reinforcement defies reality itself." Masazane frowned, "What kind of magecraft was put into this school?"

"Well...this is a school that teaches magecraft." Seiren repeated.

"Yeah yeah." X sighed, "Ugh...this is the worst."

"Oh come on, we've faced worse." Tetsuya grinned.

"I know but this is different." X scowled, "I have so many questions and no time to ask them."

"You're in luck." Seiren smiled, "This is a school. All your questions can be answered here!"

"Most of those questions are about you and your damn family!" X cried, "I'm not even sure if I can trust you right now!"

"I see..." Seiren looked down.

"Heh. Come on now." Masazane patted Seiren on the back, "Look, I'm sure you'll see where our loyalties lie in this battle. If you still have any doubts, we'll be happy to answer any you have."

"...Alright then." X sighed, "We don't have time to talk anyway."

* * *

Once again we made out way through the hall. Much of the Shadows seemed to have not invaded this high. Once the path was clear, it was a clean shot to the stairs to the roof until the head of the giant Shadow broke through the wall and stared at us.

"Showing your face now huh?" Tetsuya cried, "Guess we don't have a choice but to fight now!"

"Right there with you!" Amelia cried as the two charged at the face.

The eyes of the monster glowed and fire erupted from the ground, searing the two of them and throwing them back.

"Guys!" Sayaka yelped, "Media!"

"T-Thanks." Tetsuya winced as he got back up, "Couldn't get Rakukaja up in time."

"I'm fine." Amelia grimaced, "Just a light burn."

"Looks like it can cast magecraft as well." Seiren frowned, "We didn't come this far to be stopped!"

Everyone gathered their strength and began to bombard the head with everything that we got.

"Everyone back!" Seiren called.

At his call, everyone back away as the Shadow's eyes began to glow.

"I gotcha! Amelia, Kyouya, lend me a hand!" Tetsuya called.

"Gotcha!" Amelia said as she equipped her propeller to her gauntlet.

→ _ **Agilao!**_

 _ **Zanma!**_

Sending my spell into Amelia's propeller, it threw the magecraft around into the form of a giant shield.

"Rakukaja!" Tetsuya added his spell, making the shield thicker before the Shadow unleashed it's spell. A torrent of fire flooded down the hallway and exploded as it clashed against our shield. For once, the school seemed to shudder but the shield held up until the flames fully dissipated.

"Stand back!" X called, "Seiren! Now!"

"The world spins and swings, marking the time of Summer. Abound with life giving light, the bounty of Fire is reaped. Agi!"

Seiren sent his own burst of flames down the scorched hallway, hitting the Shadow in the face. It reeled in pain and seemed to droop down a bit.

"It seems weakened." Seiren gasped.

→ _ **All Out Attack!**_

Everyone charged forward again with their weapons and attacked away at the giant Shadow, finally getting it to recoil away in pain, it's screeches echoing in the air.

"Run!" Zeus commanded, "Jump over the gaps!"

Everyone jumped over the gaps and moved through the charred hallway and into the stairs. Finally we began to ascend up to the roof.


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty-Fourth Tensei: The Third Command Seal

* * *

Everyone burst through the doors and collapsed onto the roof, gasping and panting.

"It feels like an eternity just to get here." Tetsuya coughed, "Is it always like this with you guys?"

"Pretty much." X moaned, "Except usually there's less people."

"Good thing we're here then." Amelia laughed.

"Sorry to break our little rest here." Masazane said as he stumbled up, "But it seems like it's time for the final boss."

The school creaked as a giant hand crushed the roof's fence and the Shadow stood up to glare at us. It had grown tall enough to tower over the roof of the school, it's arms reaching over the roof and nearly surrounding us. With a roaring shrug, the lightning binding it was thrown off. On the shoulder of the Shadow giant was Ouja.

"I'm surprised." Ouja scowled, "You're quite the persistent bunch."

"Ouja..." Seiren staggered up and walked up to the giant, "Stop this."

"Stop what?" Ouja frowned, "The glorious mission of the Michinori?"

"There's nothing glorious about this!" Seiren called, "There's nothing to be gained from this!"

"Nothing?" Ouja scoffed, "This is the will of the Michinori. The will of a dead family. You would deny our family the justice that we deserve? You would have us disappear without giving us the honor of fighting back?!"

"This isn't what they would have wanted!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO SAY WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE WANTED?!" Ouja roared, "Have you lost your sense of reasoning as well?! Of course you would be so foolish. You don't have the will to carry on the Michinori."

"I...I..."

"Enough!" Ouja cried, "I'll destroy you all! And then I'll destroy this accursed school of magecraft!"

The giant shadow raised a fist, threatening to slam down on us.

"W-Wouldn't that break the roof?!" Sayaka yelped, "Are we going to crash all the way down again?!"

"Not if I can help it!" Amelia said as she ran off, "Finally have enough room to take off!"

Summoning her plane, Amelia took to the air and swung around, firing her guns into the Shadow's face and sending it stumbling back before she began to swoop back around.

"Taking into the skies again?" Zeus frowned, "What a blasphemous woman."

"Not getting into this now, sky god! Amelia called, "Whoa!"

Amelia suddenly began to swerve as the air exploded around her.

"He's throwing magecraft at me! Back up please!"

"Very well." Zeus sighed as he conjured another scepter and pointed it as the Shadow, "Zio!"

Lightning blasted down from the sky, striking the giant in the shoulder.

"That almost hit me you bastard!" Amelia cried as she struggled to regain control over her plane after dodging the lightning.

"And?"

"Tetsuya. Sorry but can you cover me?" Seiren asked.

"You got it." Tetsuya said as he stood in front of Seiren as he began to chant.

"Ahhh! He's trying to sweep us off the building!" Sayaka called as she, Masazane and X pushed against one of the giant's sweeping arms, "Some help here?!"

I quickly ran up to them and began to push with them but to no avail.

"Tarukaja!"

Tetsuya's spell filled us with strength and together we managed to stop the arm from pushing any further.

"Zan!" Seiren threw out his spell, blasting the Shadow in the face again and forcing him to withdraw his arm.

"I can't believe I'm helping out like this." X gasped, "How am I supposed to do my job?"

"I-I'm doing my best too, X." Sayaka huffed, "Let's do our best together."

"Why is the support and medic in the frontlines?" X frowned.

→ _ **We're short one fighter.**_

 _ **Alice isn't here to help.**_

"Damn. Never thought I'd miss the quiet little bastard like this." X sighed.

"X..."

"It's a term of endearment okay?!"

"Heh." Masazane laughed, "The three of us can't exactly reach the Shadow with our weapons so all we can do is stop the attacks from hitting those who can."

→ _ **I'm still here.**_

 _ **Let's do our best.**_

"I got it already." X moaned as she got up.

"You help out too, senpai." Sayaka smiled, "We'll be sure to keep the roof safe!"

"Whoa!" Tetsuya said as he swatted away another fire magecraft, "Hey man. Didn't think this is how things will turn out."

"We don't have enough firepower." Seiren gasped, exhausted from chanting repeated spells, "I can do a bit of damage but it has way too much health."

"I wouldn't be surprised if it's gathering more and more Shadows to regain it's health." Zeus scoffed, "We have to find a way to overpower it or weaken it."

"Easier said than done." Tetsuya grimaced as he blocked another spell, "Any better ideas?"

"We could attack the Master." Zeus smiled.

→ _ **Let's not.**_

 _ **We can't do that!**_

"P-Please don't!" Seiren cried, "I want to save him if I can!"

"Only a joke." Zeus chuckled, "But there is one advantage that we Servants have over a simple Shadow."

"What?" Seiren asked.

"Noble Phantasms."

"That's right!" Tetsuya grinned, "So we can probably overpower it!"

"Well, I actually used a lot of energy to get us up here." Zeus explained, "I'm a bit low on energy to unleash my Noble Phantasm."

"What about Amelia?" Tetsuya asked, "She has an amazing Noble Phantasm."

"Can't." Amelia reported, "Took enough energy to help you guys up here too. And with all this flying around, I'm not going to have enough energy to throw out my Noble Phantasm either."

"What do you recommend, child?" Zeus asked.

→ _ **Amelia and Zeus focus on building up their Noble Phantasms.**_

 _ **We'll condense the fight.**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Amelia asked as she landed on the ground again.

"It'll give us close range fighters something to do." Tetsuya nodded, "What we need now is the power to blow that mash of goop away."

"I'm fully ready to unleash my Noble Phantasm." Masazane added, "I can't hit it directly with it's range but I can use it to keep it away."

"That's reassuring." X sighed, "We'll be counting on you, Ms. Medic."

"Alright." Sayaka took a deep breath, "Media!"

"It's up to us then." Tetsuya said as he took a stand, "We have to keep them safe."

"Ready to go!" Masazane said as he gripped Tonbokiri.

"I'll be helping out too." Seiren said as he gripped his dagger.

→ _ **Defense Squad, sally go!**_

 _ **Hold you ground, Defense Squad!**_

"Do you really think that bunching together like that will help?" Ouja sneered, "I'll crush you all!"

The giant raised his arm again and began to swing it down.

"Masazane!"

 _"_ _Walk the edge of the blade and you will find yourself cut. The land, sea and sky. All reflected in the image of the blade. Those in its path shall be cut down as is the fate of those who walk the path of the blade. Tonbokiri!"_

Masazane jabbed upward with his spear the clash between his Noble Phantasm and the giant's fist creating a great clash as the giant's hand was blown clean off.

"Whoa!" Tetsuya jumped, "That's a lot of power!"

"It is not power." Seiren smiled, "It simply inflicts the status of 'being cut' onto whatever it touches. Cutting without ever being swung. That is the Tonbokiri's power."

"Giving away trade secrets are we?" Masazane laughed, "Well, it seems like my performance didn't do much."

The giant's stump bubbled and popped as a new hand began to reform. The amputated hand began to writhe as well as shadows pulled themselves out of the abandoned limb.

"This isn't looking good." Tetsuya gulped.

→ _ **Watch out!**_

 _ **Incoming!**_

Throwing out my own magecraft, I intercepted one of the Shadow's attack before it could hit us.

"Whoa! Thanks!" Tetsuya said, "Physical attacks from one direction and magecraft from another."

"We can try and seal one of them at least." Seiren nodded, "But how to do that?"

"Leave it to me." Tetsuya smiled, "Hey. Your Noble Phantasm only works if you touch the opponent with your spear right?"

"Yeah."

"Then charge in and break that mask of his." Tetsuya grinned, "Ready?"

"Heh. Alright then."

"Sukukaja!"

Masazane charged forward at amazing speed and leaped into the air at the Shadow's face. Jabbing at the Shadow, the tip of Masazane's spear touched it's face only briefly but as he jumped back, the Shadow's head was suddenly cut apart.

"There!" Tetsuya smiled, "No spells for a while!"

As the pieces of the Shadow's head began to fall, tendrils suddenly spat out of it's mass and gripped onto each other, slowly dragging the pieces of his head back together.

"Aw shoot." Tetsuya said deflated, "Well there goes that idea."

"...the bounty of Fire is reaped! Agi!"

"Agilao!"

Seiren and I cast our spells at the head as well, punching holes in the already unstable construct, finally breaking it apart and sending it's pieces falling.

"Nice follow up!" Tetsuya grinned nervously, "Thanks guys."

"It's going to take some time regenerating." Seiren sighed in relief, "Hopefully it will-"

Before he could finish, the giant smashed it's stump of a head onto the roof and dozens of Shadows began to pour of its body.

"Oh come on!" Tetsuya cried.

"Just as well." Seiren winced, "I'm running out of energy for spells."

"Just get me close and I'll cut the entire thing into pieces!" Masazane smiled.

"R-Right! This is a chance!" Tetsuya said as he drew his axe, "Let's go on the offensive!"

The three of us ran forward to meet the swarm of Shadows.

"Hey wait a minute!" X cried, "What about protecting-"

X yelped as a Shadow pulled itself up to her. X quickly bashed it with her bat repeatedly until it disappeared.

"Goddammit. At least don't let them through then!" X shouted.

* * *

"Maragi!"

"Bufu!"

"Rakukaja!"

"Slaying of the Dragon!"

The four of us blasted out way through the endless Shadows that had begun to surround us. The body of the giant was still in the distance and it didn't seem like we would be getting any closer.

"S-Some help here?!" Tetsuya cried as a Shadow latched onto his arm.

Seiren grabbed the Shadow, "Bufu!" Freezing the Shadow completely, he ripped it off of Tetsuya and kicked another Shadow that was coming closer.

"T-Thanks." Tetsuya let out a sigh of relief, "Sorry. I thought we've be making more progress."

"There's just too many of them." Masazane chuckled, "Maybe we were a bit too reckless."

→ _ **Look again.**_

 _ **Over there.**_

"Ouja?!" Seiren cried as he spotted the Shadow Master near the body.

"Do you really think you can beat such insurmountable odds?" Ouja sneered, "Give it up."

"No!" Seiren said as he slashed away at another Shadow, "I'll...I'll definitely make you see..."

"See what?" Ouja frowned.

"This...isn't what the Michinori family was built on!"

"..."

The Shadows suddenly stopped attacking us. In the sudden stillness, Ouja began to walk towards us, the Shadows parting away for him.

"O-Ouja?" Seiren said as Ouja walked up to him.

Ouja looked Seiren in the eyes...and punched him in the face.

"Master!" Masazane cried out but was swiftly blocked by Shadows.

"I've heard you prattle on enough." Ouja growled, enraged, "I wanted to acknowledge you. We were the only remaining Michinoris after all. But despite our circumstance, you still refuse to see the truth? Enough. I see it was foolish to think that a fake Michinori like you would would carry on our will."

"Ouja." Seiren winced as he picked himself up.

"Hang on, Master!" Masazane cried as he slashed away at the swarm of Shadows, "I'll save you!"

"Shadows." Ouja said as he raised his hand, "By the power of this Command Seal, I allow you. Unleash your innermost forms and annihilate them!"

The Shadow's suddenly lurched and began to shudder.

"This is bad." Tetsuya scowled, "Masazane, grab Seiren!"

With my spells clearing the way, we quickly grabbed Seiren and retreated as the Shadows began to shift and take new forms.

"What's going on?" X gulped.

"Shadows...are Servants who lost their identity." Masazane grimaced, "This must be...the manifestation of their previous forms."

Before us, each Shadow had taken on a humanoid form. Some of them carried weapons. Some of them were copies of another.

"Urrrggghhh." The Shadows moaned as they dragged themselves towards us once more.

"This is too creepy." Tetsuya shuddered.

"Just like zombies." X agreed.

"...That was the third Command Seal." Seiren said, "He still has three more..."


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty-Fifth Tensei: Shadows of Servants

* * *

"This is getting ridiculous." X scowled as she desperately tapped through her tablet, "Would even finding their identities even help against them?!"

"Doubtful." Zeus said, "They fight like beasts. No semblance of their former self remains other than their form."

"How's your Noble Phantasms?" Seiren asked.

"Fully charged." Amelia grinned, "But...I don't think this is the prime opportunity to use it."

"Indeed." Zeus said as he drew his axe, "Our final target is that giant but the present threat are these Shadow Servants. Let us deal with them first."

"And how do we do that?" Sayaka asked.

"Beat them all up." Amelia grinned.

"Master, please give us something better." X sighed.

"Unfortunately, in the end a war is about destroying the opposition." Zeus laughed, "There isn't much else we can do."

"If it makes you feel any better…" Masazane added, "It seems like these Servant Shadows are limited in quantity."

"He's right." Sayaka confirmed, "There aren't any more Shadows coming out. The giant still seems to be regenerating though."

"These Shadow Servant might be of higher quality but they probably can't be controlled as well as the formless Shadows." Masazane explained, "In other words, they're stronger but they're also not under Ouja's control. He probably won't make more of them if he can't control them."

"Nice." Amelia grinned again, "My body's been itching for some exercise."

"Don't let loose too much." X warned, "We have an even bigger enemy after this."

"My engine is rumbling. My body is aching. My heart is singing!" Amelia cried, "Here I go!"

Amelia charged and punched one of the Shadows in the gut, lifting it up and unleashing a barrage of punches until the Shadow broke apart.

"She has no restraint does she?" Tetsuya blinked.

"That's Amelia for you!" Sayaka laughed, "Alright. I'm coming too!"

"Wait what?" Tetsuya cried as Sayaka ran forward and sliced away at the Shadows with her scythe.

"Like Servant, like Master." X held her head in her hand, "I'll see what I can figure out about that giant. Good luck."

* * *

As I slice down another Shadow servant, I began to feel my sword grow heavier.

"You've been fighting non-stop, senpail." Sayaka said as she held me up, "Maybe you should take a break?"

→ _ **That would be nice.**_

 _ **I have to fight for Alice's sake as well.**_

"Healing Magecraft can only do so much." Amelia added, "Ground Control is an important duty. Step down from the front lines for a bit."

Taking their advice, I retreated back to X.

"Hey." X said, "It's been about two hours since all this began. Hope you're not feeling sleepy."

→ _ **A little.**_

 _ **In another few hours the sun will rise.**_

"Right." X said as she looked up, "Looks like the fight's slowing down. The giant isn't completely healed either. Looks like those formless Shadows are quite slow."

→ _ **Ouja's not concerned at all.**_

 _ **He isn't perturbed at all.**_

"Yeah." X nodded, "What else could he have in store?"

* * *

"Ha!" Tetsuya slashed down the last Shadow Servant, "There! All gone!"

"Looks like it's just you." Amelia pointed at Ouja, "Feel like fighting face to face?"

"I have been." Ouja sneered, "After all, what Master participates in a fight between Servants?"

"We all do." Sayaka said, "We all fight with our Servants!"

"How touching." Ouja yawned, "But mere humans can never match up to Servants. All we can do is draw the best out of our Servants. Like so."

Ouja raised his Command Seal, "I, Ouja of the Michinori Family command you. Wild and formless Shadows. Gather here!"

"Ah!" X stood up suddenly, "Dozens of Shadows are gathering at this location again!"

"He's called on reinforcements?" Zeus scowled.

Ouja laughed as the Shadow giant scooped him up and put him back on its shoulder, its arm and head spontaneously regenerating fully.

"Here we go again." Amelia scowled.

"Now then. Shall we end this?" Ouja cried.

"Wait...it's getting bigger?!" Sayaka cried as the giant continued to become bigger.

"Just how many Shadows is he calling upon?!" Seiren scowled.

"Hahahaha. You said you had some Noble Phantasms up your sleeve? Well let's see it!"

"I-Is it even going to work?" Tetsuya said.

"Have some faith in us." Amelia smiled.

"Indeed." Zeus grinned, "Remember that at any moment I can reduce this school to ashes."

"We don't really need that right now!" Ameila snapped, "Regardless, we Servants are more powerful than any conglomerate of Shadows."

"Is that so?" Ouja scowled.

"We'll show you." Amelia said.

* * *

 _"_ _Here and now I stand. My heart is shivering. My soul is ratting. My engine...is roaring! Take flight! Maidens of the free skies!"_

The skies began to fill up with planes as Amelia joined them up in the air.

 _"_ _Five by five, Zero in! Ninety-Nines!"_

The giant Shadow turned around as the planes surrounded him and unleashed their bullets on it.

"Whoa!" Ouja cried as a dome of Shadows formed over him to protect him.

"Unforgivable." Zeus growled, "First she flies in my skies and now she invites a swarm of flies into my domain?"

"Let it go Zeus." Tetsuya sighed.

"You expect me to give up my domain?!"

"We have more important issues."

"Fine." Zeus scoffed, "But don't blame me if she gets shot out of the sky."

"You?" Ouja sneered, "I've seen your Noble Phantasm. It's not nearly enough."

"That was a precarious circumstance." Zeus sighed, "This time, I have all the energy I need to fry you."

 _"_ _Lightning crowds the skies as the thunder heralds the coming of a God. Strike the earth and let all of creation know the will of the gods that shepherd their lives. And the anger that comes from their weakness! Labrandeus Bolt!"_

Zeus's scepter turned into light and shot into the sky once more.

"Whoa, what's with these readings?" Amelia frowned, "Clear out!"

Amelia's planes quickly moved away as a giant bolt of lightning crashed down into the giant.

"T-That's a bit too much power isn't it?!" Sayaka winced, "It's going to kill Ouja too isn't it?!"

"No..." Zeus scowled, "This is as much power as my full Noble Phantasm condensed down. That Master would be dead a thousand times over normally. I anticipated that it would have developed a form of electrical resistance but this..."

The lightning continued to attack the Shadow but it began to change, growing even bigger and forming what seemed to be armor. With w roar, the lightning was suddenly dispersed and the Shadow stood in a completely new form.

"Has it gained the ability to nullify my lightning?" Zeus scowled, "How troublesome."

"He can nullify a bolt from a god?!" X cried, "That's insane!"

"No..." Seiren stared at Ouja who was safe in a pod that the Shadows had formed around him, "We, as masters, have a way to make the impossible possible."

"A Command Seal?" Tetsuya frowned, "Is it really that powerful even with Shadows as your Servant?"

"If worded properly..." Masazane mused, "Perhaps the command was for Shadows whose former identity has some relation to lightning to regain their form and then be assimilated into the giant's form. In that way it gained an unbelievable resistance."

→ _ **It's not just a resistance.**_

 _ **Watch out!**_

Zeus raised his axe and directed an enormous lightning attack to him. The ground around him blackening from the impact but he stood there unfazed.

"Not bad." Zeus smirked, "I'd say that amounted to a level three Lightning Magecraft."

"Level three?!" Tetsuya cried, "That's um...Zio...zio...ummm..."

→ _ **Ziodyne**_

"Yeah that!"

 _ **Whatever it is, it's strong.**_

"It may have gained the power of electricity but I am a god." Zeus scoffed, "Lightning has no effect on me."

"So it's a stalemate?" Amelia asked.

"Ah yes. Heretic."

"Amelia."

"You might want to get out of the sky now."

"What? Wh-"

The giant roared as it released a large amount of electricity that began to destroy the planes around him.

"W-Whoa!" Tetsuya cried as he got down on the ground.

"Amelia?!" Sayaka cried as the planes were suddenly wiped out one by one.

"AAAAAHHHH-"

Amelia's plane wove through the air, dodging lightning by a hair until she was close to the giant once more and began to unload her bullets. Her attack bounced off of the giant's new form, barely catching the giant's attention as a giant bolt lanced out of it's body and finally hit Amelia's plane.

"Mayday!"

"Hmph."

Zeus suddenly ran forth, becoming lightning itself as he quickly landed on the plane and returned with Amelia under his arm.

"See now, your folly?" Zeus smirked as he tossed Amelia onto the ground.

"Grr..." Amelia coughed as she picked herself up again, "It wouldn't have gotten this power if you didn't force it to!"

"If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten this far!"

"Enough!" Sayaka and Tetsuya cried, "We still need a way to defeat that thing!"

"...Flying is a no go." Amelia hugged her legs, "My bullets don't do a thing anymore."

"Lightning is pointless." Zeus admitted, "Even lightning of my caliber will be soaked up. Like throwing water into a river."

"Oh? What's wrong?" Ouja sneered, "What happened to your talk of Noble Phantasms?"

→ _ **We'll think of something.**_

"You're stubborn. I'll give you that."

 _ **You only have two Command Seals left!**_

"And?! Do you really think you can beat me with two Command Seals remaining?!"

* * *

"You're not the only one with Command Seals!" Tetsuya called.

"Wait, are you really planning to use a Command Seal?" Masazane jolted.

"Hmmm..." Zeus rubbed his chin, "A distasteful plan but it would perhaps be enough to overpower the Shadow's lightning immunity."

"Alright! Then I'll-"

"Command Seals are a precious resource you know!" Sayaka cried, "This isn't something that you just do, it impacts your relationship with your Servant!"

"Yeah." Seiren nodded, "I can't ask you to use a Command Seal on my behalf. If anything I'll be the one to use a Command Seal."

"Oh come on." Tetsuya smiled, "This is our fight now too, you know."

"Hahaha." Masazane laughed.

"What?" Seiren frowned.

"Nothing."

→ _ **We don't need Command Seals.**_

 _ **We can beat him without Command Seals.**_

"What?"

"Are you done talking over there?" Ouja sighed as the giant raised an arm, "I have a goal to achieve here."

"Over here!" X called, gesturing over Sayaka and Tetsuya as the Servants rushed to intercept the attack.

"This thing's gotten heavier hasn't it?" Amelia grunted as she struggled to hold the giant's hand from smashing the roof.

"Surely a brute of a woman like you can handle this." Zeus growled as he helped to hold the arm up.

"Can we not now?!" Masazane yelped as he struggled under the arm with them.

"Guys!" X called.

"Hm?" Zeus turned his head as X called to them.

"Repel that attack and scatter!"

"Sounds like a plan." Zeus smiled, "Galvanism!"

Zeus's body became like lightning once more and blasted upward, sending the arm flying upward and the giant stumbling back.

"You...could have done that at anytime!" Masazane gasped.

"And you totally just let us do the brunt of the lifting!" Amelia cried.

"Now now. Let's scatter." Zeus said as he ran off.

"I swear to god once this is over." Amelia grumbled as she and Masazane got up and ran off in different directions.


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty-Sixth Tensei: Dismantling the Lightning

* * *

"Trying to distract us?" Ouja smirked as the Servants ran around the roof, "No point. Mazionga!"

The giant roared as it launched bolts of lightning down onto the roof.

"Lightning! Your god stands here!"

Zeus stood with his axe in the air, drawing as much lightning to him.

"Trying to take back your thunder?" Ouja chuckled as the giant turned to face the god, "But can you do that and move?"

The giant pulled it's fist back and launched an attack that scattered cyclonic winds.

"Rakukaja!"

Tetsuya stood in front of the attack and blocked the attack using his axe like a shield. He was soundly pushed back by the attack's ferocity, losing ground quickly.

"Rakukaja! Rakukaja!"

"Master!" Zeus' eye widened as the attack finally stopped with Tetsuya mere inches away from crashing into him.

"Keep it up!" Tetsuya winced as he pushed against the giant, "We're...nearly set up!"

"Set up?" Ouja frowned.

"Amelia! Now!"

Ouja turned around in time to see Masazane cut off the last support on the school's watertower. Behind it, Amelia attached her propeller to her gauntlet again.

"Sky Beast's Roaring Fang!" Amelia cried as she punched the water tower and sent it flying and exploding against the giant's head, splattering a great deal of water on it. Tetsuya collapsed onto the ground as the giant withdrew its attack.

"W-What the-" Ouja cried as the water began to wreck havoc on the electricity's movements.

"Glacial winds, arctic lands, the age of ice. Take into your embrace all that lives, into your record, your memory of existence. Stifling the voices of creation, take the stage as the gears of fate itself are frozen in your presence! Bufu!"

Seiren's ice spell crashed into the giant and quickly spread over it's body, unhampered by the sluggish lightning.

"Maragi!"

I set the ice on fire over and over again, creating as much water as I could from the ice.

"W-What are you doing?!" Ouja cried as a thing mist began to form around the giant, drawing the lightning away from the giant.

"Now!" Tetsuya cried on the ground, "Zeus use your Noble Phantasm! I'll command you with a seal if I have to!"

"That's not how Command Seals work, Master." Zeus chuckled as he drew his scepter, "But I get it. So can you take this once more, Titian of Lightning? _Labrandeus Bolt_!"

Zeus ran forward as he began to surged with electricity, becoming the bolt itself as he crashed into the Shadow's body. The Shadow moaned as it struggled against the god's lightning. With a booming crack, the giant reeled back as Zeus managed to pierce right through the giant's body, leacing a gaping hole in it's body.

"If your body is a giant battery, then this should poke a hole right through it." Zeus chuckled as he landed on the opposite side of the roof, "Now then, what will happen? Will you collapse under your own lightning or will you let me drain you of all your meager defenses?"

Zeus sat there, exhausted as he held his axe upright and began to drain the electricity directly from the giant's body.

"You...you think a little injury like this will stop me?!" Ouja scowled, "I'll show you...I'll...Shadow! With this Command Seal, I order you to repair your Spirit Origin!"

"See the problem with that command..."

Ouja jumped as he saw Masazane walking in the air towards the giant's hole.

"Shadows have a body that is similar to a Saint Graph. But it's structure is much too different for it to share the same mechanics as a Saint Graph. Therefore, it has no true Spirit Origin. Your command is ineffective."

"How..." Ouja's eyes widened as Masazane walked towards him, "This...is a bridge made of lightning?"

"Of course." Zeus smirked, "As God of Lightning, a little electrokinesis is a trifle."

"If you were charged up like a battery before." Masazane said as he tapped Tonbokiri on his shoulder, "Now, you're just a circuit. All we have to do now is cut that circuit."

Masazane lifted his spear as he walked into the giant's gaping wound.

"Tonbo...Gari."

With a swing, the Giant's body was instantly horizontally cut in half.

"You lost because you did not understand the very Shadows you command." Masazane sighed, "You were a failure as a Shadow's Master. Well, you gave up your Servant to become their Master so you were just a failure through and through."

"No...No!" Ouja cried as the giant began to boil and disappear, "I can fix this! I can-"

" _Ninety Nines_!"

Amelia's planes quickly underneath the giant's top half and began to lift it upward. Amelia's plane personally broke through Ouja's dome and before he could protest, picked him up and flew off again.

"Hurry along now." Zeus sighed as Masazane quickly got off his lightning bridge, "It's time for a bit of a snack."

"Come on, come on girls...hurry..." Amelia muttered as she flew away from the giant.

Zeus jumped down as the giant's bottom half began to burst.

 _ **KRACK KOOOOOOMM**_

A deafening roar filled the skies with a brief light as the giant finally exploded and all it's electricity was dispersed at once.

"Did...did it work?!" X yelled futilely over our ringing ears.

"Amelia?!" Sayaka cried.

Amelia's plane sparked and smoked as it began to plummet downward, it's functions disrupted by the explosion of electrical energy.

"Honestly." Zeus sighed as he pointed his scepter up and blasted the plane into dust, "At least honor my skies when you fly."

"Hey, I did my best." Amelia gulped as she floated down into the courtyard with her parachute with Ouja tucked under her arms.

"We...we did it?" Tetsuya cried.

"We did it!" Sayaka cried, jumping up and down, "We even managed to save Ouja as well!"

→ _ **We need to get down.**_

 _ **Now to question him.**_

"Right." X nodded, "So...I guess we have to get all the way back down again. Ugh...I didn't do anything and I can barely move."

"Come along now." Zeus laughed as he formed a spiraling slide from the roof down to the courtyard, "I'm feeling plenty generous today."

"What are we children?!" Tetsuya laughed as he jumped onto the slide.

"Of course."

* * *

Ouja sat there, stunned as we gathered around him.

"...Seiren?" X turned to the other Michinori as he looked down at his family.

"...Ouja." Seiren knelt down, "I don't know...I don't know why the Michinori began to research anti-magecraft...but I know...I believe that there was a time where they weren't. A time when our family was truly a family of magi that was to be respected."

"..."

"It's in our name! Michinori! From Michi meaning Path and Inori meaning Prayer! We walk down our path with prayers in our hearts! With hope! I know that somewhere along the way we lost our path and our prayers but that's why it's our duty to find them again! Our path...our prayers...our hopes and wishes. That is what it means to resurrect the Michinori Family!"

"..."

"Please...you have to understand that, brother-"

Ouja grabbed a fist-full of grass, tearing it from the ground and throwing it in Seiren's face.

"Don't you dare...call me that..." Ouja said, "You...you're just...an adopted...a false member. You don't know anything about the Michinori...nothing about what we want...what we stand for..."

"..."

Seiren got up, brushing off the grass from his hair.

"There's nothing left you can say." Masazane sighed as he patted his Master on the shoulder, "Anymore and it will only hurt him."

"...Ouja." X said coldly, "You studied anti-magecraft right? You were a Master once as well. What happened to your Servant? Does he also know anti-magecraft?"

"What?" Ouja laughed, "Did I do something to spite you? I hope I did...but I never fought with my Servant. Before long I sacrificed him to the Shadows. And I would never have taught him about anti-magecraft."

"...You're despicable." X said, "...But it seems you're innocent."

"Is that is then?" Sayaka asked, "Is our lead...gone?"

"I think so." Tetsuya sighed, "And this battle is finally over."

"Over?" Ouja scoffed, "You really think so?"

"What?"

"I still have one more Command Seal." Ouja cackled as he picked himself up on his unsteady feet, "I'll just command Shadows to gather once more! I'll make a giant once more!"

"Stop it." Seiren bit his lip, "The Command Seals are tied to the Servant you sacrificed. That Shadow...that Servant is gone now. Even if you call for more, there's no guarantee they will listen to you."

"I don't care!" Ouja roared as he swiped at us with his arms, "The Michinori...the Michinori only has one mission! Destroy magic!"

"Oh? That sounds very familiar."

A familiar voice sent chills down everyone's spines as we all looked up at the roof once more to find a figure watching us.

"Tell me more." Moriarty smiled.

"Vol...kisch." X said, the blood draining from her face.

"Volkisch?" Ouja frowned.

"I've been hearing tales of a young magus who hates magecraft. Just like us."

"I've heard of you as well..." Ouja replied, "Volkisch...a collection of Servants bent on destroying magecraft..."

"That is us." Moriarty laughed, "It seems our goals align."

"So it does." Ouja smiled.

"So? What do you say, young man?" Moriarty asked, "Do you want to join us?"

"What?!" Seiren cried, "Ouja, no!"

"..."

"You can't trust them!" Tetsuya shouted, "They will erase your history from everybody's minds!"

"My family has all been wiped from history anyway."

"But...that's..."

"Ouja...don't..." Seiren pleaded.

"Seiren..." Ouja smirked, "To be honest, I thought that if I was ever to join another group it would be the Volkisch...and now I've been noticed."

"Ouja..."

"I'll do it!" Ouja cried, "I'll join the Volkisch!"

Moriarty smiled, "Very well."

He held out a small black glass jar. And dropped it from the roof. The glass shattered against the courtyard and the black mass inside began to trash about and take it's shape.

"A...A shadow?" Seiren gulped.

"Take this then." Moriarty said, "A gift from us."

Ouja grinned madly as he faced the Shadow with his Command Seal, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kill yourself."

"What?"

Ouja looked up at Moriarty who stared down at him pitifully.

"Volkisch's goal is the elimination of all forms of magic. Including magi. Of course, once our goal is complete, our Master himself will perish. Until that day, we have no use for other Masters."

"B-But..."

"If you truly wish for the elimination of magic then you must acknowledge your own place in the world. If you share our goal then the only way you can further our goal is killing yourself."

"..."

"Don't do it." Seiren growled, "Don't listen to him, Ouja."

The Shadow moaned as it began to drag itself towards Ouja.

"No!" Seiren ran forward and aimed a spell at the Shadow. Before he could fire, three figures appeared in front of him and blew him back.

"W-What the..."

"And to you!" Moriarty smiled as he addressed me, "It's nice to see you again, entertaining Master! To think that I would meet not just you but the little anti-magecraft Master. And here I was only expecting to meet you today. That's why I bought nearly all of the men of Volkisch here."

"You..." X scowled.

"You shocked us all when you managed to not just defeat Jack the Ripper but Lancelot." Moriarty chuckled, "That's why our immediate decision by our Master was to eliminate you! Well? Are you honored?"

→ _ **Come down here.**_

 _ **I won't lose to you or Volkisch.**_

"Hehe. Now now, calm down." Moriarty sneered, "Let us see what the little Shadow Master is going to do."

"Ouja!" Seiren cried, struggling against one of the Volkisch Servants.

Ouja knelt there, shuddering and staring at his remaining Command Seal.

"I...I..."

The Shadow pulled itself up to Ouja and looked at him.

"I…...I….." Ouja sobbed, "I...I can't. I...don't want to die."

"...How disappointing." Moriarty sighed.

The Shadow suddenly reared up and grabbed Ouja.

"Ah...AAAHHH-"

"STOP!"

The Shadow opened up it's body and consumed Ouja whole.

"OUJA!" Seiren cried.

"Thinking of Shadows as your Servant." Moriarty scoffed, "Shadows cannot be trusted. Either kill them or use them. That is their only use. Although I suppose we Servants are nothing more than weapons meant to be discarded as well."

"Ouja! Ouja!" Seiren struggled as he was held back by one of Volkisch's Servants, "Get out of my way! Lancer!"

Masazane jumped forth and jabbed at the Servant, causing him to step back and let go of Seiren but still stood in their way.

"Get out of my way!" Seiren roared as he drew his dagger, "I have...I have to save Ouja!"

"Save?"

Moriarty pointed his gun and fired a single shot that pierced the Shadow. As it gurgled and began to fade away, no sign of Ouja was left.

"There's nothing to save."

"You..." Seiren gripped his dagger so hard you could see the white in his knuckles, "You'll pay!"

Masazane and Seiren charged at the Volkisch Servant only for another one to stop them.

"You're a Lancer too aren't you?" She chuckled, "Then I'll be your opponent."

"What?"

The Servant pushed the two back with her lances.

"Lancer of Volkisch. True Name: Scathach. Nice to meet you."

"Giving out your True Name so brazenly?" Her fellow servant asked.

"There's no point in me hiding it." Scathach shrugged, "Go on now. I'll handle this one."

"Seiren! Senpai!" Sayaka and Tetsuya rushed forward to try and help only to be blocked by the third Volkisch Servant.

"Saber of Volkisch. True Name: Altera." The girl said as she drew a rainbow colored sword, "I'll...destroy you."

"Watch out!"

Zeus and Amelia quickly blocked the attack for their Masters but were still sent stumbling back by the force of her attack.

"This one...is tough." Zeus scowled.

"No kidding. And I'm reaching my limit too." Amelia gasped.

The last Servant turned to me and sighed, "I don't really get these people."

"Oi, Kotaro. Don't hurt him too badly. I want to get a few shots in as well."

"Revealing my name so easily. That Moriarty." The man frowned, "Does he not understand the nature of an Assassin's work?"

X stood in front of me with her bat as the Servant drew a pair of knives from his back.

"Assassin of Volkisch. Fuma Kotaro. Sorry but you'll have to fall here."


	27. Chapter 27

Twenty-Seventh Tensei: Headmaster

* * *

"Ah! Um! Gah!"

X stumbled back from blocking Kotaro's attacks, her bat reduced to a mere handle once more.

"Dangit, why do I even use a bat?! I should just get a sword."

I stepped forward and blocked another attack as Kotaro charged forth.

"You're a brave Master." Kotaro said as our weapons clashed, "But few Masters ever becomes strong enough to beat a Servant."

With a push, He sent me stumbling back.

"Give up. I'll at least make it painless for you." Kotaro sighed.

→ _ **You don't want to do this.**_

 _ **Your heart's not in it.**_

"What?" Kotaro blinked, "...I see. So that's why you drew Moriarty's curiosity."

"Isn't he an entertaining one?" Moriarty agreed from atop the roof, "Step back, Kotaro. I want to fire a few shots at him."

"You madman." Kotaro sighed as he jumped back.

"M-M-M-Master! I-I-I'll protect you!" X cried as she quickly stepped in front of me.

"How noble." Moriarty said as he pointed his gun at us.

Before he could fire a bolt suddenly knocked against his gun, pushing it to the side.

"What?" Moriarty turned to look across the roof.

"I come here to see what that huge flash was all about...To see the school in such a state..." The man in red from the school sighed as he aimed a bow at Moriarty, "But it warms my heart to see my students fighting so bravely."

"You..." Moriarty frowned, "You're a Servant as well?"

"Emiya?!" X cried, "Is that you?!"

"Oh. Is that Saber?" Emiya chuckled as he looked down at her, "I thought I saw you in one of my classes one day. You haven't been sampling from our cafeteria as much lately so I thought you went on a diet."

"Not a chance!"

"Of course." Emiya shrugged, "Anyway. I will not tolerate the presence of the Volkisch on my school grounds. As the headmaster I will have you all leave."

"Headmaster?" Moriarty smirked, "You think a low level Heroic Spirit like you can stop us?"

" _I am the bone of my sword._ "

"What?"

" _Steel is my body and fire is my blood._ " Archer chanted as he prepared to jump, " _I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to Death. Nor known to Life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, these hands will never hold anything. So as I pray..._ "

Emiya leaped across the school at Moriarty.

" _Unlimited Blade Works!_ "

"A Noble Phantasm?!" Moriarty cried as the space around the two of them began to close into a bubble.

"A Reality Marble?!" Kotaro cried, "Moriarty!"

"There's no busting him out now." Scathach said as she battled Masazane and Seiren, "Focus on that little Master first."

"Right." Kotaro nodded and turned back to us.

"Let me borrow your sword." X said.

* * *

I handed her my sword as she took her stance against Kotaro. The two charged at each other and began to trade blows. Kotaro's attacks were swift and many with two daggers in his hands but X's swordplay managed to hold off his advances.

"I see you're not new to the way of the sword." Kotaro said.

"Heh. If I had my Secret-calibur you wouldn't be around right now." X smiled.

"Is that so?" Kotaro frowned, "You seem to be underestimating me. But I admit, it's a shame to see what we did to you."

"You what?" X said, her face turning pale.

"You heard me."

"You...was it you?!" X cried as she pushed Kotaro back and began to swing wildly at him, "Was it you who hurt Kanjo?!"

"It wasn't me." Kotaro said as he began to defend against X's assault, "But I might know who it is."

"Tell me!"

"Unlike Moriarty, I know when to hold my tongue against the enemy."

"Then I'll beat it out of you!" X roared as she swung again and again at Kotaro who nimbly dodged her attacks.

"For an Assassin, you sure know your way with a sword." Kotaro smiled, "Are you sure you're not a Saber?"

"Shut it! O, Sword of Starlight. Red, White, Black, thou shalt obliterate! Keep this a secret from everyone! EXCALIBUR!"

X made a sudden wild swing upward while Kotaro was not in range.

"Ah."

"Pfft."

Kotaro charged forward and stabbed her in the gut.

"Gah..." X coughed up blood, "Shoot...shoot shoot shoot Shoot! I...got too into it."

"You don't have your Noble Phantasm." Kotaro said as he withdrew his knife.

"I...I won't make that mistake again!" X cried as she swung her sword back once more. But her movements have slowed too much and Kotaro simply ducked under her swing.

"How sad." Kotaro said as he punched X in the wound again and cause her to double over in pain, "I can't even find it in my heart to kill you. So I'll kill your Master first."

"Don't you...dare..." X sobbed as she cradled her wound, "Shoot...damn it all! Why am I so weak?! Something like this...should be nothing! Why?!"

"Now then." Kotaro sighed as he walked towards me, "Just one lone Master left."

* * *

"Agilao!"

Kotaro dodged my fire magecraft with ease.

"Oh. At least you can put up some fight."

"Zionga!"

Kotaro blocked my lightning with one of his blades and with a flick threw his other knife at me, stabbing me through the chest. I gagged as I my entire body began to numb the immense pain. The blade had struck me close to my heart, missing by mere inches.

"If you're thinking it's not fair then that's fine." Kotaro said as he walked towards me, "I am an assassin after all. My only mercy is a swift death."

I pulled the knife out and let it drop to the ground, covering my wound with my hand as I began to cough up blood.

"You still haven't given up? You're a difficult one."

"D-Dia."

I tried healing myself but my healing magecraft was too weak to do anything other than ease the pain.

"Senpai!" Sayaka called as she was fighting Altera, "No!"

"Get out of the way!" Tetsuya cried as he swung futility at Saber, "Zeus!"

"I should be fully charged up." Zeus scowled, "How is she deflecting my bolts?!"

"AAAAHHH!" Amelia threw a roaring gauntlet punch at Altera only for her to catch it with her hand and quickly slice Amelia over her stomach.

"Ga-guh..." Amelia winced as she stumbled back, "She's way too strong..."

"I am the Embodiment of War. Of Mars. A vague Divine Spirit such as yourself has no power compared to me."

"No power?!"

"Tonbokiri!"

"Oh my." Scathach smiled as she blocked Masazane's spear, "So this is your Noble Phantasm? The ability to 'inflict the status of being cut'? How scary, but it seems it can't cut through my Gae Bolg."

"Bufu!"

Scathach blocked Seiren's magecraft with her other spear.

"We have quite the active Masters here don't we?" Scathach chuckled.

* * *

Kotaro picked up his fallen knife with despondent eyes.

"The more you fight, the more painful it is for me to kill you."

"Mabufu."

Kotaro raised his arms in defense but I sent my spell downward, freezing his legs to the ground.

"What?"

"Hama!"

Light gathered into orbs around Kotaro, rotating around him until they burst into bright searing lights that caused him to cry out in pain.

"So...you can damage a Servant." Kotaro grimaced, "But it's not enough to kill one."

"Zanma!"

I sent my wind spell downward, hitting Kotaro from above and sending him on his knees.

"Mahama!"

Light gathered more around Kotaro and burst causing him to cry out in pain more. But then he suddenly disappeared and all that was left was a log.

"A simple body switch."

I felt a knife stab through my back.

"Don't underestimate a ninja of the Fuma clan." Kotaro said behind me.

I grabbed the knife that poked out of my stomach.

"What?"

"Hama...on."

A circle of light appeared around us and I unleashed an even stronger light spell.

* * *

Before I knew it, I fell to the ground, unable to numb the pain any further. My breath seemed to come out ragged as I struggled to move once more.

"Light magecraft." Kotaro winced as he stumbled towards me, "If it wasn't for my Oni blood...I wouldn't have taken nearly as much damage."

He stepped towards me again with knife in hand. Before he could reach me, he felt something grab onto his leg.

"Don't..." X sobbed as she did her best to hold him back, "Don't..."

"...I don't want to either..." Kotaro said as he wrenched his leg from X's grasp, "But I must."

"Why?" X asked.

"...Tthere is someone I have to meet."

He stumbled towards me as I felt my body bleed out. With my remaining magic I did my best to heal myself but I wasn't nearly as proficient as Sayaka. Soon, Kotaro stood above me.

"It's selfish of me..." Kotaro gasped, "But for me to achieve what I want...I have to kill you. There's someone I have to meet...no matter what...I'm sorry...for what happened to your friend...he didn't deserve to die like that...When this is all over...I'll pray for your rest...and for all your friends."

Kotaro raised his knife in the air.

Before he could bring it down, something landed in front of him and quickly tackled him.

"Gah!" Kotaro coughed up blood as he quickly retreated, leaving the figure to collapse onto the ground.

"Master...Orders."

Alice picked herself up, her body still riddled with bandages and her arm in a sling.


	28. Chapter 28

Twenty-Eighth Tensei: Miracle

* * *

"Alice!" X cried, "Thank goodness! Take your Master away from her!"

"Master. Orders." Alice said as she held her knife in her only good arm.

"Alice?" Kotaro scowled, "A Berserker? But what happened to you? To still be standing here after all that damage..."

"Master. Orders."

→ _ **Save us.**_

 _ **Stop him.**_

"Acknowledged."

"...You remind me of someone." Kotaro scowled as he drew his knife.

Alice lunged at the Assassin. Kotaro quickly swiped at her but she countered with her own attack, sending his knife flying out of his hand.

"Strong." Kotaro winced, "But it's not enough."

"Mad Tea Party."

As Kotaro drew another knife, Alice lunged forward at incredible speeds and stabbed her knife into his body. Kotaro coughed but quickly disappeared again with another log in his place. But this time it was slightly bloodstained.

"Fast." Kotaro winced as he held his slightly wounded side.

Alice cut through the log and charged towards Kotaro again. Kotaro blocked as much attacks as he could but the strength and speed of her attacks still knocked him around quite a bit.

"Strength and speed in a Berserker." Kotaro grunted as he blocked what attacks he could, "But..."

Kotaro parried one of Alice's attacks as her speed suddenly fell again.

"Just as I thought." Kotaro said, as he punched Alice in the face, "It's only temporary."

As Alice was thrown back from the punch, her arm suddenly tore away from the sling and grabbed his arm.

"Wh-"

Using his arm to pull her back forward, Alice managed to land a deep slash across Kotaro's body, forcing him to stumble back in pain.

"Aaaahhhhgh!" Kotaro cried out as he gasped in pain, "Of course...you would sacrifice your body to win."

Alice kept her knife pointed at Kotaro, her cast arm dangling to her side.

"Those eyes...those eyes are much too familiar..." Kotaro scowled, "It...makes it difficult for me to fight you."

Alice didn't reply.

"... _The agonizing cries here are, so to say, from the great flames of hell. Immortal Chaos Brigade!_ "

Darkness suddenly filled the area as Kotaro disappeared. Hundreds of agonizing cries suddenly echoed all around us as the darkness came alight with fire. Fire that spread across the inky darkness and surrounded Alice. And just as suddenly, the fire closed in and burst into a towering inferno with Alice in the middle.

"Sorry." Kotaro said as the darkness and fire retreated, "The longer I fight you the more difficult it becomes for me to see you as just my enemy. So I ended this as fast as I could with my Noble Phantasm."

Alice stood there, her bandages all burned away and her body charred.

"Alice..." X said, devastated.

Alice's arms fell to her side and she stumbled back and forth.

"How could you?" X shuddered, "How could you?"

"...You have my sympathies."

…

"Mas...ter..."

"What?!"

Alice stumbled forth towards Kotaro.

"You...monster..." Kotaro scowled, "Do you know nothing other than how to fight?!"

Kotaro charged at Alice, knife aimed at her head.

"Alice!" X called.

→ _ **Watch out!**_

 _ **Run away!**_

Alice waved back and forth before she suddenly lunged forward and stabbed her knife into his body before he could strike.

"Gaaa..."

"Mad...Tea Party."

Alice slashed wildly at Kotaro, who could only block her sudden assault, suffering cuts all over his body. But like like time, her attacks began to slow once again. Taking full advantage of her slowed state once more, Kotaro lifted his knife to stab her once more. But Alice suddenly accelerated once more and stabbed him in to stomach once more.

"You..." Kotaro coughed up blood, "You delayed your attack to give off the impression that you slowed down?"

Alice withdrew her knife and sliced upward once more, sending Kotaro flying back before she herself collapsed onto the ground.

"Alice?" X got up as she nursed her wound, "Are you..."

Alice laid motionless on the ground.

X stumbled to Alice's side.

"How are you so strong? Why...why am I so weak..."

* * *

Scathach deflected Masazane's spears once more and jabbed at Seiren, disrupting his chant.

"Kotaro?" Scathach called, "Come now. You can take more than that."

…

"Please be quiet, Scathach."

"Oh?"

"I'm tired." Kotaro sighed, "This wound...hurts my heart more than my body."

"You're so sentimental." Scathach chuckled, "Well then, shall we help out?"

"What?"

"Altera. It's fine to unleash your Noble Phantasm."

"Understood."

"What?!" X cried.

"A Noble Phantasm?!" Sayaka gasped, "We can't possible handle another one!"

Altera shifted her sword around and pointed the bottom of her sword to the sky.

" _I don't take lives. I turn civilizations to dust._ "

A laser shot out of her sword and hit the sky, forming a complex series of magic circles.

"This is a big one, step back." Zeus scowled, " _Lightning crowds the skies as the thunder heralds the coming of a God. Strike the earth and let all of creation know the will of the gods that shepherd their lives. And the anger that comes from their weakness! Labrandeus Bolt!_ "

" _Photon Ray!_ "

An enormous laser shot out of the sky only to be met with Zeus' bolt. The two energies clashed and began to warp together.

"TAKE COVER!" Amelia shouted as she covered Sayaka and Tetsuya.

X quickly dragged Alice over to me and quickly covered us as the two Noble Phantasms exploded.

* * *

I shook the dizziness from my head and the ringing from my ear. Alice's head rested on my lap, barely breathing. Something fell by my side and once my vision returned, I recognized it as X, her body bloody and broken from shielding the explosion for us. As the dust began to settle in the courtyard, I could see Zeus lying on the ground before Altera. Amelia, Sayaka and Tetsuya also laid on the ground, unconsciousness. Seiren and Masazane had also fallen to the ground, but they seemed to have new wounds. Scathach probably took advantage of the pandemonium to land a quick hit on the two of them. Scathach herself stood over Kotaro's body, barely harmed from a much more direct hit from the explosion.

"Scat...hach..." Kotaro said, shaken.

"Don't give me that look, boy." Scathach smiled, "We're on the same team after all."

"One target left." Altera reported.

"I'll take care of it." Scathach said as she stood up and walked over to me.

I tried to get my body to move but my body refused to move an inch, too exhausted from the intense battles.

"Did you know?" Scathach said, "My Gae Bolg always hits the target's heart. Not that it's hard to do so now."

She pressed the tip of her spear against my chest, above where my heart was pounding.

"You seem to be awake. How admirable. But this is all over now."

A hand suddenly grabbed her spear and began to pull it away. Scathach watched as Alice pulled herself up on her spear. Alice gasped short and weary breaths as she slowly tried to pull the spear out of her hand. Scathach watched and quietly let go of her spear, backing away and Alice used it to pull herself back up on her feet.

"Mas...ter..."

"Berserkers really are something else aren't they?" Scathach chuckled, "To still be moving after everything you've gone through. It's nearly on a divine level."

"Mas...ter..."

"Don't worry." Scathach said as she pointed her other spear at Alice, "I'll end you first before sending your Master to the grave. Consider it my form of respect."

"...Or...ders..."

…

There was no way for us to win. Everyone had been knocked out. Alice was on the brink of death. I had no way of fighting and no way of escape. Was it...okay to die? Had I done enough? Had I learned enough? Why I had to die? Those kind of questions...didn't really matter anymore. I had other reasons, reasons other than my own for why I had to fight. Why I want to fight...and why I don't want to die here. But nothing short of a miracle could save us now.

I felt my hand tighten.

I can't expect miracles. I can't expect answers to be given to me. That was why I fought. If I needed a miracle...something impossible...I had to do it with my own hands. And I had the weapon to do so.

→ _ **Alice.**_

→ _ **By the power of this Command Seal...I order you…**_

→ _ **Unleash your Noble Phantasm.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Twenty-Ninth Tensei: Wonderland

* * *

I watched as my Command Seal shifted and changed shape. Alice suddenly looked up, her wide eyes growing distant.

"A Noble Phantasm?" Scathach cried, stepping back.

"Aaaaa...aaaaaaahhhhhh-"

Alice gripped her head as if it was going to split.

"Aaaaa...AAAAAHHHH!"

Alice cried out in pain and thrashed about as she was suddenly filled with pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Alice collapsed onto her knees as the world suddenly began to warp around her. The stone floor of the ground became grasslands. Trees and vines sprouted up across the school until everyone was seemingly trapped in a phantasmal forest.

"What...what is th-" Scathach looked around.

"A...augh..."

"Altera?!"

Altera held her head, her sword dropping to the ground as she seemed to be overcome by pain as well.

"Haaa...AAAAAAHHHHH!"

Even Kotaro held his head as he rolled around on the ground in pain.

"What's...what's going on? Ugh..." Scathach too began to clutch her head as pain began to fill her as well, "Impossible...an effect that surpasses my Rank A Magic Resistance?"

"Haaa...haaa..." Altera was on her knees as he found her dizzying pain.

"Gah. AH...AAHHHH!"

Kotaro's body suddenly stiffened and became still. For a few startling moments he remained there until he suddenly pushed himself up again.

"Hehe...hehahaha!" Kotaro laughed, "I...am...that's right. I'm an oni! I'll eat...eat and eat! Allies...enemies...doesn't matter...I've been holding back for so long...I'm starving!"

Kotaro laughed as he suddenly bit into his own arm.

"Haha! Even this human side of me tastes so good!"

"Ahh..." Alice looked up, "Where...am I…?"

"Haha! Delicious!" Kotaro laughed as tore away at his own flesh, "I've been so hungry for so long! That's right! This human side of me should just disappear! Disappear into my belly!"

"T...that's..." Alice's eyes widened as she watched Kotaro, "Wonderland's madness."

"Haha...hahaha!"

"No...no no nono!" Alice cried panicked, "I can't let Wonderland...I can't let this madness invade the real world!"

Alice quickly grabbed her knife.

"I must...I'm sorry but...I must kill you before the madness spreads any further!"

"Haaaah?!" Kotaro grinned as he turned to Alice, "You seem delicious too. Do you want to join me for dinner?"

Alice ran towards Kotaro, knife clutched in both her hands.

"First I'll cook you!" Kotaro laughed as he drew his knives and lashed out at Alice. His attacks this time lacked any sort of discipline. It was wild and unpredictable flailing but it wasn't primitive. It lacked style or substance, thought or reason. It was incomprehensible and as such even the most experienced and skilled warrior would not be able to comprehend it. Without comprehending the attack they could not dodge or fight back. Without comprehending it, they would have died.

But Alice dodged Kotaro's mad attacks skillfully, weaving in between the flurry of attacks but never coming too close. Instead, whenever she got close, she would quickly slip her knife in and stab him only to slip out and retreat. Kotaro didn't seem to recognize the stealthy attack nor recognize the pain until his body abandoned him and he fell to his knees, his body a riddled mess of wounds. Yet he still continued to laugh wildly as he looked blankly into thin air.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Alice sobbed as she grabbed Kotaro by the head and jabbed her knife up into his chin and through his head. Kotaro's laughing ceased as Alice withdrew her knife and let go of him. Kotaro's body collapsed onto the ground and began to disappear.

* * *

"You...what is this...Noble Phantasm?" Scathach watched in pain and horror as she was left kneeling on the ground.

"Ahhh...Ahh!"

Alice turned as Altera suddenly lunged at her. Alice kicked at Altera, connecting with her torso and with a flip of her legs, guided Altera over her head and into the school's wall.

"You don't seem to have given up to madness just yet. But you can't resist it can you?" Alice sniffed as she watched Altera stand up again, "It's only a matter of time. I've seen it time and time again. I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

"Graargh!" Altera barked at Alice.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."

Before Altera could attack, a sharp crashing drew everyone's attention above. The space that marked Emiya's Noble Phantasm cracked and out burst Moriarty who landed back onto the roof disheveled and wounded.

"Inconceivable." Moriarty growled, "We are both Archers. Why did my attacks have such little effect?!"

"That's a neat trick you have there." Emiya said as his Reality Marble disappeared, "Is that anti-magic? You managed to destroy my Reality Marble."

"Heh. Just an item I had prepared by a friend." Moriarty chuckled, "A gentleman is always prepared."

"Is that right?" Emiya said, pointing a sword at Moriarty, "Then are you prepared to die today, Archer of Shinjuku?"

"Tch. Why...we both Archers! We should be equal in strength!"

"Not all Servants are equal in power." Emiya smiled, "Your pride might not allow you to recognize that. But you're right. Normally we would be an even match. You might even be stronger than me."

"Then how?!"

"Consider it a gift from the Holy Grail. In compensation for the state of this Holy Grail War. I've been granted a special power."

"Special power?"

"Indeed. Within my Noble Phantasm, my Class can be treated as Ruler instead of Archer."

"Ruler?!"

"In exchange, I can only act as a Ruler, indirectly influencing this Holy Grail War. Even when I'm otherwise an Archer. That is why I have not joined this war myself."

"You've got to be kidding." Moriarty scowled.

"Moriarty!"

"Scathach?" Moriarty looked down.

"Kotaro's dead!"

"What?!"

"Altera, no, both of us are starting to-ugh...lose...our minds..."

"..."

"...Well?" Emiya asked.

"Retreat!" Moriarty cried, "We can't afford to lose anyone else!"

"Roger!"

Scathach ran up and grabbed Altera, slinging her over her shoulder and jumping up the school building to reach Moriarty.

"What happened?" Moriarty scowled.

"It's that Servant." Scathach winced as the effects of her madness began to fade, "She had a dangerous Noble Phantasm."

"Is that so?" Moriarty said as he looked down at me, "Interesting indeed."

The three of them turned around jumped away.

The forest around us suddenly disappeared and Alice collapsed onto the ground, unconscious. Emiya landed onto the courtyard as I felt my mind beginning to slip away as well.

"Rest easy." I heard his voice distantly in my head, "I'll get you back home safely."

* * *

When I woke up again, I was in my bed once more. My body still felt stiff and numb, my attempts to move only provoking sharp pangs of pain. Soon, the door to my room opened.

"Ah, you're awake." Nimue smiled faintly as she walked in with a fresh set of bandages, "You've been out for a whole day. Everyone's been up and about since yesterday but they..."

Nimue sighed, "I'm sorry. I know you fought so hard and even managed to grasp a victory but...everyone's been rather dour lately. Especially...Alice. Once you're fully healed...it might do you good to see for yourself. But make sure to rest for now. You can't push your body any further you understand? You might..." Nimue stopped, bit her lips and silently began to replace my bandages.

* * *

I stayed awake at night, unable to sleep. With some effort, I managed to force myself out of bed and quietly made my way downstairs. The only light streamed in from the window, lighting enough of the place for me to reach the lobby. Once I came downstairs though, I spotted Kanjo, sitting there, solemnly looking at his drink.

"Ah. You're up." He said when he spotted me, "Heh. Don't worry. I won't tell Nimue."

He gestured for me to come sit with him.

"I heard about what happened from Emiya." He said as I took a seat, "The rest I got from your friends. I'm glad you survived."

→ _ **I used a Command Seal.**_

"I heard." Kanjo nodded, "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Any normal magus might have used two or even all three in that situation. But still, that was quite the gamble. Forcing a Noble Phantasm that you don't even know the effect of. It could have ended much worse. I'm glad you survived. But this war isn't over. And I think that fact has started to sink into each of your friends. Right now, they need some time to think. If you think you can help them then go speak with them. Once you're well enough of course."

* * *

 _ **Oda Nobunaga is now available for Fusion!**_

* * *

 _ **Alice's Saint Graph has been updated!**_

* * *

Berserker Alice

True Name: Alice Pleasance Liddle

Class Skills:

Independent Action: F

While capable of existing without her Master's mana supply for a long time, her shattered psyche makes it difficult for her to function without a Master. Without a Master's order to draw her out of her crazed mind, she will be content to stand there until her mana supply runs out and she disappears. While her inactivity is a form of conservation, it is almost impossible to snap her out of her wonderland, even when attacked by other servants.

Mad Enhancement: A

A docile girl by nature, her mind has been scarred by her adventures in Wonderland. Unable to respond to anybody other than her master, it is not far to say that she lives in her own world. However when she is forced to fight, her madness overtakes her docile nature and she fights as madly as the residents of her mind.

Presence Concealment: D

Due to her trapped psyche and unassuming nature, it is easy to overlook Alice as a servant. Those not actively attentive of servant presences may not be able to spot her among a crowd of people. However, in every other situation or against a servant with high perceptiveness, her Servant status is easily prevalent.

Personal Skills:

Mad Tea Party: C

Representative of the Tea Party in which Alice took part in. Forever stuck in the time for a Tea Party, the party was truly endless with no time to clean or replace the utensils. As such the participants had to move from one seat to another. This skill allows Alice to move at great speed for a short moment.

Politeness: B+

Originally a docile girl that was taught the importance of manners before she arrive in Wonderland, her interactions with the residents were not just polite but she often criticized the manners of the odd residents. Even after becoming a resident of Wonderland herself, that politeness remains.

Noble Phantasm: Wonderland Invasion (Anti-Mind)

Alice's greatest strength is her ability to react, combat and adapt to madness. Having succumb to madness herself, this skill would have been lost if not for this Noble Phantasm. The world inside Alice's mind breaks and begins encroaching onto reality in the form of a reality marble. Those without Mad Enhancement grows mad from the effects of Wonderland itself. As for Alice, the effects of the madness leaving her results in something akin to her regaining her sanity. However, witnessing the madness around her drives her into despair, causing her to attack like a true Berserker, calling upon all of her skills in fighting madness before finally succumbing again and her Reality Marble closes.


	30. Chapter 30

Thirtieth Tensei: Recovery

* * *

A few days later, Tetsuya, Sayaka and I recovered enough to return to school. In a matter of days, the massive amount of damage the school had suffered had been repaired with nary a scorch mark left to indicate our battle there. Despite our recovery, the three of us talked little, barely looking at each other and left school in our own directions.

When night came, I decided to visit one of them.

→ _ **Tetsuya**_

 _ **Ayaka**_

 _ **X**_

 _ **Seiren and Masazane**_

 _ **Amelia and Zeus**_

 _ **Alice**_

* * *

 _ **Each decision will remove that option from the list until all options have been picked after each night.**_

* * *

 _ **Tetsuya**_

"Hey man." Tetsuya smiled weakly when I walked into his room, "Sorry, it's just been one hell of a debut for me."

→ _ **You did well in your debut.**_

 _ **I'll say.**_

"Well, it's not just that." Tetsuya sighed, "I know I kinda just stumbled onto everything ever since the incident at the airport. I guess it was kinda easy for someone who was just watching to think that it looked easy to do. This whole Holy Grail War business. I don't regret coming into this war, don't get me wrong. It's just...I've had to rethink some things.

You know I'm kind of a...lazy, easy-going type of guy that doesn't take a lot of things seriously right? That's because I just can't care for anything that I don't care about. It's probably a problem but I can't help it. That's why I jumped into this whole war so quickly. Because I may not care about that many things but I make sure that the things I do end up caring about is safe. Watching you...watching Alice and X...and Sayaka...all of you participating in this dangerous war made me want to help you in anyway that I could...but now…

I've been lucky enough to not lose anything. Not you. Not Sayaka. Not Zeus. But that night...that night was way too close. And I've begun to realize that I might lose something to this Holy Grail War. Something that I care about. And I'm not sure if I'm ready to give something I care about up...just yet. Not that I plan to let you die or anything it's just...if you die...if somebody here dies...I never thought about it before and now...I'm not sure how to handle it. And the more I try to push that to the side, the more I try to pick myself up...the more I start to realize that I might be the one who dies one day. When that...if that day comes I'm sure I won't regret it...but I don't know if I'm ready to die yet…

Sorry, it's just...a few things I have to come to grips with. I just...need some time to sort things out."

* * *

 _ **Sayaka**_

"Hey." Sayaka looked up when I walked in, "I heard about what happened. After we were knocked unconscious. Are you okay?"

→ _ **I'm fine.**_

 _ **I'm still recovering.**_

"I see." Sayaka nodded, "We're all still recovering so just don't do anything too strenuous okay?"

Sayaka looked down, her voice falling silent. Then she spoke up again.

"I know...I wanted to be a part of this for so long. And...maybe it was too much for me to handle. Just a little bit. Ah, I'm talking about the Holy Grail War.

Amelia is everything I ever dreamed a Servant would be. I'm so happy to have met her. That's really all I ever wanted, a Servant. I didn't necessarily want to be a Master or to be a part of the war. But I accepted that when I decided to summon my own Servant. Since then, I...ended up losing more than I thought I would. My old life, my entire identity. It was hard but...I thought I accepted that.

...I miss my parents. I miss my old friends. I miss my old life. I'm glad to have you and Amelia but...I'm also scared of losing you too. I don't want to lose anything else but I'm not strong enough. I'll never be strong enough to stop you save all of you. I'm too weak. I can't do anything. Even when I do my best, I feel like you're slipping out of my hands. I'm scared...I'm scared of the day that you or Amelia finally end up dead. And I did nothing...I couldn't do anything to save you..."

Sayaka broke into a hysterical sobbing. I sat down and stayed with her until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **X**_

"Master." X said as I found her on the rooftop, "...I'm sorry. I was nothing but a nuisance for you in that last battle wasn't I?" X said, holding her head, "I didn't figure anything out. I couldn't even protect you. Worse, I took your sword, in trust, and I failed you. For such a stupid reason. Why did I think I could use my Noble Phantasm?!"

→ _ **It's not your fault.**_

 _ **It's okay.**_

"No..." X sniffed, her shoulders shaking as she held back her tears, "I left you defenseless. I took one hit and I fell down. Why? How could I? How could I lay there while my Master was getting attacked? I know I should give up my body, my life for my Master! Why did I fail...why did I fail in my duties as a Servant?!"

X gripped the rails as her knees collapsed, her tears flowing freely, "I'm scared! For the first time, I'm scared! I'm more human than I am a Servant now and I'm scared of dying! Even if I know I will just return to the Throne of Heroes...not being with you...with everyone...forgetting my time here...and worst of all, dying without doing anything for you...for Sensei...I wouldn't be able to live with myself. But I'm still scared...I don't want to die. I want to be here. Even if nobody is here with me...I want to be here. Why? When did I become so selfish? How could I ever think of something like this?! Living cowardly while I knowingly let my Master die…

I can't...I can't be your Servant like this! How could I possibly expect to protect you when I want to live more than I want to protect you? What if one day I end up being the one to kill you? What if one day...I want to live so badly...that I kill you just so I can continue living? How could I possibly ask you to trust me? How could I possibly continue being your Servant?"

I walked over to X and wrapped my arms around her. I felt her jolt as I embraced her and her tiny body shuddering even more as she continued to fight her overpowering tears.

"...Can I still please be your Servant?" She asked, "Will you let...a silly...stupid...broken...traitorous weapon like me...be your Servant?"

* * *

 _ **Seiren and Masazane**_

"Ah. It's you." Masazane looked up as I walked in, "I have to thank you for allowing us to take shelter here for the time being. Seiren needs time to recover."

Seiren sat on his bed quietly, his dagger in his hands.

→ _ **How have you been holding up?**_

 _ **Are you okay?**_

"Huh?" Seiren looked up, "Oh. I'm...I'm fine. Much more so than any of you guys. I just..."

Seiren fell on his back and covered his eyes with his arm.

"...I failed to save Ouja. He was my brother...a truer brother to me than I was for him."

"That's not your fault." Masazane said.

"...I'm...not a true member of the Michinori. I was...adopted before they were wiped out. I barely know anything about what they were doing back then. I was just...glad to be part of a family. I guess...I truly did have no grounds to tell him what the Michinori was meant to be for."

"..."

"The scariest thing...is that now I think...I'm starting to understand what the Michinori were thinking when they started researching anti-magecraft."

"Seiren..."

"This war...this war took Ouja. Magecraft took my family away. Was it worth it? Was the good that magecraft was doing worth everything that was lost? Was it right for Ouja to be lost in this senseless war? Would the world be better off if magecraft wasn't there to complicate everything? Is this war worth all the lives that were lost? When I start thinking that way...I start imagining a world without magecraft."

"..."

"I still don't know. I still don't know if that world is any better than the one we have now...but they must have thought that it was...or maybe they just didn't want to think anymore."

…

"Don't worry." Seiren managed the smallest of smiles as he sat up again, "I don't think I want to destroy magecraft like the others. I just...need to believe. And I do. I believe that magecraft can do more good than it can cause harm. I just...need to get used to not having a real answer. I just...need to learn how to pray..."

Masazane smiled quietly.

"But for now...I need to mourn."

* * *

 _ **Amelia and Zeus**_

"Hey." Amelia waved as I walked up onto the roof, "Beautiful night tonight isn't it?"

→ _ **Yeah.**_

 _ **Not really.**_

"I can't find a single star in your skies." Zeus scowled, "Where are the constellations?"

Amelia sighed, "Can you believe this guy?"

"Excuse me?" Zeus growled.

"I've been telling you! You're not strong enough!"

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have survived Altera's Noble Phantasm!"

"And I'm saying that you're too self-serving! If it wasn't for me, your Master and my Master might have died!"

"Well they didn't!"

"All because of me!"

"I have no obligation to thank you."

"I'm saying you couldn't have done what you did alone!" Amelia cried, "Neither of us can have done what we did alone! And what happened to us?"

"...We lost."

…

"I'm not strong enough. You're not strong enough."

"...Indeed."

"...So that's why I'm saying...we should work together."

"Hmph."

"You know you can't have done what you did without me!"

"...No."

"Huh?"

"I just wasn't strong enough." Zeus gripped the rails tightly, "If I'm just strong enough...I could have beaten every enemy there..."

"...I'm not strong enough either." Amelia held her arm, "I need to get stronger too...but I can't possibly save everybody alone. I need help. I need your help."

"...The skies are mine. I can become strong enough to save everybody."

"...Is that supposed to be your way of caring for other people?"

* * *

 _ **Alice**_

Alice was sitting on her bed when I came in. She sat there, her legs drawn in, the record player silent. When I came in, she jolted and looked at me. Her eyes were sore, her hands were entangled in her disheveled hair. Yet her eyes seemed to be back to normal...if not for the very clear emotions that were stirring beneath their emotionless exterior.

"Master. Orders?"

She asked me like every other time but this time there was no hiding her emotions from her voice. She was scared. Scared of me.

→ _ **No.**_

 _ **It's okay.**_

She looked away, her eyes staring back into space like always but her breath were short and desperate. She clutched her head as if it was about to split once more. Her body shuddered slightly as she seemed to struggle to hold herself together. Unable to watch any longer, I left with a knot in my stomach.


	31. Chapter 31

Thirty-First Tensei: Voluingenesis

* * *

That night, I was drawn into the Velvet Room. Walking through the rows of weapons, I found myself at the desk where Igor would have been but he seemed to be out at the time.

"Ah. Welcome!" Cassandra greeted me with a smile as I walked up, "I heard about your exploits in your last battle, Master! You did splendidly. Congratulations."

→ **Huh?**

 **Congradu...lations?**

"Hm?" Cassandra blinked, "What's wrong? Why so gloomy?"

* * *

"I see." Cassandra laughed, "It's not surprising. You were inches from death itself in your last battle. And Death is something that scares all living things, their anti-thesis. It's no wonder you have all fallen into a stump. But...you know...did you act in any disagreeable way that night? Did you hold back? Were you dishonorable? I don't think so. You did everything you could and you still managed to survive. There was not a thing any of you achieved that day that you shouldn't be proud of. That's why I wish to congratulate you."

→ _ **Thanks.**_

 _ **I needed to hear that.**_

"You're welcome." Cassandra giggled, "My, humans are quite interest."

→ _ **What do you mean?**_

 _ **Did you need something?**_

"Ah, yes. I did not invite you here so I could just congratulate you." Cassandra said as she dug around in a box near the desk, "Normally, we would wait until Igor was here but this time I couldn't wait."

Cassandra pulled out a small deck box.

→ _ **What's this?**_

 _ **What's in this?**_

"A little bit of help for you." Cassandra explained as she opened the box and withdrew a few cards, "This is a deck of Arcana Cards. They have special effects that you can activate during a battle. They only work once a battle and don't really work in battles with particularly strong enemies but for smaller battles, you might find these helpful. Allow me to show you the four types of cards in this deck.

The Wand Arcana. Activating one of these will increase the amount of experience points earned after the battle!

The Coin Arcana will increase the amount of money received after battle.

The Cup is not a Grail but it will restore a bit of your health or mana.

And finally, the Sword will grant you a new Mystic Code."

* * *

"Here!" Cassandra smiled as she handed the deck to me, "The more you use one Arcana, the stronger it becomes. What starts as an Ace of Wand may evolve to be a Nine of Wands. The intensity of the Arcana Card will be randomly drawn for you but you can at least decide what effect will be applied."

"Explaining our new acquisition without me are you?"

"Ah."

"Welcome." Igor said as he walked up behind me.

"I apologize." Cassandra quickly bowed, "I got too excited and went ahead without you!"

"I don't mind." Igor said as he walked to his desk and sat down, "I intended to leave explaining that to you in the first place. My interest lies with our Master here."

→ _ **Me?**_

 _ **More surprises?**_

"You used a Command Seal recently did you not?" Igor held out one of his hands, "Allow me to examine the state of your Seals."

* * *

"Mmhmm..." Igor said as he examined my Command Seals, "No doubt about it. You are indeed a Wild Card."

→ _ **A what?**_

 _ **What are you talking about?**_

"The power of a Wild Card is something unpredictable." Igor nodded, "Because those who possess it have destinies that cannot be divined. It manifests in many different ways but it appears for you, it involves your Command Seals. Look."

Looking at my Command Seals, I noticed that the pattern on it had shifted once more. It was subtle but it was starting to look like its old design.

"It appears that your Command Seals can regenerate." Igor nodded as he let go of my hand, "Normally, Command Seals disappear when they are used, the unique design fading away with each use. However, yours appear to transform with each use. Nothing is lost and slowly it returns to its fully powered state. However, it is quite slow. By my estimations it will take a full month for all three of your Command Seals to return, half a month for two and only a week for one. While I'm sure a near unlimited amount of Command Seals sounds quite appealing to you, I must warn you that you are not the only one affected by your Command Seals. Your Servants share the burden for its effects so do be careful about their use. At the same time, you can use your Command Seals much more liberally than before. However, to better manage the burden you will be placing on your Servants, I recommend simpler commands. Different commands require different amounts of Command Seals to execute. For example, 'Unleash Your Noble Phantasm" is a simple One Seal Command while "Repair Spirit Origin" is a three seal command. How you use your Command Seals is up to you."

"One more thing. It appears that you have discovered your Servant's Noble Phantasm. However its effects appear to damage Alice the most. Not physically of course but her mental state. If you do not find a way to help her, I expect her performance as a Servant to plummet. This is not something a simple Command Seal can fix either. I wonder what you will think of to save her, Master of the Wild Card."

* * *

I woke up in the morning with the deck of cards on my desk. Getting up, I made my way outside. Across the hall was Alice's room. Walking up to it, I could hear her sobbing on the other side. Steeling myself up, I walked inside.

"Master." Alice almost flinched when I came in, "Orders?"

→ _ **Hold out your hand.**_

Confused, Alice obediently held out her hand as I sat down next to her. She watched, befuddled, as I drew on her hand with a red marker. When I finished, she looked at the crude and simple design I had drawn on her hand.

"This is..."

→ _ **A Command Seal. You can make any one command of me.**_

→ _ **I'm sorry.  
**_

Alice's eyes widened as she looked at her homemade Command Seal. Slowly she cradled it with her other hand.

"...Thank you..."

Alice looked at me and for the first time since I met her, she smiled.

* * *

"Hey." Tetsuya said as Alice and I arrived downstairs, "No school today. It's almost disturbing, not having school to distract us."

Everyone was gathered on the lobby as breakfast was being passed out by Nimue.

"Here you go, Alice." Nimue said as she handed her a bowl of porridge, "Hm? What's that on your hand?"

"Hm?" X looked up, "Lemme see...is that...supposed to be a Command Seal?"

"Wait what?" Seiren said, standing up, "A Servant has a Command Seal?!"

"Is that normal?" Tetsuya asked.

"No! Normally only Ruler Class Servants have Command Seals."

"Well, I said 'supposed to be'." X sighed, "This is not exactly well drawn."

→ _ **Thanks X.**_

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

"Wait, did you draw this?" X smiled a little, "Why did you do that?"

"Are...you apologizing for using a Command Seal on her?" Nimue smiled.

"Seriously?" Tetsuya chuckled, "If it wasn't for both of you we wouldn't have made it out of that school alive."

"Yeah..." Sayaka nodded.

"We owe our live to you." Seiren added.

"That's our leader for you." Amelia laughed.

"What an odd child you are." Zeus said.

"...I..."

Everyone turned as Alice spoke up.

"I...will cherish this." Alice smiled as she cradled her Command Seal.

…

X took a picture of Alice.

"That's a rarity." Kanjo smiled, "In fact, I don't think we have ever seen Alice smile."

"I'll say." Tetsuya laughed, "She's adorable when she smiles!"

"It's a shame she doesn't smile more often!" Sayaka giggled.

"...It seems it's not just Alice in a good mood today." Masazane smiled.

"Yeah..." Tetsuya gulped, "It's...weird but...all those blues from earlier seem to be gone."

"Same here." Sayaka nodded, "I'm still a bit worried but...I think...I'll be okay."

"..." Seiren looked down at his porridge.

"Me too." X said, "...Master...we've finally healed haven't we?"

→ _ **We don't have anything to be ashamed of.**_

 _ **We all...um...something...can be proud of…**_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sayaka laughed, "Was that supposed to be a pep talk?"

"Did you come up with it yourself?" Tetsuya chuckled, "Well, it was a good effort."

"Geez." Amelia grinned, "Now that everyone's all positive again, I'm aching to get out there and do some work."

"Me too." Sayaka agreed.

"Same." Tetsuya nodded.

"I will see my duty as Servant out to the end, Master!" X cried.

"...Ummm..." Seiren spoke up, "I...don't have much to offer but...if possible...could I join you? I mean...can I...fight with you?"

"Is that how you ask someone for a favor?" Masazane smirked.

"P-Please! Let me fight with you!" Seiren cried, "I...I want to fight with you. I think...if I fight with you all I can learn something!"

Everyone looked at me.

→ _ **Welcome aboard.**_

 _ **Welcome to the team, Seiren and Masazane.**_

"T-Thank you!" Masazane bowed, spilling much of his porridge on the floor, "I'll make sure you don't regret it!"

"Hey now." Masazane said as he began to wipe the spilled porridge off his Master's hands.

"Ah. Sorry."

"You seem to have gotten over Ouja." Tetsuya said.

"...Ouja...followed his principles to the end. As his brother...no, as his only friend, I can honor him by seeing my principles to the end as well. Being a Michinori...doesn't matter. I am Seiren."

"Good answer." Kanjo nodded.

"Umm..." Seiren blinked, "By the way, what's the name of this team?"

"We still haven't decided that!" Sayaka cried, "Does anybody have an idea for our name?!"

"I still have nothing." Tetsuya frowned, "Haven't had the time to think about it really."

"If...if I may..." Seiren said, "Might I suggest the name Voluingenesis?"

"Voluingenesis?" X blinked.

"From Greek. Volui meaning Wish and Genesis meaning Birth or Creation." Seiren chuckled, "It means we make our own wishes. Without a thing like a Grail to grant our wishes, we will make our dreams come true with our own hands."

"I like it." Sayaka smiled.

"Bit long but I like that meaning." Tetsuya nodded.

→ _ **Voluingenesis it is then.**_

 _ **Team Voluingenesis!**_

"We won't lose like that again!" Tetsuya pumped his fist into the air, "No, we never lost to begin with!"

"Hear hear!" Zeus shouted.

"What do you mean we never lost to begin with?" Amelia smiled, "We didn't exactly leave unscathed."

"Then we'll just never lose like that again." Sayaka grinned.

"Heh. Then we'll just have to work harder than ever before."

"Yeah!" Everyone cried out.

 **Sayaka learned Recarm.**

 **Tetsuya learned Mind's Eye (Magecraft).**

 **Seiren learned Bufula.**

 **Amelia learned Zanma.**

 **Zeus learned Elec Break.**

 **Masazane learned Zanshinken.**

 **X learned Third Eye.**

* * *

"Ah. By the way, Master." X pulled me aside that night, "I decided that since I began recording the movements of Shadows, I would continue to keep tabs on them. I've discovered multiple places where Shadows collect together. It might be dangerous to go in there but I think it would be a good place for us to train as a team. Since the Shadows tend to be more active at night, I recommend we take these expeditions at night as well. I'll leave it to you if you want to explore these nests each night."


	32. Chapter 32

Thirty-Second Tensei: Trip

* * *

"Everyone!" Nimue announced one day, "I think that for once, you all need a vacation."

"Vacation?" Everyone looked up, bewildered.

"Yep." Nimue nodded, "I have a plan to go hiking up a mountain in a few days. I suggest that we all go."

"Hiking?" Sayaka frowned, "But Amelia can fly us there."

"No. This is also training."

"Training?" Tetsuya repeated, "By walking up a mountain?"

"It's not ordinary mountain." Nimue smiled, "Near the top is a special hot spring said to rejuvenate your body and heart better than any medicine."

"A hot spring sounds great." Masazane grinned.

"All we have to do is hike up a mountain?" Amelia smiled, "I'm in. Can't go wrong with a bit more training."

"But what kind of training will we be doing?" X asked.

"If I told you that, you wouldn't learn a thing." Nimue chuckled, "If everyone's in agreement, we'll leave on Wednesday."

"We?" Seiren blinked.

"Yes. Me and Kanjo will be accompanying you."

"Are you sure?!" X cried, "Kanjo can't fight and you're..."

"I am still quite capable, X." Nimue said, looking firmly at X, "However, Kanjo will be escorted up the mountain safely in advance."

"I would love to watch you all train as well but I'm afraid I might just get in the way." Kanjo laughed, "I'll be counting on you to take care of Nimue for me okay?"

→ _ **You can count on me.**_

 _ **No problem.**_

* * *

In the coming days, everyone made their preparations until Wednesday came and we all boarded a large bus. For a whole day, we rode the bus, enjoying the shifting landscape as we began to enter the wild forests of the city's outermost skirts.

"Are we even still in the city?" Sayaka asked, "Won't we get turned around by the Holy Grail War's barrier?"

"There is no way to leave through these woods." Nimue explained, "So long as we have no ability to leave, the barrier won't send us back."

"Are you sure?" Tetsuya asked.

"Indeed. Otherwise, how could they start a hot springs there in the first place?"

"Don't worry!" The bus driver called, "This baby is no Golden Bear but I can get you to that mountain with no problem!"

"Is that the guy that runs Golden Ramen?" Sayaka asked, "What's he doing here?"

* * *

Soon, the bus stopped as we all stepped out and gathered our luggage.

"Here we are!" The driver said as he got out as well, "Welcome to Mt. Onigoko."

"It's named after the game of Tag?" Tetsuya blinked.

"Now then, I guess I'll be going first." Kanjo laughed, "I'll see you all up there."

"Have a safe trip." Nimue bowed.

"Don't get all wrinkly before we get there!" X grinned.

"Alright!" The bus driver cried as he hefted a deadly looking axe over his shoulder, "I'll be escorting you up the mountain! Shall we?"

"When did he change?" Sayaka whispered.

"Forget that, where did he get that axe?!" Tetsuya whispered.

* * *

"Now then." Nimue smiled as she lined up everybody together, "This begins out little training."

"What are we doing?" Seiren asked.

"Just get up the mountain." Nimue said.

"That's it?" Zeus frowned.

"That's it." Nimue nodded.

"What about our luggage?" Sayaka asked.

"You'll be carrying it with you."

"That's just annoying." Seiren frowned.

"Well, just be sure not to lose anything."

"Yes..."

"We'll all enter the mountain at 10 minute intervals." Nimue added, "One Master and their Servant will enter first then another."

"What about you?" X asked, "In fact, what about me?"

"I'll be accompanying Alice and her Master. X, can I ask you to accompany Sayaka and Amelia?"

"Sure but why?" X frowned.

"The idea is to learn why."

* * *

...

"10." Nimue sighed, "It's just us now, Master. Shall we go?"

→ _ **Let's go.**_

 _ **We have some catching up to do.**_

"Don't worry." Nimue smiled, "I'm sure we'll arrive just in time."

Alice, Nimue and I began our ascent up the mountain, each of us carrying our own luggage.

"Alice? How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Alice said shortly.

"You've made a splendid recovery since your battle with the Volkisch. You've opened up a bit more too."

"..."

"How's your Command Seal?"

Alice looked at her hand where my art had begun to smudge over a few days of wear.

"Have you been trying to reapply it?" Nimue chuckled, "It's fine. I'm sure you can let it fade away. Even if you don't have it etched on your hand, you can still use it. Isn't that right, Master?"

→ _ **Of course.**_

 _ **Don't worry about it.**_

"Understood." Alice said.

* * *

As we all walked through the woods, strange sounds began to come from around us. Rattling of leaves and branches. Low growling sounds. Inhuman sounds.

"Looks like they've finally come." Nimue nodded.

"...Master...Orders?"

→ _ **Go ham.**_

 _ **I'll hold onto your stuff.**_

Alice handed me her luggage as she drew her knife.

"Kekekekeke!"

A figure lunged out of the bushes and was quickly bisected by Alice. It's body fell to the ground, still. As it began to dissolve, I noticed it's body's almost paint-like qualities.

"Onis." Minue nodded, "This is what will be serving as your training today."

→ _ **Japanese Goblins?**_

 _ **Were these always here?**_

"Yes and no. More importantly."

The trees all around us rattled as swarms of oni leaped at us. Stepping back as they surrounded me, I lifted my arm to try and cast a spell only to remember the luggage that I was holding on to. One oni took advantage of my mistake to snatch the suitcase from my hand and run off.

"If you're not careful, you'll lose your things." Nimue said as she watched the oni run off, "You won't be able to enjoy the hot springs without a change of clothes you know."

→ _ **Is that all?**_

 _ **What are they going to do with it?**_

"Hmm...who knows." Nimue said as she tossed me her luggage as well, "I can't guarantee you'll get your things back. Now then."

Nimue's dress touched the ground and began to spread out, forming what looked like a small lake around her. A sword slowly rose out from the water as Nimue took hold of it.

"Excalibur Specular."

With a spin, Nimue sent a slash that tore apart all of the onis around us.

"Now then." Nimue smiled as she turned to me again, "Shall we get your suitcase back?"

→ _ **I forgot you can fight.**_

 _ **You're strong.**_

"Heh." Nimue smiled, "I don't have that much mana left so I might ask for a bit of mana if things get rough. But this is your training after all. I'll try to stay out of it."

→ _ **Is that a Noble Phantasm?**_

 _ **You have an Excalibur?**_

"Oh this?" Nimue giggled as she held her sword, "This is nothing. Viviane was always the strongest out of all of us. Niviene was also quite talented, duplicating items in gold and silver. I'm quite weak compared to those two. Excalibur takes the light from planets. Galatine takes the light from the Sun. Specular takes the light reflected from the water. Its power really cannot be compared to the other Excaliburs but even I can kill a few onis. Now. Let's keep going shall we? Your friends might be waiting for us already."

* * *

Onis stepped out of the woods with every step we took. In few numbers, Alice had no problems dealing with them. But once the numbers began to grow, it became much more dangerous even with Nimue's help. Pulling ourselves up the mountain, the three of us came across a split in the road. One continued up the mountain while one seemed to dip down.

"Which one?" Nimue mused, "What do you think master?"

→ _ **Upward Path**_

 _ **Downward Path**_

 _ **Upward Path**_

"Oh my. It seems we found a Mystic Code."

 _ **Received Mana Drain.**_

 _ **Downward Path**_

"Oh my. It seems we found a Mystic Code."

 _ **Received Life Drain.**_


	33. Chapter 33

Thirty-Third Tensei: Oni

* * *

"Hmm..." Nimue mused, "Where could the oni that stole your luggage be?"

→ _ **Did...you not plan this too?**_

 _ **Wait, you don't actually know?**_

"Don't be silly." Nimue huffed, "If I knew there would be no point in this training for me either."

→ _ **You're training too?**_

 _ **I see.**_

"Ah. You weren't technically supposed to know that." Nimue chuckled lightly, "Well, there's no helping it now. Now, let's focus okay? How can we find where the oni went?"

Before she could continue, the cry of a young child came from beyond the trees.

"What was that?!" Nimue cried, "Let's go. Quickly!"

* * *

Following Nimue, we tracked down the cry to a young girl who knelt there crying in terror. In front of her was an oni...feasting on a woman.

"No..." Nimue gasped, "This wasn't...why was..."

→ _ **Agilao!**_

 _ **Alice!**_

The attack sent the oni flying back as it disappeared.

"Are you okay?!" Nimue cried as she quickly knelt down next to the child.

"Mom...mommy..." The girl sniffed.

"Your mom..." Nimue gulped, "Ah! Your mom is still alive!"

Sure enough, the mother was on the brink of death but her breath was already starting to disappear.

"Ibaraki! Ibaraki Douji!"

"What?!"

From the trees, a small horned girl yellow garb arrived.

"I have questions for you but this woman needs attention." Nimue stared firmly at Ibaraki.

"Hm? What? I thought that thoust party would be the only one here."

"So did I." Nimue said, "But an oni was eating this woman."

"Is that so?" Ibaraki scratched her head nonchalantly, "I can assure that this was not the work of one of our oni."

"Not one of your onis?" Nimue frowned, "I thought that you were in charge of all the oni on this mountain."

"I am. Well, Shuten is." Ibaraki sighed, "Trust me, this wouldn't be allowed on her orders."

"Then what-"

"A rival oni group...probably."

"A rival oni group?"

"Young girl." Ibaraki said, addressing the scared girl, "How didst thou get on this mountain?"

"M-M-My mom and I...we shopping..." The girl sobbed, "Then we were taken by this huge oni..."

"Where did they take you?" Nimue asked.

"There was a small village..." The girl sniffed, "Mom and I tried to escape..."

"Village huh?" Ibaraki frowned, "Shuten won't stand for this."

"Take her mother to safety and treat her injuries first." Nimue said.

"Fine, fine!" Ibaraki rolled her eyes, "If I don't do this, that cow woman is going to behead me anyway. What about the kid? Should I carry her too?"

"No." Nimue said, "I'm going to need your help to find that village again."

"Eh?" The girl looked up, scared.

"We can't waste anytime." Nimue said firmly, "If we want to save everyone at that village we can't afford to ignore this any longer."

"Seriously?" Ibaraki frowned, "Do whatever thoust like. I'll see what Shuten has to hear about this news."

"Please do." Nimue nodded.

Ibaraki picked up the mother and jumped away.

* * *

"Master. My suitcase please."

Handing Nimue her suitcase, she retrieved a bar of chocolate from within and handed it to the shivering girl.

"It's okay." Nimue whispered softly as he patted the traumatized girl, "We'll do everything we can to make sure you and your mother is okay."

"T-Thank you..."

"We'll take a rest here." Nimue announced, "This child is in no shape to move. We might end up staying the night."

→ _ **What happened to time?**_

 _"We cannot ask this child to lead us anywhere in this state. She's already fragile enough as she is."_

 _ **What about everyone else?**_

 _"I'm sure news will reach them eventually once they arrive at the hot springs. Who knows, maybe they'll come to help us."_

"I...I'm okay." The girl said as she wiped away her tears, "Lady...you are heroes who want to save everybody right?"

"Indeed." Nimue smiled as she patted the girl on the head, "I am a Heroic Spirit."

"Then...I'll help too!" The girl said gripping her chocolate tightly, "I want to help the other people too!"

"Thank you." Nimue smiled.

→ _ **Are you sure?**_

 _ **We're going to need you to lead us back to the village.**_

"T-That's okay." The girl gulped, "But...there's a really scary oni there..."

"We'll defeat it." Nimue nodded, "Trust us."

"O-Okay!" The girl smiled.

"...What's your name?"

"Astri Von Theurgus Zu Letzteslicht." (Star of the Magician at the Last Light)

→ _ **Astri Von Tehur- *gah***_

 _ **Alice, can you say that?**_

"Astri Von Theurgus Zu Letzteslicht." Alice repeated it flawlessly.

"A-Astri Von Theurgus Zu Letz...letz..." Nimue repeated slowly...

"Lezteslicht."

"...S-Shall I call you Astri?"

"Okay!"

"Astri, are you sure?" Nimue asked, "You don't have to push yourself."

"Lady...you're just like my dad aren't you?"

"Dad?" Nimue blinked.

"Mmhm." Astri nodded, "My mom said he was a Servant but he was really nice."

→ _ **You can have children with Servants?!**_

 _ **She's a half-servant?**_

"No." Astri shook her head, "Mom said Dad was summoned one day."

"I see." Nimue breathed a sigh of relief, "You just adopted your mother's Servant as a father figure."

"But you know, Dad was really strong!" Astri grinned, "He had a really cool sword but he wouldn't let me touch it."

"Hmmm...A Saber huh?" Nimue nodded, "It's okay. I too am a Saber Servant."

"You have a sword too, lady?"

"Indeed." Nimue said as she showed Astri Excalibur Specular, "It's a special sword."

"It looks like my dad's sword!" Astri cried.

"What?!" Nimue cried, surprised.

"Mmhmm! He called it something kinda long. Something galaxy?"

"Excalibur Galatine?"

"Yeah!"

"Gawain..." Nimue bit her lip, "What...happened to your dad?"

"Mom said he left." Astri looked down, "That he...had somewhere to return to."

"..."

Nimue stood up, "Astri, your dad...he really liked the sun didn't he?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, after we save everyone, shall we go somewhere sunny? With you and your mom."

"Okay!"

"Then it's a promise." Nimue smiled, offering the child a pinky swear, "We'll defeat the bad oni and save everyone."

"Okay!" Astri grinned as she accepted Nimue's pink swear.

* * *

Slowly, Astri guided us through the trees, doing her best to remember her way back. Along the way, we would encounter more and more onis, the only way we knew we were getting close. Suddenly, Astri stopped.

"Astri?"

"There..." Astri shuddered.

We peeked over the bushes and found a rickety looking village manned by onis. In it's walls we could see humans carrying large amounts of lumber while getting whipped by onis.

"Okay." Nimue gulped, "Astri, you stay here. Master...and Alice, please stay here and protect Astri for me."

→ _ **You're going in there alone?!**_

 _ **What about you?!**_

"I'll be fine." Nimue smiled nervously, "I'm quite strong when I have to be."

→ _ **You are still essentially Master-less.**_

 _ **You don't have that much mana left.**_

"I...no, I'll be fine." Nimue shook her head, "More importantly, Astri needs to be returned safely."

"No! I want to come with you!" Astri cried, grabbing onto Nimue.

"Astri!"

"I...I can fight too!" Astri sniffed.

→ _ **You can?**_

 _ **This isn't something you can handle.**_

"Your mother is waiting for you." Nimue said, kneeling down to look Astri in the eye, "I can't let you get hurt."

"But...I don't want you to leave too."

"..."

"Alright, alright. I gotcha."

Everyone turned as the golden haired man who drove the bus walked up behind us.

"I'll help out." Kintoki grinned as he hefted his axe over his shoulder, "What do you need? Protect the kid? Or help slay some onis?"

"Kintoki?!" Nimue cried, "How'd you catch up to use so quickly?!"

"Heh. Once Shuten and Raikou got word of a rival oni camp, they immediately told me to go deal with it. Managed to track you down with some help from the animals around here."

"I see." Nimue smiled, "Thank goodness you're here. Please take care of Astri."

"Babysitting huh? No problem! I'm great with kids!"

"Master. I'm afraid I must ask you for your support while we go in. You and Alice."

→ _ **Orders Acknowledged.**_

 _ **What about the luggage?**_

Kintoki chuckled, "Leave your luggage to me! Watching some suitcases is nothing compared to a kid!"

"Alright." Nimue took a deep breath, "Let's go."


	34. Chapter 34

Thirty-Fourth Tensei: Anti-Hero

* * *

"What shall our plan of attack be?" Nimue asked as we approached the camp.

→ _ **If we had Kintoki we could just raid it.**_

 _ **We can't waste energy on the lesser onis.**_

"I agree." Nimue nodded, "Our best options is to sneak in, free the humans from the inside and form an escape route for them. We can deal with the other onis and their head after.

The humans seem to have a home on the eastern section of the village. We'll sneak around there and make our way in."

 _ **→Times like this we can use an Assassin.**_

 _ **Times like this we could use X's support.**_

"Indeed." Nimue sighed, "But we'll just have to do our best, okay Master?"

We made our way through the thicket of the woods to the eastern edge of the village. As we grew closer, we came across patrolling onis, taking careful detours to avoid them. Eventually we made it to the eastern wall of the village.

"We need to deal with the look outs." Nimue whispered as she glanced at the two onis that manned the towers around the corners of the village.

"Mazan."

I used a light wind spell to quickly spin the two onis around until they got too dizzy and collapsed.

"Good." Nimue smiled, "Alice. A little help here?"

"Roger."

The two slashed at the wall, cutting a small opening for everyone to squeeze in through.

* * *

Entering the village, we were in the back of all the residential area. Making our way around the houses, we spotted a group of humans that were carrying wood and wine under the malevolent watch of onis.

"How horrible." Nimue muttered, "Well? Do we have a plan of attack?"

→ _ **No time to waste.**_

 _ **Follow my lead.**_

"Heh. Roger that."

"Mad Tea Party."

Alice charged in first a full speed to eliminate all the closest whip holding onis while Nimue and I rushed in in the middle of the chaos to safeguard the humans.

"We're here to save you." Nimue announced, "Please. Remain calm and we'll be sure to get you out of here."

The humans began to talk excitedly among themselves as the Oni began to surround us.

"Maragion."

With a snap, the onis around us burst into flames and turned to ash.

"My my. You've become adept enough to use tier two anti-group magecraft?" Nimue grinned, "But, oni are not that easy to to take down."

The oni surrounded us once more but at a greater distance, holding up their axe and sticks defensively. Behind them a set of more onis ran up with simple bows and arrows. The vanguard held their positions as the oni archers arced their arrows into the air.

"Mazan!"

The arrows were easily knocked out of the air but a new set of onis stepped up around the stick and axe onis with spears. Together they began to close back in on us, their spears pointed towards us.

"Simple tactics." Nimue smiled as she drew her sword, "But don't think it'll be easy to dismantle. Alice. Don't get yourself meaninglessly hurt. Stay with the humans and protect them."

"Master?"

Knocking a new salvo of arrows from the air, I gave her a nod and Alice retreated back to the humans. Nimue rushed forward deftly cut apart some of their spears. In response, the stick and axe users stepped up as the other onis began to surround her again.

"Mabu-"

"Don't worry about me!" Nimue called, "Take care of the arrows!"

Turning my attention to the archers, I saw a new salvo released from their bows. Turning back into the air, I began to ready a wind spell to block them once more until I noticed the new arrows had been tipped with fire. My wind spell would have only made the flames engulf the arrows fully. In my hesitance, the arrows landed, cutting and burning into not just me but a few of the humans.

"Master!" Nimue cried as she fought against the lances and axes.

Staggering to my feet, I gathered as much energy as I could as the archers began to ready their next attack.

"Agi...dyne!"

Throwing out a much magic as I could, I fired an enormous ball of fire that consumed the oni, eating through their ranks and smashing into some of their archers.

"Tier three." Nimue said as she watched the onis rush to stop the flames and restore their formation, "Maybe those sword lessons weren't necessary after all. Gale Slash!"

With a heavy swing, Nimue dislodged the onis around her and jumped into the air.

"Mahama!"

With her back to the sun, Nimue unleashed a blinding light spell that made all the onis around us cover their eyes.

"No!" Nimue said as she landed next to the humans, "Let us escape!"

* * *

Leading the humans through the gap that I had made, we began to escort the humans out of the camp as the onis regained their bearings and began to chase us. Nimue continued to lead the escape as Alice and I did our best to stop any attacks the onis threw at us.

"Heads up!" Nimue called as we reached the camp's exit, "There are guards!"

The onis guarding the gate quickly blocked our way as the platoon of onis behind us began to close in.

"W-We're doomed!" One of the human cried.

"We're surrounded!"

"There's too many of them!"

"We'll just have to beat the guards and destroy the gate." Nimue scowled as she readied her sword, "If I use my Noble Phantasm..."

I stopped her and approached the gate.

"Agidyne."

Calling upon my strongest spell, I aimed it at the onis who balked at the spell I was casting but still refused to move.

"Zanma!"

Firing both my fire spell and wind spell at once, they combined and unleashed a spiraling cyclone of flames that swept up the onis and smashed against the gate with enough force to shake the ground. When the dust settled, the gate had been utterly destroyed.

"Pace yourself, dear." Nimue said as she caught my arm, "Now! We shall cover your escape!"

The humans eagerly rushed out and dispersed into the woods. Along the way, one of them grabbed Nimue.

"P-Please! There's more of us! Working at the base! Their leader...he's terrifying!"

"Don't worry." Nimue patted the human's hand, "We will save them as well. I won't let these onis do as they please anymore."

With a nod, Nimue sent the last of the humans scurrying off.

* * *

"Now then." Nimue sighed as she turned back to the oni, "I suspect our attack hasn't gone unnoticed."

"What do we have here?"

The onis parted ways as giant oni with a mane of wild hair looked down at us.

"...You are...a Servant..." Nimue frowned.

"Servant...heh." The oni grinned maliciously, "That would imply that I have a Master. Akuji no Takamaru has no Master!"

"Akuji...no Takamaru..." Nimue scowled, "If you were summoned...and killed your Master...unless you have Independent Action...no, Independent Manifestation, you would be long gone."

"I would...if not for these delicious humans."

"Eating humans to sustain your own supply of mana..." Nimue growled, "You monster."

"Hmm? You make it sound like Servants have never consumed other humans for their own purposes."

"Quiet." Nimue replied coldly, "Those humans you took to your base..."

"Resting...in my stomach."

Nimue charged with her sword only to be met with a wall of lances and a flurry of arrows from behind it, forcing her to retreat.

"Tch." Nimue scowled, "No wonder they have such basic military training."

"Stand down." Akuji growled as he pushed the lesser oni aside, "They're my food."

→ _ **You seem confident.**_

 _ **Arrogant aren't you?**_

"Think what you like." Akuji grinned, "But if it took all you could to destroy a flimsy fence made by humans, you're not going to last long against me."

Akuji swung his boulder of a fist at us, scattering the oni that were too close to him. Alice quickly stepped up and caught the attack, struggling to hold it back as it dragged her across the ground, only coming to a stop a few paces in front of us.

"Heh."

Simply by putting more strength into it, Akuji not just pushed Alice but flung her up into the air.

"Alice!" Nimue cried.

"Your turn." Akuji sneered as he prepared another attack.

"Tetrakarn!"

Nimue quickly stepped up and formed a barrier around us. Akuji's attack crashed against Nimue's barrier with enough force to stagger Nimue but the barrier held and managed to blast Akuji away, falling on top of a few stray onis.

"Mad Tea Party!"

An airborne Alice suddenly plummeted down at high speeds, crashing into the fallen oni from above. Alice stood up on his body as she withdrew her knife, her wound seemingly nothing more than a prick on Akuji's enormous body.

"Pathetic."

Alice cried out as Akuji's hand grabbed her off his chest as the giant oni stood up.

"You call yourselves Heroic Spirits?" Akuji sneered, "Neither of you have the power to save anything!"

Akuji threw Alice into the ground in front of him with enough force to make the ground shudder. Then he began to lift his foot, threatening to stomp her.

"Agilao!"

My fire spell hit Akuji in the face, causing him to step back in pain, giving Alice the opportunity to get up and retreat.

"You..." Akuji glared at me, "Your flesh will taste the sweetest when I roast you alive!"

Akuji raised both his arms as he prepared to smash us.

"Tet...no..." Nimue winced, "I don't have the strength to stop that...In that case..."

Nimue charged forward and slashed at Akuji's chest, inflicting a sizable wound. The attack was enough to get him to stagger for an instant, only for his attack to come down on Nimue, smashing her into one of the camp's houses, destroying it entirely.

"Pathetic." Akuji sneered, "With that little mana, you shouldn't even be alive, much less fighting."

He turned his gaze towards me and Alice.

"If you cannot satisfy my appetite for battle...then you are nothing more than food."

He swung his body back as he launched a punch at us with all of his strength. With no way to stop him, Alice and I could only brace ourselves for the attack.

"Why don't you try me?"

Akuji's eye's widened as his attack was suddenly caught and flung back.

"...You..."

"Sorry, boss. I saw the big boss come out and just had to help out. Save your complaints for later. Slaying onis just happen to be a specialty of mine!" Kintoki grinned as he pointed his sparking axe at Akuji.


	35. Chapter 35

Thirty-Fifth Tensei: Humans and Oni

* * *

"Sakata...Kintoki..." Akuji rumbled as he glared at the Golden man.

"Nice to meet you, Akuji no Takamaru." Kintoki smirked, "But honestly, I expected more from an oni of your caliber."

"Kintoki..." Akuji growled, "Were I at my full strength, I would gladly give you a worthy fight...but...right now I am famished."

"Famished?" Kintoki scowled, "After eating all those humans? What a glutton. Hey! Master! Go check up on Nimue. Don't want her dying on us now."

As the two began their fight, Alice and I made our way to the shattered home and began to dig through the rubble. Buried under piles of lumber, Nimue's form was already starting to leak mana as her form began to dissipate.

"Sorry." Nimue smiled shamefully as I propped her up and began to give her a bit of my mana, "This wasn't how it was supposed to go...This entire training...was supposed to be a test...to see if you were capable of handling my power. Hehe...I just couldn't let you all return home like that again...but things got more serious than I thought."

→ _ **We'll win together.**_

 _ **I need your power too.**_

"Thank you." Nimue said as she slowly pulled herself up and picked up her sword, "But we cannot afford to waste time here. Akuji is dangerous. We have to-"

Nimue began to push herself up with her sword only for it suddenly snap under her weight. Nimue looked at her broken sword in shock.

"Ah! N-No! Don't worry. My sword is a projection. Made entirely out of magic, you could say. All I need is some magic and it'll be right as rain. ...But to think that I am this low on mana..."

→ _ **If you need mana then use mine.**_

 _ **Stop being so stand-offish.**_

"S-Stand-offish, you say?!"

"...It's...it's just weird." Nimue blushed, "You were like a child when you arrived and now I'm looking to you for help. It just feel a bit...too intimate you know...like...I won't be able to teach you...to talk to you the same way again."

I grabbed Nimue by the arm.

→ _ **That is what it means to be Master and Servant.**_

…

"Indeed." Nimue smiled, "I have forgotten what it's like to have a Master for so long. To think that the day will come for you to give me support. But...let me tell you. Even if I come to rely on you for my mana...I still think of Kanjo as my true Master."

* * *

" _Blow em away. Lethal...Golden SPARK!"_

Kintoki slashed at Akuji with enough lightning and force to send the giant oni flying back to the opposite side of the camp.

"How's that?" Kintoki sneered, "Does that satisfy you?"

Akuji picked himself up from the rubble of what was once the camp's base. Kintoki's Noble Phantasm had caused a huge gash across his chest and for much of his skin to become charred from the lightning that he had stuck him with. As he got up, he noticed something stuck under the rubble of the building. Akuji reached out, scooped up a trapped and unconscious human and without hesitating, ate her whole.

"No!" Kintoki cried, "You monster!"

"Monster?" Akuji growled as he got up again, "It was you humans who gave us that moniker. Us onis couldn't give less of a damn what you call us. We take what we want when we want it. What's strange is you humans. So tied to everything that you lay there starving while at the same time, taking everything around you."

"What?"

"You...you work for Shuten don't you?"

"I-I serve under Minamoto no Raikou! Shuten Douji is just...an acquaintance of mine!

"What makes Shuten Douji so much different from us?" Akuji scowled, "That drunkard. Who has she been lying to? To you, promising safety for you? For humans? Or to herself for believing that is something she capable of?"

"What do you know of Shuten Douji!" Kintoki roared, "She...she is weird to be sure but...I would lay down my life to save her!"

"You? A human? For an Oni?"

"Yeah!"

"Was it not your job to slay onis as one of the Four Heavenly Kings of Minamoto no Yorimitsu?"

"I..."

"And you're saying you would die for an Oni? Would your teacher really be happy to hear you say that?"

"..."

"Oni are oni. Humans are humans. We could never live together." Akuji sneered, "So why bother hiding who we are? I will eat as many of you as I want. To do so otherwise is foolish!"

Akuji slammed his fist on the ground and lunged at Kintoki. Kintoki blocked Akuji's attack, the impact dragging him back a few feet. Akuji attacked again and again, giving Kintoki no opportunity to attack back or do anything other than block until his arms began to feel numb.

"What...you want?" Kintoki gritted his teeth as he did his best to weather the assault, "Don't...make me laugh...you're just...making an excuse to do whatever you want!"

Kintoki roared and pushed against the next attack, sending a jolt of lightning out and sending Akuji stumbling back. Seeing the opportunity, Kintoki leaped towards Akuji's head, readying his axe to cut his head off. Akuji's arm jumped out and grabbed Kintoki by his axe arm, pulling him off course as Akuji regained his footing.

"Excuses? Indeed. I make excuses for what I do. Why? Because of you. You humans that must ask for why we oni do things. Why other humans do things. You cannot accept the idea of doing something merely because you wanted to do it. Or even for the idea that we must do it. For survival. I make excuses because humans make excuses. And I am tired of them. I will eat because I want to."

"You make excuses because of us?" Kintoki growled, "Don't make me laugh. What humans want are answers. All your pathetic brain can come up with excuses. That is why you will never be anything other than a monster!"

"Then tell me." Akuji grabbed Kintoki's head with his thumb and forefinger, holding him in place as the giant oni looked him in the eyes, "What has Shuten been telling you?"

"Huh?"

"What kind of lies and excuses has she been telling you to gain your trust? What sort of 'truth' escapes those drunk lips that captivates you? Think of every word she has ever spoken to you. How much do you truly know about the oni Shuten Douji?"

"I...I..."

"The moment you cast doubt on your being, you begin to lose your self. That is why we oni are superior. Every word and every action is nothing more than an expression of our true self. True onis are incapable of 'lying'. Perhaps that is why that serpent tongued drunkard has curried so much favor with you. Because she is an anomaly. A lie."

"No...you're wrong..."

"We Onis do not tell lies."

Akuji swung Kintoki up and slammed him into the ground.

"I will eat you. Once I do, I will become full. That is the truth."

Kintoki laid motionless on the ground as Akuji reached down again to grab him.

"If that is the truth then there is no room for error."

Akuji stumbled back as a blade of light nearly cut his body in two. Nimue stood in his way, her Excalibur Specular glowing with new vigor.

"You are a monster. Plain and simple." Nimue replied, "It has nothing to do with humans and onis. You, Akuji no Takamaru, are a monster that shall be erased from this world."

"Erased...even if I die, I will simply return to the Throne of Heroes." Akuji growled, "I am a Heroic Spirit as well, a being on par with you!"

"No..." Nimue said as she gripped her sword, "You are not."

Nimue's dress touched the ground and expanded, forming a lake around her that reached out and surrounded Akuji. The waves suddenly leaped up, arching in the air and coming together to seal Akuji into a tunnel of spiraling water.

"What..."

" _Dance upon the surface of the lake. Wind, sea and light. In rippling waves, capture in your body the image of the world. The land, the sky, the sun and the hero. Take that light and radiate it across the world!_ "

Nimue's sword burst into a shaft of pure light that illuminated the entire tunnel.

" _Excalibur...Specular!"_

Nimue slashed, throwing the beam of pure light at Akuji. As the attack roared towards him, every surface of the water reflected the light of her sword, pooling together until Akuji was struck with with all of its brilliant radiance.

* * *

The water and light died away and in its wake was Akuji. The attack had left a lethal hole upon his body and his form was finally beginning to fade away.

"I'm...so hungry..." Akuji gasped.

"You're starving. But no matter what you eat and how much you eat, you will never be fulfilled."

Akuji's eye softened for a moment as he felt his life slip away.

"...I leave it in your hands...brother."

Nimue's eyes widened as she spun around. Standing in the ruined entrance of the camp was another being. A Servant. An oni the size of a normal human.

"My hands?" He smirked, "This entire camp was always in my hands, Akuji. You were simply a glutton that gobbled up our efforts. I am not your brother...but I'll pour one out for you all the same."

Akuji let out a small laugh as he collapsed and disappeared.

"No..." Nimue grimaced as she pointed her sword at the new oni, "You can't be..."

"You sure took care of everybody while I was away." The oni scowled at Nimue, "Heh. The moment I step away, everything goes to hell. This is all your fault. Tomoe Gozen."

"Mine?!" A young woman stepped out from behind the oni as she glared at him, "I had nothing to do with this!"

"If it wasn't for your constant pestering, this wouldn't have happened."

"T-This was not what I intended nor hoped for!"

"Oh yeah? I heard you Sanctuary people can be rather tricky."

"T-Those are just rumors!"

"Sanctuary?" Nimue repeated, "No...you're not..."

"...Tomoe Gozen." The woman answered, "Archer of Sanctuary."

→ _ **You mean...like the faction?**_

 _ **What are you doing here?**_

"I was here on Sanctuary business." Tomoe grimaced, "I was to offer Akuji and Otakemaru here shelter in our Sanctuary but they kept refusing. I was here to try talking with Otakemaru again but..."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Otakemaru smirked, "We were never going to join you anyway."

"..."

"More importantly." Otakemaru frowned as he turned to us, "I'm not going to let any of you leave here alive."

Nimue readied her sword only for Kintoki to grab her by the ankle.

"Don't." Kintoki grunted as he pushed himself up, "I've heard of that guy. His skin is harder than any rock. No arrows can pierce it and your sword won't fare any better."

"Your precious axe won't be any more effective either, Sakata Kintoki." Otakemaru sneered, "You're all welcome to try though. Even in your sorry state."

Kintoki gasped as he pulled him and his axe up.

"We have to get away." Kintoki grimaced.

"I told you. I'm not going to let any of you leave here alive. Ah, Tomoe. This is a good chance. You want me to join up with you? Help me out."

"..."

"Tomoe..." Nimue gulped as she watched the Archer.

"...No." Tomoe closed her eyes and turned away, "Sanctuary is not an organization that will take a side for revenge."

"Suit yourself." Otakemaru scoffed, "I will eviscerate each and every one of you then."


	36. Chapter 36

Thirty-Sixth Tensei: The Last Light

* * *

"Mad Tea Party!"

Alice rushed out from Otakemaru's blind spots at incredible speeds as he charged at us. Before he could even turn his head, Alice slashed away at his back her attacks leaving no marks on his body.

"Was that supposed to be an attack?!" Otakemaru sneered as he turned around to grab Alice.

"Alice, step down!"

Nimue charged at Otakemaru from the other side drawing his attention back to her as Alice retreated. Nimue swung her sword at full strength. In a clash of light, Nimue's eyes only widened when she realized that Otakemaru had caught her sword with nothing more than his hand.

"My skin can survive the most powerful Noble Phantasms from the strongest of Archers." Otakemaru gloated as he punched Nimue in the face and pulled the sword from her hand, "Your Noble Phantasm may be enough to finish off Akuji but it wouldn't even wake me up!"

Otakemaru kicked Nimue in the stomach, sending her tumbling back as he tossed away her sword.

"Ah...AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Kintoki charged at Otakemaru next, striking him with his axe and lightning over and over again. Otakemaru simply stood there and watched, unfazed as Kintoki's attacks merely bounced off of him.

"Pathetic." Otakemaru sighed, "You don't even have any heart in your attacks. Whatever Akuji said to you must have truly struck you to the core."

Kintoki flinched at Otakemaru's words, giving him more than enough time to strike Kintoki in the torso and send him flying back.

"Agilao!"

My fire spell crashed into Otakemaru only for him to shrug it off as well.

"Magecraft? My skin alone is akin to an EX rank Magic Resistance. It's only a physical defense but there is no possibility that a Master can ever damage-"

"Hamaon!"

Otakemaru braced himself as I blasted him with light magecraft. He scowled at me as he recovered from the attack.

"Light. As onis we have a natural weakness to light. But I have long surpassed such a weakness. If you want to live then you must pierce this skin! My Noble Phantasm!"

Otakemaru charged at me only for Alice to get in his way. She slashed at him but he simply stepped back and out of her range. He launched a punch in retaliation but Alice ducked under his attack and grabbed his arm. She pull him close and kicked the side of his knee, twisting his body back and pulling his torso forward. She quickly attacked, striking Otakemaru's chin from the side with the palm of her hand, twisting his head horizontally but he remained unperturbed. Alice gritted her teeth in frustration and roared as she forced the arm that she had caught to bend back at the elbow until his fist was pointing at his own head. With all her strength, Alice pulled back at his elbow and forced his own fist to collide with his face.

"Nice, Alice!" Nimue cried.

Alice quickly retreated as Otakemaru knelt there.

"Tch. You're inventive, I'll give you that." Otakemaru grimaced as he rubbed the spot that he had punched, "But not even my own body can harm me. You on the other hand..."

Otakemaru charged at Alice. Alice quickly brought her arms forward in defense but Otakemaru reached above with his leg and slammed down, stomping Alice to the ground from above.

"You seem fragile." Otakemaru sneered.

"Alice!" Nimue cried as she rushed in to save her.

Nimue attacked over and over again but all her attacks simply deflected off of Otakemaru's arms until he simply pushed her sword to the side and landed a straight punch to her chest. Nimue reeled back from the blow but she grabbed Otakemaru's arm and raised her sword. Bringing it down with all her might, she tried to cut off his arm but her sword just bounced off his flesh again.

"Pointless."

Otakemaru grabbed Nimue by the throat and lifter her up as he choked up.

"You were the one that killed Akuji weren't you?"

"Bufula!"

My ice spell hit and froze Otakemaru in his place but he simply shattered it with nothing more than a shrug. He tossed Nimue to the side and walked towards me.

"Heh. I'll kill their Master first. Once you're gone, I'll be sure to make them suffer."

I threw spell after spell at the oni to no avail. Even my light spells didn't so much as make him flinch. As he drew closer and my spells became more dangerous to use, I drew my sword which only made Otakemaru sneer at me.

"You really think that dinky little thing can hurt me?" Otakemaru asked, "My skin resists the swords of Saber Servants and you think your little toothpick can make a difference?"

"Zanma."

Otakemaru looked down as I did my best to lift him with my wind spell.

"What-"

I swung my sword low, sweeping one of his legs off the ground, and sending him off balance. Letting my wind spell to slowly lift him off the ground.

"Agilao!"

Throwing a fire spell, the winds became an inferno that lifted Otakemaru even higher.

"Bufula! Zionga!"

Setting up a spire of ice below, I fired a bolt of lightning from above, striking Otakemaru and smashing him down onto the ice. I jumped into the air and stabbed my sword as deep as I could into his chest.

"Hamaon!"

Pushing as much light magecraft as I could through my sword, I blasted him with as much magic as I had. As the dust settled, I found that my sword had failed to pierce his skin at all. Rather, for all my spells, Otakemaru simply laid there, unharmed and staring at me with pitying eyes.

"You done?" Otakemaru smirked as he kicked me in the stomach, dislodging me from him.

"Master!"

Otakemaru turned as Nimue and Alice attacked him at once, easily blocking their attack with a single arm. Pushing myself up, I ran at Otakemaru and tried to jab at his eyes. Otakemaru simply grabbed the tip of my sword, stopping it immediately.

"Master. Alice. Together!"

Together we withdrew our weapons and began to attack Otakemaru in rapid sequence and from as many different angles as we could. No matter how we attacked him, how much power we put into it and how many times we attack, Otakemaru put only the most minimal efforts in blocking whatever attacks he felt like, letting our attacks bounce off his skin.

"Tetrakarn."

Otakemaru formed an immediate barrier around him as all three of us swung at him. The instant we hit, all of us were sent flying back until we crashed through a various houses.

"You're all persistent. But."

Otakemaru turned and grabbed Kintoki's axe as he tried to attack him from behind.

"You all never learn."

Pulling Kintoki's axe down, Otakemaru grabbed Kintoki by the neck and headbutted him, crushing his nose.

"Kintoki..." Nimue winced as she pulled herself up.

"I never get tired of watching idiots trying to hit through my skin. But I have other things to do today. So..."

Before Otakemaru could attack, a small branch smashed against his leg, snapping it in half.

"Let him go, you monster!"

"Astri?!" Nimue cried.

Astri smacked Otakemaru over and over again with her broken branch, doing nothing more than draw the oni's attention.

"A child?"

"Don't you dare touch her." Kintoki choked as he did his best to reach around Otakemaru's arm.

"Hmm..."

Otakemaru grabbed Kintoki by the hair and smashed him in the stomach over his knee. As Kintoki crumpled to the ground, Otakemaru turned to look at Astri who stumbled back in fear.

"Well...don't you look delicious." Otakemaru licked his lips as he knelt down to look Astri in the eyes.

"Go away..." Astri gulped.

"Now now...I'm not a scary man." Otakemaru grinned, "Now, why don't you come closer?"

"No!" Atri cried.

"Come now, I won't hurt you. I'm an oni. Onis don't tell lies."

Otakemaru reached out towards Astri only for an arrow to knocked his arm away with a dull plink.

"Oh?" Otakemaru frowned as he turned to look at Tomoe Gozen, "Got something you want to say then, Archer of Sanctuary?"

"I will not take part in this fight." Tomoe stated, "But I will not stand by and let a child be harmed!"

"Is that so?" Otakemaru sighed as he turned towards her, "Then, are you making an enemy of me?"

"...I...will not take yours or Kintoki's side...but I will not allow you to harm a child."

"You're not picking a side but you're getting in my way?" Otakemaru growled.

"Are you willing to make me your enemy?" Tomoe asked.

"Are you willing to fail as a missionary from Sanctuary?"

"..."

"...Heh. Whatever." Otakemaru sighed as he turned away from Astri, "I've heard my fair share of bad things from Sanctuary."

"..." Tomoe lowered her bow.

"Now then." Otakemaru said as he kicked Kintoki in the face, "Where were we?"

"Aaaahhh!"

Otakemaru tured around as Astri hit him with her branch again.

"Little girl, no!" Tomoe cried.

"I...I will never forgive you!" Astri cried as she swatted Otakemaru over and over again with her branch, "You...you hurt my mother! I hate you! I hate all onis!"

"Oh?" Otakemaru sneered.

"Otakemaru!" Tomoe called, readying her bow.

"Are you going to really stop me from defending myself?" Otakemaru replied jeeringly, "You heard this little girl. She hates all onis."

"Gh..."

"Tell me then little girl." Otakemaru said, kneeling down and grabbing Astri by the head and holding her still, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I...I'll kill you!" Astri roared, "I'll kill all of you!"

"Astri..." Nimue gasped.

"Haha...hahahahahaha!" Otakemaru burst out into laughter, "Good! Very good! I like you! Then what if, one day, onis and humans began living with each other?"

"I'll kill them!" Astri yelled, "I'll never stop hating you! I'll never stop hating onis!"

"Good...good." Otakemaru grinned, "Then..."

Otakemaru let go of Astri and flicked her in the forehead with enough force to send her tumbling across the ground.

"Otake-"

"I'll let you live then." Otakemaru sneered as he glanced at Tomoe, "You just stay there and watch as I finish off these people."

"Don't..." Astri sniffed as she head her head, "Don't..."

"You should be happy." Otakemaru chuckled, "Just sit there and you won't die. You're a good girl right? Oh. And don't forget to thank that nice lady for saving you. She's also an oni though."

Astri's eyes widened as she turned to look at Tomoe who avoided her gaze.

"Aren't you glad?" Otakemaru said as he looked down at Kintoki, "You found a friend."

"You...bastard..." Kintoki said as he dragged himself up.

"Kyouya..." Nimue said as she stepped up to Kintoki, "No, Master...please...give me as much mana as you can."

→ **You got it.**

"Alice, please take Kintoki away for a bit."

"Okay."

"Hey, wait..." Kintoki cried as Alice lifted him up and jumped away.

"Now then..."

"What?" Otakemaru raised an eyebrow, "You want to give it a try?"

"...You ruined the lives of dozens of humans and traumatized a mother and child."

"So what? Will you never forgive me as well?"

"...I will not...but I will not stop you for revenge."

Nimue's dress became water once more and began to spread out.

"I will judge you."

"Judge?" Otakemaru shrugged, "Another excuse?"

"...Yes." Nimue whispered, "But after this...no more."

The water rose up and surrounded the two of them in a large liquid sphere.

"What's this?" Otake blinked.

"Judgment." Nimue said as she raised her sword that was shimmering with light, _"Excalibur...Specular Nova!"_

Nimue swung her sword and unleashed a great burst of light, reflecting all around their watery prison, accumulating over and over again until the intensity of the light evaporated the water and what was left was akin to a sun that soon collapsed into a brief explosion and Nimue was thrown across the ground.


	37. Chapter 37

Thirty-Seventh Tensei: Mad Land

* * *

"Nimue?!" Kintoki scrambled up and ran over to her body.

Nimue laid there on the ground, her body searing but her body still heaving breaths.

"She's fine." Kintoki breathed a sigh of relief as Alice and I arrived, "Don't worry. But what about..."

All eyes turned back to Otakemaru...who stood there, motionless but seemingly unharmed.

"Stay back." Kintoki said as he picked up his axe and slowly approached the still oni.

Before he could get too close to him, Otakemaru suddenly convulsed and coughed up a great amount of blood.

"Damn...that woman..." Otakemaru gasped as he collapsed to his knees, "She actually managed to do some internal damage."

"Just some internal damage?" Kintoki scowled, "Then I'll finish this."

Otakemaru laughed as Kintoki raised his axe, "You can try."

Kintoki swung his axe down, crackling with electricity. Otakemaru raised an arm and caught the axe, stopping his attack immediately. Grabbing his other arm, Otakemaru pulled himself up and bit into Kintoki's shoulder.

"AAAAAAAA-"

With a sickening crunch, Otakemaru ripped a mouth-full of flesh from Kintoki who stumbled back and collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Mmm...delicious." Otakemaru grinned as he swallowed Kintoki's flesh, "Not the greatest but quite a treat."

"...Brother Kintoki?" Astri squeaked, stunned.

"That's what? Two down?" Otakemaru chuckled, "Just two children left?"

Alice stood in front of me with her knife drawn.

"Not much work left then." Otakemaru sighed as he walked towards them, "Let's just hurry and clean this up."

"Master...Orders?" Alice asked.

* * *

Alice slipped between Otakemaru's attacks as she jammed her knife down Otakemaru's throat. Otakemaru bit down on the blade as hard as he could, stopping the knife from reaching the back of his throat with pure strength. But Alice let go of the knife and launched herself upward, uppercutting Otakemaru with all her strength. The oni stumbled back as he felt each of his teeth ring as they clashed against the blade. His gargled out a collection of painful outbursts around the blade in his teeth before Alice drew her knife from his mouth.

"Mad Tea Party!"

Alice kneed Otakemaru in the stomach, doing little but making his body recoil. But just as he was hit, Alice made her way behind him and swiped at his heel's tendons. When no damage was dealt, her knife jammed into the back of his knee, toppling his upper body as he began to fall backwards. As he began to fall, Alice caught his back with one hand and with a roar, lifted him up over his head.

"What are you trying to do now you-"

Before Otakemaru could continue, Alice withdrew her arm and grabbed Otakemaru by one of his legs and neck and cracked his spine over her knee.

* * *

The two tumbled to the ground. Alice cradled her knee, blood pouring out from a sickeningly purple mess after it had shattered against Otakemaru's skin.

"You're a nasty little servant aren't you?" Otakemaru grimaced as he pushed himself up, unharmed, "You don't have the blood but you got the drive of an oni."

Alice didn't respond as she laid there gasping, unable to stand with her broken knee.

"Poor thing. I'll put you down, just you wait." Otakemaru sneered as he approached the young girl.

"Hamaon!"

Otakemaru grimaced as light surrounded and blasting him.

"What?" Otakemaru scowled as he turned to look at me, "You got something you want to say, Master?!"

"...Hamadyne!"

I tried my best to call upon a stronger light spell to no avail.

"It appears you're quite tapped on mana."

"Agidyne!"

Otakemaru watched as I struggled to produce stronger spells.

"If you got something you want to say then just say it." Otakemaru scoffed, "No point in making both of us look like idiots."

→ **You'll have to kill me first!**

 **Get away from Alice!**

"Alright then." Otakemaru grinned, "That's exactly what I'll do."

Otakemaru walked towards me leisurely, fully aware that I posed no threat.

"Master...run..." Alice called as she tried to drag herself towards Otakemaru.

"I've been feeling pretty hungry since this all started." Otakemaru sighed, "You don't mind if I eat you right?"

→ **Come get some.**

 **Just try.**

"That's the spirit." Otakemaru licked his lip.

"Master! Master!" Alice called as she tried her best to drag herself forward.

As she reached out, Alice noticed her hand, the one where I had drawn a command seal on. The design was almost completely wiped away from the intense battle, barely more than a red smear on her hand.

"Ah...ahhhhh..." Alice sobbed as she clenched her fists, "Aaaaa...AAAAHHHH! WONDERLAND INVASION!"

"Hm?"

Otakemaru turned around as Alice unleashed her Noble Phantasm, the surroundings becoming a sea of trees and odd flowers.

"What the-agh!" Otakemaru stumbled as the Noble Phantasm reached him, "What is this...my head! It's feels like it's about to split!"

"HAAAAAA!"

Otakemaru looked up as Alice picked herself up, pushing through the immense pain to charge at him once more. Otakemaru tried to swing at Alice in response but his movement were sluggish and simple, giving Alice enough time to jump with her one good leg over him. Before he could spin around, Alice hugged him from behind, hanging on as hard as she could as he trashed about, pointing her knife inward and drawing a huge slash across his chest.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Otakemaru screamed in pain, confusion and panic as he grabbed Alice off his shoulder and slammed her against the ground.

"What...what did you do?!" He screamed as he cradled his chest, "You...you cut me?!"

Alice swung her knife and nicked it against his leg, dealing no damage but Otakemaru still reacted like he had been cut.

"You...you bitch!"

He grabbed Alice by the head, swinging her around and punching her straight in the face, sending her flying back. I ran forward and managed to catch her body, the two of us falling to the ground together.

"AAAAH! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Otakemaru wildly grasped at his unmarked chest, still convinced that he had been cut, "No! No, no nonono! How?! How did this happened?! I'm bleeding?! How long as it been since my blood has been drawn?!"

"Otakemaru?" Tomoe watched from outside the expanding wonderland, unaffected by the madness.

"No! No, I can't! I have to stop this! How can I stop this?!"

"Master..."

Alice's voice came softly and faintly, unable to even open her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, "I can't...beat him...Please...take everyone...and run...if you leave me here...he will remain under the effects of madness. Once you're safe...use a command seal...and order me to kill myself."

→ **There's no way I'll do that!**

 **I'll save you too!**

"I can't go with you." Alice murmured, "The Wonderland...will continue to expand so long as I'm alive. I don't...I don't want my madness to infect the world. Please...I don't have the strength to do it myself anymore..."

→ **I...I can't.**

 **There must be another way!**

"Master..." Alice's voice was growing softer by the second, "I'm sorry...I never got to use the command seal you graciously gave me..."

…

"Geez, I knew something was up."

My head spun around as I recognized the voice that came from the front of the camp.

"You should've just called us earlier." X grinned as she walked in, "I had Du Stallion II scan the entire mountain to find you guys."

"This is Alice's Noble Phantasm huh?" Tetsuya said as he stepped up to the edge of the growing forest, "Is it safe to step on?"

"It should be." Seiren replied, "It doesn't seem to affect allies."

"I've got them!" Sayaka cried from inside Alice's Noble Phantasm, kneeling next to Kintoki and Nimue with her healing magic, "Amelia take care of the child!"

"Got it!"

"Already got her." Zeus sighed as he sat a confused and trembling Astri on his shoulder, "She's a brave little one."

"Hey, put her down, you're scaring the little girl." Amelia frowned.

"Scaring the little girl?!"

"Hey now, let's not fight already." Masazane sighed.

"Sorry for the wait Master." X smiled as she walked up to me, "We would have looked for your earlier but we figured this was supposed to be a trial and Nimue was with you so you'd be fine. Then Ibaraki showed up and Shuten sent Kintoki and Raikou told us not to worry and...well you get the idea."

→ **I'm just glad you're here.**

"Well you seem to have done most of the work already. Just leave the clean up to us."

→ **Voluingeneis is back together.**

"Like the band never left."

"No...no...I...I can't be felled here! Not until I find Suzuka Gozen!"

Otakemaru roared wildly and charged.


	38. Chapter 38

Thirty-Eighth Tensei: Mad Oni

* * *

"Bufu!"

Seiren's ice spell crashed into Otakemaru, covering him in ice. Where he would had once shrugged off the attack, the oni suddenly stopped and began to tear away at the ice encasing him.

"Even with the madness, my spells aren't doing a thing." Seiren grimaced.

"That's Otakemaru right?" X said as she checked her tablet, "His skin was said to be stronger than stone but that's not quite an apt description of his power. It took Suzuya Gozen three years to weaken that skin enough to actually kill him."

"Who?"

Otakemaru swung at Tetsuya only for Amelia to catch his attack.

"Let's see who's stronger then!" Amelia grinned as her gauntlet rumbled.

But even as the two pushed against each other and Amelia's gauntlet began to crack and spark, Otakemaru didn't bulge.

"Y-You're crazy strong!" Amelia grimaced as she was slowly bent back.

"Stand aside."

Labrys bashed against Otakemaru's stomach and sending him flying back. Amelia crumpled to the ground, quickly nursing her arms.

"You had no chance of overpowering an oni." Zeus scoffed.

"I have to get stronger by myself now don't I?" Amelia grimaced, "Not like I'm going to get a lot of help from anybody else."

"...If you need help then you can pray." Zeus rumbled, "And maybe...just maybe, your wishes will be heard by a god."

"Is that right?" Amelia smirked.

"You know I'm here right?" Masazane blinked as he unrolled Tonbokiri.

"Please." Zeus rolled his eyes, "How can a mortal compare to a God?"

"Well, I'm probably not much but..." Masazane shrugged as he pointed his spear at Otakemaru, "But I think I have a good idea on what we're up against."

Otakemaru picked himself up, quickly checking to make sure he wasn't actually hurt.

" _Walk the edge of the blade and you will find yourself cut."_

Otakemaru's head snapped up as Masazane charged at him. He swung out to try and keep him at bay but Masazane's spear had too much reach for him to be deterred. Before he could stab him, Otakemaru grabbed the blade of the spear, stopping it from touching him.

 _"_ _The land, sea and sky. All reflected in the image of the blade. Those on the path shall be cut down as is the fate of those who walk the path of the blade. Tonbokiri!"_

Otakemaru cried out in pain as his hands were suddenly, genuinely cut. With his blade unburdened, Masazane swung and cut into Otakemaru's body, creating a large gash in his formerly impenetrable body.

"Seems I was right." Masazane smiled, "Your skin can't be cut by normal means but it cannot resist my Tonbokiri's ability to be cut."

"No...no...I can't be hurt...I can't be cut..." Otakemaru gasped as he held his wounds, "I...yeah...I'm fine..."

"Is he serious?" Tetsuya blinked.

"Thinking he's hurt when he wasn't and thinking he's fine when he isn't." Seiren gulped, "This is Alice's Noble Phantasm?"

"Don't suppose he will die when he thinks he's dead?" Tetsuya asked.

"Tough to say."

"No need for such a roundabout victory." Zeus sneered as he approached Otakemaru with Labyrs, "I'll grant him the courtesy of a proper death."

Zeus swung Labrys at the delirious oni.

"Tetrakarn."

Labrys crashed into the barrier around Otakemaru and with a burst, Zeus was flung back.

"Sukukaja."

Tetsuya's enhancement magic allowed Zeus to recover and land on his feet.

"Tch." Zeus scowled.

"A physical reflection magecraft?" Seiren mused, "I didn't expect magecraft of that level to be in the hands of an oni."

"So if it only reflects physical attacks..." Tetsuya turned to Seiren.

"I can try but he seems pretty immune to magic so far."

"Gah!" Masazane crashed onto the ground, "Not even my Tobonkiri can cut through that?"

"It's not exactly concerned with being cut." Seiren shrugged.

"We got a solution to that then?" Amelia frowned as she resummoned her gauntlet.

"I think I got one." Tetsuya nodded, "Give punching him another try."

"Gladly!" Amelia cried as she charged at Otakemaru.

"Tetrakarn!" Otakemaru cried.

"Tetrakarn!" Tetsuya cried.

Two barriers formed around Otakemaru and Amelia as she reached out. Amelia's punch connected where the barriers connected. The two barriers glowed and burst, breaking each other apart and letting Amelia's attack connect with Otakemaru's head.

"That worked?" Seiren blinked.

"That worked?!" Tetsuya cried, "I-I mean I knew that would do that!"

"You didn't even know?" Masazane frowned.

"I didn't even know I can use Tetrakarn." Tetsuya shrugged, "I just figured I'd try it."

"And you sent me to go hit him?!" Amelia cried as she winced, "The rebound from that really rattles you, you know!"

"That's my chosen Master for you!" Zeus laughed, "Skilled in ways he didn't even know and willing to use other people!"

"I'm not sure I like that description!"

"No...I'm not done yet..." Otakemaru roared, "I will not be stopped here!"

Otakemaru looked around, eyes wildly scanning the buildings.

"Looking to eat a human?" X called, "They've all left long ago. Not even a corpse left for you to chew on."

"I don't think that's entirely true."

Otakemaru's eyes centered greedily on a small figure hiding behind X. X's blood froze as she looked down at Astri.

"Run!"

Otakemaru charged towards Astri, Tetsuya, Amelia, Zeus and Seiren quickly getting in his way.

"No you don't!" Tetsuya cried as they all swung at the oni.

"Tetrakarn!"

The attacks all bounced off Otakemaru's barrier and sent them all flying back.

"Goddammit it all!" X cried as she stepped up with her baseball bat.

"Hahahaha...HAHAHAH-"

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH**_!"

Everyone covered their ears as an unearthly screech cut through the air.

"Wh...what..." X yelped.

Before anyone could react, a shadow flew through the air and grabbed Otakemaru by the head. With a wild roar, Tomoe Gozen flipped around and threw Otakemaru into the air.

"AAAA! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Summoning a bow, Tomoe Gozen fired arrow after arrow into Otakemaru, Even as her first arrow exploded into a blinding sun, Tomoe kept firing arrow after arrow until the fires began to collapse in on each other. The light quickly dissipated and a charred Otakemaru began to fall, having been carried mountain high into the sky and far, far away from everyone else. His incinerated body began to crumple into ash and what little wasn't broiled began to disappear into particles.

* * *

"Haaaa...haaaaaaa..."

"Umm..." X gulped as Tomoe stood there, heaving in deep breath after breath, "Thanks...for the help?"

"Ha...ha..."

"But um...why did you help us? You're part of Sanctuary...right?"

"Ha...Ha..."

Tomoe turned around. Her breath came through jagged and salivating teeth. Her wide and crazy eyes were locked on Astri.

"Mine...my first meal."

"Oh no..." X whispered as the bat dropped from her stunned hands.

"MINE!"

X tackled Astri away as Tomoe reached out with a demonic hand that slashed into X's back.

"Augh!"

"X!"

Tomoe stepped back as Sayaka slashed at her with her scythe.

"X! You okay?" Sayaka cried as Tetsuya and co quickly began to restrain Tomoe Gozen.

"Yeah...how about you?"

"T-Thank you..." Astri said meekly, barely able to comprehend all that had happened to her today.

"What happened to Tomoe?" Sayaka asked as she healed X, "Why is she suddenly attacking us?"

"It's Alice." X winced as she pushed herself back up, "This Noble Phantasm is spreading...this entire camp is nearly consumed by it. Tomoe Gozen must have fallen under its effects."

"What?! Is...is there anything we can do?"

"Not likely." X bit her lip, "Our only solution is to either kill Tomoe...or Alice..."

"W-We can't kill Alice!"

"I know I know..." X held her head in her hands, "If...if we can convince Alice that Tomoe isn't an enemy then maybe..."

"That's...going to be difficult..." Sayaka shuddered.

"What?"

"Sayaka!" Tetsuya cried as Tomoe began to rip them off her, "Back-up!"

"Gotcha!" Sayaka called, "Sorry, X. Just...go check up on your Master. You should be able to understand."

* * *

I held Alice in my arms. Despite being unconscious, her Noble Phantasm continued to spread, unhindered by her dying state. I held her small hand in my hand. Often, she would wince and her hand would tighten with enough supernatural strength to start to crush mine. Still, I kept holding her hand and squeezed back with enough strength to threaten to crush her, easing her grip until her pain passed.

"Hey."

X walked up to me holding her shoulder.

"This trip has really become a mess huh?"

→ _ **I can really use a Hot Spring right now…**_

 _ **We can salvage it.**_

"Is that so?" X smiled as she knelt down and looked over Alice.

"...What is this?" X frowned, "Her Spirit Origin is unstable. It's not like mine. If my situation is like missing an arm, Alice's entire existence is starting to deteriorate. It's like her existence not just as a Servant but as a hero, her story, is starting to disappear."

"Her Saint Graph is collapsing."

"Nimue?!"

"I've seen this happen before." A disheveled Nimue knelt down next to Alice, gently brushing her cheek, "Alice's state of being is like shell within a shell. Her Spirit Origin within her Spiritual Body houses a second origin. One that cannot exist without her and she cannot exist without. Alice's true nature is constantly in conflict with this second origin, the stress of which is the cause of her own madness."

"So...so this phenomenon is this second Spirit Origin trying to take over?!" X cried, "What is this second origin?!"

"Wonderland." Nimue bit her lip, "Not just another resident. Not just the land itself. But everything. The land and every single mad being that lives in Wonderland is not just fighting to escape Alice but take over as the dominant personality."

"That's...that's been happening inside of Alice this entire time?" X gulped, "How do we save her?"

"I'm not sure." Nimue gulped, "Normally, Alice's existence is verified by the Holy Grail making her the default dominant personality. The only time this changes is when she is grievously injured, like after your battle with Lancelot. All I could do was stay by her and try to keep her sane. Help her maintain her identity as Alice. But she is much too injured to hear us now. She's too weak to maintain her own existence. In other words, the only thing left is the second Spirit Origin battling itself to try and gain control over her Spiritual Body."

"So what?!" X cried, "Is there's nothing we can do?!"

"...Not even healing magic can restore damage like this." Nimue sighed, "Alice can't stop her Noble Phantasm and so long as it is up, her mind will continue to be ravaged. The only way...the only way to save her now is to fix her Spirit Origin."

"How?"

"It...will require an unearthly level of magecraft." Nimue closed her eyes, "Not in power but in technique. What she needs now is basically a magical surgery. No, a magical neurosurgery. The only ones who can preform a technique of that level are either enormously skilled Casters or mages whose magic circuits rivals Servants."

"...Can you do it?" X muttered as she looked down.

"...If I was summoned in the Caster class, perhaps." Nimue's nails dug into her own arm, "But as I am now, I am still just a young, naive spirit. If Viviane was here, I'm sure she could have done it. Even Niviene might have been able to save Alice. But I…I am just a shadow of a shadow. I don't have power like Viviane who created the first Excalibur or Niviene's ability to replicate items. I just..."

"Stop Nimue." X said, "It's fine."

"...There is only one person who can save Alice now." Nimue said, looking me straight in the eyes, "Kyouya, as her Master, you are the only person in the position to save Alice now. No matter how skilled you think you are, you are the only one capable of saving Alice."

Nimue stood up, drawing her sword, "I will buy you as much time as I can. Now is the time for you to prove your bond with Alice was stronger than your fates."


	39. Chapter 39

Thirty-Ninth Tensei: Collapsing Graph

* * *

"AAAAHHH!"

Tomoe's naginata clashed against Masazane's Tonbokiri, sending sparks flying into the air.

"Her skill is no joke!" Masazane scowled as he struggled to push her back.

"Eat this!"

Amelia charged at Tomoe from behind, readying her gauntlet. Tomoe turned around and caught Amelia's attack, her hand clad in crimson flames.

"This is ridiculous!" Amelia grimaced as she too struggled against Tomoe, "Come on then, sky god!"

"Hmph. Very well." Zeus charged at Tomoe as the other two Servant kept her in place, heaving Labyrs over his back.

With a push, Tomoe dislodged Masazane and Amelia, dropping her naginata as she stepped back to avoid Zeus' attack. Her hand quickly grasped the sword by her waist and she slashed at Zeus with burning fire, forcing him to retreat.

"That's just not fair..." Tetsuya scowled, "A naginata, a bow, a sword AND she's good at CQC? Are we sure she is an Archer?"

"She is an Oni that restrained her savage nature with pure love." Seiren frowned, "Even if she was strong before, she has now lost that restraint and acting completely like an oni."

"Except that she's still super skilled and not barbaric." Sayaka gulped.

"Ugh." Amelia sighed, "If only this Noble Phantasm wasn't here."

"No helping it now." Nimue announced as she joined them, "It was my weakness that allowed all this to happen."

"Nimue! Are you sure you're okay?!" Sayaka cried.

"I'm supposed to be supervising all of you after all." Nimue smiled tiredly, "What kind of adult would I be if I didn't take responsibility for all of you?"

"What about Kintoki?" Seiren asked.

"Right here."

Kintoki stepped in front of everyone, now dressed in a spiked leather outfit and his hair slicked back.

"Um...Kintoki?" Tetsuya blinked.

"Sorry. I'm supposed to be here to help you and instead I've gotten manipulated by onis. This time, I'll be sure to bring you back, even if I have to return to the throne."

"Isn't he the guy that drove the bus?" Tetsuya whispered.

"Yes." Seiren whispered back.

"So that was Kintoki? But why is he dressed differently?"

"I don't k-"

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" Kintoki roared, "This time...I'll show you true golden lightning! Come on then, Gozen! Let's see who's faster, your arrows or my Bear!"

"Bear?! Wait hold on!"

Everyone followed Kintoki as he charged at Tomoe Gozen.

* * *

"..." X stood up, "I'm going to support the others again, Master. I await the moment that you and Alice return as well."

→ _ **You think I can do this?**_

"Masters are the most precious thing for Servants." X replied, "Not because we use their mana or anything but because they prove that even centuries old heroes are not alone in the modern day."

→ _ **Yeah...I'll see you then.**_

X gave me one last nod and ran off. I looked down at the twitching, disappearing Alice in my arms, unsure of how to proceed.

"Ma...Master..." Alice's voice was weak and feverish, "Help..."

→ _ **I don't know how.**_

 _ **What can I do?**_

Alice reached out and I gripped her small hand as firmly as I could, trying to reach out to her magically.

 _"_ _Who...am I?"_

→ _ **You're Alice.**_

 _ **You're Berserker.**_

 _"_ _No...I...my sword..."_

Sword? I looked around and spotted the knife that Alice had always used, ever since she was summoned.

 _"_ _Who...am I?"_

* * *

"AAAAHHHHH!"

"Whoa!" Tetsuya cried as he was flung off Tomoe's naginata, "Just how can one Servant hold all of us at bay?!"

"Tomoe is a trained warrior." Masazane grimaced, "She's a fearsome soldier when she was repressing her oni side. Now..."

"YOSHINAKAAAA!" Tomoe cried out in horrid anger and pain, "WHERE ARE YOU?! HELP ME!"

"Even now she is fighting her madness?" Zeus mused, "What a worthy woman."

"Worthy for what?" Amelia frowned.

"Get out of the way!" Kintoki roared as he raced towards Tomoe on a motorbike, "Let's see her handle Golden Bear!"

Tomoe spun around as Kintoki charged at her and opened her arms. Before the two collided, Tomoe grabbed onto the sides of Kintoki's front wheel and lifted him, bike and all, into the air.

"T-That's ridiculous!" Kintoki choked, "Not even Shuten could do that! ...I think!"

"Buddah Avalokitesvara, grant me power!" Tomoe roared.

"That's her Noble Phantasm!" X cried, "Stop her!"

"Sukukaja." Nimue accelerated her body and quickly slashed Tomoe, making her drop Kintoki.

"Nice!" Kintoki wiped his brow as he drove away, "There's no way I'm going to let her destroy my Golden Bear!"

"Why does it matter? Can't he just summon it again?" Sayaka blinked.

"It's the principle of the matter!" Kintoki cried.

"I hear that!" Amelia grinned as she summoned her weapons, "Try this! Sky Beast's Roaring Fang!"

Combining her gauntlet with her propeller, Amelia launched a torrent of wind at Tomoe who braced herself against the buffeting winds.

"Do it now you God!"

"Zionga!"

Tomoe's eyes widened as Zeus prepared his spell and quickly threw her naginata into the air, redirecting the lightning spell.

"Aaaa...aaagh!"

Tomoe jumped into the air after her naginata, drawing her bow as she ascended and pointed it down at Amelia.

"That looks bad." Amelia gulped.

"Om Alolik Svaha!"

"She's launching a Noble Phantasm comparable to the sun directly at the earth?!" X cried, "We'd be incinerated!"

"Die!" Tomoe cried as she fired her arrow.

"Tonbokiri!"

Swinging his spear in a protective circle, Masazane managed to slice up the flaming arrow.

"Now!" Seiren called.

"Zionga!"

"Zio!"

Lightning blasted out of the sky and struck Tomoe, forcing her back on earth.

"...Yoshinaka..." Tomoe's voice came pitifully out from where she had fallen, "Don't...leave me..."

A bright light poke itself out of the debris.

"She's using her Noble Phantasm again?!" X cried, "Where is she getting the mana to rapid fire her Noble Phantasm?!"

"Om Alolik Svaha!"

"Ninty-Nines!"

Amelia's planes swooped down and scooped everyone up as the arrow flew past them and exploded several kilometers off the mountain.

"I didn't know you could use your Noble Phantasm like this!" Sayaka cried.

"Everyone okay?" Amelia called over the radio.

"How dare you bring your flies into my domain yet again!" Zeus shouted from his plane a few meters away.

"We can't do this every time, sky god!"

"I beg to differ!"

Explosions began to erupt all around them. Looking down, Tomoe had begun to fire her Noble Phantasm at the planes, the explosions swallowing up several planes at once.

"This isn't looking good." Nimue gulped, "She's going to hit one of us eventually!"

"Group up!" Amelia ordered, "Carrying planes, detach from combat and focus on survival! Group 1, surround the carriers so that she can't target any specific one of them! Group 2 protect Group 1 with whatever fire you can but stay close! All remaining units follow me! We're entering combat!"

Tomoe watched as half of the planes swooped down and began to fly towards her.

"By the early sun's radiance..." Tomoe growled as she pointed her arrows at them.

"Labyrandeus Bolt!"

Tomoe quickly kicked her naginata into the air once more but the lightning this time was so huge that it consumed the naginata and hit her like a meteor.

"AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGHHH!"

"Now!"

Amelia's plane flew through the dust, low to the ground and guns blazing, ripping through the dust cloud. A few of them even smashed into Tomoe and exploded before the unit arced back up into the air.

"Did...did we get her?" Kintoki scowled.

Before the dust could settle, a single arrow flew through the air and pierced Amelia's plane.

"AMELIA! SAYAKA!" Tetsuya cried as Amelia's entire unit was engulfed in flames.

From the light, a small charred body crashed into the ground. Amelia laid there, completely immobile, covering as much of Sayaka with her body as she could.

"They're alive!" X reported, frantically checking her tablet, "But...how long are these planes going to last with Amelia out of commission?"

"I'll be fine." Zeus scoffed.

"We're not all sky gods!" Seiren snapped.

Tomoe's arrows began to fly through the air once more. She seemed to have stopped her Noble Phantasm but her arrows still flew with inhuman precision, cutting into the bodies of the remaining planes and slowly thinning out their numbers.

"Tch."

Zeus formed an electric shield around his plane, repelling any arrows at his plane.

"We're hit!" Kintoki cried, "Hey, where's our shield?!"

"Eh. You're all the way over there."

"Some Sky God you are!"

"Besides..." Zeus sighed as their planes began to disappear, "We have a more pressing problem."

"Oh. Nooooo-"

Everyone cried out in horror as they began to plummet to the ground, their planes having fully disappeared. Zeus quickly scooped up Tetsuya and moved to grab X. Kintoki summoned his bike and began to drive in the air with Nimue in his arms. Masazane and Seiren tried their best to slow their fall with wind magecraft but to little effect.

"Somebody HELP UUUUUSSSSSSSS!"

Zeus just watched as Kintoki tried his best to catch up to them but Tomoe fired more arrows at them. Even as Kintoki tried to evade her arrows, a few struck his bike and he began to lose control over their direction.

"NO! Golden Bear!" Kintoki cried as he struggled to keep his bike up. Kintoki and Nimue began to drift off to the side, towards the forest as Masazane and Seiren began to meet the earth beneath them. Before they could crash into the ground a small shadow jumped up and caught them, bringing them safely to the roof of a house. Kintoki and Nimue landed a few feet away from the hideout in a big explosion.

"Th...thank you." Seiren gasped, his lung stuck in his throat.

"We owe you our life." Masazane shuddered.

→ _ **That's nothing new.**_

 _ **That was close.**_

"Nimue?!" X cried.

"She's good! Kintoki cried faintly in the distance, "Give us a moment!"

"Are you...Alice?" Masazane asked.

"Alice? She's resting quietly in our Saint Graph. I shall be taking her place til then."

'Alice' stood up and looked down at the mad Tomoe who glared back him despite her injuries. 'Alice' reached down and drew his sword from the scabbard.

"Come then." 'Alice' smiled, "And face the blade that slayed the Jabberwocky."


	40. Chapter 40

Fortieth Tensei: An Oni's Desperation

* * *

"That...that's Alice right?" X asked as Zeus landed on the ground.

→ _ **Kind of.**_

 _ **Not really.**_

"I do not have a name." 'Alice' smiled as she jumped down from the roof, "I was never give one."

"You said...Jabberwocky right?" X gulped, "Then you're...the hero from the Jabberwocky?"

"Indeed. For now you may refer to me by my sword, Vorpal."

"Where is Alice?" Zeus frowned.

"I told you." Vorpal shrugged, "She's sleeping quietly in her Saint Graph, "And with Master's help, I have managed to gain dominance over her Spiritual Body."

"You took over her body?" Tetsuya grimaced, "Are you sure you're good?"

"It was my blade that Alice has been wielding this whole time." Vorpal smiled, "However, she was not its true user so it turned into a knife."

"...We can trust you right?" X asked.

"No matter who takes over her body, once Alice recovers, she will regain dominance over her own body." Vorpal explained, "Even I will soon disappear back into the sea of souls inside Alice. But I will promise my blade to your cause. Even if you cannot trust me, then trust in my Master that trusts in me."

"...Then let us help." Masazane gasped, still rattled from his fall, "We owe you."

"Normally it would be pitiful to have so many people all attack such a wounded opponent. But..."

Tomoe dropped her bow, clutching the stump where her arm had been torn off. Her body was shuddering, from fatigue and from the soft sobbing that escaped through ragged breaths.

"Yoshinaka...I...I will join you...soon..."

"You are no normal opponent. Madness has only caused you to wrestle with the very thing you have been hiding. And now at death's door, both sides have finally set sights on a goal."

Tomoe took her bloody hand and placed it on her sword, drawing it from the scabbard and placing it in her mouth, gripping the handle with her teeth. With her remaining arm, she summoned her naginata and pointed it at me.

"I can see it." Vorpal closed her eyes, "The ferocity of an oni with the tenacity of a human. Come on then...my manxome foe..."

* * *

Vorpal and Tomoe's blades clashed, cracking the ground beneath them.

"Tarukaja!"

Tetsuya's spell poured power into Vorpal but Tomoe didn't falter at all against her strengthened enemy.

"Grrr...aaaahhh!"

Tomoe retreated, jumping away from Vorpal as she shifted her grip on her naginata and threw it at Tetsuya.

"Tetra-"

"No!" Zeus cried as he rushed in front of Tetsuya and blocked the naginata, "That spell isn't as effective on ranged attacks!"

"R-Really?!"

"Bufu!"

Tomoe stumbled as ice suddenly coated her feet.

"Tonbokiri!" Mazazane leaped into the air and swung down with his spear.

Tomoe blocked the spear with her sword, twisting her body to wield it with her mouth as she pulled her legs free from the ice. Stumbling forward, Tomoe struck out with her arm, smashing Masazane square in the chest, knocking him down as she rushed towards Seiren.

"Going after Masters now?" Vorpal scowled as she chased after Tomoe.

"Agi!" Seiren stepped back as he fired a spell to keep Tomoe at bay.

Tomoe reached out and grabbed the fireball with her barehand. Spinning around, she threw the fireball at Vorpal sending him reeling back.

"What the-" Seiren cried.

"Tomoe Gozen has Magic Resistance: B!" X reported, "Low level spells aren't going to cut it!"

Tomoe drew her sword from her mouth and threw it at Seiren.

"Mazio!"

Zeus' lightning stuck the sword, knocking it from the sky before it could hit Seiren. Tomoe rolled away from a second bolt before it could hit her. Grabbing her bow from the ground as she rolled, she pulled the string back with her teeth, summoning an arrow, and pointing it at Tetsuya once she recovered.

"Raku-"

"Om Alolik Svaha." Tomoe breathed as she released her arrow.

"She can use her Noble Phantasm even in that state?!" X cried as Zeus quickly shielded Tetsuya.

A giant fireball erupted around the two as the Noble Phantasm hit Zeus. The raging flames tossed dust, ash and Tomoe's naginata into the air. Tomoe tossed the bow aside as she jumped up and grabbed the naginata.

"Ahhh...AAAAAHHHH!"

Tomoe dove down as her Noble Phantasm began to dissipate, descending through the smoke to pierce through Zeus and Tetsuya.

"No!" X cried.

Tomoe gasped as she let go of her naginata and turned to Masazane.

"Going after the Masters..." Vorpal scowled, "She plans to kill us all?"

Tomoe snapped the sheath of her sword from her waist and charged at me.

"Master!" Vorpal cried as he ran to cover me with Masazane leading the charge.

Drawing my sword, I managed to block Tomoe's first strike but she still pushed me back with sheer force and up against a building.

"Master!"

Masazane reached us first, jabbing at Tomoe to dislodge her. Instead, Tomoe jumped up and kicked off the side of a building, spinning in midair over Masazane.

"What the-"

Tomoe cracked her sheath over Masazane's head, the blacksmith lurching forward in pain. As Tomoe landed, she dropped her sheath and grabbed the end of Masazane's Tonbokiri, slipping it out of his stunned hands and swinging it at Vorpal who jumped back to avoid getting hit. Tomoe lurched forward to attack again but she was suddenly pulled back as Masazane grabbed his spear by both ends and pulled her back, locking her behind the spear as they struggled to throw each other off.

"Don't think you can just ignore me like last time." Masazane winced, "Cut her, Tonbo-"

Tomoe let go of the spear and grabbed Masazane by the hair, pulling his head forward, over her shoulder and chomped into his neck.

"M-Masazane!" Seiren cried.

Masazane stumbled back, gurgling up blood before he collapsed on the ground.

"D-Damnit! You!" Seiren's went red as he glared at Tomoe, " _The world-_ "

"Calm down!" Vorpal called, "If you don't treat Masazane now, he will die! You do know some form of healing magic right?"

"..."

"I'll handle Tomoe." Vorpal nodded, "Take care of your Servant."

Masazane gulped and ran to Masazane's side. Tomoe watched him run off before turning to Vorpal.

"..."

Tomoe summoned her sword to her side once more.

"Just us now..." Vorpal sighed as they leveled their sword at each other.

* * *

The two charged and clashed, their sword sending sparked into the air. But instead of trying to overpower each other, Vorpal quickly slipped back and attacked again. He assaulted Tomoe with quick rhythmic slashes, not providing her with a window to attack.

"Snicker snack."

Vorpal's next attack struck Tomoe's sword and suddenly, Tomoe entire body began to shudder as if her body was receiving the recoil from a dozen strikes. In her stunned state, Vorpal swung his sword back to prepare for a lethal blow. Despite her body ringing, Tomoe managed to tilt her sword a few inches downward, enough to block Vorpal as he swung and knocked her across the ground.

"Those rhythmic attacks..." X noted, "You carefully gauge your strength and speed to not only cause recoil but in that recoil prepare another attack. With no opportunity to attack, you then land a stunning blow before finishing them off."

"'One, two! One, two! And through and through.

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!'" Vorpal recited, "Against the Jabberwocky I had no chance of winning if I didn't keep it at bay. Swordplay aside, I've been gifted with the skill of Snicker Snack, a blow with the essence of every attack I launched previously. It's a decent killing blow but it truly shines as a method of stunning the opponent."

Tomoe struggled to get up as she planted her sword into the ground and tried to pull herself on her feet.

"Rest awhile." Vorpal said as he walked towards Tomoe, "It'll be over soon."

"Ahhh...AAAAHHHHH!"

Tomoe pulled herself back, abandoning her sword and summoning her bow. She threw her bow over the sword and pulled back on the string. Steadying her bow on the hilt of her sword and holding it in place with the handle, Tomoe summoned an arrow...and pointed it at me.

" _Buddha Avalokitesvara...grant me power..."_

 _"_ _Twas brillig and the slithy toves._

 _Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_

 _All mimsy were the borogoves,_

 _And the mome raths outgrabe."_

" _By the early sun's radiance...Om Alolik Svaha!"_

Tomoe released her arrow, sending a torrent of solar flames at me.

 _"_ _Vorpal Blade."_

Vorpal slashed at the fire, splitting the Noble Phantasm in half.

* * *

"The Vorpal Blade is the Sword that Severs Concepts. The immaterial, the nonexistent. Upon activation, my blade cannot cut anything with a physical body."

Vorpal stepped forward as the flames disappeared. Tomoe sat there, sword and bow left on the ground as she began to disappear.

"Emotions, knowledge, the soul...those concepts become the target of my sword."

Vorpal knelt down next to Tomoe and quietly stabbed his blade into her body.

"I can even sever your pain." Vorpal said as he closed her eyes, "Furthermore..."

Vorpal slashed across Tomoe's body, leaving no wound on her body.

"For a short while, I can sever your madness."

"Aaa...ahhh..."

"I have a message for you. 'I'm sorry...'"

"...Thank...you..." Tomoe sniffed as she finally disappeared.

Vorpal stood up as he looked somberly where Tomoe had departed from this world.

* * *

"H-Hey..." X approached the strange Servant, "You said you can sever madness right? Can you get rid of Alice's Noble Phantasm?"

"...My sword has it's limits." Vorpal shook his head sadly, "Not even my sword can sever the madness of the Wonderland. Nor am I capable of closing this Noble Phantasm."

"You can't?!" X cried, "But it's still spreading! Soon it will overtake this entire mountain!"

"Indeed." Vorpal chuckled, "That is what the 'Residents of Wonderland' desire."

"Wonder...land?"

"They cannot live outside of Wonderland. So it is their desire to expand it. Overwrite this world with theirs."

"But...everyone will become mad..." X shuddered.

"That is what is normal in Wonderland."

"But...we can stop it...right?"

"The only one who can stop it is Alice. It is her Noble Phantasm."

"But Alice is-"

"She is resting." Vorpal replied, "She is in no condition to return but it would be troublesome to have her Noble Phantasm continue expanding. That's why..."

Vorpal presented the handle of his blade to me.

"Sever our connection from Alice. You may not be able to sever our existence from her but by cutting our connection, we will be forced back and Alice will return to being in control."

→ _ **Is this the only way?**_

 _ **Will I ever see you again?**_

"Fear not. Alice cannot exist without Wonderland and in essence cannot exist without us." Vorpal explained as I took the sword from her, "I will always be here but...whenever we see each other, I leave up to fate."

"Once last thing." Vorpal added as I pointed the sword at his body, "It causes Alice great pain to use her Noble Phantasm but I believe she can control it. And she will need to control it. So do try to coach her on using her Noble Phantasm. I believe this and the last experience is sufficient enough proof?"

→ _ **Gotcha.**_

 _ **Bye…**_

I pushed the sword into Vorpal's body, passing through it without bloodshed. Vorpal's body began to disappear and in it's place, Alice manifested once more.

"Alice?!" X cried as Alice's body crumpled in my arms, the sword returning to a knife once more.

Once Alice returned, the woodlands of Wonderland disappeared, restoring the Oni Mountain.


	41. Chapter 41

Fourty-First Tensei: Oni-nn-sen

* * *

"CANNONBALL!"

Tetsuya leaped into the water at full force and quickly emerged, rubbing his head.

"Ow...this is shallower than I thought."

"This is a hot spring, not a pool." Seiren sighed, "How do you even have that much energy after what we went through?"

"Hehe. It's all thanks to Zeus I guess."

"Indeed." Zeus grinned, "Remember by whose grace has allowed you to live."

"If your Master did die, you wouldn't be alive either..." Masazane muttered.

"Hey hey." Tetsuya smiled, "We're in a hot spring. You know what that means."

"What?" Seiren sighed.

"Beyond that wall is the women's bath. It's time for Operation Colossal Titan."

"I second this notion!" Zeus laughed, "Such a brazen idea offered so openly! That is my Master!"

"Sounds like fun." Masazane smiled.

"I'm in." Seiren shrugged.

→ _ **Oh god,**_ _**I'm the only sane one here.**_

"Oh come on, man." Tetsuya frowned.

"Leave him." Masazane smirked, "The rest of us will go peek to our hearts content!"

The boys ran off to the wall as I remained in the water and watched. Kintoki soon walked up and sat down next to me.

"Yo. You're a good kid aren't ya?" Kintoki grinned, "I'm not gonna say your friends are bad people but..."

An explosion from near the wall rocked the waters.

"Yeah, Raikou can get really scary." Kintoki shuddered.

 _ **Let's do it! Begone steam and sunbeams!**_

"I like your enthusiasm!" Tetsuya grinned, "Let's go, everyone!"

"Lead the way, Master!" Zeus laughed, "Today is the day we lay our eyes upon the treasures we've let lay next to us! Today is the day I disgrace that flying woman by laying eyes upon her lecherous body!"

"Why are you so interested in Amelia?" Masazane blinked.

"I'm in it for Sayaka!" Tetsuya added.

"Huh? Umm...I guess I'll go for X then?" Seiren gulped.

"So that's your preference huh Master?" Masazane chuckled, "I'm more interested in Nimue! That sword is amazing well crafted! As a blacksmith I must inspect it!"

→ _ **I wonder how Alice is doing?**_

 _ **Wait what about me?**_

The group all cautiously gripped the top of the wall with pounding hearts. Slowly we prepared our minds as we counted.

One.

Two.

Three!

Everyone pulled their heads over the wall only to be met with the malicious smile of Minamoto no Raikou.

"On that day, the men received a grim reminder." Raikou smiled, "They lived in fear and were disgraced to live in their sinful cages. _Go-ou Shorai – Tenmokaikai!"_

"I feel like I could have stopped this." Kintoki said as he watched from the entrance to the hot springs, "Oh well."

* * *

"Do you hear something?" Amelia asked.

"Leave them. They probably deserve it." X yawned, "Just focus on recovering."

"These waters are of surprisingly high quality." Nimue smiled as she waved her hand underwater.

"Thank you." Raikou smiled as she returned to the group of girls, "Well, that filthy oni found it first so part of it might be contaminated but I've done my best to exterminate it."

"...The...water or the oni?" X blinked.

"Both." Raikou smile began to strain.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in, Amelia?" Nimue asked, "It's quite warm."

"I'm good." Amelia smiled as she wiggled her feet underwater, "My burns haven't fully healed yet. Sayaka hasn't fully recovered either."

"Yeah, speaking of, was it a good idea to just put her in here?" X looked towards Sayaka who was fully asleep and neck deep in the hot spring's water, "Won't she drown if we're not careful?"

"Sayaka's been working herself to the bone healing everyone up." Ameila smiled softly as she stoked Sayaka's head, "She deserves to experience the hot springs at least once."

"She's...not exactly conscious though..."

"Better than nothing."

* * *

"Welcome back." Shuten Douji smiled as we left the hot springs, "How was your experience?"

"It was...really fun." Tetsuya sniffed.

"I...really enjoyed myself." Seiren added.

"Q-Quite." Masazane nodded.

"I haven't even gotten my full of it." Zeus scoffed.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you enjoyed yourself." Shuten giggled.

 _ **If you didn't choose to peek:**_

"Though it seems only your Leader was able to relax fully. How wonderful."

 _ **If you chose to peek:**_

"You've certainly entertained the cow at least."

"Yo." Kintoki returned from the halls with glasses of milk for everyone, "Drink up. It's a bit warm to help you relax."

"Ngh. Warm milk makes me sleepy." Tetsuya sighed as he caught his milk.

"Save it then." Seiren replied as he sipped his, "We still have a dinner to attend."

"Down the hatch!" Masazane laughed as he gulped down the entire contents of the bottle with his hand on his hip.

"Ooh! What an interesting method of drinking! Like this?!" Zeus grinned as he mimicked Masazane.

"You guys seem perfectly fine." X scoffed as she arrived with the other females, "I could have sworn I heard an explosion from your direction."

"J-Just your imagination." Tetsuya laughed nervously.

"I'll put Sayaka back to bed." Amelia said as she carried the sleeping Sayaka on her back, "I'll wake her up when dinner starts."

"Hmm...then, I'll help with the dinner preparations." Nimue offered.

"I'm sure Beni Enma would appreciate another hand in the kitchen." Shuten bowed.

"Where's Raikou?" X looked around.

"Sleeping with the fishes hopefully." Shuten said with a smile on her face, "Don't worry about her. Ibaraki, please see our guests to their room."

"Huuuuhhhhh? Why meeeee?" Ibaraki called from down the hall and around the corner.

"Oh, what a shame. Beni Enma was talking about making some confectioneries to reward you for how helpful you have been."

"T-This way, humans!" Ibaraki yelled down the hall, "Don't take long now!"

"This isn't what I expected an inn run by onis to be like." Tetsuya chuckled as we followed Ibaraki's voice down the hall.

"Certainly better than our last experience with onis huh?"

"No kidding. I-"

Shuten and Kintoki watched as we disappeared around the corner.

"You too." Kintoki jumped as Shuten suddenly addressed him, "You've done wonderfully as well."

"Oh uh...yeah..." Kintoki sighed.

"What's wrong?" Shuten smiled, "Feeling a bit lonely? Want me to warm you up tonight?"

"W-What?! N-N-No! Nothing like that!" Kintoki cried, nearly dropping his glass of milk as he jolted.

"Come now. I am the proprietor of this inn." Shuten pressed, "I can make your wishes come true..."

"I-I said it's not like that!" Kintoki yelped, "It's just...I'm a bit rattled after all that happened."

"It's just a bike. X even said she'll help you fix it."

"It's not just a bike!" Kintoki barked, "A-And I wasn't just talking about Golden Bear!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! I..." Kintoki stopped, struggling with his words. He quickly took a gulp of milk to distract himself before answering, "I'm just...feeling a bit weak."

"Weak?" Shuten's eyes widened in shock, "You?"

"D-Don't be that surprised!" Kintoki grimaced, "I have days like that too!"

"...But you did your best in your fight didn't you?" Shuten smiled, "In fact, I should be awarding you for all the work you've put in."

"...I...I dunno..." Kintoki muttered, "Did I really...do my best though..."

"Come on." Shuten coaxed, "If you have something to say then say it. Otherwise, I will have to skin a certain cow for things she may or may not have said."

"R-Raikou has nothing to do with this!" Kintoki cried, "I...just..."

Shuten waited quietly as Kintoki struggled to find his words.

"...I...can trust you can't I?"

"Oh?" Shuten blinked, "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

"It's just..." Kintoki bit his lip, "...When I fighting Akuji no Takamaru, I...he...said that Onis don't tell lies. And that...you were strange. Out of the ordinary even. Because...you..."

"...That Takamaru." Shuten sighed, "He would have been a good speaker if you could hear him over his stomach."

"Eh?"

"Onis don't tell lies?" Shuten smiled, "Well, I suppose that is true to some extent. I for one have never lied to hurt you."

"But you have lied?"

"Who knows?" Shuten shrugged, "I've said many things. Perhaps I have inadvertently lied at first and then changed my mind later on."

"I'm not talking about that!" Kintoki cried, "I just...I want to know that you've been honest with me..."

…

Shuten sighed, "You wound me."

"Eh?"

"You've wounded me, boy."

"Eh?!"

"Has Raikou never lied to you before?"

"Um, well, I...maybe?"

"And do humans not lie to each other as well?"

"W-Well...I...sometimes?"

"So why is it that when I play with you a little you, you demand absolute truth from me?" Shuten cried, making an effort to hide her fake tears.

"Th-That's not what I'm trying to say, I just..."

"Is it really so inconceivable? If Onis never lie, then I truthfully wish to be with you. Is that so hard for you accept? And I thought that we were getting to know each other but now I see that-"

"Alright, alright, I get it!" Kintoki yelled, shattering the glass of milk in his hands with his panicking grip, "Look, I...I guess Takamaru said one thing that was right."

"Hm?"

"I...I guess...after everything, I don't really know...that much about you. And because of that...I'll try harder to learn more about you. And then...then I won't distrust you anymore. Is...that okay?"

Shuten's eyes widened in shock. For a moment, she felt her heart skip a beat, the blood rush to her cheeks and a few genuine tears welling up. She quickly composed herself though she still hid her smile behind her sleeves as she yelled down the hall,

"I accept your proposal!"

"Wait what?! Shuten?!" Kintoki cried as he spun around, "When did you get down the hall? Why are you so far a-"

"Ara ara..." Kintoki jolted as he heard a familiar voice over his shoulder, "What's this I'm hearing? Surely by 'learn more about you' you mean 'kill her and dissect her so you can study how to kill onis better', riiiiiiight?!"

"Um...nooo, er...yes, ahh...noooo?"

"My dear Kintoki..." Raikou smiled, "I see that I'll have to teach you the basics of oni slaying. From the beginning. Kindly...gently..."


	42. Chapter 42

Fourty-Second Tensei: The Inn Run By Onis

* * *

"Cheers!"

Cries of celebration echoed around the room as we all toasted to the start of an extravagant meal.

"Eat up." Beni Enma said as she sat down to a pot of rice, "Don't be afraid of running out of rice. Tawara Touta is always happy to create more."

"Here." I shifted uncomfortably as Shuten Douji leaned on me and poured a drink into my cup, "Don't be shy. This is only a bit of my gratitude."

"Oh my, dear leader." Raikou quickly pushed Shuten aside and grabbed my drink, "I think someone might have spiked your drink. Please let me pour this out and grab you a new cup."

"Can you guys not fight for once?" Kintoki muttered.

"What was that, Kintoki?"

"N-N-Nothing...ma'am."

"Raikou, weren't you going to exterminate the rouge onis?" Beni Enma sighed.

"But this is a party." Raikou frowned, "I must make sure that these two flies don't ruin anybody's food."

"Now now." Shuten chuckled, "There are still refugees who need to get off this mountain yes? How else are they going to get home without somebody to protect them from all those onis outside?"

"Hmph. Ahhh, this room already reeks of alcohol. And there is so much work to be done. I'll be taking my leave then."

"Feel free not to come back." Shuten waved as Raikou stood up.

"Grrr...Kintoki! I'll leave this to you. You know what to do."

"Eh? A-Ah. Of course, boss."

"Kill them."

"We're having a party right now though?!"

* * *

"Come on Sayaka." Amelia said as she piled a few side dishes onto Sayaka's plate, "Eat up! You need your energy."

"I got it, Amelia." Sayaka smiled tiredly, "I've still got a lot of healing left to do after all."

"Come now." Masazane clapped, "No talk of work while we celebrate. Let us enjoy this as much as we can."

"But..."

"Sayaka." Amelia said firmly, "Alice, Astri and her mother are going to be joining us soon. I don't want you to be stressing out already. I will take you back to your room if you do anything other than celebrate okay?"

"I-I'm sorry! I'll behave!"

"Excuse us." Astri said as Alice opened the door to our banquet, "Sorry for being late."

"There's nothing to worry about." Nimue smiled, "Come on. We have plates set up for all three of you."

"T-Thank you." Astri's mother bowed politely as Astri led her to their place. Her legs were still wobbly and her complexion still hadn't returned to a healthy degree but it was a miracle she was still alive.

"Master." Alice said as she walked up to me, "Okay?"

→ _ **I'm fine.**_

 _ **Glad to see you up.**_

Alice nodded and sat down next to me.

"So there we were, surrounded by hundreds, no thousands of onis!" Tetsuya chattered loudly, "A veritable army of those ugly little gremlins! And leading them was the deadly Akuji no Takamaru!"

"But didns't thou arrive after Takamaru was defeated?" Ibaraki listened, clearly uninterested, "Why are thou pretending like thou wast there from the beginning?"

"Hahaha!" Zeus laughed loudly, "The food of mortals is surprisingly good! Hoy, heretic woman! Shall we duel in a bout of drinks? Loser has to remove a piece of clothing!"

"Screw off, Sky God." Amelia snapped, "I'm taking care of Sayaka."

"Are you sure? I'll even wear my toga! All you have to do is win once."

"No nudity in front of the child." Beni Enma announced.

"I apologize for our rowdiness." Seiren laughed nervously.

"Not at all." Beni Enma smiled back, "We have much to thank you for. Ridding our mountain of a group of rouge oni was no easy task. You've saved us a great deal of misunderstanding with the surrounding humans. Not to mention saved the lives of a young girl and her mother."

* * *

"X, slow down, I'm afraid you're going to choke on something." Nimue said as X continued to shovel load after load of any food within reach into her mouth.

"A'h liv' fur this'h mo'munt!" X said over mouthfuls of food, actual tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh dear..." Nimue sighed, "I apologize for disturbing your dinner."

"Not at all." Astri's mom replied with a weary smile, "I have so much to thank you for."

"I'm just happy that you two are reunited." Nimue smiled, "Ah, I am Nimue."

"My name is Luna Von Theurgus Zu Letzteslicht."

"Oh...right..." Nimue gulped.

"Just call me Luna." Astri's mother chuckled.

"Excuse me..." Sayaka said as she stumbled up to Luna with Amelia trailing behind her, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Luna replied, "Thank you so much for your help."

"You're still not quite fully healed." Sayaka nodded, "If anything hurts please tell me."

"Oh no, you've done so much for us. And we haven't even thanked you properly. Come now, Astri. Thank the nice nice people."

"Thank you." Astri cried happily, "And thank you too, sword lady!"

"You're welcome." Nimue smiled as she patted Astri on the head, "The two of you are amazing as well. I can't imagine what the two of you went through at the hands of those oni."

"T-Thank you." Luna twitched, the memory of her experience eating at her.

"..."

"You too, Astri." Nimue added, noticing her discomfort, "You were very brave."

"..I..." Astri muttered, "...I...I HATE ONIS!"

A silence immediately fell over the party as eyes turned towards Astri.

"A-Astri, now now..." Luna said, trying to calm her daughter.

"I hate onis!" Astri repeated, "They kidnapped us...ate humans...I hate them..."

Eyes slowly shifted nervously towards the two patron onis.

"I...I'm going to become strong." Astri said, trying her best to hold back her tears and keep her voice steady. Yet her body began to shudder without restraint.

"I...I'll become strong...and one day I'll kill all onis!"

The silence in the air had become an intense gravity, forcing everyone's heads down, not a soul was brave enough to even glance in the direction of Doujis. Kintoki let out a quiet sigh, trying to come up with a way to defuse the situation. Just as he was about to try to say something, the doors burst open.

"I heard a cry for help from a young darling with a pure heart!" Minamoto no Raikou cried, eyes sparkling with glee.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"This is the worst time for you to appear!" Kintoki cried as he scrambled to his feet.

"Daaahhhh! R-Raikou this is really not a good place to be right now!" Tetsuya yelped.

"Huh? Why?" Raikou blinked as Kintoki, Beni Enma and Tetsuya and Seiren tried to push her out of the room.

"R-R-R-Raikou! Good timing! We could use your help in the kitchen!" Beni Enma stuttered as she helped to push Raikou out of the room.

"Huh? But aren't I needed here?"

"Y-Yeah! Of course boss!" Kintoki stammered, "I need to ask you a few questions about...um...cows!"

"But I could have sworn I heard the voice of a-"

"Must be your imagination!" Seiren yelled, "Anyway we're out of...uh...napkins! Please show us where they are."

"Eh?! Hey, wait. But my job..."

Together the four of them managed to push Raikou away, her confused protests fading off.

And once again, the room was left in a slightly less tense silence.

* * *

"Hey, Ibaraki." Shuten finally spoke, jolting everyone out of their shock, "Did you hear something interrupting us?"

"Nope." Ibaraki sneered, "I thought I heard some kid crying but it was nothing."

"I will!" Astri shouted, standing up to glare at the two onis, "I will kill all onis! Even you two!"

"Hoho..." Shuten smirked.

"Astri..." Luna moved to calm her daughter only for her wounds to act up, forcing her to stumble.

"Ma'am." Sayaka quickly knelt down and began treating her with magecraft.

"Ibaraki, isn't this quite amusing?" Shuten smiled.

"It is!" Ibaraki laughed, "I don't even know where to start!"

"Child, you must be getting tired." Shuten giggled, "Have you perhaps nodded off and began to have silly little dreams? Shall we bring you back to your bed?"

"I'll become strong." Astri sniffed, "I'll learn magecraft. I'll carry a sword. No matter what...I will kill you..."

"Give me a break." Ibaraki sneered, "We're Servants you know? I could send you flying with a flick of my little finger."

"Then...I'll summon my own Servant!" Astri cried, "I'll summon dad and he'll beat you up!"

"That's more like it." Shuten nodded, "Little girls should just leave it to adults to do things for them."

"Grrrrr..." Astri's hand gripped her skirt tightly, "...Oni are monsters...They eat humans...they hurt others..."

"We do." Shuten grinned, "We do indeed. And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm...I'm going to make sure something like this never happens again!" Astri yelled, "I'm never going to let other people suffer like that again!"

"Good, good." Shuten giggled, "Then I suppose we'll be able to count on you then?"

"Huh?" Astri looked up.

"Eh?" Ibaraki turned to Shuten in mild surprise.

"Isn't it great, Ibaraki?" Shuten smiled, "If this ever happens again, we won't need to do anything. This little girl will handle it."

"Y-Yeah." Ibaraki replied as she caught herself, "If she's so confident in her power, she can go try her hand at it and die!"

"I won't die!" Astri cried, "Not until all onis are gone! Not until this can never happen again!"

"Well that, I can agree with." Shuten said, surprising Astri and Ibaraki all over again, "I don't want this to happen again. Rouge onis using us as a cover for their actions. They could have at least asked."

"But...but I..."

"So as long as you will make sure this never happens again, I think we can get along." Shuten smiled.

"Wait, what?" Ibaraki cried, "This was not where I thought we were going!"

"Even...even if I hate you?" Astri bit her lip, "Even if I will try and kill you someday?"

"We're Heroic Spirits." Shuten replied, sipping on her dish, "We've died once already. Our mark has already been left in this world and we have no real power or right to change the present. That's why, if you promise that people won't suffer anymore, I won't mind dying."

"Uhh...ummm..." Ibaraki stared at Shuten, completely at lost of words.

"..." Astri looked down.

"As much as I hate to acknowledge her, there is a certain cow we have around in the stable that is certainly qualified to help you. You're welcome to come back and learn a thing or two from her."

"...But...I..."

"Hey, hey." Shuten smiled, "Don't cry now. I don't want to be killed by someone who cries so easily."

"H-hey." Ibaraki whispered, "Are you really okay with this?"

"Of course." Shuten giggled, "Her honesty is admirable isn't it? I can't help feeling a sort of connection with her. Is it strange?"

"I...I mean...I guess...not?" Ibaraki blinked.

"It is quite puzzling." Shuten chuckled, "Why do I like this silly child so much? Ah, it's no good. I need a drink!"

The room burst into cheers as everyone raised a glass, toasted to our present and returned to the party.

* * *

Behind the wall outside the room, Kintoki smiled.


	43. Chapter 43

Fourty-Third Tensei: The Third Faction

* * *

"Oh. Kyouya." Nimue smiled as I walked up to her, "Can't sleep?"

→ _ **Just a bit of a break.**_

 _ **Hard to sleep after everything that has happened.**_

"Well, I've been hoping to talk to you privately for a moment." Nimue smiled, "Come here for a moment."

I walked up and stood next to Nimue on the balcony, as she took another sip of whiskey.

"You've come a long way." Nimue said, "You've butted heads with Volkisch for a long while but now...now we've done something we can't go back from. Volkisch is methodical because they have a goal. We've made enemies of them but they won't just eliminate us immediately. Eliminating us won't bring them any further to their goal, the elimination of magic. But now we've made a dangerous mistake. We ended up killing Tomoe Gozen, a member of Sanctuary. You've met Sanctuary before haven't you?"

→ _ **It's been so long ago…**_

 _ **Saint Martha right?**_

"We helped Sanctuary back then but...now we've gone and killed a member of theirs. Sanctuary is different from Volkisch. The complete opposite really. When Volkisch wishes to destroy magic, Sanctuary wants to safeguard it...all of it...for themselves. They will make dozens upon dozens of contracts with Servants, forcing them into their group...for no real purpose. The ardent believers say they are providing a space of true peace, cultivating a utopia. One that accepts evil and good, a place for all. But all they truly seem to care about are Servants and bringing them into their fold, so to say."

→ _ **So like Seiren?**_

"Yes but more successful." Nimue laughed.

 _ **So like a cult?**_

"Many people liken it as such." Nimue nodded.

"Do you understand then?" Nimue asked, "Volkisch is our enemy but not necessarily our nemesis. But in killing Tomoe, we've dealt a blow to the core of Sanctuary. And from the few instances that people have crossed Sanctuary, they made it clear. You will be eliminated."

→ _ **I just can't seem to make any friends.**_

"I'd say you've made plenty of friends." Nimue smiled, "Both literally and figuratively."

 _ **So we're in danger...again.**_

"You seem to have gotten quite used to being in danger."

"I know I've just joined you but our problems have now doubled." Nimue frowned, "Volkisch was one thing but it is very possible that we will have to face the wrath of Sanctuary soon. I've spoken with Kanjo and...we've agreed that we're going to need more help."

→ _ **After all that training we did?**_

 _ **Again?!**_

"Sorry!" Nimue bowed, "Truth be told, neither I or Kanjo are really fit to be teachers! All we can do is teach you what we know and improve your basic abilities! But...you deserve a real teacher. Someone that doesn't just teaches you some new skills or makes you stronger but someone who can see your talents and help you develop them, the way you want to develop them!"

→ _ **And you found someone?**_

 _ **Who is it this time?**_

"Well..." Nimue laughed nervously, "We haven't really...gotten him to agree to help you yet… But we know or...believe he can...but we haven't really talked to him that much. He's a really nice guy though so we think he'll agree...hopefully. Sorry. We don't really know that much about him..."

→ _ **Even if he doesn't help, we'll manage.**_

 _ **Sounds fishy…**_

"Sorry..." Nimue sniffed, "Kanjo's trying his best to contact him but he's a busy guy. For the time being, all we can do is go home and see if Kanjo has managed to convince him."

* * *

"All right. Everyone ready to go?" Kintoki grinned as he stood in front of the bus.

"Ahhh, I feel like I barely got to relax..." Tetsuya moaned as he got on the bus.

"How do you feel, Sayaka?" Amelia asked.

"Surprisingly good." Sayaka smiled, "I think the party did wonders for my fatigue."

"That's good to hear."

"..."

"How do you feel, Astri?" Nimue asked, kneeling down to talk to the child.

"I-I'm fine!"

"How about you, Luna?"

"I'm doing much better." Luna smiled, "Thank you again. All of you."

"Lady, will we see each other again?" Astri asked.

"Hmmm...well, if you ever want to visit, I'll be happy to welcome you. Everybody else will be there too."

"Really?!"

"Hey." X said, pulling on Kintoki's sleeve, "Can I borrow your bike sometime?"

"I can't let anybody take Golden Bear!" Kintoki cried, "But I do wanna see this Du Stallion III one day. Let's have a race when that day comes."

"You're on!"

"I didn't expect an inn run by onis and a yokai to be so welcoming." Seiren chuckled.

"Indeed." Masazane nodded, "That small waitress had an amazingly well crafted sword. I learned much."

As everybody piled on the bus, Astri looked back towards the inn.

"Did you forget something, Astri?" Luna asked.

"No..."

"...Are you going to miss this place?" Nimue guessed.

"..."

* * *

"Hey, Shuten." Ibaraki said, "You sure you don't want to say good bye to everyone?"

"Ibaraki..." Shuten smiled, "This is why you're never going to find a husband."

"W-What?!"

"You must learn to keep a man in suspense. Isn't it more exciting for him to suddenly come back one day out of nowhere?"

"W-What does this have to do with romance?!" Ibaraki cried, "I don't need a husband! I'm a bloodthirsty evil oni! Who even cares about that stupid romance stuff?!"

Shuten just smiled as she looked out the window as the bus drove off.

 _ **Sakata Kintoki (Berserker) is now available for Fusion!**_

* * *

"We're back!" X announced.

"Welcome back!" Kanjo grinned, "I heard all about your eventful trip."

"Eventful is an understatement." Tetsuya grimaced, "I thought for sure we were going to die at least 10 times."

"What about Alice then?" Seiren asked, "And Kyouya?"

"And Nimue." Sayaka added.

"And Sayaka." Amelia smiled, "While we're at it."

"Amelia! You're embarrassing me!"

"I got it, you all were in great peril once again." Kanjo laughed, "Though from what I hear you had quite the party."

"The food was great!" X grinned.

"Of course it was."

"I brought back some leftovers." Nimue smiled, "Let's finish them off for dinner."

"Yay!"

"I'm looking forward to it." Kanjo laughed, "Take your time to recover, everyone. One never does get used to fighting a war. Especially a magical one where you see dead historical people."

"Joke's on you, Alice is a fictional character." X smirked.

"Where do you come from then?" Tetsuya frowned.

"The Servant Universe."

"What the hell is the Servant Universe?!"

* * *

A few days passed as we returned to going to school and exploring hives of Shadows. Ever since we returned however, Kanjo had disappeared all day and night, with no idea of where he could have gone. Whenever anyone asked Nimue about it, she just told us not to worry about it. A week or two passed before Kanjo showed up again.

"Ah, Kyouya!" Kanjo grinned when he showed up again in the middle of our weekend, "Great news! I've finally managed to get in contact with that teacher of yours!"

"Really?!" Nimue cried, running down the stairs with her broom in hand, "What did he say?"

"He said he was willing but he wants to actually meet you all first before making a decision."

"Where is he now?"

"He's making a stop at the Coalition's Camp."

"Eh? He knows where the Coalition are hanging out right now?" X looked up, "Is he a Freemage?"

"No, he's more of a consultant." Kanjo smiled, "He isn't really associated with any of the factions currently."

→ _ **So about this Coalition group…**_

 _ **Another faction?**_

"Ah, we didn't explain the Coalition to you did we?" Nimue said, "Sorry."

"You can learn when you're there." Kanjo said as he pulled a compass out from his coat, "Here. Follow this and it should lead you to the Coalition's camp. Assuming they haven't already moved."

"So I'm guessing this is a magical compass." Tetsuya said, studying the compass from over my shoulder.

"It's a Mystic Code, yes." Kanjo nodded, "It's more attuned to a physical location than to any one person or group. The Coalition are often on the move in order to avoid conflicting with the Volkisch or Sanctuary."

"We should get going now." Nimue said as she grabbed her coat, "Even if the Coalition can wait for us, we don't know how long our prospective teacher will be there."

"Gotcha, I'll round everybody up." X said as she got up.


	44. Chapter 44

Fourty-Fourth Tensei: The Angel of Crimea

* * *

Everyone gathered outside as I checked the compass. Together we began to follow it. Down various streets and through empty alleyways.

"This city isn't all that big." Tetsuya noted, "How has this Coalition not been discovered by enemies yet?"

"The location itself is only part of it." Seiren explained, "Once the Coalition settles on a location, they distort the space around them with magecraft. Basically creating a Bounded Field around their camp. Normal people can pass by just fine and never discover them. In order to get in you have to pass through specific streets and locations in specific orders. That's what the compass is for."

"Wait, you knew?"

"I've been a Master longer than you. Of course I knew." Seiren sighed, "I didn't think I'd ever get to meet them though."

"Is this Coalition scary?" Sayaka asked.

"Not at all." Nimue replied, "So long as you're not planning on making trouble."

"How much farther do we have to go?" Tetsuya sighed, "It feels like we've been walking-Whoa."

Just as we turned the corner, we discovered what seemed like the town's square except it a large collection of people had set up tents and campsites all over the place. Just by looking around, I could tell a vast majority of the people here were all Servants.

"We're here." Nimue breathed a sigh of relief, "Welcome to the Coalition. This is a safe zone for wandering Servants who do not wish to fight the Volkisch or join Sanctuary. This group is essentially a completely neutral party that just wish to be left out from the two warring faction's conflicts."

"That's a lot of Servants." Tetsuya blinked, "You're telling me all these Servants are afraid of one or two factions?"

"It's not a matter of incapability." Seiren sighed, "Servants that don't want to fight, Servants that can't fight, Servants that just want to live a quiet life. They are all here in order to live the way their want to. Their only point of correlation is that they don't want to do it under anyone's banner."

"But they still gather like this?" Sayaka asked.

"It's not for the Servant's sake." Nimue smiled, "Servants are powerful but they cannot survive without a supply of Mana. That's where the Freemages come in. Magi that share the ideal of neutrality come here in order to provide mana to the Servants. They are not contracted to any of them so it's kind of a charity service."

"Like a blood drive?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yep." Nimue nodded, "Of course, since Masters are weaker than Servants, this space is set up in order to protect the Masters." Kanjo added, "If any of them were endangered by Volkisch or Sanctuary, it could very well lead to them discovering this camp which is why so many precautions have been set up."

"But all they need is this compass right?" Amelia said, picking the compass from my hand and looking it over, "Can't they just steal one?"

"Having the compass is not enough." Masazane replied, "The compass is tied to this location right now and can lead you here but once the Coalition moves, it won't direct you to their next location. In order to do that, you need to have it re-attuned, usually by a trusted magus or Servant."

"Seems like they run a tight shift." Sayaka gulped.

"Don't worry." Kanjo patted Sayaka on the back, "Everyone here is quite nice. Just so long as you don't try to stir up and tro-"

"You want to say that again?!"

Everyone jumped as the sounds of an argument began brewing near the camp.

"Let's see what's going on." Nimue frowned.

* * *

Making our way into the camp, we made our way over to the crowd that had already begun to form around the event.

"I have no intention of taking back my words." A man dressed in extravagant golden armor sneered, "Your friend is a joke."

"You bastard..." A scary looking man in a military uniform glared at the golden man as if he had already decided to kill him.

"W-Wait..." A frail looking girl on the ground reached out as if to stop the military man, "Captain Hijikata, I-" The girl stopped as she suddenly began coughing up blood.

"If you make fun of Okita then you've made fun of me!" The man cried, "And if you've insulted me then you have insulted the entirety of the Shinsengumi!"

"Hahaha. What is this Shinsengumi?" The golden man laughed, "If it was just another group of weak Servants huddling together then that would be one thing. But you're telling me that your precious group's best swordsman is this frail, bleeding young girl? Don't joke around. She can barely survive on her own and you expect me to believe she is worth keeping around? Honestly, she would be better off dead than on the battlefield. Plus, that familiar face just irks me. To be weak is one thing but the fact that you resemble someone else, someone worthy of recognition is just an insult."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hijikata growled, "But I will not stand idly by as you lay slander upon my friend. Not even if it is the King of Heroes."

"Oh? You have something to say, mongrel?"

"If you think that the Shinsengumi is so weak then I will show you." Hijikata roared as he drew his rifle, "What the Shinsengumi are capable of."

"You dare bark at me?" The golden man sneered as several portals opened up behind him and the tips of swords emerged from them, "Mongrel."

The two glared at each other as they kept their eyes and weapons leveled at each other. Hijikata's finger twitched on the trigger of his rifle while the 'King of Heroes' just sneered at him, unfettered. In an instant, Hijikata pulled the trigger and just as quickly, the sword began to launch themselves out of the portals.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Hijikata and the armored man suddenly recoiled, startled by the cry and the appearance of a large imposing nurse towering above them, carrying a sword that she had embedded into the ground, creating a large green field around the two of them. A lone figure jumped out from the crowd and landed in between the two men.

"Tch." The armor man growled, "You again?"

"I told you this before, Gilgamesh." The woman said as she turned to face the King of Heroes, "I do not mind you showing up but if you continue to make trouble I will have to treat you."

"Treat me?" Gilgamesh laughed, "Don't make me laugh, Angel of Crimea! There is no chance of you ever even harming me!"

"No, you are already sick." The Angel of Crimea said coldly, "I recommend some exercise. You are clearly not getting enough if you keep letting that Gate of Babylon fight for you."

"Letting it fight for me?" Gilgamesh balked in mocking surprised, "Nightingale. If you want me to fight without using my Gate of Babylon then you must be requesting that I end you right now with my greatest treasure."

"That's right." Nightingale said as she began to approach Gilgamesh, "Draw it. Your Noble Phantasm. Even if I should die, I will treat you."

"For a nurse, you have quite the death wish." Gilgamesh smirked, "But I don't need Ea to deal with you."

Gilgamesh's sword rattled as if trying to shoot out of their portal but were stuck. Surprised, Gilgamesh turned around for a moment. In that split second, Nightingale closed the distance between them and grabbed him by the head, turning it to face her.

" _I will abstain from everything that is harmful and everything that is poisonous. I will stop them with all my strength and guide everyone to happiness._ Gilgamesh. Within my Noble Phantasm, no threats of harm can be made. Within this field of mine, I will treat all my patients. If you wish to fight then you can wait."

The giant nurse behind them began to blink in and out of existence.

"You can wait until my Noble Phantasm runs out." Gilgamesh's eyes widened as Nightingale's thumbs began to hover centimeters away from his eyes, "That's right. Once my Noble Phantasm runs out you can fight...and I can start my treatment. What will you do?"

"Ghhhhrrrrr..."

"You can wait...or you can walk away."

"Grrr...GGGGG-"

Gilgamesh ripped his head out of Nightingale's hands as his sword retreated back and his portals closed.

"I'll let you live for now...mongrel."

* * *

Nightingale breathed a sigh of relief as Gilgamesh walked away.

"That was a close one, Nightingale!"

"Nimue!" Nightingale smiled as Nimue walked up to her, "It's been a while."

"You're not exactly easy to find." Nimue replied.

"That's true." Nightingale sighed, "Do you have business here?"

"Of course. Let me introduce you to my Master."

"I see." Nightingale nodded as we joined up with Nimue, "They seem quite capable."

"Hello." Tetsuya waved, "You're a Servant right?"

"Yes. Berserker. Florence Nightingale. Nice to meet you."

"Nightingale here is the leader of the Coalition." Nimue added.

"Wait really?!" Seiren cried, "A Berserker is the head of the Coalition?"

"No no no, I'm no leader." Nightingale frowned, "I'm just a nurse."

"But she takes care of everyone in the Coalition as you just saw so she's kind of like the mother of the group." Nimue added again.

"S-Stop that." Nightingale sighed, "Don't you have any other business to do here?"

"That's right." Nimue smiled, "Do you know where Touhou Akiyama is?"

"Ah, that person." Nightingale nodded, "He arrived a few hours ago. I'll lead you to him."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Our group followed Nightingale carefully through the large camp. Servants and Masters were stationed everywhere with the Masters often tending to the Servants

"There are a ton of people here." Tetsuya whistled as he looked around.

"Are there kids here too?" Amelia blinked as she watched a few children run around, "Are they Masters too?"

"Oh, no." Nightingale explained, "They're just orphans that Atalanta picked up."

"Orphans?" Sayaka asked, "You take care of children here too?"

"Not everyone. Atalanta and her Alter are the ones that mainly takes cares of them though a few Masters have taken it upon themselves to help care for them whenever we meet up."

"How many people are you usually moving?" Seiren asked, "Even if it's only a third of everyone here that's still a lot of people to be sneaking around the other factions."

"Everyone has their own cliques that they disband into once these meet-ups are over. From there, I don't know where the two take the children, though they often call on me to help when one of them gets injured."

"There he is." Nightingale said as she stopped near the back of the camp. A small space seemed to have been set up here for larger gatherings.

"Careful now." A man seemed to be instructing a collection of magi that were tinkering with a strange magical device, "The Bounders are made of some volatile materials so be careful how you use your magic. If anything breaks, I'll go get Nightingale."

"I'm right here." Nightingale announced, "You have guests, Akiyama."

"Ah, there you are." Akiyama grinned as he turned to us, "You're Kanjo's' kids right?"

" 'Kids'? He doesn't look THAT much older than us." Tetsuya muttered.

"I'm Touhou Akiyama." The man bowed, "This is my Servant."

A young woman in a worn looking dress bowed as well, "Assassin, Gretel."

"Gretel..." X thought aloud, "As in Hansel and Gretel?"

"Indeed." Gretel smiled, "Though my brother is a separate existence from mine."

"That seems odd." Seiren tilted his head, "When it comes to Hansel and Gretel, you never usually hear one without the other."

"Oh don't worry. My brother is around."

"Let's see..." Akiyama looked around, studying each of the Masters in our group, "...You must be the one that Kanjo has been talking about."

He walked up to me and offered a handshake.

"I've heard the stories. You sound like quite the Master."

I accepted his handshake.

→ _ **I look forward to working with you.**_

 _ **It's nice to meet you too.**_

"Well then." Akiyama said as he stepped back, "Shall we get started?"

"Started?" Sayaka blinked, "Started with what?"

"Just a bit of a test." Akiyama winked, "Nimue and Kanjo both seem keen on having me help train you all but I don't know if I can. So let's have a bit of a sparring match. Just to check where you all are right now but also just for fun."

"A...Are you fighting all of us?" Tetsuya blinked.

"No no, I wouldn't stand a chance against so many people." Akiyama laughed, "I'll have to do a bit of practice with each of you in order to get a feel on each of your set of skills. But for now, I'll assess your leader. They should be at the core of your teamwork after all."

"That'll be you, bud." Tetsuya patted me on my back. Give it your best shot."


End file.
